When The Tempest Meets A Storm
by silverspacechameleon
Summary: Elise Adams didn't want her life to take an even bigger turn than it already had. With court ordered anger management classes and being baby sat by her Uncle Ben Grimm. She prayed that that was all Lady Fate had in store for her. That was until she was forced to join the Space Mission and right into the target zone of the Johnny Storm himself.
1. When World's Collide-AKA Space Storm-

**So I wrote this a while back and I never got around to publishing it so why not here? :D.**

**Enjoy and I would love feedback :)**

**SSC**

**xx **

**Disclaimer: I did not create the characters of Fantastic Four and this is based off the first and second movies made by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. **

_Johnny blazed in between the Manhattan skylines, usually flying around completely consumed in fire was a plus for him, that moment when he felt completely at peace and just enjoyed the thrill of his power, but the scowl would not leave his lips._

**_She is just-I- I don't get her!_**

_Johnny was frustrated and confused. No woman had ever haunted his mind the way Elise Adams did. His thoughts drifted back to the first day they met. On that fateful mission to outer space._

"-the look on your hard-ass former CO's faces when he finds out he's your junior officer. Priceless" As usual Johnny loved to rub his accomplishments in the face of others, one of his popular targets being Ben Grimm. With a conceited grin and artful eyes, Johnny sat himself down on the flat stool in front of Grimm. He glared down at the other Storm sibling.

"I can handle the ship" Ben stated before turning to face Dr. Reed who sat on a couch behind his laptop smirking at the two.

"I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition" He said gesturing his thumb in Johnny's direction as he made his way to the closet, before pulling out a dark blue space suit.

"But I don't know whether I should be flying or doing Swan Lake in these suits" He mused frowning down at the tight material Reed grinned.

Johnny's lips pursued to give a snarky comment when she walked in. Johnny wasn't given any notification about the extra presence on board the ship, so he was surprised when that dark haired beauty emerged from one of the changing rooms behind him. Johnny was fascinated at first. She was quite the small creature. Johnny estimated her head reached his chest, but he couldn't stop his eyes from taking in the sensual curves of her body. The blue suit only seemed to emphasize them, making her figure so ripe for his expert hands. Even though there was a deep distasteful scowl scrunching her pretty features. Johnny couldn't help but find her adorable with the spiraling pixie-bob hair cut. Johnny wanted her, like he wanted any woman that caught his attention.

"I can't believe you are making me do this." She grunted shrugging on a thick jersey that fell to her hips and zipping it up tightly. Almost as if she knew Johnny's eyes were on her like a hawk. He noted she was glaring vengefully at Ben Grimm who smiled.

"You were the one who didn't want to stay back with Debs."

"I was fine with the whole space adventure, but the suits? Come on Uncle Ben."

_Uncle Ben? _Johnny stared startled looking back and forth between the woman and Ben.

_No frigging way._

"Elise." Ben breathed shaking his head in disapproval. Elise scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest angrily, but then felt Johnny's gaze on her. Her profound green eyes snapped to him her scowl deepening. Johnny was shocked since that wasn't the reaction he was prone to from a woman.

"What?" She hissed looking directly at him. Johnny was at a loss of words for a moment, but managed to pull together his charm and send her one his signature smirks.

"Hey, name's Johnny. Johnny Storm" He spoke huskily and took a bold step towards her with his hand out for her to shake. Elise was a hostile little creature. Johnny noted when she refused to return the gesture.

"Whatever." She muttered and brushed past him. She walked towards her uncle, Ben was giving Johnny a calculating eye.

"Elise does have a point though, who the hell came up with these suits?" Ben asked as Elise stood beside him. Johnny took a seat once more slightly bewildered.

"Victor did." Susan spoke grabbing everyone's attention. Johnny's gaze quickly returned to Elise who was tugging at her suit in revulsion.

"The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs." Susan was wearing her own suits and walked in balancing a pile of unknown cloths on her hip.

"Now that means, it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool." Johnny explained being very animated with his arms. Elise glanced at him with an arched brow and he caught her eye and sent her a flirtatious wink, she blinked surprised. Their eye contact broke the moment Reed walked up, his eyes set on Susan's body.

"Wow, Fantastic." Reed breathed. His words could be easily mistaken to be directed at Sue. She thought the same and smiled confidently with a lift of her chin. Reed smiled and reached for the suit in Ben's hands, clutching the material.

"Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules." Elise was quick to notice how fast Sue's smile fell as she blinked back to reality. Elise exchanged looks with her uncle Ben who placed his hands on his hips. Hiding how disappointed he was with his friend. Elise shook her head, amused by the ordeal and buried her hands into her jacket pockets.

Elise turned her gaze from Sue to Reed, but in between she couldn't help but felt a pair of eyes unwavering from her. Johnny was still watching her with a devious smirk pinching at his lip. From one look and the artful twinkle in his eye, Elise could tell he was trouble.

"Here you go Ben." Sue smiled sweetly handing him one of the gray suits in her arm.

"Thanks sweetie, oh hey." Ben suddenly wrapped an arm around Elise's shoulders, pulling her to his side so suddenly she stumbled a bit.

"This is Elise." Sue looked to the dark haired girl and smiled graciously. Johnny noted that Elise was shorter than his sister by an inch.

"Hey Elise. I was so looking forward to meeting you hopefully this trip will help us get to know one another better." Elise couldn't help but find Sue's grin contagious and returned it awkwardly.

"Yeah thanks, and thank you for letting me stay, you probably had to pull a few strings." Elise spoke bashfully scratching at the back of her head which Johnny found adorable.

"Oh nonsense, it was the least I could do." Susan assured kindly before handing Elise a suit which she gratefully took. Anything to hide how skin tight these suits were. Johnny stood up just as Elise zipped open her jacket and took it off to put on the gray over suit Sue gave her. Johnny couldn't help but let a subtle eye linger on her cleavage that was well ample under her suit. Ben Grimm seemed to have noticed Johnny's interest in his niece and immediately sent the playboy a death glare. Johnny quickly averted his gaze and walked ahead.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So you are Ben's niece how is that possible?" Johnny inquired as they walked the long corridor to the space station. He was clutching two metal brief cases in each hand while Elise had hers crossed over her chest.

"What do you mean?" She replied staring at him flatly like he had asked the dumbest question ever. Johnny grinned and continued.

"I mean you are smoking hot and he is-"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you." Johnny was surprised by her sudden aggressive turn as she stopped dead in her tracks, and clenched her fist preparing for a fight then and there. Johnny instantly turned on his charm, determined to get on her good side.

"Ooo I like 'em feisty." He purred taking a bold step towards her but she continued to scowl.

"And I like 'em with a brain, so you don't exactly qualify." She hissed turning away and continued walking, but Johnny didn't give up. He quickly caught up in quick strides and stepped in front of her making her halt and glare at him. Elise didn't enjoy people getting in her way.

"What about experience?" Johnny asked rhetorically before leaning in. His broad lean body towering over her form.

"Cause baby, I can give you a hell of a good time." Johnny insisted his words drenched in silken innuendo. Elise seemed threatened by his close proximity and Johnny watched as her plump lips parted to give him a direct answer when Uncle dearest cut in.

"That's it! Keep walking Johnny-boy." Ben ordered grabbing him by the collar and pulling him along, Elise smirked.

"Hey wait! I am not done talking!" He yelled in protest as Ben forced him to turn around with an iron fist.

"Yeah you are. That's my niece so you stay away you hear?"

"I would, but then I just remembered. Who is the superior here?" Ben growled as Johnny grinned victoriously. Ben huffed and trudged forward begrudgingly as Johnny glanced over his shoulder at Elise who remained passive.

* * *

_Johnny flew over the ocean, the deep blue water shimmered under the moon's glow as he soared through the sky._

* * *

"Don't trouble your tiny little mind." Ben sneered at Johnny who made a unfair comparison between Reed and Victor. When it came to who was better suited for his sister.

"Don't wander off now, boy." Johnny retorted walking down the steps as Elise stayed back, looking to her uncle.

"So how long is this going to take?" She inquired poking at the white space suit her uncle wore.

"As long as it takes to arrange Reed's petunias." Ben answered in his Brooklyn accent. Elise grinned at the jest and made her way closer to her uncle.

"Is it safe?" She asked uncertainly.

"Sure thing babe-."

"Don't call her babe." Ben snapped glaring at Johnny who grinned. Elise dead panned at Johnny before sighing in exasperation.

"Why are you torturing me like this? I said I was sorry!" Johnny couldn't help but find their little dispute interesting.

"Well sorry wasn't enough for the judge, it could have been worse Eli, you got off easy."

"I am trying here ok." Elise pouted defeated and Johnny saw the way Ben's eyes softened in pity. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon so stay inside and don't get into any trouble." Ben ordered like a caring father. He glanced at Johnny who continued to ogle Elise. Ben frowned, returning his gaze to his niece.

"Maybe you should go back and wait with Reed."

"What? No offense to Reed, but he is pretty boring. Watching you walk into space is so much cooler." Elise muttered not bothering to show her enthusiasm.

"Fine, but don't get into trouble." Elise rolled her eyes and ascended the steps as Johnny secured the airlock chamber. Elise turned to stare out the clear glass as her uncle gave her and Johnny two-thumbs up, before walking through the shutter like door that expanded for him. There was a silence between Elise and Johnny as they both watched her uncle leave the space station. Johnny glanced at Elise who seemed to be deep in thought, his mind buzzed with questions.

"So, how is this punishment for you?" Johnny asked curiosity getting to him, Elise arched a sardonic brow.

"Is that a trick question?" she mused smirking. Johnny got the hint and clutched his heart dramatically.

"Oh ouch, no but seriously why did Ben force you to tag along?"Elise frowned turning her gaze.

"Let's just say I am not so tame back on earth."

"Oh, wait let me guess. " Johnny stood silently tapping his forehead in thought and she watched him bemused.

"You stole some candy from a baby?" He suddenly exclaimed grinning from ear to ear, she was not amused.

"Underwear?" She glared.

"Condoms?" She gritted her teeth.

"You really want to know?" Elise asked Johnny nodded eagerly, she shrugged nonchalantly.

"A guy said something nasty, I spoke with my fists, knocked a few teeth in and gave a black eye." Johnny blinked astonished, she glanced his way.

"I ended up getting community service and a month of anger management class. So you might want to stay on my good side." Elise stated almost warning. Johnny smirked stepping closer to her staring down into her emerald eyes.

"Oh but you see the thing is…I have a weakness for bad girls." He breathed his voice deep and lustful. She was startled by the cavernous yearning in his blue eyes, refusing to be taken she remained silent as he grinned.

Elise turned away from Johnny which surprised him. To have a woman care so little for presence. He watched as she stared out window and at the stars, a smirk pinched the corner of her lips.

"Pretty cool eh?" He mused crossing his arms over his chest as she gave him a sideways glance.

"Yeah, haven't been this amazed since the last time I went BASE-jumping." Elise murmured dazedly, while staring out into the dark abyss of space. Johnny gaped at her and Elise felt uncomfortable.

"You've been BASE-Jumping?"

"Yeah! They let me keep the suit too." She exclaimed. He could tell she considered it a great achievement with the proud twinkle in her eye and sudden enthusiasm.

"What? You look surprised" Her excitement diminishing under Johnny's excessive ogling, he grinned.

"I am impressed. You are the first girl I am sleeping with that had done something as extreme as BASE-jumping"

"We are not sleeping together." Elise clipped out.

"Yet." Johnny added hopefully and she glared.

"Ever." She hissed, but he continued to smile with high hopes.

"Ben you need to get back inside!" Reed alarmed cry snapped Elise and Johnny out of their conversation.

"What's going on?" Johnny questioned in all seriousness as Reed approached them.

"I ain't done arranging your flowers yet, egghead." Ben voice echoed in Johnny's ear piece.

"Ben, turn around!" Reed exclaimed approaching the glass window, Elise looked out as well her eyes widening.

"Holy." Elise breathed staring in awe and fear at the strange fiery steam with swirling glowing tendrils that wiped the air, it was approaching them rapidly.

"Guys, I am not going to make it." Ben stammered.

"Ben you gotta jump, it's the only way!" Johnny responded as Elise began to fear for her uncle. Reed looked to Johnny like he was crazy for even suggesting the idea. Elise chewed her lower lip nervously, feeling helpless as Ben jumped out and flew towards them with the red storm hot on his heels.

"Come on uncle." Elise prayed unable to turn away as Ben reached out towards them.

"Come on, Ben you got it!" Johnny yelled encouragingly his eyebrows furrowed in worry. Elise pressed her hands against the glass staring at Ben who stared back at her from the other side of the glass as he drew closer and closer.

"Okay Johnny, get ready to close the portal." Reed instructed just as Ben neared the entrance but then a sudden blast of energy sent Ben flying into the portal and landed smack against the glass. Elise gasped and tumbled back in shock.

"Uncle!" Elise exclaimed rushing to the clear door once more, terrified by the stricken stunned look on his face as he slide down the glass to collapse on the floor.

"Ben!" Elise cried in fear clawing at the glass just as the storm consumed the shell of the space port.

Johnny stared in shock and attempted to reach out to Elise. A sudden blinding light distracted Elise from her fallen uncle before a blast of air sent her body throttling backwards. A cry escaped her lips from the pain that consumed her body, she felt like someone was throwing hot coal mercilessly at her and the fire seemed to burn her but not as much as the sharp air that cut her skin. Reed, Johnny and Sue who had rushed in were all experiencing the same pain as they tried to go against the force that pushed them back and soon everything faded into darkness.


	2. Lady Killer

_Johnny sat beside one of the stone gremlins decorating the corners of a building he found, he could careless on who's property he was sitting on not that anyone would mind. He is the human torch, loved by all and women would die to get even an ounce of his attention, except her…why her?_

Johnny was one of the first to get up after how they had all miraculously survived and was back home on earth in one of Victors medical facilities. First thing he had done was check up on his sister who he had trouble finding from the amount of flowers that decorated her room, he figured it was Victor's doing. Elise was still a sleep as well. Johnny couldn't help but find a high fascination at the sight of her serene face as she slept. Richard was awake but Johnny knew he would have the most fun scaring Ben.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Get out of here!" Ben exclaimed as Johnny laughed on his way out of Ben's room. The playboy was proud of his latest prank. He was too caught up with getting away to watch where he was going.

Johnny felt a body hit his. Of course, being his muscular self Johnny didn't feel the worse part of the blow. Unlike the person that bumped into him.

"Elise?" He questioned bewildered to find the tiny dark haired woman, on the floor sitting up while rubbing her head and shooting him a glare.

"Watch where you are going, fatty." She grumbled rejecting the hand Johnny offered. She got up on her own and began dusting her pants.

"Did you just call me fatty?" Johnny mused entertained by her choice of words. She scowled tugging at the hem of her black shirt.

"Believe me I had a much more expressive word in mind, but I am trying to contain my anger here." Elise snapped before taking a deep breath. Johnny took in here appearance. He could tell she had just woken up from the messy hair and bad mood, but he couldn't help but find her bed hair extremely sexy.

"What's with the broken mirror?" She inquired her gaze falling to the shattered pieces of reflective glass.

"Hmm?" Johnny snapped out of his daze and followed her stare.

"Ben saw his reflection. Didn't like what he saw and got angry at the mirror. The blame is extremely misplaced if I do say so myself." Elise snorted at his statement and Johnny was pleased to have managed to coax a smirk from her.

"Funny."

"I know." He whispered wiggling his eyebrows at her. Elise rolled her eyes and brushed past him, carefully stepping over the jagged glass and walking into her uncle's room. Johnny stared after her, unable to turn his gaze away from her shapely rear that looked great in the snug grey pajama pants.

Johnny licked his lips and turned away to open the door just as Reed walked through.

"Hey." the Doctor greeted.

"Hey" Johnny took a double take, surprise written across his face as he took in the scientist's appearance.

"Nice do, liking the grandpa look." Johnny complimented enthusiastically gesturing his hands to the sides of his head. Reed gave him a bewildered look.

* * *

"Hey Uncle Benny, how you feeling?" Elise asked happy to see him alive and safe. Ben smiled up at Elise from his seat on the hospital bed.

"Good, if it wasn't for the mild heart attack thanks to that brat Johnny." Elise grinned at Ben's comment as she took a seat on the side of his bed.

"Ha-ha, yeah." Ben's smile fell for a moment at the sight of a few cuts that littered Elise's pretty face.

"Listen Eli, sorry about what happened up there, I wouldn't have taken you along if I had known it was going to be such a-"

"Its fine, I was more worried about you than myself and look we are alright, everything is back to normal." Elise stated cutting of Ben's heartfelt apology with assuring words and a smile.

"Yeah." Ben agreed, sighing in relief.

"I am just glad I get to miss out on a few of those pointless meetings." She muttered frowning at the thought of her anger management class.

"They are for your own good." Ben advised and she sighed frustrated.

"Well I am perfectly under control now aren't I? Except for that Johnny, he irritates Me." she mumbled her dark winged brows furrowing at the thought of that cocky pilot.

"You have no idea how proud I am to hear you say that." Ben stated with a laugh, relieved that her niece didn't find Johnny fascinating. Elise seemed perplexed by Ben's reaction.

"Why?" She inquired.

"He is quiet the lady killer." Ben said as if stating a fact, Elise shrugged.

"I can tell, talking to him killed a few of my brain cells." She grumbled, picking at the dirt under her nails as Ben chuckled.

"It's so boring in here, why are we under quarantine?"

"When did you get up?" Ben asked.

"Thirty minutes ago." Elise retorted her jaded eyes scanning the room.

"And you are already bored?" Ben was shocked and she dead paned.

"Why are you surprised?" Elise got to her feet and stretched.

"I am going to go find something to eat, want me to bring you anything?" she asked with her hands firmly resting on her hips, Ben shook his head giving her a warm smile.

"Nah, I'll join you later." She nodded and left the room shutting the door behind her.

**_First stop, cafeteria_** she thought to herself walking down a hallway and then suddenly halted unsure of which door to take.

**Where is it again?** Elise frowned running her fingers through her short hair.

**_God this is frustrating, I should be looking for an exit sign._**

"We just keep running into each other don't we, Smiles?" Elise groaned mentally at the cocky voice she heard from behind her.

"Smiles?" She demanded turning to face Johnny who grinned nodding quite proud of himself.

"I find it fitting, because you rarely smile." He justified with an arrogant lift of his chin.

"You mean its ironic." she added.

"Yeah…You like?" Elise ignored his question and let her eyes wander his attire. A crimson shirt that hugged his well built torso and green army pants but what caught her attention the most was the snow board he hugged to his side.

"Where are you off to?" Elise inquired curiously and Johnny liked the way she eyed his board.

"Snow boarding, would you like to join me?" Elise met his gaze.

"Tempting." she breathed clicking her tongue in her mouth and Johnny suddenly felt aroused.

"We are practically living in a ski resort babe, might as well take advantage of it right?" He pointed out, suddenly wanting her to join him.

**_Maybe I could get to know her better…in more than one way._**

At his words Elise couldn't help my let her gaze wander to the windows that exposed the tall trees with clouds of snow weighing on them.

"I do feel slightly claustrophobic in this place, fresh air sounds good." Elise murmured to herself and Johnny grinned watching her contemplate.

"Fine, but tell me where the cafeteria is first, I am starving." Elise turned to walk away as Johnny did a mini happy dance.

"I'll join you." He chimed reaching her in four quick strides and standing beside Elise as they walked down the hallway.

"Oh and don't mention this to, Ben." Elise said looking up at Johnny who smiled deviously.

"My lips are sealed."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Elise breathed and a puff of white smoke escaped her lips from the cold. She grinned ecstatic to be out once more, but she couldn't help but notice fresh air seemed to affect her more than it usual did. Elise felt almost high. Her gaze wandered over the vast expanse of snow covered mountains from within the helicopter. Her nose had gone red from the cold. Johnny was watching her extensively, he was surprised to find her grinning from ear to ear. It pleased him that she was a nature loving girl.

Elise was shivering, mostly from the anticipation of skiing. To feel that adrenaline rush she usually gets when fighting.

"Alright I think we are close enough!" Johnny yelled from beside her so she heard.

_Finally _Elise breathed clutching the handles of her ski rails with her gloved hands. She released one rail so she could bring down her red rimmed ski goggles.

"Remember to stay on the right! The left might give you trouble!" Johnny warned Elise nodded and jumped down.

Johnny was taken back when Elise had already gone ahead of him, plunging her rails into the snow and skiing at a fast rate down the snow slope. He stared after her mystified before a smile curved at his lips. Something about the way she dashed away from him made him want to chase her. He grinned and looked back at the pilot who was staring after her too, in a jester fashion Johnny added.

"That's my future wife." The pilot smirked and Johnny smiled shaking his head before bring his goggles over his eyes and jumping down with his ski board.

Elise had half a mind to shake off the wool cap on her head and just let the air comb through her roots, it felt so thrilling so free. Elise didn't want this rush to end. The cool air licked at her cheeks making her lips dry, but Elise could care less as she maneuvered her way through trees and bumps effortlessly. A loud holler of excitement grabbed her attention. She glanced to the side to find Johnny catching up to her flashing her one of his pearly white smiles.

"You are losing." Elise couldn't help but tease as they raced neck to neck, Johnny laughed.

"Alright no more kid stuff, watch this!" He suddenly sped over a rump before flipping in the air and landing stealthily. Elise would have been amused if she didn't see the sudden flame that sparked out of nowhere and began burning his clothes.

"Johnny! YOU ARE ON FIRE!" Elise exclaimed. Johnny gave her a quick glance, surprised by her statement.

"Thanks! YOU ARE PRETTY GOOD TOO!" Elise dead panned quickly avoiding a tree and skiing closer to him.

_This guy is such a moron_ She couldn't help but deduce.

"NO, YOU ARE ON FIRE!" She screamed once more which grabbed his attention. Elise suddenly thought maybe it wasn't a good idea to warn him from how quickly Johnny began to panic. Elise lost her balance and went rolling down the snow slope. Johnny raced past her patting furiously at the flames leaving a trail of smoke behind.

After tumbling to a stop Elise huffed and got to her feet, immediately chasing after the trail of smoke when she had heard Johnny scream before everything had gone silent, fearing him dead Elise began to panic.

**_Shit, how am I going to explain this to Uncle Ben!_**

**_What the…_**

Elise stared in shock at the giant crater in the snow with a puddle of boiling water and Johnny in between. Elise saw the ash remains of his clothes fluttering in the air and could only assume him to be completely naked. Though she had to admit, his well toned muscular arms and lean abs weren't a bad sight. Johnny was panting flabbergasted and gazing around at the little Jacuzzi he had created before his eyes fell on Elise who was staring down at him. There was a moment of bewildered silence between them before Johnny said.

"Care to join me?" Elise couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief. Johnny knew at that moment, some part of her was inevitably was charmed.


	3. Pink Jacket

**Reviews would be nice, yes? **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

"Alright come on get out of there, we need to speak to Sue and Reed about this." Elise ordered pacing before him. Johnny smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah sure thing." He said and swam to the edge of the crater and planted his hands firmly on the snow about to hoist him up, he would have if Elise hadn't suddenly exclaimed.

"Wait, hold it!" He stopped.

"You are naked right?" Elise inquired unsurely, a sly smile curved at his lips.

"Why yes…yes I am" He purred wiggling his eyebrows suggestively Elise gave him a flat look. Johnny was amused when Elise began shrugging off her pink jacket.

"Here take this." she dropped it on the snow in front of Johnny, he stared up at her curiously.

"But what about you, won't you get cold?" He pondered as Elise crossed her arms over her chest to trap body heat.

"I'll be fine, just put it on." She demanded growing impatient from Johnny's stalling.

"We could share." Johnny suggested flirtatiously

"Just put it on." Elise growled through chattering teeth turning away so Johnny could have some privacy. Johnny couldn't help but smile in weary enjoyment. He managed to get out of the pool and attempted to shrug on the jacket only to find it was tight fit.

"It's kind of small, what should I do" His request for advice had a lining of mischief, Johnny was daring her to turn around and gaze at him in his nakedness and Elise almost did.

"Then wrap it around your waist, God." Elise grunted exasperated, cold and irritated as Johnny grew more entertained by how annoyed she was. Whistling merrily Johnny wrapped the pink jacket around his strong hips and made a knot with the sleeves and held on tightly so it wouldn't fall.

"Decent?"

"Somewhat."

Elise sighed and turned to face him, her gaze coming into direction with his chest. Johnny was pleased by the way she gazed at his body; at least he could be sure she wasn't a lesbian. But then the scowl came as soon as it was gone and her entire body stiffened glaring at him as she rubbed her arms to stay warm.

"How are you not freezing?" She questioned enviously tugging up at the collar of her black turtle neck.

"I am more than happy to share body heat." Johnny offered stretching one arm out for her in a half embrace; Elise frowned distastefully and looked up at the sky relieved to find the helicopter hovering above them.

"To be seen...heard...look at me"

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't? Look at me!"

"Sue look at your hands!"

Reed and Sue staring at each other dumbstruck, their bodies just showed some mutant development of some kind. Susan analyzed her arm that was no back to being opaque, how did she do that? Was it all in her head?

"Hey you guys you are never going to believe what just happened—"Johnny came rushing in gripping on to a pink sweater wrapped around his torso, hiding his bear body. Both the scientist gazes fell to his attire in inquire

"What?" He murmured looking down as well, just realizing his state of undress.

"Oh, I can explain this" He assured with a hand out as a halt to them jumping to conclusions. Just then Elise came rushing into the room too, panting to catch her breath as her gaze searched Reed and Susan's bewildered expressions.

"Where is Uncle Ben?" She asked noticing the lack of her uncle's presence.

"He said he wasn't feeling well and went to his room" Reed answered.

"What, what happened?" Panicked Elise didn't wait for an answer and ran to the corridors that lead to the rooms.

'''''''''''''''''''''

Elise wasn't usually the type of person to panic. Even when her uncle had picked her up from the police department after being arrested. She didn't waver when he began his lectures, his voice raised and full of disappointment.

But when she had witnessed the damage his uncle had afflicted on the wall of his temporary room. She was flabergasted. Richard, Sue and Johnny swore they saw a large, boulder like figure sprinting through the forests of the location. Elise had a hard time take in the crater of a hole on the wall.

They all acted quickly. Johnny went off to find some clothes to wear, Richard and Sue began pacing and talking in rushed tones. Elise stood staring out, wondering where her uncle would be heading to. It took her a while and she knew he had been home sick, more specifically. Debra-sick.


	4. Brooklyn Bridge

"Debra! Debra it's me Eli open up!" Elise spoke urgently into the intercom waiting for the door to buzz open as Johnny, Sue and Reed stood behind her on the steps.

"Eli? What do you want?" Deb replied back on the intercom.

"What do you mean what do I want? Is Ben there?" Elise asked growing irritated, even more when there was no answer.

"Hello?!"

"Here Eli, let me try." Reed persuaded and Eli stepped down as Reed pressed down on the intercom button.

"Debra it's me Reed, did Ben visit?"

"Yeah he did." Came Deb's wavering reply, Elise sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God, well tell her to let us up we want to see him." Elise insisted, Reed nodded in reply and pressed down on the intercom, repeating what Elise said.

"You think I would keep him, after he looked like that, he is a monster, what the hell happened up there!?"

**_Monster?_** Eyebrows furrowed in concern Elise stepped up on to the landing and pressed on the intercom button once more.

"Where did he go?" She demanded as Johnny, Sue and Reed glanced at each other.

"Just go away." An abrupt gust of wind rattled the garbage can behind them, startling everyone except Elise. Her clenched fists were shaking. Richard instantly recognized her temper tremors and began to speaking to calm Elise.

"Elise." Reed began but she growled and kicked at the front door.

"FINE, JUST SO YOU KNOW I NEVER LIKED YOU!" She screamed into the intercom before huffing and turning away to face Johnny and Sue who immediately moved out of her way when she trudged down the steps.

"Shallow bitch." Johnny heard her curse and he couldn't help but be somewhat amused and shocked by her behavior.

**_I guess she wasn't kidding about the anger management._**

"Smiles!" Johnny chased after her as Sue and Reed attempted to get more information out of a startled Debra.

"Hell with this I am going to go find Ben, on my own!"Elise vowed coming to a stop but a light post closest to the apartment and began searching for cabs.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we all looked for him?"

"Urgh! That bitch makes me so mad!" Elise began pacing her fists clenched desperately wanting to punch something but her mind reeled back to her anger management classes.

**Breathe, deep breaths, stay calm.**

Elise in haled and exhaled slowly before her shoulders slumped in defeat. Finding it safe to approach her, Johnny walked up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, we will find him."

"Why do you care? All you could do is insult him." She bit back rudely.

"Hey I care ok? I want to know what power he got just as much as you do."

She huffed, aggravated by his words and turned away "You irritate me, go away"

"Well that's a first, coming from a woman."

"Hey Taxi!" Elise exclaimed ignoring Johnny while waving at an oncoming yellow car. The car zoomed past her and she frowned but Johnny came over and swiftly placed his thumb and forefinger at the corners of his mouth and let out a high pitched whistle. Elise was dumbstruck at how abruptly the car braked before the tails lights blinked on and he reversed. Johnny smiled cockily and opened the back seat for her; she frowned and wordlessly entered the vehicle.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Elise, Johnny and Susan sat at the back seat with Reed riding shot gun. The taxi curved on to the Brooklyn Bridge. The sun had peaked over the horizon and vehicles began to file into the streets, resuming a Monday morning schedule.

"Okay so he was there last night, Debbie's going to meet us on the other side of the bridge." Reed informed.

"She better hope I don't see her." Elise grumbled in between Johnny and Susan.

"Elise, you can't blame her, she must have been frightened, and God only knows what Ben looked like." Susan spoke softly smiling tenderly at the dark haired girl hoping to calm her slightly. Elise turned her attention to Susan sending her a sharp glare.

"I don't care if his ass switched places with his face." Johnny snorted stifling his laughter which earned him a snide look from Elise.

"Its uncle Ben, we help him no matter what." Elise stated bluntly and Reed glanced over his shoulder smiling at her.

"Yes, you are right Elise."

"Damn straight." Johnny grinned at the girl sitting beside him who continued to grumble and sink further into her seat. Johnny had to admit, her feisty attitude and protective nature towards her family was commendable. But the more time Johnny had spent with her he had come to realize, it wasn't just family, it was friends too.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Uncle Ben!" Elise called out as Johnny and her filtered through the jagged gaps between cars. There was an accident of some sort on the Brooklyn Bridge and they only hoped that Ben was the cause of it. Reed, Johnny, Sue and Elise managed to get past the crowd of people and police officers, thanks to Susan's ability to turn invisible, though Johnny was scared for life from having seen his sister in her underwear.

"Do you see him?" Elise asked Johnny who caught up to her, she only asked because he was taller. Johnny shook his head and continued to call out.

**_This is taking forever._**

"Ben! Ben!" Susan called out after having climbed on to the roof of an abandoned taxi cab. Elise figured Ben heard because it wasn't a moment till a great built figure emerged from behind a truck. Elise gasped staring at his uncle in disbelief; his body did not resemble his former self at all. There seemed to be strange smooth orange rock like structures attached to his entire being.

She was about to approach him when Johnny suddenly ran from beside her to a younger girl caught in between a truck and a taxi. Elise's gaze fell on the gas tank and abruptly exploded causing a blast of flames. Elise stumbled back to fall beside Susan's long legs. Susan gasped and emitted this strange translucent aura and consumed the fire like a bubble and restricted it from touching Elise or the other people. Elise stared in shock –from her position on the floor-at Susan who was just as bewildered.

The entire time she couldn't help but wonder…where is her power?

Once the fire burned out Susan slumped and Elise noticed how weak Susan seemed.

"Susan!" Elise cried out scrambling to her feet and rushing up to the blonde. Susan slackened and Elise grew worried at the sight of blood dripping down Susan's left nostril.

"Hey are you ok?" Elise asked in sincere concern placing a hand on Susan's shoulder for support just as Johnny rushed up. Susan nodded wiping away the blood on her upper lip and smiled in assurance at her.

"Yeah go look for your uncle; I'll just need a minute." Susan said Elise nodded unsurely and looked up to find Johnny hovering over them; she was surprised to find him staring at his sister in concern. Though Elise couldn't help but notice the scorch marks on his jacket, she opened her mouth to comment but decided against it and walked ahead in search for Ben.

"Ben!" Elise had walked up just as Ben had pulled back the fire truck, rescuing the men on it from their impending doom. Elise would have approached her uncle, if it wasn't for the hoard of police men that formed a circle preventing her from getting through.

"That's my uncle, let me through."

"Sorry miss, you are going to have to stay back." He ordered and Elise frowned snarling at the man and just as she was about to retort, loud unison clapping masked her words.

They were all clapping and it was all for her uncle who has heroically saved the firemen, Elise stared speechlessly along with Johnny, Reed and Susan who stood behind her.

"Why does he get the applause? I just saved a little girl." Johnny pouted Elise shot him a flat look before turning her attention back to her uncle, but a familiar blonde in the crowd caught her eye.

Debra, Ben's fiancée was standing on the other end of the crowd watching Ben who immediately noticed her. Elise watched as he took steps to approach her but Debra retreated. She brought out her hand in caution for him to stay away, Ben obeyed silently. Elise watched with her heart on her shoulder as Debra pulled off her engagement ring and placed it on the asphalt before turning and walking away without a second glance.

**_That bitch_**

Ben walked over to pick up the ring and Elise watched with sad eyes as his attempts failed. Elise felt her blood boil and urge to punch Debra's face in was unbearable, but she was held back when a warm sturdy hand gripped her by the elbow. Her head snapped to her elbow to recognize it to be Johnny's hand. Elise was about to bark out a remark for him to let her go but Johnny spoke up.

"Reed beat you to it." Johnny informed glancing in Ben's way and Elise looked too, Reed had picked up the ring for Ben and placed it on to his large pebbly hand.

"That's not fair." Johnny heard Elise whisper, her pretty features softened into sympathy, Johnny figured it wasn't about Reed beating Elise to Ben; it was more about how Ben looked. Elise pulled away from Johnny and pushed through the crowd and made her way to Ben just as Reed vowed to bring him back to normal.

"Uncle!" Johnny watched as Elise unfalteringly hugged her uncle around the torso trying to bring him comfort, which she had managed. Ben returned the hug gratefully, being careful not to crush the petite girl under against his new hard structure.

"If it makes you feel any better, I called her a shallow bitch." Ben chuckled weakly at Elise's words as she pulled away to an arm length.

"Thanks kid." Ben said gruffly as Elise gave him a lopsided grin.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


	5. Fantastic Nonsense

Elise sat beside her uncle on the medical stretcher which Johnny was on too. The authorities had escorted the five of them in to a medical tent to be checked for any injuries. Susan was having her blood pressure monitored as Reed paced the centre of the tent, trying to figure out a way to find some control in this chaotic mess. Johnny sat beside Elise staring intensely at the Ben's head. Elise sighed, feeling pity for her uncle who sat slumped and depressed. He was gazing at the ring on the palm of his stone hand.

"Where are you ears?" Elise felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation at Johnny's insensitive question, the niece and uncle both gave Johnny flat looks which he returned with an incredulous arch of his dark brows.

"Son, there are some folks out there that want to speak to you." A fire man stated gesturing to Reed, all eyes fell on him.

"We are not going public with this, we are scientist not celebrities." Richard ruled glancing at each of us.

Public?

"It's too late son, look." The dark-skinned fireman said as he directed our attention to the box television where he pressed a button and news bulletin came on.

It was of all of them standing around Ben, one was of Ben pulling back the fire truck and the other was Elise hugging Ben.

Johnny had gotten up from his seat beside Elise as she turned her attention onto the TV screen as the reporter began to speak.

**_When a New York fire department ladder truck became part of the tragedy…But the rescue its self is not the story. One of the five stretched to an amazing length…_**

"That's what they are calling you, the Fantastic Five." The fireman stated as Elise frowned. _Five? I didn't even do anything!_

"Cool!" Johnny breathed before turning around and making his way out of the tent.

"No wait, where are you going?" Susan demanded and Johnny looked to her.

"I am going to go talk to them." He stated casually while gesturing at the crowd staring at them from behind the police men.

"No, we should think this through." Susan Objected and Reed nodded in agreement, but Johnny had other plans in mind.

"That's great, Brainstorm." He said and Elise raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

**_Was that pun intended?_** She pondered looking to Susan who glared at Johnny's retreating back.

"Get back here right now. Johnny!" Susan hissed chasing after her brother and the rest followed her, at this point Elise followed her uncle where ever he decided to go. Johnny was quick and approached the flock of reporters behind the blue boundary line.

Elise shielded her eyes when flashes erupted before her, temporary blinding her. The amount of voices that demanded their attention was deafening. Elise walked feeling nauseated, she found herself on the other side of Johnny who looked to her, grinning widely and loving the attention.

Ben stood beside his niece, feeling extremely uncomfortable under the unwavering stares. Ben tried to take a step back but accidentally bumped into Elise, the impact was unexpected and Elise instantly clutched at the sleeve of Johnny's leather jacket to avoid falling.

"Oh, sorry about that Eli."

"No its fine uncle, I'm ok." She assured smiling up at him as Johnny placed a hand on her mid back to steady her.

"Can you believe this?" He leaned down and whispered into her ear gesturing to the reporters. Elise shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey you smell good" Johnny random statement took Elise by surprise; she gave him an incredulous glance as he beamed down at her.

"Which one of you is the leader?" That same fire man inquired, Johnny instantly responded.

"That would be me." He stared trying to be in authority, the fire man and Elise both scoffed simultaneously. Johnny glanced at Elise who was stifling a smirk.

"No seriously." The fireman said and Reed stepped up. The crowd grew restless and Reed smiled nervously, rubbing his hands together before beginning to speak.

"During our recent mission to the Von Doom space station, we were exposed to as yet unidentified radioactive energy." He stated firmly.

"What happened on the bridge?"

"How can you stretch?" Questions began to arise.

"Were you really on fire?"

"Is it true you can fly?" This question grabbed Johnny's attention.

"Yeah, I'm working on it. It's actually really difficult." Johnny spoke out but Susan cut through his words taking the initiative.

"No, actually, we do not know much more than you do at this point. We'll be going directly to our lab to diagnose our symptoms."

"Symptoms, is this some kind of disease?" a figure among the crowd inquired, nervously.

"No, it's not a disease." Johnny began as Susan gave him a warning shake of her head.

"If having special powers is a disease, then, yeah we got it bad." Elise wanted to deny it, but the urge to face-palm on national television was too great.

"Excuse me, that thing doesn't look so fantastic." Elise bristled at the comment directed at her uncle.

"How about I make your face not look so fantastic, prick?" Elise hollered threateningly, getting defensive and the reporter looked taken back by her anger directed at him, and then more flashes occurred blinding her once more. Elise felt a swift tug on the back of her shirt and she found herself pulled towards Johnny's side.

"Cool it, Smiles." Johnny whispered into her hair. Elise growled shoving him away.

"Shut up, Fatty" She hissed through gritted teeth, Johnny flashed a condescending smile.

"See there you go again with the inappropriate name calling." Elise opened her mouth to retort when Reed spoke up.

"Ben Grimm is a genuine American hero." Reed spoke up in Ben's defense as Johnny placed an arm Ben's hard shoulders; Elise was jammed in between them.

"What he means is, every team needs a mascot." Johnny stated cockily and Elise gave him a swift elbow to the ribs, he winced.

"A new day is dawning, the day of the Fantastic Five." Johnny praised before a bright light flashed once more and their faces where inevitably on the cover page of the morning paper.

Elise wanted to ride on the van with her uncle but the additional weight would have been too much to bear, so she was forced to ride in the back with Johnny, Sue and Reed. She had to sit on Johnny's lap, much to his fortune; she on the other hand was in a crabby mood and seeing the large mob of fans waiting for them when they arrived at the Baxter building wasn't making things any more bearable.

**_Shit, it's bad enough I got anger management classes, now I gotta deal with this bullshit_**

"Cheer up, Smiles. Embrace it!" Johnny exclaimed enthusiastically as if reading her mind. Elise groaned and looked to find him grinning down at her with pair of red tinted shades on the bridge of his nose.

"We are not all attention whores like you." Elise snapped turning away from the people and Johnny before walking around the back of the car and towards the entrance of the building Johnny followed, after moment of basking in the glory.

"Hey hey, girl look here!" Elise growled at the random pedestrian that dared to call her _girl_.

"Tell us your super power!"

It took every ounce of determination in Elise to ignore them and direct her attention to the revolving door. Her uncle had turned to a bunch of kids that immediately grew anxious at the sight of him.

"Don't do drugs." He stated firmly, before a cheers erupted. Elise smirked amused with her hand on the revolving door. She figured the kids would be too terrified to do drugs in their future, knowing Ben Grimm would be watching. Her smile fell the moment Johnny came up to her.

"Wanna share a space?"He suggested playfully Elise glared and quickly pushed through nearly hitting Johnny in the face with the oncoming glass door. Elise passed the doorman who nodded friendly at her; she returned it while following Susan and Reed. They were approached by a senior mail man, at the elevator doors.

"I got the usual for you." the mail man stated handing Reed a pile of envelopes.

"Good to have you back, Sir." the senile man said passing by them as Susan pressed down on the elevator button. Elise glanced at the envelopes that had been stamped FINAL NOTICE in red, Elise was aware of the large light bills Ben liked to complain about.

"We had a tough year." Reed tried claimed feeling vulnerable under Susan's blue eyes.

"Yeah nine straight," Ben chimed gruffly and walked into the lift. The metal doors shut behind them and Elise leaned against the corner of the wall, feeling at peace from the lack of eyes staring at her. Well it was better just Johnny than all of those strangers outside.

The elevator began to groan and creek which grabbed everyone's attention.

"Either we are moving really fast or not at all." Johnny comment removing his sunglasses, then on key there was a sharp alarm rang before a weight warning sign came up beside the floor indicator. All eyes fell to Ben who sighed as the doors opened once again, rejecting him.

"I'll take the stairs." Ben said in his brusque voice.

"I'll join you uncle."

"No Eli its fine, you stay here." Ben ordered just as the metal doors shut once more, before Elise could retort. She slumped against the corner of the elevator her arms crossed in front of her chest.

_ Urgh, stupid Debra she better keep one eye open when she is sleeping._

"How come Ben can't turn it on and off like we can?" Johnny asked curiously.

"That's what we are here to find out." Reed answered.

"I mean if it happened to him…"Susan droned contemplatively.

"What? You mean, like, we won't be able to turn it off, either?" Johnny inquired not too worked up by the idea. Susan and Reed nodded in response and Johnny smiled.

"That would save time, ha!" Elise deadpanned, hating that the existence of his new powers seem to make him more pompous than usual.

"You don't really want to walk around on fire for the rest of your life, do you?" Susan snapped starkly.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Grow up" Susan bit-back.

"Come on. Am I the only guy who thinks us having powers is cool?" This caught Elise's attention.

"Us, you mean you guys" Elise notified directing her gaze to all of them.

"You haven't been affected yet?" Reed asked genuinely surprised.

"How are you even sure I would even get one?" Elise pondered with a frown.

"You were exposed to the radiation too, I remember you were closest to the doors when the storm burst through, or maybe there is more than that." Susan said and Elise shrugged running a hand through her jet black air.

"Yeah without a power I still managed to get swept into this fantastic nonsense." She grumbled just as the elevator doors opened.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I don't have to give up my room do I?" Elise pondered out loud as Reed directed them through a short hallway with four doors on either sides of the wall.

"I call the master bedroom for Smiles and I; we are going to need the bigger bed." Johnny chimed, Elise grimaced it was a shame Ben was in the kitchen.

"Cause I could just go back to my apartment." Elise stated ignoring Johnny's winks and looking to Reed.

"No Eli, you are Ben's responsibility and so it shall remain that way. And besides I am sure we can manage." Elise groaned, she should have known that Reed wasn't the type to forget she was grounded. Reed opened the last door on the left which was his bedroom, Susan stood beside him.

"Johnny you are going to have to share a room with Ben, Eli can stay in her room and Susan you can have my room." Reed stated.

"Wait, where are you going to stay?" Susan asked wearily.

"I'll take the couch." Reed answered smiling in assurance.

"NO! Hey Reed I don't mind sharing with Susan, it's not a problem right?" Elise suddenly cut in. It was bad enough, she had been intruding on Reed's house after the judge had come to a decision about who was be taking responsibility for her. Eli felt she had to make amends.

"Yeah of course, Reed you should take your room." Susan added smiling at Elise who returned it.

"No its fine, I don't mind sleeping on the couch." Tried to reason but Susan was persistent.

"No I insist, come Eli show me your room." Susan instructed smiling at Elise who nodded and began walking down the corridor past Reed who gazed after Sue.

"Yeah Eli, I would like to see your room too." Johnny added pacing after them and Elise shot him an exasperated look which Susan matched.

"Johnny, that's enough." she ruled glaring at her younger brother who brought his palms up defensively.

"What? Just personal curiosity and besides." Johnny looked to Elise with a smoldering look in his crystal blue eyes.

"I might need to know for future reference." Elise snorted turning the silver handle of a dark mahogany door.

"Future reference?" She echoed arching a sardonic brow at Johnny who nodded. Elisa allowed Susan to enter her bedroom first as Johnny smirked down at her.

"We could use Ben's room, but wouldn't that be a little awkward?"

A smile full of forced enthusiasm graced her face. Johnny's eyes lit up playfully.

"About your future reference comment, the only reason you should know where my bedroom is so you know which room to stay away from."

"Rrrrr." Johnny growled playfully snapping his teeth at Elise, startling her.

"Your foxiness is such a turn on right now." He purred leaning closer.

"Ugh." Elise groaned and turned away before walking into her bedroo. Susan was standing idly inside and giving Johnny a disapproving glare. But Johnny's attention was honed in on Elise, his lips curving up into a smirk.

He could get used to the close quarters, as long as she was around.


	6. Not Knowing One's Own Strength

"Everything seems to be normal." Reed commented and Susan nodded in agreement. Elise stared up at them from her seat on the stool, feeling extremely violated under their stares.

She sat in Reed's laboratory next to a few monitors that had graphics and numbers that she didn't understand. Sue and Reed were taking notes on clip boards, multiple wires were attached to her form. Ben stood idly beside his niece, looking just as overwhelmed and confused by all the equipment, trying not to accidently bump into any apparatus.

"So what, I don't have a super power?" Eli questioned, Reed and Susan gave each other silent glances.

"Yeah maybe you got lucky Eli." Reed shrugged, Elise dropped her gaze feeling left out.

_Yeah lucky. _Elise couldn't help but feel that bitterness of being alone.

"Or maybe your ability is just dormant for now" Susan pondered out loud.

"What do you mean, Sue?" Richard asked interested in Susan's theory, he placed his clipboard down on the table beside Elise.

"Maybe the powers are trigged when the person goes under some sort of emotional stress, for example I was experiencing rage and irritation when I turned invisible" Elise noticed how Susan placed a great emphasis on the words _rage _and_ irritation_ while speaking to Reed. Elise couldn't help but hope that her powers really were just sleeping, but there was that small lingering fear that maybe she really wasn't special like the others.

"If that were true my powers should have activated already, I mean your brother irritates me all the time"

"I heard that!" Johnny voice echoed from within the metal box Sue and Reed had placed him in, oh how Elise wished they would keep him in there forever.

"Well we would still like to keep you under observation, to find out why you were not affected unlike the rest of us were" Reed stated, Elise nodded silently and got off the stool so Ben could sit on it. Elise crossed her arms and watched as Reed turned on the machine again to examine her uncle.

"Hey that's a good thing Elise, you have a chance at a normal life and I get to avoid the painful talk of explaining things to your gran-gran." Ben stated chuckling at the memory of Elise's overprotective nana. Elise smiled too suddenly missing the place she spent most of her summers in.

"Grandmother, what about her parents, won't they freak out?" Johnny questioned from within his metal confinement. Susan, Reed and Ben immediately tensed their eyes falling on to Elise who stood silently. There was an anxiety charged silence in the air even Johnny felt he had crossed a line that was still to raw to be approached.

"They could careless, fatty" Elise yelled back calmly while looking at gigantic metal box.

"Eli…"Ben breathed seeing right through her indifferent mask but Elise quickly cut him off.

"No. its fine Ben, I am going to go watch some TV." she smiled in assurance before looking to Susan and Reed.

"Holler if you need me, geeks"

"Sure thing" Susan murmured brushing aside the 'Geek' comment as Elise nodded and walked out of the lab. Susan was surprised that Johnny remained silent but understood after all, parents were a sensitive topic for them too.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Elise was growing more bored as each day passed, the rest were at least mildly entertained by the discovery of their powers. Susan and Reed grew more fascinated by their abilities each day as Elise spent her days making herself sandwiches and watching TV.

**_God, I need to get out of the house _**Elise thought in frustration while staring at the national geographic channel with a blank look. The only mild thrill she remembered experiencing that day was when Ben was going through another physical and kicked a chair by reflex when Reed hammered Ben's knee, making the chair fly up and hit the wall.

Elise reached over to the coffee table to grab the TV remote when Johnny's bike keys caught her attention. They were just laying there neglected.

**_Hmm._**Elise turned off the TV and walked out of the living room to peak in on Susan and Reed in the lab to find them running some experiment on Johnny.

**_They all seem to be pretty busy._** Giving into temptation Elise reached for the bike keys when.

"Don't even think about it" Ben's gruff voice boomed, startling Eli.

"Oh come on! I can't catch a break!" She exclaimed out of frustration and dropped the keys on to the table; the metal collided with the glass releasing a sharp noise. Ben was returning from the kitchen with a metal mug full of water, when he had caught his niece attempting to make a move to escape.

"Fine! Can I at least get some fresh air? I am dying in here" Elise whined, Ben lowered the cup and frowned at her.

"Eli you know what it's like out there for us now, we can't just walk around freely"

"So I'll wear shades and tie my hair or something, please Uncle Ben."

"No Eli" Ben stated firmly. Eli fumed picking up her jacket that was on the head of the couch and turned to walk away.

**_Well, I tried being obedient_**

"Elise Adams where do you think you are going?!" Ben hollered pacing after her she froze and turned to face him once more.

"I can't live like this Uncle, you guys are the ones with the powers not me!" She hissed while angrily shrugging on her coat.

"The rules still apply to you squirt, it's the Fantastic Five remember?" Ben snapped Elise rolled her eyes and clapped her hands sarcastically.

"Oh yay! Why don't I go out and get us all matching t-shirts? Then we can all sit around and talk about how super awesome we are." She chimed with a cheeky smile and fake ditzy voice, Ben was not amused.

"Don't get smart with me missy, you are staying right here" Elise stared passively before spinning on the heels of her sneakers and marching out of the living room.

"Eli! ELI!" She heard Ben yell after her as she passed through the lab. Susan and Reed were wearing lab coats and both paused in their work to watch bewildered as Elise stormed past them and to the corridor leading to the elevator, and she would have made it too if Johnny hadn't suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Smiles, you should have seen what I did, it was sick!" Elise frowned at the excited grin on Johnny's handsome face.

"Not now Johnny" Elise grumbled walking around Johnny's broad body and towards the elevator, but much to her irritation Johnny followed. Elise reached the elevator and began pressing at the button furiously trying to drown out Johnny's voice.

"So I was using my powers right and I went up to like 4000 Kelvin"

"I am not in the mood right now!" Elise suddenly snapped startling Johnny; he stared down at her perplexed as she glowered at him. Elise turned her attention back to the closed metal doors when Johnny spoke up.

"Oh I get it, you are jealous." Elise tensed stiffly turning her profile to Johnny once more.

"Jealous?" she hissed with a snarl at her lips, Johnny stared down at her passively before nodding in confirmaton, her eyebrow began to twitch.

"Of what...Exactly?"

"Of us and the fact that we all have powers and you don't."

"That's bullshit!" Elise exclaimed in denial, outraged by Johnny's assumption. Ben, Sue and Reed had gathered around in the center of the lab watching Elise and Johnny's rowdy exchange.

"Is it really? You don't want to stick around and watch us discover the full extent of our powers while you remain the same boring self." Johnny's words hit a nerve, he knew it the moment Elise's clenched fists began to shake uncontrollably, but Johnny didn't regret what he said he did mean every word after all.

Elise knew her internal rage clock had met its demise, she didn't think it would take this long. Elise was actually quite proud of how long she had lasted without using her fists on anyone that pissed her off, she knew punching Johnny would hurt like hell and it probably wouldn't affect him the slightest but she couldn't contain her anger anymore. Planting her feet firmly on the tiled floor and bringing her fists close to her chest Elise felt a strange power burn within her. Elise at first deduced it was just the resentment and frustration building up to this point but she thought different the moment she directed a punch at Johnny's abdomen.

The words 'Not knowing one's own strength' applied to her that moment because Johnny went flying backwards from the blast of air that shot out of her fists and Elise's hands didn't even make contact with his chest. Johnny didn't even get a chance to scream mid flight but a grunt of pain escaped his lips the moment his back collided painfully with the floor before Johnny slide to a stop right under Ben, Susan and Reed. Their attention immediately fell on Elise who stood speechless while staring down at her palms in awe.

"Whoa" She breathed her eyes as wide as saucers. Reed grinned and Susan smiled smugly down at Johnny who was regaining consciousness.

"Sweetie, I think you just discovered your power" Ben grunted the obvious proudly, all previous anger having diminished. Johnny watched awestruck at the sudden dazzling grin that brightened Elise's pretty face.


	7. Pants On Fire

**I really like Elise character. Not the usual type I write, maybe that's why I had such a block with her before. **

**Anywhooo, please rate and comment and I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far :D. Isn't Johnny Storm just annoyingly hot? I just want to do him and punch him at the same time.  
**

**SNM much? **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

Elise woke up the following morning and headed to the kitchen for breakfast, but from the sound of Ben's gruff voice echoing into the corridors. Elise figured they were all awake before her.

"Guys look we are going to be stuck here for a while, so let's just try and get along" Susan stated diplomatically just as Elise walked in. She felt the waves of tension off Ben and Johnny. They were glaring at each other.

"Waking up to another argument, it's like I never left home" Elise added sarcastically while making her way into the kitchen. Ben glanced at his niece and frowned, not amused by the sardonic comment.

"Fruit salad." She suddenly chimed merrily surprising everyone with her rapid change of moods. Elise swiftly grabbed the bowl and contemplated where to sit. Johnny was straddling his seat and watching her. He suavely patted the chair beside him in a hint for her to sit down.

Elise frowned and turned her gaze to the empty chair between Susan and Reed. She sat herself down before picking up a fork and stuffing her face with diced fruit. She was trying her best to be ill mannered and messy to disgust Johnny, but he wasn't deterred in the slightest. Ben didn't like the way Johnny was gazing at Elise with his chin rested on the head of the chair. He seemed to be highly fascinated by the way she ate.

"So, what I miss?" Elise inquired stabbing her fork into a cube watermelon before eating it.

"Doc, came up with a plan to get Pebbles back to normal." Johnny answered nudging a thumb at Reed who nodded in confirmation, she grinned.

"Oh really? That's great Uncle." She exclaimed truly relieved for her uncle, maybe then he wouldn't be so grumpy all the time.

"Cure us, not just me." Ben stated and her smile instantly fell.

"What? You can't be serious."

"Finally. Someone who sees things my way, up high!" Johnny praised holding out an open palm awaiting a high-five from Elise. She ignored him completely and kept her attention on Ben. Johnny pouted at the rejection and brought his arm back down to his side.

"I just discovered my power, there is no way I am giving it up, and I don't even know what I am capable of yet." Elise argued, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on her chair.

"Speaking of which, we shall run your experiments today after breakfast." Reed stated putting aside the clip board he was holding and reaching for the newspaper.

"Oh yay." Elise responded with humorless jazz hands that Johnny found cute.

"I actually wouldn't mind having your super power." Johnny pointed out grabbing Elise's attention.

"Why? What are your intentions with it?" She demanded in all seriousness, Johnny smiled his gaze far away in thought.

"Think of all the skirts I could lift while making it seem like an accident."

"How ambitious of you." Elise retorted bluntly.

"I bet you could fly." He observed Elise arched a dark brow at him.

"So what do you suggest? I jump off a building and prove or disprove your theory?"

"If you jump or not, just know I'll always be there to catch you." Johnny stated with a flirtatious wink Elise snorted but Johnny noticed the irreplaceable smile that she tried to hide.

**_Ah so she does smile_** Johnny mused mentally watching her talking to his sister.

**_Maybe I can amuse myself after all._** Johnny thought his blue eyes twinkling in artful anticipation.

* * *

"Alright let's get started" Reed said rubbing his hands together as Susan adjusted the final electrode on Elise arm that felt cold against her skin. Elise felt strange with all the different sensors attached to her body, but Reed assured her it was just to see how her powers were activated and molded with her body. The electrodes didn't affect her area of motion, so Elise was free to use her arms and legs as she wished in order to activate her ability.

For the experiment, Reed had hooked a punching bag in front of Elise. Just so she is familiarized with focusing her rage which was best experienced when she was punching the bag.

"Whenever you are ready Eli." Susan spoke, both of them took a step back towards the monitors. Johnny and Ben were watching too, eager to see Eli in action. Elise found is difficult to suddenly muster anger on demand, it was so much easier when she was home. Closing her eyes Elise took a stance and clenched her fists before bringing them close to her body. Letting her mind drift back to the moment when she experienced the most rage. One name echoed in her mind, Mark Peters.

Taking a deep breath Elise punched the air with a strong left jab, once more her knuckles barely grazed the leather of the bag when a sudden blast of air spanned out hit the punching bag so furiously that swung back and came swinging towards Elise. Everyone took a sharp breath as Elise quickly ducked and rolled out of the way.

"Whoa, that was close" Elise breathed sighing in relief while running a hand through her messy hair while sitting on the floor. Johnny jogged over grinning and offered her a hand which Elise took wordlessly to help herself to her feet.

"That was awesome, Smiles" Johnny praised and Elise nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it was pretty cool". Elise replied with a smile. She glanced at the punching bag that was still swaying from side to side, until Ben walked over and steadied it.

They walked over to Susan and Reed who were staring at the monitor screen in awe. They both gazed at Elise when she walked over with Johnny and Ben trailing behind.

"It's quite fascinating; the energy seems to be congregating around her before it is channeled through her being" Richards mused. Gesturing to the swirling diagrams within the screen.

"So you are saying I can control the air around me?" Elise inquired curiously.

"Not so much control, if you could control it then you are able to differentiate between the different gasses in the air" Reed corrected.

"So it's more like Elise is bending the air to her will" Susan added.

"Yes, but that might end up changing. We discovered that our powers seem to be evolving over time and since yours just peaked there is no certainty on the full extent of your ability, Eli" Reed mused, looking to them.

Their gazes fell to Susan, awaiting the simplified form of Reed's complicated babble.

"But if they do evolve then you might be able to change the different levels of gases in the air, like increase oxygen or carbon dioxide" Elise appreciated the older Storm, she knew everything well enough to explain.

"So I could suffocate a room full of people? Wouldn't that affect me too?" She asked in reply to Susan's words.

"We are just speaking in theory here, but I am assuming that since the use of our powers has no threat to our anatomy then if your powers evolve to that extent, a sudden increase of carbon dioxide in a room might not have an effect on you at all." Susan replied kindly, Elise nodded in acknowledgement.

"I have one more question."

"Yes Eli?" Richards retorted.

"So I can manipulate the air flow around me, does that mean I could channel enough air to take out the fatty while he is on fire?"

Her question immediately triggered a reaction from Johnny "Seriously? Can she do that?"

"Well considering she punched you so hard you flew for a moment, then yeah maybe?" Susan added glancing at Reed for confirmation. He shrugged dubiously at the possibility.

"Could we like make it fact?" Elise asked, an artful gleam taking over her dark eyes.

"Oh ho, I see where you are going with this. Prepare to eat your words, Smiles" the younger Storm teased, bumping his side into hers. Elise grinned from ear to ear and narrowed her stare up at Johnny. He returned it with equal defiance.

"We are going to do this I have a set of precautions we must take" Reed immediately added before Elise and Johnny made a move to fight. Despite the nagging worry, Richards was equally excited to prove the hypothesis.

"Yes, maybe we could place some sort of fire resistant material under Johnny's feet so that he doesn't burn a hole through the floor" Susan's idea brought a large smile onto the scientist's face. She couldn't help but blush under the soft appreciation in his eyes.

"Wait, what's happening?" Ben suddenly exclaimed, bewildered by the energy in the room.

Elise broke out of her staring contest with Johnny to acknowledge her uncle's words.

"I am going to attempt to kick Johnny's ass for scientific purposes" She stated simply. Ben grinned, his pearly white teeth more vivid against his orange complexion.

"Oh? This I gotta see" He said gruffly, Johnny rolled his eyes wondering why everyone is so excited at the chance of seeing him in pain.

"I think I have some titanium left over in the storage room."

"I'll go get it" Ben announced.

As the older occupants raced off to fetch the necessary equipment, Johnny and Elise were left alone in the lab.

Johnny glanced down at the girl, taking in her appearance. He could tell she was excited from the way she was digging her fingers into the palm of her hand, containing her eager energy. He liked her this way, being one of the only people excited about having super powers. Johnny could appreciate the fire in her eyes, considering he can appreciate his own literal ability to catch on fire.

"This is going to be fun."

"Should I be worried about the enthusiasm?" Johnny mused and Elise looked to him with a mirthful little smile.

"No, but you should be worried about where you are going to land when I knock you off your feet." He couldn't help but laugh condescendingly.

"Sweetie, it doesn't have to result to violence for you to knock me off my feet." He whispered suggestively. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his poor attempt at seducing her.

"Yeah but it's what I prefer." She stated "Also, this is the only action you will ever get from me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No." She concluded bluntly, but her response only kindled his advances.

"Liar, liar—"

"Pants on fire, really?" She cut in, shooting him a flat look. Johnny grinned from ear to ear, Elise didn't want to admit it but he was extremely handsome when he smiled.

Reed walked back into the lab with Susan at his side. Ben was lugging over a view of his form obstructed by the six foot tall titanium plate he carried with him.

"Alright Johnny, you stand over here." Richard was pointed at the titanium board after Ben had placed it on the tiled floor. Johnny obediently stood on the surface of the cool metal in his loose grey, long sleeve shirt and black jeans.

Taking in his appearance, the doctor frowned doubtfully"Maybe you should go change in to the suit first."

"No problem, Doc." To Reed and Ben's surprise Johnny stripped down on the spot and stood before them in his space suit.

He looked up to find all eyes on him—except for Susan and Elise. She was busy being prepped by Susan.

"What? It's comfy." Johnny defended himself against the perplexed looks directed at him by the other two males. Reed cleared his throat and looked to Ben's niece. Johnny rolled his eyes and yelled 'flame on' before abruptly being consumed by fire.

He grinned and stood with his hands on his hips. He knew he would never get tired of catching on fire. Ben had his eyes squinted against the bright flame, with a deep scowl on his face.

"Eli you stand here." Reed insisted pulling Elise on to a spot adjacent to Johnny.

"Give it all you got and don't be afraid to inflict pain, seriously." Susan said encouragingly. Her words coaxed a smile onto Elise's face.

"My sibling angst senses are a tingling." She murmured to Reed, who laughed at her words and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, whenever you guys are ready."


	8. Sweat, Tears and Blood Knuckles

Elise tried not to let it get to her, but the situation had bothered her to no end.

The attempt to bring down Johnny Storm in his flame form had proved unsuccessful. No matter what she had tried, Johnny stood proud and arrogant as ever.

_"Face it Smiles, it's just not possible."_ The breathless way he had spoken those words of his still echoed in her mind. Even Reed and Susan agreed and that had only aggravated her more.

Elise wasn't the type of person to give up easily. When she had her heart and head focused on a task, she got it done. She was pretty sure her stubbornness was the only thing she had managed to inherit from her uncle.

After an hour or so they had called it quits. Elise didn't want to stop trying but Reed and Susan had other tasks to attend to. Johnny had some show he had to watch on TV and Elise was cutting in on Ben's sulking time. Her uncle had tried to comfort her by patting her on the shoulder, but Elise was disappointed in herself.

Her physical strength was her greatest achievement and the thought of her powers not being just as equal bothered her. She tried not to let the frustration get to her. She reminded herself that skills at boxing had taken a lot of sweat, tears and bloody knuckles. Her new found powers will take as just as long, she just needed to practice.

_Made I need to bring in some mixed martial arts? _

Nodding to herself Elise stood up from her bed and made her way into the kitchen. She was hungry and she needed fuel in order to make the days of confinement somehow interesting.

* * *

"JOHNNY!"

Elise raised her head up from behind the fridge door to watch Johnny race down the corridor and into the kitchen with Ben's voice booming behind. He stepped into the kitchen just as Elise closed the fridge door after having picked up the cheese and butter.

"Ah you should have seen it, Smiles." Johnny mused, mid laughter as Elise placed the items on the counter.

"What did you do now?" Elise inquired mildly curious to how Johnny managed to annoy her uncle to wits end. Johnny grinned and leaned against the counter beside Elise as she applied butter onto a slice of bread with a knife at hand.

"I emptied a can of shaving cream on to his hand while he was sleeping, then I tickled his face." She snorted already having predicted the outcome.

"Classic." She praised adding cucumber slices to her sandwich as Johnny beam with a proud lift of his chin.

"Really? I thought you would get mad, maybe punch me again?"

"I am starting to think you liked that a little too much." Elise taunted giving Johnny a glance as she cut her completed sandwich in half. He gazed at her intently; she was wearing a black tank top paired with grey pajama shorts relieving her toned tan legs. Johnny loved how there was a slight bronze to her skin that made her seem exotic and mouth watering, he had the undeniable urge to run his fingers through her head of short dark waves.

"Maybe next time, I could get a little rough with you?" Johnny stated suggestively while staring at her with a smoldering glow in his blue eyes. Elise picked up her sandwich she had wrapped in a napkin and turned to face Johnny. He was persistent she had to admit but being in the apartment has been pretty boring and listening to new pick up lines Johnny came up with always kept Elise entertained.

She took in his attire. A red shirt with long blue sleeves like he was wearing two layers of clothing, she had to admit even though he was grown man wearing a teenager's shirt, and it gave him a sort of boyish charm. But that was just it isn't it? Johnny Storm is a practically a boy, he was so flirtatious yet playful and irritating at times. Even though it did bother Elise, now she couldn't help but find it somewhat refreshing.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" She asked playing a long, Johnny's grin widened. He moved closer to her and she held her ground watching him carefully.

"I'm seeing a hot make out scene between us in the near future, you unable to keep your hands off me as I press you up against a wall with my hands all over your body." Johnny whispered huskily while leaning down to pay close attention to the reactions on her face. Elise just stared sternly with that cool calculating stare in her jade eyes that he found highly arousing, most women would be putty in his hands by now. The image he narrated for the both of them made him nearly blind with want but the words seemed to have flown over her head. Johnny was surprised when Elise swiftly took a bit of her sandwich and chewed thoughtfully.

"Pretty descriptive there, I am going to say you imagined this scenario too often, maybe a little late night happy time." A deep chuckle escaped Johnny's lips in response to Elise's bawdy jest.

"I have to satisfy my urges in some way." Johnny retorted stepping closer.

"Hmm, well fantasy is better than reality. That is where our little sexcapades will remain." She noted almost professionally before attempting to leave but Johnny was quick and stood in her way.

Elise took a step back to keep a distance but ended up backed up to the corner where the two counters met. Johnny placed his hands on edges of the counter on either side, trapping her.

"Well it doesn't have to be, all you have to do is say the word." Johnny breathed she gave him a very blunt stare. She quickly ducked under his arm and walked out of the kitchen with him staring after her.

"I am going to put you down as undecided!" He called after her, unable to remove his gaze from her shapely rear.

"Like I said, fantasy is better than reality." Johnny chuckled at her response; he watched the gentle sway of her hips until she was out of his range. Johnny leaned back on the counter unable to wipe the smug grin off his face. He had to admit, Elise Adams was an interesting woman. But Johnny's smile fell the moment Ben Grimm stomped down the corridor after having cleaned his face of the shaving cream that had burned his eyes.

"It's clobbering time!"

* * *

Elise sat beside her uncle on the blue couch in the living room. She was texting on her mobile while Ben was drinking some orange juice from a metal cup. Sue and Reed stood by the coffee table with their space uniforms on. She watched Sue and Reed, trying her best to hide the mirthful smile on her lips, they looked so ridiculous.

In space it was one thing but to wear those suits at home was questionable. She was surprised by how enthusiastic Johnny was when Reed had asked him to put on the suit once more. because he had made a discovery. Johnny had practically raced to his bedroom upstairs.

Sue was inspecting the material of one of the two suits Elise and Ben had refused to try on. She had to admit she would feel too self conscious and exposed wearing such a tightly fitted suit but Susan pulled it off with her hour glass figure. Reed was lankier but he had board shoulders so the suit did fill out and it didn't look embarrassingly bad on his structure.

"Our uniforms were exposed to the storm, like us. So they can transform like us." Reed was on his knees in front of the coffee table, while explaining to the rest of the group while using his hands animatedly to explain.

Elise was listening when a figure descending the straights to her left caught her attention. It was Johnny who pranced down the stairs, wearing his own suit and she froze for a moment her eyes widening at the sight of him. She wasn't really paying much attention to him when they had travelled to space, or maybe it was the lack of lighting there but she had a proper view of Johnny in the suit for the first time and she had to admit, he had the body of a Greek god.

Johnny's physique wasn't overly muscular like other men with fit bodies, no he was different. She watched the play of light and shadows on his body, the tight suit hugged every muscled line of his broad shoulders, lean waist and well toned arms. Her intense stare homed in on the invitingly sculpture work of his taut belly, the smooth material of the suit caused no creases so she could only image how celestial he could be completely bare.

Elise hadn't realized how long she was staring at him until Johnny was made aware, he had halted at the very last step and she raised her gaze carelessly to meet his.

She stiffened when a sly smirk pinched at his lips as if he knew the thoughts that ran through her mind. She cursed mentally realizing the cause for her body's sudden magnetic attraction towards him, lust. She did not want to seem like some virginal school girl who was caught checking out the hottest guy in school, so regaining her breathing unnoticeably, she coolly turned her gaze back to Reed who was conversing with Ben.

"Becoming invisible, changing to size on demand or-" Reed glanced at Johnny who stood behind the couch Susan was standing in front of.

"Remaining impervious to flame" Reed added gesturing to Johnny who grinned with his hands on his strong hips.

"Eli, aren't you going to try on yours?" Susan asked gesturing at the extra suit draped over her arm.

"I don't see why I have to ridicule myself, I mean like Reed said the suit changes like we change but I don't really have a power that requires a physical change" She grumbled.

"Heh, you guys look like an 80's rock band" Ben taunted gruffly before taking a gulp of his drink in the aluminum cup. Elise smirked at her uncle's words, silently agreeing while looking to the three.

"You know Ben, this material stretches. I'm sure I can figure out a way to make it fit" She didn't understand why Susan was so keen on having them all wear the suits.

"No way, I won't be caught dead wearing that." Ben ruled with a frown on his cracked face.

"Elise, I think the suit might actually help you optimize your air flow." Reed abruptly added, like a salesman. But his words did peak her interest.

"I can optimize your air flow" She chose to ignore Johnny's crass statement.

"You are kidding." Elise responded, alarmed as Reed shook his head.

"The material is a lot lighter and not as thick or heavy like regular clothing, it should be able to adapt to ability."

**_Like if I wanted to fly?_** She mentally pondered eyeing her suit stretched out on the couch right beside her. She did want to test her fullest potential when it came to her power. But...She shook her head at the ridiculous thought.

**_Flying?_** She glanced at Johnny who was like a gleeful child tugging at his suit

**_No, I have other plans for my powers. _**Elise concluded with dark storming eyes that gazed a far.

"I love these costumes" Johnny chimed running his deft hands down his lean torso, loving the feel of the material under his touch.

"They are missing something though, needs like spice" He mused glancing at Elise while tugging at the collar of his suit.

"They're not costumes" Reed stated firmly.

"You can't use your powers in public, Johnny" Susan nagged as Johnny karate chopped the air.

"You guys are worse than NASA." Johnny sneered making Susan glower.

"You could burn somebody!" she pointed out her brother rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it's missing a utility belt, eh Eli?" Ben mused and his niece grinned in amusement.

"I was leaning more towards a tutu, preferably pink." She joked and her uncle laughed at the mental image.

"I could pull off a tutu." Johnny added confidently with his deft hands on his hips, she raised a sardonic brow in his direction.

"Sure you can, Billy Elliot" Elise taunted but then a sudden ringing from her phone which caused everyone to freeze. Casually she looked over the ID of the caller and Johnny saw the way her emerald eyes lit up, hastily she answered the call.

"Kevin, Hey."

**_Kevin? Who is that, her boyfriend?_**

"Great, its lover boy" Ben's gruff taunt rattled Johnny.

**_What? _**Johnny found himself feeling incredibly irritated.

"One second Kevin, it's a little crowded in here" She glanced at the rest of them before rising up from the couch and heading out of the living room and into the bedrooms with Johnny's hawk like gaze following her. He felt this strange disappointment sinking into his stomach; he hadn't considered the possibility that maybe Elise wasn't attracted to him was because she was already taken.

**_No, if she was, wouldn't Ben have said something?_**

His eyebrows knotted in thought, Johnny was itching to confirm his suspicions.


	9. Cute Mutated Penguin

"Hey Kevin, what's up?" Elise responded after shutting her bedroom door, to gain some privacy.

"What? Can't a friend call to check up? So I read the paper-"

"You were reading? How shocking." She teased a smile forming on her pretty face; sarcastic laughter resonated from her phone.

"Ha-ha, well I couldn't help myself, especially when I saw your cute face on the cover along with your uncle. What the hell happened to him by the way?"

"We were exposed to some radiation, long story short we got super powers now."

"Lucky you, I kind of wished I had super powers. Maybe something to do with fire like that Johnny guy." She groaned at the mention of that annoying hot-head that she had been living with for the past week.

"Johnny? Puh-lease…" She murmured frowning in aggravation.

"Ooo, I sense hostility." Kevin taunted and Elise rolled her eyes.

"When am I not hostile Kev?"

"Point taken."

"Anyway, how is Jeremy?" She tried to prevent the sadness from creeping on to her voice, but it was easier said than done. There was a heavy sigh from the other end, and she prepared herself for the worst.

"The same, I went to see him just yesterday."

"He hasn't come around yet has he?" She inquired her voice soft in concern.

"No Elise, you know how stubborn he can be subconsciously or otherwise, I am sorry." A sudden spark of vengeance returned to her emerald eyes as she stared at her bedroom wall.

"I am not, but they will be." She murmured with dark promise.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin's voice brought she out of her thoughts, blinking rapidly she averted her gaze.

"Nothing, I got to go. The doc wants to run some experiments-"

"Eli…You know you can tell me anything right? What happened with Jeremy, it affected all of us." Elise was silent for a moment, closing her eyes and letting the assurance of Kevin's words wash over her.

"I know I-I miss you guys, I really wish I could see you." She stated with a hapless smile.

"Valerie is nothing without her other half." She chuckled at the thought of her best friend.

"…I'll talk to you later yeah?"

"Always, see ya Eli."

"Peace" She added before the connection ended. Heaving a heavy sigh she fell back on to the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. Her green eyes were whirling in worry as she pondered on ways to escape the apartment without causing too much of a scene. She felt like the walls were caving in on her, making her feel more claustrophobic than usual. One thing Elise hated most was being caged and she craved fresh air.

After a moment she willed herself to her feet, she gazed out the window where the sun was beginning to set. The thought of taking a stroll in the park sounded grand but with the grounded issues she settled for the roof top. The air up there was much better anyway.

* * *

Elise crossed Reed's science lab on the way to the balcony. Reed was too busy furiously writing equations on his chalk board to notice her. She didn't want to disturb him anyway. She silently slide opens the glass door before exiting and then closing the doors behind her with a small thump. The sudden rush of air that blew at the dark strands of her hair made her sigh in delight, dazedly she walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned over the railing. She stared at the sun kissed clouds with a yearning to fly free.

The bustling of the busy streets under her rang in her ears. She looked over and watched people walk on the sidewalks and cars jammed together due to heavy traffic, a smile lingered on her lips, New Yorkers were always in a hurry to get places.

_But I am still stuck in one place_ a voice taunted in the dark corners of her mind. She sighed and turned her gaze to the sky once more, the sun was disappearing behind one of the towers that stood in her line of vision. Her mind began to wander. She began to think about her friends, her life and then to the existence of her new powers.

She pondered the idea of flying; it sounded impossible but then again so where human's with god like powers. Flying would make things a lot easier for her, like sneaking out of the apartment without getting caught or just having the best time of her life.

Then an idea sparked into her mind, immediately lighting up her emerald eyes, it was a crazy idea and she knew if Ben found out he would send her to a mental institute. But the curiosity was killing her.

Turning away from the railing, she hastily exited the balcony and past the lab and straight to her bedroom. Susan wasn't in the bedroom and she was glad, she opened her wardrobe and began rummaging through some boxes in search for a special item.

_There you are_ She smiled holding the material in her hands, she hugged the suit to her chest and got to her feet before rushing out of the bedroom and to the balcony once again, without being noticed by Reed or anyone else, or so she thought.

Johnny who just emerged from his bedroom was surprised to find Elise carrying some sort of fabric in her arms, Johnny quickly hid behind his door to avoid being seen since Elise gazed down the corridor suspiciously before she made her way to the lab.

_What are you up to?_ He questioned himself before steadily opening the door and stealthily followed her. He walked in to the lab only to find Reed working on the chalk board.

Johnny frowned seeing no Elise but then a sudden movement from his right caught his eye, outside in the balcony. With his eyebrow arched in curiosity he silently moved to the balcony. He slide open the door to find Elise standing in front of the railing and wearing what seemed to be a wing suit.

Johnny bit his lip to prevent the urge to laugh. Elise looked ridiculous in the para-foil suit with the flaps under her arms and between her legs, and she looked like mutated penguin of some sort.

_A very cute mutated penguin._

"What are you doing?" His voice startled her; she spun around quickly with wide terrified eyes.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." She hissed snarling at Johnny who continued to smile.

"Now, you see the way you reacted, I can tell you are up to no good." Johnny mused, taking casual strides towards her as she continued to glower at him.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" She challenged with an upturn of her chin, he towered over her smirking down at her scowling expression.

"Show support," He answered swiftly, she was taken back.

"What?" Johnny smiled at the bewildered expression on her face; he shrugged carelessly and began to stroll around her.

"Look you are the only one other than me who sees this as a gift and not a curse, so why not?" She watched him with calculating jade eyes that he loved, her eyes were such a deep green, and it was the first he had seen.

"So, what were you trying to do?" Johnny asked after clearing his throat. She was silent for a moment before averting her gaze to her wing suit.

"I wanted to see if I could fly, I mean I can manipulate air around me, maybe I can conjure enough to lift myself up."

"Oh, I like the sound of that." He added with an approving nod, she smirked.

"I figured you would." She turned her gaze to the skies, pondering way she could attempt to fly without threatening herself, but that seemed pretty impossible. Johnny watched the girl, wondering what ideas were swarming in that pretty head of hers. She suddenly looked to him, her emerald gaze was a blaze with determination.

"I have an idea" Without waiting for a response, Elise spun around and marched to the corner of the balcony. Johnny's eyes followed her curiously. She made her way to the condenser unit of an AC and climbed on top of the metal box. With her back to him, she stretched her arms up to the edge of one of the windows and began to climb.

Panic and realization forced him to run towards her.

"So you are going to jump?"

"Yes" She confirmed, balancing herself on the edge of the window and looking down at him. She was a good seven feet above him. Their eyes met, his blue gaze was wide in disbelief.

"Are you nuts? What if you break something?" He demanded, she grinned and brought her arms up, her parafoil suit acted like wings.

"This is why you are here." She retorted. He was not amused by her smart mouthed comment "What? You were the one who said you would catch me."

"I meant figuratively or metaphorically or whatever"

Elise rolled her eyes at his stuttering words.

"Come on! You said you would help"

"Smiles—"

"I am going to do it"

"No wait don't!" Elise jumped and Johnny immediately reacted by stretching his arms out at an attempt to catch her, panic began to set in and she immediately felt the instincts trigger her ability, stretching her hands out Elise couldn't help but shriek as a sudden blast of air erupted from her arms and expanded the wings under her.

"Holy shit!" Elise exclaimed and she struggled to remain balanced in the air, her hair fluttered about as Johnny stared up at her dumbstruck.

"Wow" Johnny breathed a smile full of amazement stretching across his face, she was nervously while trying to find some stability but the more she continued to panic, the higher up she went.

"Uh Johnny, I am having trouble coming down" He heard the distress in her voice, he reached up at her.

"Smiles you need to calm down" He tried to assure her but the wind around and under her grew harsher as her body began to sway from side to side. The cool air licked at Johnny's skin and he knew fear was taking a toll on her.

"Hey Elise, Elise look at me"

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, how am I going to get down?!" She muttered through a mild case of hyperventilation, she hated the fact that there was no land beneath her feet, she was starting to feel gaseous from how knotted her stomach was.

Elise suddenly started to fear that maybe her impulsive act wasn't such a good idea. She began to remember the first time she had learned to swim. Well nearly drowned and learned at the same time when her mother had thrown her in, head first into the pool.

"Smiles, look at me." Johnny exclaimed suddenly grabbing her startled eyes, he stared into her large eyes with an assuring smile.

"Just breathe, remember you are controlling the air, the air does not control you." Elise frowned not at all comforted by his words.

"You've been reading too many self-help books" She snapped by then her body suddenly rattled. She yelped and attempted to balance herself once more, Johnny scowled.

"I am trying to help you here" He retorted with a slight dejected pout to his full lips, Elise watched him for a moment before sighing and bowing her head.

"Alright, alright" She exhaled and inhaled deeply with her eyes close and slowly but surely the wind around her began to serene too.

"There, just breathe" He whispered as her body began to lower slowly, when she was close enough Johnny reached out and gently grasped her around the torso which caused her to immediately snap open her eyes and then in turn the wind reacted fiercely too. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as Elise quickly gripped at the straps of Johnny's grey vest, holding on for dear life as his deft hands kept her steady while her legs still remained waving in the air.

"Don't worry Smiles, I got you, I won't let go." Johnny spoke out.

"You better not, or I will beat you to a pulp" She snapped though the tremors in her voice betrayed her scowl. He smiled, extremely amused by her attempt at a brave face.

"I don't think threatening me is really going to help." He chided and Elise snarled at him.

"Shut up." She hissed before closing her eyes once more to calm her senses.

He watched her expression soften though there was a noticeable knot between her eyebrows. Johnny had the sudden urge to kiss it away. He was surprised by his patient solicitude, normally he wasn't the type to be so understanding with a girl but Elise needed it, he could feel her shivering in his arms—either that or the wind was getting colder.

In fact Johnny felt his skin prickle with goose bumps, but that could be the close proximity he had to her full pink lips. He couldn't turn his eyes away from them, and when she parted her lips to take in a deep breath, it was nearly his undoing. He wanted her to part those lips for him and only him.

The wind died down and Johnny watched as her legs began to gently lower to the ground, but Elise continued to keep her eyes closed but her grip on his straps loosened and her hands splayed across the expanse his shoulders as she slowly began to descend. One leg suddenly outweighed the other making her tilting abruptly and she gasped in fright but he quickly steadied her.

"It's alright, you are nearly there." Johnny assured bringing her body closer to his chest. Elise refused to open her eyes yet but she trusted his words, she nodded and exhaled.

"Don't let go yet ok?"

"I won't" Johnny promised with a husky murmur just as her feet touched the ground. She opened her wide bright green eyes and for a moment, he was spell bound by her glittering stare.

Elise felt her heart pounding within her chest; she couldn't decide whether it was the presence of him and his handsome face or the extensive use of her power. Averting her gaze she took another deep breath to calm her nerves.

Johnny was shocked by the sudden hammering of his heart by just staring into the eyes of a girl. It had never happened to him before, he was slightly perturbed.

"Uh thanks" She muttered after retracting her hands from his chest. He smiled and nodded, reluctantly dropping his hands from around her hips.

"No problem, Smiles" She turned her gaze up to the place she jumped from, she sighed.

"That was such a fail attempt" Johnny added following her gaze and Elise glanced at him, agreeing regretfully.

"I know, hopefully it would be better tomorrow" She figured with a lazy shrug of her shoulders, his eyes widened in alarm.

"Tomorrow, you are going to try it again?" He exclaimed flabbergasted, Elise looked to him and nodded.

"Yeah, why not?" the youngest Storm was rendered speechless; she watched the disbelief on his face uncertainly.

"Listen, if you don't want to hel-"

"By the way things went today; I think you are going to need my help, Smiles." Johnny cut in and Elise stared at him for a moment before her head bobbed up and down in understanding.

"Let's not mention this to Ben, or anyone of them." She whispered giving a mild glance at the window.

"Agreed."

"All that sure worked up an appetite." She mused while unzipping her wing suit. The parafoil pooled onto the floor, she them climbed out of it. He watched her roll up the suit off the floor and into her arms, holding it in a bundle.

"You know what else works up an appetite? Sex." He added abruptly with a perverse smile and she cocked a dark brow at him.

"If I make you a turkey sandwich, will you keep the sexual comments to yourself?" She was practically pleading; Johnny grinned from ear to ear and brought his arms up in surrender.

"Sure" He was hungry anyway and when a woman was willingly offering him food (or sex) he would never deny it. She shook her head at his antics before turning away to walk to the French window.

"Till I am done eating right?" Johnny asked concernedly while following her out the balcony.


	10. TemperTemper

It was another morning at the Baxter Building, specifically in Reed's apartment. They had all gotten up early –excluding Johnny—and went about their routines, Sue and Reed were in a haste to begin preparations for more tests, Elise and Ben waited in the kitchen.

Ben Grimm was standing in front of one of the kitchen counters. Trying to be as gentle as possible when opening the microwave to heat up last night's Chinese food.

Elise sat at the head of the kitchen table, staring at an orange that was situated right in the center of the table; she stared at that fruit with such fiery determination in her eyes.

"Alright, let's do this" Trying to teach herself control. She attempted to use her wind powers to move the orange from end of the table to the other without dropping it.

She knew that anger seemed to super charge her ability but being calm also seemed to bring more control to her powers whereas the anger gave that thrust. She wanted to find a way to utilize both emotions to bring a harmony, but it was easier said than done.

Placing her hands on the table Elise focused. The air picked up around them but only managed to rattle the orange. She frowned and pushed harder which caused the fruit to abruptly roll forward, threatening to fall off the edge.

She willed herself not to get excited and brought her hands towards her body thus controlling the wind. The orange turned direction and headed her way at a fast rate. She flicked her wrist forward but a little too roughly than planned which sent the orange throttling up into the air, before it was swiftly caught by Johnny's quick hand.

"Still lacking the soft touch I see, maybe you need me to teach it to you, in my own way." He murmured suggestively as he entered the kitchen, tossing the orange back and forth between his hands.

"Keep hitting on my niece, pretty boy and I will practice my not so gentle touch on your face." Ben growled threateningly from beside the counter, grabbing his attention.

"There goes my peace, might as well get started on breakfast." Elise murmured dolefully as she lazily got to her feet and made her way to the refrigerator. Johnny and Ben exchanged heated glares.

"I'll join you." He chimed and Ben gritted his teeth.

"I'll be right here." Her uncle notified with a stubborn crossing of his arms as he stood in front of the microwave.

"Ben!" Reed suddenly appeared from behind Johnny with his lab coat on.

"Come on, we are starting the tests" Reed exclaimed motioning Ben over. Ben grimaced and narrowed his eyes on Johnny who smiled full of malice and victory. Begrudgingly, Ben trudged out of the kitchen but not before ramming his shoulder roughly against Johnny.

The fire user frowned rubbing at his sore arm but the moment his gaze fell on Elise, his mood lightened. She had picked up the box of Cornflakes and made her way to the table to sit down once more. Johnny was immediately pulling back the chair beside her.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked as he sat down.

"We..?" Elise echoed while pouring milk into her bowl filled with cornflakes. Johnny smiled and leaned over the table, resting his elbows on the surface while watching her.

"Yeah Smiles, or did you forget our deal last night" He reminded her and she gave him a flat look. Picking up her silver spoon she pointed it lazily in his direction.

"There was no deal you walking fire hazard, I was merely stating that I would be attempting to refine my abilities and you offered to help."

"Well you didn't deny it" He added with the usual rasping hum to his voice and a smoldering glow in his eyes, Elise was unaffected.

"Even if I did, that wouldn't stop you now would it?"

"You are starting to get me; you feel this raw sexual connection?" Johnny inquired gesturing his hands to the both of them. She raised a sardonic brow though a smirk full of delight pinched at her lips.

"I think you feel that with anything that moves." She retorted before beginning to eat. He watched her for a moment.

Hungrily taking in the sight of her short black as night hair. The perfect arch of her dark brows and the sculptured splendor of her high cheek bones. Her skin looked velveteen and he was dying to feel the softness of her skin, it made him ache.

"So I was thinking, since you are into this superhero gig, how about we come up with some names?" He brought up the topic to grab her attention, also to take his mind of thoughts about her and the bedroom.

"Names?" Elise repeated while chewing carefully, Johnny nodded eagerly.

"Yeah."

She stared at him silently for a moment before a smile broke out on her face. The fire user was caught off guard. She pushed away her empty bowl and set her emerald gaze on him.

"Alright I already got one for you." She began.

"I am flattered but sex god doesn't really match my superpower." He added pretentiously she rolled her eyes.

"I was leaning more towards Matchstick boy."

"Boy?"

"Or…Broil boy"

"Boy?" Johnny repeated once more pouting, she was charmed by the hurt look he faked.

"Alright, Matchstick Man." She corrected teasingly and he dead-panned.

"The Human Torch OK, I came up with the Human Torch!" He notified quite animatedly, Elise's expression held shock.

"The Human Torch." She let the name roll out easily and pondered the title for a moment while rubbing her chin in thought.

"I'll admit it has a nice ring to it." Johnny grinned, happy that she found the name appealing, he scrapped his chair closer.

"Alright your turn." He stated.

"I haven't really thought about a name, just been focusing on the control." she reminded him. She was a little perturbed when her cheeks heated under Johnny's intense blue eyes.

"Well I'll help you Smiles, now let's see" it was Johnny's turn to ponder and she waited bemused.

"Air head?"

"You are the Air Head here." She snapped insulted.

"Air girl?"

"How creative." Elise grumbled sarcastically.

"Alright…wow this is hard. Oh I got it! Oxygenamy."

"My name doesn't even have Amy in it!" Elise scolded through gritted teeth and he brought his hands up in submission.

"Temper, temper..." He breathed which only seemed to tick off the girl even more, but the moment those words left his lips and idea sparked in his mind.

"Oh I got it! Tempest" Johnny hastily bellowed just as Elise was considering punching him.

"Tempest..?" Elise echoed curiously, the title appealed to her and he could see the way the name seemed to light up her sea-green eyes.

"It suits you" Johnny purred leaning dangerously close. She held his heated stare fearlessly, but then a sly smile curved at her lips before she was swiftly on her feet and turned away from Johnny. His ocean blue's never left her for a second, trailing the womanly curves of her body with a predatorily smile, Johnny was undeniably enjoying the chase she brought out in him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

Elise stretched her arms above her head before interlocking her hands together. She was outside on the balcony stretching when Johnny walked in through the open windows.

"No jumping off windows today, Smiles?" He asked, snapping her out of her concentration. She looked to him over her shoulder before averting her gaze back to the skies.

"Eventually, I was just stretching."

"Without me?" He pouted, she rolled her eyes and leaned over. Until she felt his gaze on her back, she froze and straightened up again. Elise turned to find Johnny staring at her rear end in a dazed way. She scowled; he raised his blue eyes and grinned like a choir boy.

"Are you really just going to watch me?"

"Yes."

"Don't you want to test out your powers and see what you are capable of?" She demanded, turning her profile to face him. She crossed her arms over her chest and for a moment his stare lingered on the cleavage, provided by the neckline of her black tank top.

"Sweetie I know what I am capable of. Watch this." He clicked his fingers together and fire sparked between them. Elise did not look impressed.

"Wow, your use is equivalent to that of a lighter."

"I am just getting started." He added before the flame spread down and around his hand and stopping at his wrists. This act however, grabbed her interest. She walked towards him, her stare honed in on flames dancing around his hand.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, resisting the urge to touch it.

"Why would it hurt?" He responded with a simple tilt of his head, she dead-panned at his words.

"Are you kidding me? Your hand is on fire I can't even see a scrap of skin on there." Elise pointed out, gesturing to his hand. His hand was angry, lava red with orange flames licking and whipping at the air.

"No it..." He paused to gather his words "It stings are first but then it feels like my hand is submerged in cool water, it's quite nice actually."

Elise was satisfied by his answers. Her powers didn't hurt her physically either but then again, her powers didn't affect her anatomy like his did.

Johnny watched her with gleaming blue eyes. Her emerald stare was transfixed on his hand and he loved the way the orange flames were reflected in her eyes. It was a bewitching effect, the light bounced off her olive skin deliciously.

"I can go Human Torch for you if you like." He murmured gallantly, although he selfishly wanted to please her further.

"No thanks," she uttered with a smile tugging at her lips "I have no intention of seeing you buck ass nude. On fire or not."

The laugh that left his lips was taunting, she rolled her eyes at him.

"In due time, Smiles." He promised dangerously, Elise highly doubted it.

"Oh but check this out." Johnny surprised her by suddenly launching a ball of fire directly at the wall beside them. The flames left a black, scorch mark on the concrete. She could only stare, wide eyed ad speechless.

"Dude." She breathed in amazement, he grinned cockily.

"I know."

"Do it again." She insisted, his smile widened and he launched another one.

Johnny like that he would share his power with Elise and not be told to be careful or too careless. Elise was supportive and creative in testing their powers.

"Let me see if I can manipulate the flame."

"What do you mean?"

"Throw another fireball."

At the same time Elise send a blast of air which resulted in the ball flying off in a curve and landing somewhere near the condenser pipe.

"Shit!" They exclaimed simultaneously when the rubber pipe of the A/C unit caught on fire. The rushed towards the unit, Johnny furiously stomped down on the flame before Elise extinguished it with a blast of air.

They sighed in relief.

"Well that was a close one."

"Heh-yeah, let's just hope the geeks don't—"

"JOHNNY!" Susan's shrill exclamation made them wince.

"You just had to jinx it." Elise grumbled while glowering up at him. He grinned innocently.

* * *

After the fire incident with Johnny and Elise the day before.

Reed and Susan decided that it was best to keep them under a watchful eye. Elise didn't know if she appreciated being treated like a toddler, but then again, she understood the precaution.

Although she had to admit they were over-reacting, the pipe was hardly damaged.

Reed suggested Elise try out her power on Johnny again, something to keep her occupied. She gladly accepted and Johnny looked for any excuse to set himself on fire.

But like before, her attempts felt futile. No matter how many times she had directed punches in Johnny's direction, nothing was working. She was growing rapidly frustrated.

Elise punched a few times but barely grazed Johnny's flames, he continued to grin confident that she won't succeed. Elise tried again determined to prove him wrong as Reed, Susan and Ben observed from the sidelines.

"See I told you! There is no way you can take me out." Johnny remarked arrogantly as she frowned, while struggling to catch her breath.

"Maybe Johnny is right; Eli would have to release a vast amount of air to bring down Johnny in his fire form."

She grew irritated by Reed's commentary but she noticed that Johnny was distracted. She started to recall what had triggered her power before, anger.

Taking that as an opportunity Elise planted her feet firmly on the ground before she twisted her body bringing her right leg with her; she focused all her energy to deliver a swift round house kick to Johnny's chest.

Like breath to a flame, Johnny's fire was out from the sudden blast of air that left the soles of Elise's foot. Johnny went airborne backwards crashing through the glass window behind him and on to the patio.

Silence followed. The two scientists were practically gaping and Susan's protective instincts over her brother hadn't even kicked in yet. Elise stood frozen, she didn't expect that to work but it did.

"I did it." She whispered, still in disbelief. A loud groan of pain emitted from within the patio that snapped them out of their trances.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ben exclaimed, stomping into the laboratory after having heard the glass shattering.

"Can't take me down, my ass." Elise suddenly excalimed surprising them "In your face flame boy."

Johnny's arm shout up into the air, followed by more moans and groans of ache."No no, that's okay, I am fine, no need to panic." He said, his tone full of sarcasm and irritation hinted at Elise.

But the annoyance didnt last long, not when she was so damn proud of herself. Ben grinned, amused by the whole ordeal, Susan shook her head in disbelief and Reed smiled.

Elise was emersed in her thoughts, she knew she was ready now.


	11. The Great Escape

Elise found herself once again sitting on the couch and staring blankly at the TV, her cell phone suddenly rang distracting her. She lazily glanced down at the caller ID. But her interest instantly peaked to recognize the caller's name as Valerie, her best friend. Elise immediately answered the call.

"Yo. Wazzzaaaaaa-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap." Valerie's voice boomed at the other end of the line making her chuckle and lean back on to the head of the couch, pulling her legs up onto the cushions.

"I thought you died or something, but then I saw you on TV, wanna tell me what that's about?" Valerie inquired making Elise groan out of frustration.

"Ugh, can we not talk about that?"

"Oh come on Liz, the guys are excited to talk to one of the Fantastic Five."

"Oh ha-ha" She tittered sarcastically while sitting up right to shift the weight on her legs. "So what are you up to?"

"I am actually on my way to Penny's place, care to join me?"

"Seriously?" She cried her heart sinking, envious of her friend.

"I am still under house arrest." She whined throwing her head back in defeat and staring up at the ceiling in exasperation.

"Are you kidding me? It's been like what? Four months" Valeria noted annoyed and Elise nodded.

"That's Uncle Ben for you." She muttered.

"Yeah, I would tell you to tell him to lighten up but that's not going to be happening anytime soon considering he looks like a walking boulder."

"You did not just say that" Elise gaped though her lips did curve slightly with the urge to laugh.

"I did, why don't you get down her and beat me up for it?" Her best friend challenged, she smiled.

"I am so tempted to take you up on that offer right now."

"Then why don't you?" Elise contemplated Valerie's words for a moment; she could hear the sound of the busy streets buzzing in Valerie's environment.

"Penny's is far and I don't exactly have cash to catch a cab there." Elise argued weighing her options.

"Why don't I send Jimmy?" Valeria offered. Elise went back into thinking mode, silently staring at the TV.

"No wait, I'll think of something and let you know." Elise replied after a moment.

"Sure thing, I'll be waiting." Valerie chimed sweetly making her smile.

"Toodles, Slut."

"Adios, bitch." Valerie's replied before the call disconnected. Elise could hear the sound of people bustling in Reed's lab trying to get the machine built. Reed and Susan were distracted that night and Ben was snoring loudly in his room. She could escape but a matter of transportation was the problem and stealing money wasn't an option she considered.

"Wazzap? Seriously? I thought that was only a guy thing." Johnny pondered out loud, walking into the living room with a bowl of aluminum wrapped popcorn that was still mid popping, and a bottle of water. He sat himself down on the opposite end of the couch while grinning in her direction.

"Why should it be restricted for guys only? That's sexist." Elise noted reaching for the popcorn and shoving a handful into her mouth. Johnny shrugged before turning his attention to the TV. A motor cross show airing live caught his interest, his heart yearning to go outside once more.

"I gotta get out of here." She heard Johnny mutter in genuine desperation and this sparked an idea.

"So why don't you?" She inquired suggestively, Johnny glanced at Elise contemplatively.

"I think I will." He exclaimed jumping to his feet and walking around the back of the couch when Elise voice stopped him in his tracks.

"The front entrance is not a good idea; I suggest the other exit strategy."

"What's the other exit strategy?" Johnny asked curiously, she looked up at him from the TV screen.

"Oh right, only I know about that." Johnny was intrigued by the mysterious smile that curved at her pretty face. He strolled over suavely and took a seat on the arm rest beside Elise.

"Care to share?" He whispered huskily. She coolly turned her attention to him.

"Sure, for a favour." Johnny was taken aback by her request and Elise watched unsurely as his head quickly snapped from side to side as if searching for anyone listening in on their conversation before looking to Elise.

"Now?" He asked eyes wide in surprise, this confused Elise but she nodded assuming he was referring to the favour; Johnny bit his lip in thought his eyes scanning her features.

"But Ben is sleeping on the bed, why don't we just use the couch?" Elise dead-panned as Johnny's deep laugh echoed in the room.

"Hilarious. Why don't you hear me out first Smart Ass?"

"Fine, What do you need from me, babe?" He asked trying to be charming, even though he was truly interested. Johnny leaned towards Elise by placing his arm on the headrest behind her.

"I need a ride to meet a couple of friends." She stated the Human Torch blinked.

"Oh? Don't you want to come with me?"

"Watching a bunch of motorbikes doing flips in the air? I save that for when I am high." Johnny grinned amused by her answer before contemplating her request, for a moment.

"Sure, it's the least I could do right?"

"Meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes and don't be seen." She warned. She stood up from the couch as Johnny straightened to his full height.

"Aye aye captain." He saluted before marching into his room with Elise staring after him curiously.

* * *

While waiting for Johnny to show up she decided to call up Valerie and let her in on the situation.

"Sup."

"Hey"

"Wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon, so you coming?"

"Yeah, I am catching a ride with a …"Elise wasn't sure how to categorize Johnny Storm. "I'll just be there in thirty minutes"

"Great, see you then"

"Well hello" She turned away from the kitchen counter to find Johnny eyeing her body appreciatively she frowned.

He didn't think she could surprise him anymore, but getting dressed in under 15 minutes was a record and how did she manage to look even hotter. She was wearing a low neck, sleeve less black tank paired with blue jean shorts that were slightly folded at the hems.

Johnny loved staring at her legs. Her skin was such a perfect shade of golden tan and he found himself preferring her short yet, toned legs than to that of some of the stick skinny models he fooled around with. Johnny smirked liking her legs even more in ebony leather boots, but he would much prefer them around him. His unwavering gaze trailed up her thighs, to her shapely hips to meet her chest. The top seemed to make her breasts fuller and the bit of cleavage he could see was nearly his undoing.

"You sure you can't come?" Johnny moaned dolefully with a pout at his lips, finding the superhuman strength to meet her eyes.

"Positive" Elise stated oblivious to the way he gazed after her in deep yearning. She shoved her phone into her short pockets before making her way over to Johnny before stopping abruptly.

"What is it?" He asked noticing the way she had tensed; she glanced at him before reaching out to grip his bicep. Johnny watched in high amusement as she began to unzip her boots while using his broad body for balance.

"Almost forgot, wouldn't want anyone to hear." Elise muttered to herself and he raised his brows in wonder.

"Did you like consider every possible outcome?" Johnny asked in a hushed voice, she nodded after finally managing to take off her boots and hold them in her hands.

"I even switched my phone to silent"

"Paranoid?"

"I prefer the term, careful"

Elise and Johnny managed to sneak into the hallway without being seeing by the vast scientist and engineers that were in Reed's lab, Johnny was curious to what was going to happen next.

"So, what now?" Johnny inquired following Elise. She pushed at the fire escape doors and began to descend the stairs.

"This is your secret route? The fire escape." He asked in a hushed whisper while stepping after her. Elise glanced over her shoulder in his direction.

"Well yeah."

"You do realize there are thirteen floors right?" He noted in a matter of fact tone.

"I rather earn some cardio than risk being caught by those geeks." A smirked pinched at her lips "What else did you expect anyway?"

Johnny honestly had no answer for that.

* * *

The finally reached the parking lot and maneuvered their way past the pillars were several other resident's cars were parked.

"So where is your bike?" Elise lightened up, her gaze drifting from one vehicle to the other in search of Johnny's infamous Harley.

"Bike?" Johnny echoed, with a smirk playing at his lips. She looked to him and nodded.

"Yeah, you had a bike last time"

"Yes but that doesn't mean that's my only ride" She rolled her eyes behind his back as he walked ahead past her and towards a cherry red Porsche 996.

Elise was surprised when Johnny pressed on his car key button and the vehicle responded with blinking like and a beep. She subtly glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, expecting to see her impressed by she stared at the hood of the crimson car passively. Johnny walked over to the passenger side of the door and opened it for her.

"After you, gorgeous" He insisted, she wordlessly stepped in and sat down in the car. Johnny shut the door before running over to the driver's side of the car.

Elise gazed wandered around at the interior of the Porsche. Black leather seats, grey roof and shiny gears and gadgets she did always have a thing for Porsche's, not that she is going to mention it to Johnny. She reached over her shoulder and grabbed the seat belt before fastening it just as he got in and put the key into ignition.

The sudden familiar song that blasted through the speakers surprised her

"Velvet Revolver?"

"You seem pleased." Johnny mused glancing at Elise while making a turn into a street.

"Maybe you are not as lame as I thought you were."

"Me? Lame, now why would you say something so hurtful." He pouted amplifying his blue eyes to feign puppy-dog hurt, she deadpanned.

"Torch'd? Really?" She inquired bluntly with condemnatory eyes, Johnny knew she was referring to his new plates.

"I just want my fans to be aware of who the driver is." He stated with a shrug, she shook her head in disbelief.

"You really are an attention whore." She muttered under her breath when a pile of plastic square covers between them right behind the gears had caught her attention.

"Mind if I browse through your CD's" She asked glancing up at him.

"Sure thing babe, knock yourself out." He said while putting on his shades. Elise grabbed the entire pile and placed it on her lap, gently picking up one CD case after the other.

"Aerosmith, BOC, Van Halen…Oh Def Leppard!" Johnny couldn't help but find the child like grin on her lips adorable.

"I haven't heard them in ages."

"Why don't you?" He suggested casually, nudging his head at the CD player.

"You won't mind?"

"I can't believe you are actually asking my permission."

"Hey I might be a little brash at times, but I am taking up your time, I do know what manners are." She grumbled while reaching out and pressing the open button as the Velvet Revolver CD slide out. Johnny stopped at a red light and looked to Elise watching her intently as she carefully handled his CD's like china.

"Babe, you can take up my time however you please, preferably with me lying on a bed and you having your way with me." He sighed in a deep lustful tone but she merely gave him her usual blank stare.

"Hey, sweet heart" A sudden gruff voice called out breaking their eye contact. A black muscle car had halted beside Johnny's car, in front of the red light. The man inside it was on the chubby side and Elise figured he wore that ridiculous cap to hide his balding head. The perverse grin that he sent her way made her nauseous.

"Why don't you get your sweet ass out of that douche car? And come ride with a real man." He boasted activating the suspensions in his car at an attempt to make Elise understand what in his opinion "A real man" was. Johnny loved how revolted she was while staring at the impetuous man in the other car.

"No thanks grand-pa, I'm good." She snapped irritated. Johnny grinned as the other man frowned. The fact that Johnny was smiling smugly at him didn't sit things well with 'the real man'.

"Hey pretty boy, let's see what you got." He challenged gassing his car, the tires screeched against the asphalt from his false start. Elise was interested in Johnny's reaction but he was coolly staring out his windshield.

"Where's your hot sister and the monster?" At the mention of his sister and Ben, Johnny gritted his teeth, his jaw muscles clenching. She never figured Johnny for the peaceful type but she a sudden burst of flame caught her eye, it was subtle since the other man didn't notice but she did and she grinned and leaned back on her seat.

The traffic lights dropped to green and the rude man's engine collapse due to the melted tires, Johnny flashed him a haughty smirk before racing a head.

Elise twisted her body around to gaze over her seat as they retreated, she saw the man getting out of the car and throwing his hands up in rage while cursing after them. She glanced at him, smiling from ear to ear she returned to her original seating position.

"That was awesome." Elise praised chuckling as she did, Johnny was entranced by the smile playing on her voluptuous lips and he was damn proud he was the cause of that beautiful smile.

"Oh turn here." She directed abruptly, recognizing one of the streets that would lead her to her desired destination. He swerved to the left before driving into a straight path again.

"So this place you are going…"

"Just a place, though Val and I probably won't be there for long, we might end up going to the swing." Elise replied though her attention was focused on pulling on her boots. Johnny took that as a sign that they were nearing in on her destination.

"The swing?" He asked wanting more details.

"Yeah, oh we are here." He parked next to a side walk. The street had similar looking with complexes towering on either side. Johnny didn't like how shady the place looked with its graffiti walls lonesome neighborhood. He glanced at; she was already out the door. He pressed down on a button on his arm rest, bringing down the window on Elise's side of the car grabbing her attention.

"You want me to walk you to your friends place?" Johnny offered glancing at the neighborhood wearily. She stood by the car staring at him with a smirk curving her lips.

"Oh that's cute; over here I would end up being the one protecting you." She joked bending her knees and ducking her head to level her eyes with his.

"I'll be fine." She assured. Johnny wasn't so certain but then again he didn't want it to risk sounding too much like Ben.

"Well, give me the address of this swing or whatever; I could pick you up later." He suggested and Elise blinked surprised by his offer.

"Thanks but I think I can manage." Then a sudden voice calling her name grabbed both their attention. Johnny looked ahead to find two people around his age waving at Elise. He stared at them scrutinizing. It was a woman and a man but Johnny couldn't help but notice the man first. He was tall and lean with dark hair and tanned skin, but what Johnny noticed most was the way he was grinning fondly at the sight of Elise meters away.

"Who is the guy?" Johnny inquired gesturing to the large guy who was looking in their direction with a very stern expression, she shrugged.

"Just my pimp." He gaped at her words and Elise smirked after a moment.

"You are too easy. See ya later, fatty." She chimed before walking away, well practically racing to the one girl that was there. Johnny watched Elise hug the other girl tightly around the waist.

The other girl Johnny assumed to be Valerie who Elise was talking to on the phone. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and baggy off shoulder shirt. Valerie had auburn hair that was tied up in a bun on the back of her head and she was looking over Elise and at Johnny. She was curious about the man who had dropped off her friend. He hesitantly turned the steering wheel and left the way he came.

"A Porscha? Fancy, fancy Liz." Valerie teased bumping shoulders with Elise who shrugged.

"I do like to make grand entrances" She retorted smirking as Valerie grinned embracing her friend once more.

"It's good to see you again"

"Hey, don't I get any lovin'?" A sudden voice boomed grabbing the girl's attention, Elise laughed and hugged the tall man around the torso.

"How ya' doing Kevin?" She asked genuinely interested. Kevin was Elise's trainer and they had still remained close friends after the little Jeremy incident. Kevin was a good looking guy, with his square jaw and dimpled smile, Valerie and Elise continue to ponder why he remained single. Nice guys like him were always a catch.

"Never better Liz" He assured grinning down at Elise. Valerie hooked her arm into the crook of Elise elbow pulling her down the street with Kevin following.

"Come on, let's go have some fun before you have to return to your boring routines" Elise nodded eagerly anxious to let off some steam before having to go home and listen to Ben's lecturing.


	12. Flame-Boy Never Listens

Ben had woken up from his nap to find his niece missing. At first he tried not to panic, the last time he had thought she attempted to run away again was a false alarm. She was just out in the balcony staring out at the city.

This time he made sure to check all the rooms, but there was no Elise Adams.

He walked into the living room, heading towards the lab to find Reed when a familiar face on the TV grabbed his attention.

His blue eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of Johnny's smug, grin directed at the camera man.

* * *

"He didn't" Sue sighed in exasperation.

"Oh yes he did!" Ben grumbled pacing before the couch while glaring at Johnny on TV, basking in the glory of his super powers.

"Flame boy, never listens" Ben scolded glowering at the TV screen.

"What did he do to his uniform?!" Susan demanded rhetorically as Reed slyly glanced his suit under the robe. He had been wearing it an entire day and hadn't realized the addition Johnny had made to the suit. The large silver button shaped badge on the chest area of the uniform, it was black engraved number five on the hard shiny surface of the logo.

"Johnny, I've gotta ask you about this outfit" The blonde casually dressed reported asked as Johnny stared directly at the camera as if knowing the others were watching.

"Yeah, it's sort of Armani meets astronaut" He replied all knowingly.

"So what are your super-hero names?" She asked.

"They call me the Human Torch. Ladies call me Torch" his words were followed by ooo's and ahh's from his newly forming fan girl community. Susan rolled her eyes, wondering how they had derived from the same gene pool.

"What about the rest of the team?" A sudden image of Susan popped up on a large screen within the Motocross racing arena.

"That's the invisible girl"

"Girl?" She hissed, incredibly insulted. The males in the room took a cautious glance in the blonde's direction. Susan had a bit of a temper.

"What about your leader, Reed Richards? I hear you call him Mr. Fantastic"

"It could have been worse" Ben mused sympathetically.

"I guess" Reed grumbled, his lips pressed down to a thin line.

"Is it true what they say about him, that he can expand any part of his anatomy?" The reported inquired, the crowd began to grin and laugh quite perversely.

"Well, I've always found him to be a little limp" Johnny added jokingly, but his words were appreciated by Dr. Reed.

An image of Elise Adams transitioned on to the screen.

"And what about her, the little pixie haired cutie? I heard she is quite the feisty little thing" Johnny resisted the urge to laugh, knowing Elise; she wouldn't appreciate the 'cute' comment.

Ben frowned, he didn't approve of the picture they had shown of his niece. It was a freeze frame of her yelling at a news reporter on that fateful day on the bridge.

"Oh she is" Ben's anger deepened at the mysteriously suggestive way Johnny had said those words.

"So what is her superpower? Cause the fans are kind of on the guessing game with her"

"She can control the air."

"So is she Air head?" There was laughter; Susan was surprised when Johnny's glittering blue eyes had abruptly lost its twinkle.

"No no, Tempest." He corrected coolly, the crowd hummed in appreciation.

To Ben's horror, an image of him in his orange stone glory appeared.

"What is that? What do you call that thing?" The woman asked, gesturing up at the wide screen, her expression was scrunched up in distaste. Her words obviously sparked an idea in the younger Storm's mind. The next moment he had his arms out as if placing a frame in the air.

"That's it, The Thing" Susan and Reed tensed simultaneously, Ben Grimm was very grim in deed.

"Yeah you think this is bad you should have seen him before" Johnny's statement only added weights to the tipping scale that was the astronaut's temper.

* * *

After Ben and Johnny's argument in front of the racing event— which had resulted in a totaled car and a dented Burger King sign— It had taken a lot of convincing from Susan's end to get Ben to agree to come back.

Susan had to remind him of his responsibilities as an uncle. Elise's whereabouts were still unknown to everyone except for Johnny.

"We need to go pick up Eli, where did she go?" Reed decided to ask Johnny. They were standing awkwardly at a crossing point. Susan didn't like the passing looks they all received. Johnny was still gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw. He was still seething after Ben had destroyed his Porsche. Ben was recovering from the blow to his ego.

"Last time I talked to her she told me she was heading to a place called the Swing" Johnny grumbled.

The Storm siblings immediately noticed the way Reed and Ben had suddenly tensed up.

"You are kidding right?" Johnny was surprised by Reed's jarred tone, then he noticed the way Ben was gaping at him.

"No, what is that a club or something?" He asked, perturbed by their unwavering glares. Richards sighed in exasperation and Ben growled.

"You blockhead! Do you have any idea what you have done!?" Grimm hollered before stomping off in a random direction. Johnny wanted to fire back some retort but he was too bewildered to come up with a witty snap.

"What—What did I do?" He demanded frantically while looking to his sister for answers, but Susan was just as confused and worried. The doctor didn't answer at first and spun on the heel of his shoe to follow after his friend who stormed through the oncoming crowd on the walkway. Johnny and Sue hurried after Reed, Susan's heels clicking furiously against the concrete.

"Johnny, the Swing isn't a club, it's an underground boxing arena, and the last place Elise should be."

His heart thudded at the unexpected information. He had imagined the location to be a dance club of some kind but not images of Elise's pretty face. Bruised and battered made his heart sink into his stomach.

* * *

Valerie knew of her best friend's weakness. Elise's temper had gotten them into many precarious situations but it had gotten them out of plenty too. Like that time, when one of Valerie's less charming exes had tried to corner her, when they were on their way back from a shift at the gaming store.

He was drunk and angry that she had left him. Elise was calm at first and had politely requested he 'back off'. But then he had to make the wrong move by trying to grab Valeria.

He had run away, leaving his dignity and a few front teeth behind.

Elise had bleeding knuckles as a result from the confrontation. Valerie had apologized/scolded Elise for diving head first into danger so recklessly.

But she had to remind Valerie of a vow they had made years ago. "We always got each other's back."

So when Elise had told Valerie that she was going back to the Swing. Even when she knew the danger that waited her there, Valerie could not say no.

She also knew there was no stopped Elise once her mind was set.

"Well, well if it isn't Elise Adams, babe I must congratulate you heard you turned into an even bigger freak show than that dick Jeremy and your mother combined." Mark Peters. Valerie hated his guts ever since the day he had challenged Jeremy into a battle at the Swing. Mark was a new comer with more ego than talent. When Jeremy had defeated him at the ring, it didn't sit lightly with the man.

But Mark had more friends than talent too and he always knew to attack his enemies when they least expected it.

Mark had a short crop of blonde hair that had grown over the past few months. He was tall and broad shouldered with strapping arms he loved to show off, by wearing vests. But Valerie knew they were just for show. He was surrounded by his usual posse of bulky, angry face friends.

Valerie averted her gaze to Elise. They had found the gang in the parking lot above the arena. They were sitting on the hood of a car when Elise's presence had caught their attention.

Kevin stood beside Valerie. She pitied him. Kevin was always the one who had tried to talk Elise out of making mistakes. Sometimes he got through, sometimes he didn't. This was one of those times.

"What was it the Fantastic Five? More like the fantastic freaks!" one of Mark's friends cackled, followed by an approving high-five by Mark himself.

"Man I was at that bridge, the bitch ain't got no power, she is as lame as she was back then." Another added. Valerie tensed up when Elise's fingers clenched into fists. She took a step forward from between Kevin and Valerie.

"No, I got a power you shit, would you like to find out?" She hissed. This caught the gang's attention. They hopped off the hood of the car and marched lazily in her direction.

The wind suddenly picked up around them. Valerie shuddered when the cold air licked at her exposed legs. She hugged her leather jacket to her chest and glanced at Elise. She was unaffected. Valerie knew Elise was the cause of it.

"Liz, don't" Kevin whispered uncertainly, but his words fell on deaf ears.

The thugs stopped approaching them, when they felt the unsettling way the air whirled around them.

"They call me, Tempest" Elise grinned, it was eerie and full of malice.

* * *

Ben knew he was too late when a scream pierced the air.

He arrived just as a body was propelled in his direction.

Ben side stepped out of the way just in time but the human being felt to the floor, followed by a pain filled groan. It was a man, dressed in torn black clothes and Ben could hardly see any features from the lack of lighting in the parking lot.

He scrambled to his feet just as Johnny, Susan and Reed rushed over. Ben saw the frantic, terrified look in the man's eyes. The stranger looked to each of them with desperation in his horrified expression.

"That bitch is nuts!" He exclaimed before scrambling to his feet at an attempt to flee. They stared after his retreating form.

Reed frowned, things were not looking promising.

More screams followed. They were jolted into action.

Johnny could only stare speechlessly. Elise was holding a man up by his neck; her small hands were wrapped around the man's scrawny neck. He was tall and broad; Johnny wandered how she was holding up a man twice her size.

But the closer he got he saw that it was the air under him that kept him elevated. He blinked in wonder; she had gotten far stronger than he thought.

Maybe a bruised and battered Elise wasn't what Johnny should have been worried about.

"Not so high and mighty now, huh?" Elise hissed as Mark choked out a plea for mercy, she grinned unkindly up at him and he gurgled desperately to form words.

Elise didn't understand why she was still unsatisfied. Mark was beaten to a pulp. She had used her powers to toss him from one end of the parking lot to the others like the sack of garbage he was. Car windshields were totaled in her wake but she wanted more.

This desire to hurt inside of her, a monster hungry for blood, it demanded more. Her grip around his throat tightened, his eyes were practically bulging out of his sockets. But she didn't care; she was in power, in control.

And it felt great.

"Elise. STOP!" Ben's loud voiced that boomed behind her was like an ice bucket to the head. Her grip on Mark's neck immediately slackened and the male fell gracelessly on to the asphalt.

Without waiting to recover, Mark brought his legs under his body and attempted to stand. Only to fall back down, fast first. Elise watched his pathetic scrambling, she would have found more amusement in the act—if she didn't feel her uncle's angry gaze focused on her back.

Stiffly, she turned around to face him. Ben towered over her. Valerie and Kevin stood at the sidelines.

Elise knew from one look in Ben's furious eyes. She had a night of livid yelling to look forward to.


	13. The Worst Had Happened

Susan was worried. She was genuinely worried for Elise Adams. She had never seen Ben so mad and Reed so saddened before. It was a silent trip back to the building.

They were all surprised by the lack of protest from Elise before, when Ben had yelled at her in the middle of the parking lot. She had stood there, silently and listened to his irate ranting.

After Ben had unleashed his initial frustration on her he took a deep breath. He angrily muttered something about 'going home' and stomped off and Elise gave an unvoiced glance in her friends direction. A firm nod that Susan guessed was a gesture of departure before following after her uncle.

Her friends could only stare after them mutely as they left.

The tension was worse within the close quarters of the elevator. Susan felt smothered by it. Johnny was giving concerned look in Elise's direction. Reed was tapping his foot impatiently; thankfully Ben had to take the stairs.

The distant hum of My Heart Will Go On from the speakers— did not help lift the stress.

When the elevator doors opened up into the corridor, Ben was already standing their waiting for them. They watched tensely as Elise raised her cool gaze to meet Ben's.

Susan was marveled; clearly the girl was yelled at plenty of times before to be stoic. Her expression reminded Susan too much of her own brother.

"Eli, I thought you learned by now." Ben waited till they had entered the lab to speak, his voice was surprisingly defeated.

"Learned what?" Elise demanded, spinning around to face him. Reed quietly ushered Susan and Johnny into his office to provide the Ben and his niece privacy.

"You can't be with those so called friends of yours, they are a bad influence!" He exclaimed. The glass doors of Reed's office acted like the back exits of a stage, giving them all a great view of the argument.

"Bad influence?!" Elise hissed, clearly angered by his blame towards her friends "Val was the only one there for me when mom was the way she was."

"That's not fair, I was there for you too, and who took you in huh?" Ben Grimm shot back fiercely.

The witnesses were extremely aware of Ben and Elise's voice rising in volume at each word.

"Just because you gave me a roof to live under, does not give you the right to keep me locked up whenever you please."

"You brought this on yourself remember?" Ben reminded through gritted teeth.

Elise scoffed at his words and turned away.

Johnny was watching her angry strides and the way she clenched and relaxed her fingers several times. Reed had his arms folded in front of his chest and nervously drumming his fingers on his fore arm. Susan was staring, unable to look away.

"I don't even get why you are so mad at me. All I did was give them the pay back they rightly deserved, weren't you the one who always taught me to stick up for friends."

"That's not the same and you know it!" Ben responded.

"Why? How is it not the same?" She bit back. She had stopped pacing and stared defiantly at her uncle, awaiting his explanation.

"What have I told you about revenge? It will not bring Jeremy back!"

**_Revenge? Jeremy? Who the hell is Jeremy?_**

A billion and one questions had erupted in Johnny's mind. None of it made any sense; clearly there was more beneath the surface than just anger management issues. He knew Reed knew from the way he was fretfully eyeing his lab equipment, worried that one of them would take out their anger on the apparatus.

"No, but it sure as hell felt good!" Elise was on the edge of screaming, Johnny saw the tears that brimmed her eyes. His heart clenched with an unfathomable urge to comfort her, it scared him. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. He didn't realize he cared enough about her to feel so deeply.

Elise averted her gaze to the floor, refusing to give into a pathetic weakness like crying. She wasn't the crier in the family anymore. That ship sailed the day her dad left.

"They needed to know what it feels like to be weak and helpless." She spoke through trembling lips.

"You took advantage of me and my situation Elise, maybe the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

She gaped at his words, all previous hate dissolving to hurt. Her uncle stared back and she waited to him to apologize for his words, but the resolve in his cold blue eyes proved otherwise.

Elise fought the urge to cry; she blinked away the rising tears and brought back the scowl that had always helped her hide her true feelings.

Elise didn't know why she was surprised; this was how confrontations like this always ended. Ben couldn't stand to look at her anymore, she knew the moment he turned away and stormed off. Elise didn't wait to watch him leave, the situation felt all too familiar. She marched towards the bedrooms.

Reed, Susan and Johnny listened mutely to the sound of Ben's angry footsteps descending the fire escape and the loud bang of Elise's bedroom door.

* * *

Dinner was silent. Elise was still isolated in her room, Susan felt too awkward to enter. Ben hadn't returned when he had left hours ago.

Johnny, Susan and Reed sat around the dinner table. They had ordered Chinese food. Ben and Elise's boxes were left untouched. They had trouble finding their appetite.

"Hey Doc, is this all because Elise punched some guy?" Johnny asked, breaking into the desolate silence.

"What are you talking about Johnny?" Susan responded, amazed that her little brother was more aware of the situation than her. But it made sense, Elise and Johnny had spent more time together.

"Elise house arrest conviction or whatever, what's the real story behind it?" He asked, directing his attention to Reed Richards. The doctor was wishing he had powers of invisibility in that moment.

Sensing his distress, Susan added "Yeah Reed, if you are ok with talking about it"

He sighed and raised his gaze up from his carton of noodles. "I rather them tell you but from the way things turned out, I guess it's best everyone is aware."

He set aside his fork and folded his arms on the table, in front of him. "I don't know the whole story because Elise refuses to talk about it, so I only know what Ben found out. Elise hadn't' exactly had the best childhood, her mother wasn't fit to take care of Elise."

"What about her father?" Susan asked hesitantly.

"Her father left with another woman, which was the reason why her mother had fallen into a depression and tried to…tried to kill herself."

"What?" Johnny whispered in disbelief. Reed's words struck home, Johnny was all too familiar with depression in a parent, and he glanced at his sister. She was just as wide-eyed and speechless.

Reed nodded solemnly "Yeah, she is in the ward but Elise was stuck in the care of an orphanage until Ben was financially prepared to take care of Elise, she was a very quiet kid when I first met her, being with Ben had helped her tremendously."

Reed smiled fondly at the memory of Ben coming home one day. He had a big smile on his face because Elise had finally spoken to him, when he had taken her to a carnival. The memory felt distant and dream like now.

He cleared his throat and continued "Anyway when Ben decided to pursue his career as an astronaut Elise was a two years out of high school and had a fallen into a bad crowd."

"A bad crowd?" Johnny echoed his thoughts wandering back to Elise's friends he had seen when he had first dropped Elise off, and then again at the parking lot.

"Well it started off as boxing lessons as a way to relieve stress, but it had gotten out of hand. Anyway some rival team had apparently attacked her friend Jeremy and the injuries to the head had sent him into a coma. Elise didn't talk for a while when that happened and whenever Ben tried to reach out to her she casually talked her way out of it."

Johnny nodded in acknowledgement. It sounded like something she would do. He was slowly realizing that Elise Adams was more than meets the eye. She hid her feelings deep, behind a brick wall masked by jaded emerald eyes.

"How did she get arrested?" Susan wondered.

"Well Elise had apparently seen one of the guys who attacked Jeremy on the street one day and well she took her rage out on him. A nearby police officer tried to stop the fight but Elise had punched that guy in the face too. Which was how she was arrested—Ben had to pull a few strings to drop her charges for assault and only be filed for anger management classes and under Ben's watchful eye."

"Wow." The younger Storm breathed in disbelief; it was a roller coaster of information to absorb in minutes.

"Yeah" Reed responded shaking his head in fatigue.

"And what happened tonight, it was her giving them the payback?" Johnny asked.

"Yes." The doctor replied.

"If you ask me, those scumbags deserved what was coming to them." They two scientists were surprised by Johnny's vengeful tone.

"Maybe, but Elise used her power to hurt someone else." Susan reminded him.

"Yeah, someone who hurt someone she cared about." Johnny responded fiercely.

"You don't get it Johnny, she is powerful, we all are, and she could have killed someone if we weren't there to stop her." Reed's words held the dark truth they had all been avoiding. Johnny was there, he saw the look in her eyes. She wanted to inflict more pain and he knew part of her, the part that understood the pain inside her—would have stood back and watched.

But they weren't murders, she wasn't a murderer. Johnny believed that with all his heart.

"The sooner we get rid of these powers, the better. Everything is getting way too out of hand." Susan concluded Reed nodded in agreement.

The worst had happened and Reed knew he had to take the nights incidents as fuel to keep him going. He had to find a way to work the machine, no matter what the cost.


	14. Hint of Concern

Johnny's only been aware of the absence of a girl, twice in his life. Once was when his mother died and the second was when his sister left for MIT.

He had to add a third, Elise Adams.

He didn't want to give it too much thought. He didn't want to corner himself into some dark part of his mind. But the lack of her presence was seriously distracting him from doing anything else. Johnny had mindlessly wandered to the door of her bedroom a few times. He wanted to knock and gain her attention, but it felt out of place.

He didn't know what he would say if she answered. Sighing Johnny decided a better distraction was to go out and be mobbed by his fans. He didn't mind, the attention was greatly appreciated by him. Also he had been getting a lot of phone calls from various companies, dying to be the first sponsors and spokes people for the Fantastic Five.

Ever since the big blow out between Elise and Ben. Reed had lifted the rule on staying indoors. Everyone needed space Ben was hardly home, Johnny didn't really know if Elise was in the room. Reed was frantically working on a cure and Susan had been supporting him.

Johnny knew that this rate, there wasn't going to be a fantastic anything. He might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

* * *

Elise shrugged on her leather jacket over a loose, grey tank top and a pair of blue jeans. She left her hair untied and contemplated whether or not to wear a cap.

She needed to get out, the guilt was threatening to tear her in to and her pride refused to let her succumb and apologize to her uncle. She knew she had to; she was the one in the wrong. It was hard to admit, but she had disobeyed the one person who cared, to chase a meaningless vendetta.

Mark Peters was probably injuring his wounds, but Jeremy was still at the hospital in a coma.

Her jade eyes glazed over in thought. She had to visit Jeremy too; she had been putting off seeing him because the sight of him had cut too deep.

She exited her bedroom and shut the door behind her. The noise from the machine construction had died down. Reed and Susan were AWOL along with Johnny. She was relieved; she wasn't ready to meet their eyes, not after what happened.

* * *

"Hey Smiles! Wait up!" Elise groaned at the familiar voice that chased after her, without stopping she made her away across the zebra crossing before pausing on a pavement and pivoting to face Johnny.

He was wearing what she bet was a new red jacket. It was paired with grey t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Are you following me?" She hissed she really wasn't in the mood for another one of his pick up lines. Considering she was still sensitive from the events that occurred.

"Can't be sure where you would run off to." He stated with a cheeky grin, her emerald eyes narrowed further.

"You should be asking yourself that Hot-head, I don't need you of all people to baby sit me." She snapped and turned to walk away. Johnny quickly wrapped a hand around her elbow, stopping her forward momentum.

"Why do you do that, why are you threatened by anyone that shows a hint of concern?" He whispered staring down at her with furrowed brows. Elise stared, surprised by the genuine distress in his blue eyes, but she wouldn't fall for it, not for a second.

"Concern, all you see me as is someone you can bang and be done with, you don't care about me. You don't know anything about me." She hissed, pulling her arm from his grip and glaring up at him. Johnny stilled and absorbed her words, he knew some part of it was true. The sleeping with her part but he found himself greatly insulted by the thought that she didn't think he cared.

"Look not everyone is against you, Ben and Reed maybe we a little disappointed in you but I am not." He tried to reason. Elise watched him with mistrust in her eyes. But then a defeated sigh escaped her lips. She lowered her gaze to the bricks beneath them the scowl still evident on her lips.

"Well you should be, I mess things up… it's just how I am." Johnny watched her expression, one full of regret and built in frustration, his heart clenched in understanding and pity.

"I doubt that," He murmured grabbing her attention. Elise hesitantly looked to him, trying to read any form of a lie glittering in his eyes. Unable to find any, she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't you have some ass kissers to meet with?" She asked tauntingly, he blinked.

"Ass kissers? They love me."

"No, they love the freak side of you, have you ever actually had any real friends?"

"Real friends?" He echoed, Elise couldn't tell if he was joking around or genuine.

"Yeah you know, the type the deal with your bullshit." She explained, Johnny continued to stare perplexed, she sighed aggravated.

"Forget it; you obviously don't know what I am talking about." She snapped turning to walk away again.

"Smiles, wait" Johnny called out trying to stop her but then a suddenly glow from on top of them caught both their attentions. It was coming from the Baxter Tower, the lights around the city began to flicker in sync to the glow emitting from their floor. They exchanged surprised glances before they began to make their way back to the Baxter building in haste.

* * *

"What the—" Elise was at a loss for words when they arrived at the Baxter building. Jimmy the doorman was sitting in front of the entrance wall, bruised and battered with strangers doting over him.

Shards of glass were scattered all over the side walk and one of the side doors was off its hinges. Elise first conclusion was Ben, but even he would never purposefully hurt someone.

"We need to find Sue." The urgency in Johnny's voice snapped Elise out of her ogling. She nodded in agreement and followed after him, into the building.

They hurriedly got into the elevator and waited impatiently till it reached the top floor. Elise glanced at Johnny, his jaw was clenched and his dark brows were furrowed anxiously.

The moment the elevators doors open he yelled for his sister.

"Johnny the machine worked!" They were surprised by the ecstatic tone of Susan's voice. Elise and Johnny rushed towards the lab. She would have noticed the lab apparatus in disarray if she hadn't seen her uncle's defeated state at first.

"Ben!" Elise exclaimed in fright. Susan was trying to get him up and Johnny and Elise quickly assisted. First thing Elise realized was how light Ben was, the next was his fair bald head.

"You alright, Ben?" Johnny inquired, being supportive and concerned at the same time. While Susan and Johnny helped Ben up, Elise quickly kicked away a plastic box that obstructed the stair path. Susan and her brother carefully guided Ben down on to the bare step.

He was back to normal. Elise couldn't help but stare in amazement. The only one, who was indifferent to the change of appearance in Ben, was Johnny Storm.

"What the hell happened?" She demanded, squatting down behind her uncle and placing a comforting hand on his back.

"Yeah, we leave you for like two minutes." Johnny added. He was crouched down in front of Ben, beside Elise, Susan was on the opposite side.

"The machine." Grimm panted his voice a normal base tone "Vic used it on himself; he was affected by the cloud like us."

Elise had forgotten all about Victor Von Doom, the handsome billionaire Ben loved to verbally bash.

"Where is Reed?" Susan asked nervously.

"Vic must have taken him." Ben said, pained by the idea of his friend in danger. He looked up and they followed his gaze. Elise gaped at the sight of the destroyed arch window above them.

Susan got to her feet, Johnny and Elise followed. They traced the wreckage to the balcony outside, plates of glass and wood littered the ground.

"Vic did this? The man who refused to let one strand of hair on his head fall out of place?" Elise questioned, Johnny shrugged dubiously and Susan didn't seem surprised by the events.

A sudden buzzing noise grabbed their attention. Their heads spun around to find a strange, twinkling light heading right at them. Susan's eyes widened when she recognized the object to be a missile.

But the head of the missile was heading right at Johnny.

"You've got to get out of here." the blonde female abruptly exclaimed. Johnny and Elise shot Susan confused looks. But then it slowly dawned on to him.

The youngest Storm walked to the edge of the balcony and peered over the side, and then he looked back up. Elise wondered why he felt like he had all the time in the world when a missile was heading right at him.

"Get out of here you idiot!" Elise exclaimed, gesturing widely at the exit behind them.

"Wait, I've got an idea" Johnny said, calmly.

"Don't even think about it" Susan uttered already predicting her brother's movements.

"Never do" He retorted smartly.

Elise wasn't expecting him to jump head first off the side.

A scream left Susan's lips and Elise could only stare wide eyed and in disbelief. The missile head right at them. Instincts kicked n and Elise grabbed Susan quickly before ducking behind the concrete wall.

The projectile turned course last minute and followed Johnny's route, down along the building.

Susan pulled away and jumped up to her feet; Elise followed and gaped at the sight of Johnny. In his blazed glory, whizzing above the street in front of them, with the missile hot at his heels.

"I am going it—URGH!" Susan's angry cry startled Elise. "He is going to get himself, killed!" she yelled gesturing at the air above her.

Elise nodded in agreement, staring after the missile and Johnny until they disappeared behind a skyscraper. Elise understood the source of Susan's rage, but Johnny had done a smart thing—shockingly—now they had to do something.

"Sue go and help Reed, I'll go after Johnny and make sure he is ok." Elise said.

"How are you going to do that?" She demanded.

"Don't worry about that, just go." Elise could only imagine if Von Doom was willing to kill them, who knows what he was doing to Reed.

"We have to help Reed!" Ben abruptly cried from behind them.

"It's too dangerous for you now you have to stay here."

Elise turned and walked past them, heading straight for her bedroom. She worked fast. She dragged the parafoil outfit from within her closet space. Shrugged off her jacket and climbed into the suit before zipping up the front. Then she rushed back to the balcony as fast as her legs could carry. Susan had already left the building to go in search of Victor and Ben was left standing helplessly in the lab.

"Elise! Wait what are you doing?" Ben was quick to notice the way Elise was eyeing the edge of the balcony.

"I have to do this uncle." She responded. Then to his shock, Elise climbed onto the concrete half-wall and stood on the edge. Ben quickly stomped over and grabbed her by the elbow. Elise gasped from the contact and swayed back and forth dangerously.

"No, don't you dare." He warned, ready to pull her back in. But Elise twisted around and gripped at his fingers around her slim arm. Ben was caught under the fiery determined glow in her emerald eyes.

"Uncle Ben, please! For once, trust me." Elise knew it was like asking a block of rock to turn in to gold. After everything that had happened the past few days, Elise didn't think Ben could ever trust her again.

"I…trust you"

She was too stunned to speak at first, even more so when she saw no deceit in her uncle's eyes.

"Love ya uncle, Ben" it was pretty hard to say at first, but the moment his mouth curved up into a blissful grin, she knew it was worth it.

"I love you too kid." He responded. Elise leaned over and placed on chaste kiss on his bald head. Ben sighed before reluctantly liberating her. Elise spread her arms to the side and allowed gravity to pull her in.

Fear struck Ben the instant he had let go of her. He watched her fall, his face stricken in dread. But then a sudden blast of wind expanded the wings of her parafoil suit before lifting her up into the air. Ben could only stare up in wonder as Elise glided above the busy streets, like a bird in its element.

_It worked!_

Elise couldn't believe it, she was flying. The happiness inside her bubbled up and left her lips in a hearty laugh. Elise tried to focus on the wind, beckoning it to guide her safely between the tall buildings of Manhattan.

She had to remind herself not to be lost in the bliss of the wind blowing through her hair, and focus on the important task at hand. Finding Johnny and making sure he was safe.

Her keen gaze fell on the trail of smoke that missile had left behind, like ribbons fluttering in the air. She slanted her arms and the wind picked up around her.


	15. Metal Man Madness

**Final Chapter of the First movie Arc. whoot whoot**

**Now on to some Silver Surfer Sexiness.**

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

The trail of smoke led her to the outskirts of the island and towards the ocean. That's when she saw the burning wreckage of a ship in the distance. Dread set in and she almost lost balance for a moment.

Determined not to give up, Elise flew over the vast body of water.

Elise tilted her arms to the side as her suit allowed her to glide down towards the water as she searched for Johnny among the fire wreckage. She found no sign of him near the burning ship.

Just when Elise thought he might have drowned but then she saw his body floating like drift wood, on a nearby coast.

_Oh shit._ The closer she got to the shore, the clearer his face became. Johnny was unconscious and from high up she couldn't tell if he was breathing.

Her landing wasn't as graceful and Elise would have liked. She dropped, face first into the sand. When she tried to get up the sediment weighed down on the wings of her parafoil suit. Eager to get to Johnny—he was lying lifeless a few feet away—Elise hurriedly unzipped her suit and climbed out of it.

"Johnny!" She called while trudging through the sand, he didn't respond.

She finally reached him and fell to her knees at his side. It was too dark to see if he was breathing. She rested her hand on his chest; his suit was wet and smelt like sea-water. Grains of sand caked his forehead and short hair.

Her dark brows were knotted in concern, she moved her hand up to his neck and pressed too fingers against his jugular.

A heavy sigh of relief left her lips when she felt his pulse under her finger tips, he was alive.

"Johnny." She whispered, her hand moved to his face. She gently patted at his jaw, hoping to spark a reaction from him, but he remained motionless.

"John—"Her words were silenced when Johnny unexpectedly sat up and claimed her mouth with his.

Elise was too stunned to do anything at first. Johnny took that as an opportunity to bury the fingers of his right hand into her short hair, while the other arm kept him propped up on the sand.

He tasted like salt and heat. It was a delicious combination and Elise would have easily fallen into the embrace and kissed back—if he had been a gentleman about it.

She roughly pushed at his chest and Johnny released her without protest.

"Damn it." Elise cursed, feeling stupid for having fallen into his faux-dead appearance. Johnny grinned from ear to ear, smug in his achievement. He brought his arm down to his side and leaned back into them while regarding her admiringly.

"You piece of shit." She hissed, glaring into his eyes. His smile widened, flashing a row of perfect white teeth at her.

"Nice to see you too, Smiles." He murmured, his gaze fell to her mouth that was twisted in a scowl.

Sparks, Johnny was pretty certain he felt them the moment his lips had met hers. If he could, he would fake being unconscious all over again, as long as it ended with a kiss. Her lips were so soft; Johnny wasn't expecting them to be soft. But they were, so was her hair.

He took in her form; her hair had gotten more volume. The air probably did that, but he liked the look on her. The extra fluff in her hair adds more spice to the enigma that was Elise Adams.

"I had to give up my suit for you, you ass." She grumbled, snapping him out of his thoughts. His gaze wandered to the plump pile that was her parafoil suit.

She had flown to his rescue, it was daringly sweet. He wished he could have seen it but he truly was unconscious from the fatigue of swimming to shore.

"Thanks for saving me, babe. I appreciate it." He murmured gratefully. Elise snorted and rose up on to her legs.

"Yeah yeah." She grumbled, refusing to look him in the eye. Bracing her hands on her hips, Elise looked to the sky "Now how are we going to get back?"

"I have an idea." Johnny uttered from below her. Elise watched him steadily get to his feet. She thanked the stars that it was still pitch black around him, because she was pretty sure she was blushing.

His damn kiss had caught her by surprise.

Elise was brought out of her thoughts when Johnny grasped her hands in his. She raised her head and looked to him in confusion. Johnny grinned before a flame sparked at the top of his head and spread, the fire consumed every part of his anatomy except his hands.

Elise reacted instinctively and attempted to move away before the fire burned her. But Johnny's grip on her hands was tight and unwavering. She would have screamed at him, if the flames didn't stop at his elbows, leaving her unharmed.

"When did you learn to do that?" she asked her voice and expression full of wonder.

"Skills, babe." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his vague reply.

* * *

It took all of Elise's will power to keep the contents of her stomach within her. But being held up twenty feet in the air, forced into trusting Johnny not to let go or set her on fire, was extremely unsettling.

"You alright there, Smiles?" He asked chattily from above her, as they whizzed above the streets of New York.

"Are you kidding me?" She snapped, clearly irritated.

"Forget I asked." He grumbled back, not appreciating her snappy tone.

They followed the screams and bolts of lightning to find Vic, standing in the middle of a road with Ben, Susan and Reed surrounding him.

Cracked asphalt, destroyed garbage truck and other vehicles. Elise wondered how long Johnny and her were gone for.

"Looks like we came just in time for the party." Johnny said, excited to kick Victor's ass for trying to kill him. He carefully flew over and waited till Elise's feet touched the hood of the taxi cab, to release her.

"You three are—"Victor was interrupted by fireball to the face. He stumbled back, stunned by the attack before his masked face turned to Johnny.

The flames around him had disappeared and he grinned cockily in Victor's direction.

"You missed me." Johnny taunted just as Elise jumped down from the hood of the taxi and walked up to his side.

The distraction gave Ben time to get to his feet again. Johnny and Elise simultaneously noticed her uncle's former mutated look had returned.

"Had a relapse huh?" Of course, Johnny couldn't help but comment."Welcome back."

Elise grinned in her uncle's direction which Ben returned almost bashfully.

"This is going to be fun." Victor droned grabbing their attention. He thrust his arms to his side. Elise stared confused by his sudden movements when a sudden bolt of lightning struck him and nearly gave her a heart attack.

More streaks of light whipped at the metal man. They could only stare, marveled and terrified at the same time. It was like being inside a plasma ball; Victor was gathering static electricity from anything within his radius.

Elise could only imagine the horrors he planned to unleash once he stores enough.

The crowd of people around them screamed and rushed to find shelter. Ducking and scrambling under glass that shattered against the whip of lightening.

Victor brought his arms down and Elise stepped back instinctively. The movement didn't go unnoticed by him and he shot a blast of energy in her direction. She would have been shot by it too, if Johnny hadn't stood pushed her out of the way.

Elise's body made a heavy impact with the asphalt. She was disorientated for a moment.

"I CANT HOLD IT!" She heard Susan scream. Elise unsteadily got to her feet and looked ahead. Susan was trying to hold back one of victor's attack by using her invisibility shield.

Reed was the first to react. He stretched out his arm that lengthened impossibly towards a mail box. He grabbed the object and tossed it at Victor.

The mail box made a rough impact against Von Doom's shoulder, stopping his attack. Then Reed leaped up and then curled into a tire. He rolled in Victor's direction before leaping up again. He stretched out like flat bread above Victor, before enveloping the metal man.

He wrapped his body around Victor like a scotch tape. Elise could only stare, speechless and disgusted at the same time. Reed's head popped around to face them, he looked to Johnny.

"Johnny!" He called "Supernova!"

"I thought we agreed that was bad." Johnny retorted unsurely.

"Now!" The doctor order intolerantly. Johnny rushed into action. His body was consumed by flames again and he flew up. In that moment Reed was pulled off Victor with Ben's help.

Victor didn't even get a moment to breathe when Johnny was on him in a fiery fury. His was flying around the metal man rapidly, forming a tornado of fire.

"Elise, get back!" Ben yelled out protectively when she squinted her eyes against the intensity of the flame. Reed noticed how the twister was thickening in size; his mind began to draw ideas.

"Sue!" He cried, grabbing her attention "Think you can contain it?!"

Susan emitted her invisible shield, Elise watched in awe as the shimmering, translucent substance wrapped around the fire cyclone, preventing the flames from hurting anyone.

Sweats beads ran down the sides of her face. But Elise couldn't be bothered to lift a hand to wipe it away; her attention was too focused on the flames. The bright, orange flare was hard to look away from.

The shield abruptly shattered and then Johnny was spat out of the twister. The flames began to die out in his departure. He fell to the asphalt and rolled to a stop by Elise's feet. A ring of fire had formed around Victor who had no inkling of skin on his melting, titanium body.

"Is that the best you can do?" He hissed.

"Time for your lesson, Chem one O one." Reed voiced "What happens when you rapidly cool hot metal."

Ben took that as cue to trudge over to a nearby fire hydrant and kick of the top of it. Victor began to move forward. Hell bent on murdering Reed Richards, when a sudden blast of water the ex-billionaire right in the chest.

Clouds of steam formed around him from the impact of cool water on to hot metal. The mist obstructed their view of Victor Von Doom.

"Did it work?" Johnny asked he was on his feet ready to attack again, she shrugged in response.

Silence followed and Elise took the chance to manipulate the air around her. The wind followed the movement of her hands and blew at the white wisps or air around Victor. Like clouds parting before the morning sun, Victor Von Doom stood in the center. Frozen like an iron statue.

"Whoa." Ben breathed in amazement; the rest of the team shared his wonder.

They had done that. Elise found it hard to believe they had managed to stop someone like Victor Von Doom. She knew most of the credit went to Johnny and Reed, not that she was going to help inflate Johnny Storm already enormous head.

Ben approached Johnny and Elise. She grinned at her uncle and Ben smiled before averting his gaze to Johnny.

"You done good, kid." He said rather proudly. The Human Torch smiled wide and patted Ben on his solid shoulder. Elise sent an amused look at Johnny who met her stare, he winked down at her. Elise turned away, mainly to hide the blush that burned at her cheeks.

_It's just cold, that's all_. She thought, defensively as she hugged her arms to her chest to trap heat.

They made their way to Reed and Susan who stood side by side. Elise began to notice the crowd pedestrians forming around them.

"Man I love this job." Johnny declared smugly, absorbing the praise from the witnesses.

"Job huh?" Ben echoed.

"Well we do have suits." Reed pointed out, Susan laughed agreeably.

"Speak for yourselves, I didn't get the memo." Elise grumbled from in between her uncle and Johnny. She stood out like a black sheep, in her grey tank-top and jeans.

"Where's your jump-suit, kid?" Ben inquired curiously. Elise's frowned and shot a glare in Johnny's direction.

"Lost in vain, unfortunately."

"In vain?" The play-boy exclaimed dramatically.

"It's alright; we'll just add wings to your current suit." Reed assured, this brought a large smile on to Elise's face.

"I like the sound of that."

_A Few Days Later..._

"Remember the last time we were on a ship." Kevin mused out loud with his hands buried in the pockets of his black jeans. His iridescent eyes surveyed the party crowd within the interior of the cruise ship he was on.

Elise and Valerie stood adjacent to him.

Valerie wore a white and black stripped, a short sleeved, Dacron dress, with apple-red skirts. The pair of black stilettos she wore added height to her petite form. Elise was never a fan of heels and opted for her ankle high black boots, jean shorts that cut above her knees. She wore a black boyfriend blazer, over her black blouse with a deep-scoop collar.

Kevin stood towering over the two women in a casual band-tee. His arms were left bare, revealing the various ink art that ran up his strapping arms.

"I don't think renting out your brother's speed boat and keeping a cooler filled with beer, qualifies as a ship." Valerie in responded snootily to his words. Elise chuckled fondly at the memory and Kevin frowned at his auburn haired friend.

"Nothing pleases you." He grumbled dejectedly.

"Vodka does." Valerie retorted.

"By the way you are totally forgiven." Kevin abruptly said, looking to Elise and sending a warm smile her way. Elise grinned in response and bumped her shoulder fondly against his.

"I might be convinced if I had Vodka in my hand." Valerie added haughtily. Her friends simultaneously rolled their eyes, familiar with her queenly moods.

"Right away your, Majesty." Elise orated playfully, while shrugging off her blazer. Kevin grinned at his friend's antics while chivalrously taking Elise's jacket into his arms.

"Run along now slave." Valerie said, dismissively waving at the air in front of her. Elise shook her head at her friend's antics and spun around and headed in the direction of the bar.

Kevin and Valerie took that opportunity to move further into the cabin and mingle with the other guests.

"I don't think we need another." Alicia uttered just as Elise approached.

"Come on, one more." Susan insisted, handing the blind woman another glass of champagne. Alicia was a giggling and rosy cheeked and the sight brought a smile onto Elise lips.

"Eli, hey." Susan greeted, noticing Ben's niece beside Alicia.

"Hey, having fun?" She asked Susan nodded and took a sip of her champagne.

"Alisha you look great." Elise observed dotingly.

"I can imagine." Alicia retorted good-humouredly and Elise laughed.

Susan and Alicia left to find their dates and Eli leaned over the bar.

Elise didn't know where Ben managed to find a great girl like Alicia, but she approved.

"Yo Ernie." She called, grabbing the attention of the bartender/Ben's long time friend.

"What can I get ya, Eli?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Three Vodka's with coke."

"Right away."

"Thanks Ernie."

Johnny was in the middle of a discussion with two military soldiers in the army. The moment the conversation had ended and the two uniformed men had taken their leave, he was surrounded by doting women.

"Oh. Oh!" He sighed appreciatively when they formed a circle around him. "I need names and shots." His attention darted towards the bar, his arm shot up.

"Barten—"He was robbed of his voice.

Elise stood in front of the bar with her back to him.

Her back... Despite the top being perfectly modest in the front, it was a lot more alluring from behind. Thin, inky strings that zigzagged through loops in the top were what kept the material hugged to her body.

Johnny's dazed stare trailed over her hour-glass figure. Down the sinuous lines of her back, to her curvy bronzed legs then back up to her delicious head of curls. He murmured a vague excuse as his legs moved forward, unable to resist the magnetic attraction he felt for her.

Elise leaned over the bar, while pulling playfully at the thin strings of one of the balloons that hung above her. She waited for Ernie to return with the drinks she ordered.

"Figured you'd be a vodka gal." A voice Elise was all too familiar with spoke from behind her. She glanced at Johnny who was suddenly on her right. He had an elbow rested casually on the edge of the counter and watched her with the usual hunger in his eyes.

"Only on special occasions." She murmured fondly while twisting her profile to face him. Elise felt like she was being watched. She looked to the dance floor to find a huddle of provocatively dressed woman, glaring at her.

"Don't you have a hoard of fan girls to impress?" She mused averting her gaze back to Johnny. He had a dazed look in his eyes that took her by surprise.

"I can take some time away from them, for you." He purred wickedly.

Elise regarded him in amusement.

"Some time?" She echoed with a lift of her eyebrows.

"Why? How long do you reckon it would take?" He retorted with a suggestive bob of his head. He slide closer to her side, the movement was unnoticed by her.

"You will never know." She couldn't help but tease. Johnny sighed; the twinkle in his eye had dimmed at her words.

"Brain Teaser seems more like your drink."

"A Little Dick'll Do, must be yours."

He sucked air through his teeth in reaction to her snappy tone "Ouch, somebody is particularly feisty tonight."

"Meh, I got a great job, great friends. Life's pretty good." Elise said with a hapless shrug of her shoulders. She knew she was jinxing it, but being gifted with super powers made her wanted to test fate, just a little.

"Same here."

Elise raised her gaze to his to shoot another witty comeback. But her body stilled at the meaningful way he stared back. The unbanked admiration, glowing in his crystal blue eyes, both terrified and excited her.

The air thickened around them, charged with a tension Elise didn't know how to describe.

"Here you go, Eli." Ernie's cheery tone was like a brick to the head. The moment the eye contact was broken, Elise was extremely aware of her heart pounding within her chest.

She sent a weary grin in Ernie's direction; she had to clench her fingers for a moment to prevent them from shaking.

_What the hell was that?_ There was something about Johnny, it was dangerous and wicked and Elise did not want to fall into his charms.

No matter how much her body seemed to beg.

Johnny frowned, he was so close. It took him three whole months to get her to hold eye contact with him for longer than three seconds. Then Ernie had to come and interrupt them

"I better get back to them." Elise spoke, grabbing his attention again.

"Yes, shots and hot girls beckon me." He retorted, she nodded, flashed him a devious smile and turned to walk away with a tray of drinks at hand. Johnny could only gaze after her, his insides were throbbing with a deep yearning.

* * *

Elise's stomach burned from laughing too hard—partly from the vodka too. The fact that Valerie had choked in reaction to Kevin's joke only made Elise laugh harder.

"Eli."Ben's gruff voice caught her attention. Elise and her friends looked to find Ben Grim awkwardly heading in their way, interrupting many couples in their dances.

"Hey uncle." She greeted with a warmly smile stretched at her lips.

"Sup Ben."

"Mr. Grimm." Elise and Valerie resisted the urge to roll their eyes at Kevin's awkward ways.

"Hey kids." He responded with an acknowledging nod directed at his niece's friends. "Came over to tell ya, Egg-head I making his move."

Elise's emerald eyes sparked with interest. She didn't want to miss that.

She grabbed Valerie's wrist, Valerie in turn grabbed Kevin's arm. Elise followed Ben through the crowd, with her friends stumbling behind her. They arrived at the back of the cruise-ship; Johnny and Alicia were already standing side by side

As if sensing her presence, Johnny glanced over his shoulder and winked in her direction.

"Hey, Smiles."

"Big night for you flame-boy. You are about to earn yourself a brother-in-law." She taunted, bumping her shoulder against his.

Johnny rolled his eyes "Yeah, lucky me." He muttered unenthusiastic-ally. Elise smiled, she knew he couldn't be happier for his sister.

They averted their gaze to Susan and Reed. Reed was already on one knee and had produced a ring for Susan. She had said yes because in the next moment Richards had swept her in his arms and they were kissing, feverishly.

"Kind of reminds of the Titanic" Elise mused thoughtfully.

"Say, how about we slip out the back get into a car and reenact the love scene in Titanic?"

She cresent-fell at his words. She looked to Johnny from her corner of her eyes to find him wiggling his thick eyebrows suggestively down at her.

"I'll admit I didn't see that one coming" She added casually.

"So is that a—"

"No."

Johnny frowned, deflated by her rejection. Valerie was giggling behind her hand and Ben was laughing shamelessly.

"Good try though, man." Kevin praised sympathetically, his words caught the Human Torch's attention.

"Thanks." Storm uttered, grinning at the male.

He presented his hand to Elise's friend. "Johnny."

"Kevin." He responded, grinning from ear to ear. They shook hands firmly, and then Kevin gestured to the red-head beside him, who scrutinized Johnny with narrowed eyes.

"This is Valerie." He introduced, the youngest Storm smiled charmingly.

"Hello" She greeted, but Johnny knew that look. He had seen it on Elise. The same mistrustful defiance, but Elise carried it more as a personality trait.

Valerie seemed to watch him like she didn't trust him with her friend. Johnny didn't mind, it was a refreshing change of pace.

"Hey" Ben's gruff voice grabbed Johnny's attention. "No more wise cracks about the way I look."

Johnny leaned over and placed a comforting hand on Ben's shoulder and whispered "Call me Mr. Sensitive."

Elise heard and snorted on cue. Johnny grinned and averted his attention back to Susan and Reed before abruptly announcing.

"Wide load coming through, everybody move. He is huge!"

"Wow, what a jerk." Kevin couldn't help but comment when Ben stomped after Johnny who raced ahead to escape, Elise uncle's wrath.

"He is kinda hot." Valerie mused.

"Literally or otherwise?" Kevin pondered.

Johnny abruptly burst in to flame at the edge of the deck and shot up into the dark sky.

"Literally." Elise added. They watched him fly up into the air and draw a large ring of fire in the sky and within it he wrote the number four.

Elise couldn't only gape in shock at first, before her disbelief morphed into anger. Kevin and Valerie simultaneously tensed beside their friend and Valerie cautiously took Elise's drink from her hand. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around the glass until Valerie took the drink.

"I am going to kill him." Eli hissed glaring up at the sky, Ben snorted.

"Get in line kid."


	16. The Rise of The Silver Surfer

**Arc 2: The Rise of the Silver Surfer**

"Damn it!" Elise cursed, scowling at her burnt pot of rice. She sighed, this was typically her. The one time she had decided to stay home and make breakfast, she had to turn it to ash.

This was ironic because she wasn't in the fire element.

**_Tap tap._**

Elise leaned back, away from the stove to look through the foyer. Someone was at the door. After making sure the stove was off. She abandoned the task of breakfast for a moment walk through the narrow corridor of the hallway and to the main entrance. She wrapped her hand around the iron handle and twisted.

Only to be greeted by Johnny's grinning face.

Elise didn't know why her spirits were always lifted when ever his smug face came into view. It wasn't always so, but the past year had changed her opinion of him.

But that didn't mean she had to stop taunting him.

"Great, just when I thought the day couldn't get any worse." She grumbled even though her emerald eyes gleamed up at him.

"I missed you too sweetie." Johnny cooed teasingly as he stepped into the threshold of her apartment. Smiling she shut the door behind him as her guest began to whiff at the air.

He followed the smell in the kitchen. He couldn't help but gap at the sight of grains of rice littered across the floor along with various other sauce stains, foot and paw prints.

"What happened in here?" He questioned amused while staring at Elise's mess of a kitchen, the windows of her home were wide open to allow the smoke to waft out.

"I burnt my breakfast, thanks to a certain someone." Elise muttered glaring across the island kitchen setting and into the living room, adjacent them. In the centre of the living space was a turquoise blue chesterfield couch, it was facing the wall opposite them where the TV was situated.

Johnny always loved coming to Elise's home. It had this air about it, warm and comfortable and the company appealed to him. But what caught his attention in that moment was the huddle up grey ball of fur, in the far corner of the room.

Elise's year old Great Dane, Charcoal. Like its name personified, Charcoal was a sleek ash coloured hound. With tall hind legs, along neck and snout and the most adorable pair of brown eyes. Johnny knew he was responsible for the chaos, from the guilty look askance. It was trying to hide into its large, square bean pillow, but was failing miserable.

"Aw Char." At the sound of its fond pet name, Charcoal reluctantly rose on to its paws. Johnny laughed at the trail of red foot prints it left across the wooden floor boards, when he made his way to the Human Torch.

Johnny squatted down to greet the animal, Charcoal licked at his face apologetically.

"How dare you blame Charcoal for your lack of cooking skills, you are hurting his feelings!" Johnny exclaimed in false dramatics as he covered the Great Dane's pointy ears while staring downtrodden up at Elise, she rolled her eyes.

"So what is the purpose of your visit?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest, Johnny stood up to his full height and the dog immediately stood on its hind legs, placing his long paws over his torso, craving more attention.

"What? I can't visit you without ulterior motives?" Johnny responded, while scratching at the back of the dog's pointy ears.

"You can, but that just wouldn't be you." She retorted, a smirk pinching the corner of her lips. Johnny's smoldering eyes surveyed her. He gently grabbed Char's slim legs and lowered him to the ground. The dog merrily strutted into the foyer and disappeared behind a door that led to Elise's bedroom.

Abandoning his owner and Johnny in the kitchen.

Johnny grinned wickedly and approached Eli; she stared back defiantly as his board body towered over hers.

"Maybe I needed to see that gorgeous smile of yours" He said in a husky murmur and she remained unaffected by his dazzling white teeth.

"Hm, I do have a gorgeous smile." She agreed pompously and he nodded, moving closer.

"And alluring eyes" He purred, Elise stared up at him with a dark brow raised sardonically.

"Alluring? Big word for you." Johnny chuckled and shrugged before leaning back against the counter

"So I need your help." He uttered after a moment and Elise chuckled.

"Thought so, alright who is she and what did she steal this time?" She inquired leaning against her kitchen counter.

"What?"

"Used condom?"

"What? No! Nothing to do with that." His outburst only entertained her further.

"Ah, so it did happen." He sighed as she beamed up at him. Johnny tried his level best not to falter under her intense staring.

"You are not going to let me live that down are you?" He pouted.

"Never." She grinned maliciously.

"I need help finding a wedding gift for Sue and Reed" He announced, in order to change the topic.

"Aw how thoughtful, couldn't you have come for help last week instead of two days before their wedding?" She slanted him a warning look.

"I'll buy you lunch" He promised, grinning like a choir boy.

Elise's gaze narrowed dangerously, but her stomach growled demandingly.

"Fine, but we are taking Charcoal with us"

"Great."

"And I get to drive"

Johnny laughed manically, with a hand to his chest. Panicked by the sound, Charcoal rushed back into the kitchen looking for signs of danger. Elise was startled when his expression rapidly turned passive and he uttered a "No."

She scowled, Charcoal barked.

* * *

"So what ideas do you have so far?" Elise inquired from her seat beside Johnny in his Ferrari. Charcoal was happily in the back with his head stuck out the window of the vehicle, his tongue flapping about wildly. The Great Dane's lofty form made the roof of the vehicle seem impossibly, low.

"I was thinking about buying this really great pair of his and her mugs" He answered proudly.

"Wow, you are cheap" She added with a deep disapproving frown.

"What? It's cute; the mugs have pictures of numbers and pi on it and everything, really dorky stuff."

"I am sure an insult wrapped in a bow isn't exactly what they are hoping for, don't you want to surprise them with how thoughtful you can be?" Johnny glanced at Elise, cocking an eyebrow at her words.

"You think I am thoughtful?" He asked with a grin beginning to form on his lips, she was oblivious to the doting look in his eye.

"I am just saying, buy them something meaningful."

"Meaningful?"

"Yes, it has to do with Sue and Reed as a couple like something they can use when they are married or something you saw that made you think of them as a couple, you know something creative! You are Susan's brother so you have to make this personal."

"Woof!" The Great Dane suddenly yapped loudly at a passing pedestrian.

"You make an excellent point, boy. Char here thinks you should tell me what you are planning to give them that way I get a general idea."

"Haha, no way." She replied with a sarcastic laugh and Johnny pouted.

"Oh come on, you are being all secretive, you and Alicia both." He whined while taking a turn into an oncoming road.

"It's supposed to be a surprise and I don't want you to give anything away." Elise retorted while fiddling with her hands. She could still feel the wet clay on her fingers from having worked at Alicia's studio; she smiled fondly at the thought of her tutor.

For the past year Alicia and Elise had gotten surprisingly close. This was shocking for the rest of the Fantastic team because Eli didn't easily make friends. But Alicia seemed to have a special way with dealing with the two Brooklynites.

Johnny knew about Elise new found artistic talent, even though he had never really seen any of her work, but he remembered the day he found Eli sitting alone in the kitchen.

_"Hey Smiles." He greeted when he entered the kitchen. Elise didn't respond at first, she was sitting quietly on a stool opposite the sink, staring into space. He approached her warily, taking cautious steps until he was standing adjacent to her, across the marble table._

_"You alright?" He spoke again; she blinked rapidly, snapping out of her thoughts._

_"Yeah uh." She paused, gathering words. Johnny leaned over the counter waiting patiently. Elise sighed and averted her gaze to her hands on the marble surface "Alicia wants me to consider displaying my work at the next spring exhibition."_

_"Well that gre—"_

_"No, it's not."She cut in to his praise "I did it as a favour for Ben and helping out Alicia was fun but—I am not an artist."_

_Johnny stared, uncomprehending to where her forlorn feelings were originating from. But then it slowly dawned on to him. In situations where he basked in the public spotlight, the others weren't so incline. He had seen her mistrustful nature towards the paparazzi and the lack of enthusiasm she had when it came to interviews._

_"Wait; are you scared of showing your artistic side?" He asked, carefully._

_"No." She snapped, offended by his words. But then her features softened and she looked down at the marble counter again "It's just not me."_

_The pout tugging at her lower lip, the vulnerable uncertainty. He wanted nothing more than to gather her in his arms and embrace her lovingly. The mental image tugged at his heart strings._

_Instead he chose to clear his throat and advice her best that he could "That's the beauty about life, Smiles. It's full of endless possibilities." _

_Her head raised at his words, her stare was skeptical so he continued to speak._

_"You probably didn't think you would be saving the world either, but its part of you now." He made sense, he knew from the realization that dawned on to her emerald gaze. Her expression was contemplative, as she mulled over his statement._

_"Anyway, when did you start caring what other people think?" He teased; the seriousness in her eyes wasn't something he was accustomed to yet._

_"I didn't—"She stopped herself._

_"I don't." She concluded more firmly. Johnny watched with a amused smile pinching at the corner of his lips. Elise had closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to gather her wits again. He knew it was probably something she had learned from her anger management classes._

_Johnny didn't know why, but he hated the idea of there being a class to try and tame the fire within Elise Adams. It was probably one of things he liked most about her, especially when they were in the middle of a mission and she would lose her temper._

_She graced him with a grateful smile "Thanks."_

_"Anytime, babe." He murmured, the artful glint in his eyes had returned "So since I helped clear up that mess inside that cute head of yours, I was wondering if you would do something for me."_

_"Fine, but I get the black controller this time." She averred, Johnny grinned and his head bobbed up and down enthusiastically._

"Come on…I can keep secrets." Johnny whispered leaning over to her side while wiggling his eyebrows evocatively, Elise gave him a sideways glance.

"Your own maybe" She bit back.

"Please." Johnny widened his eyes in a choir boy manner, he was used to playing the vulnerable act in order to get what he wanted from women, but Elise had a lot more self-control.

"It's not finished yet" She murmured trying not to let her voice falter.

"Once it's finished?" Elise sighed aggravated as Johnny continued to pout. Trying not to smile she rolled her eyes, shrugged and said.

"Maybe"

"Whoot!" Johnny hooted before abruptly parking the car and pulling at the hand break, Elise looked out her window, surprised to find them in front of a familiar fast food joint.

"So, Taco Bell?" He suggested almost smugly and Elise gaped.

"Its creepy how you do that" She asserted, turning to face him "How did you know I felt like eating Taco Bell?"

"Maybe I know you too well, maybe I enjoy studying you." He murmured mysteriously.

"I can't fathom why." She objected with a roll of her large eyes. Elise busied herself with gathering unbuckling her seat belt as Johnny turned off the engine of his car.

"The fact that we haven't slept together still bugs me"

"Have you ever thought maybe it's because I am not attracted to you."

The interior of the car boomed with Johnny's loud, mocking laughter. Charcoal and Elise exchanged startled looks.

"But you gotta admit, in the papers we make a very cute couple" He noted while bringing his seat belt back, over his shoulder.

"Yeah I bet Jennifer loves that" Elise grumbled, referring to his current model girlfriend.

"It's Natalie now." He corrected.

"Well you are getting all these super models, what could you possible want with little old me right?" Elise said and then pulled at the handle of the car door before exiting. She had the missed the longing way Johnny stared after her, his blue eyes soft and adoring.

Until Charcoal gave him a slobbery, affectionate lick along the side of his face Johnny shot the hound a disapproving scowl but the dog continued to wag his tail gleefully.

The human torch's hard expression softened at the canine's enthusiasm. He reached out and scratching him dotingly behind the ear "You know you are lucky you are cute."


	17. Move On

They arrived at the Baxter building. Johnny, Elise and Charcoal passed by Jimmy at the reception when they made their way into Fantastic elevator. Elise always felt the need to greet Jimmy out of sympathy; his back was still has a disability from the Von Doom fiasco a year ago.

Johnny pressed on the button to call the elevator. The golden doors opened at command and he insisted she enter before him, Charcoal strutted majestically after her. Elise pushed the button that led to their headquarters, the doors closed again, leaving them alone in the enclosed space.

"Wanna test out the new Fantastic Five game?" Johnny asked, while leaning comfortably against the wall behind him.

"They made a game?" She uttered in fascination.

"Releasing summer two-thousand and eight." He announced with a smug nod of his head.

"Ugh, why did you have to tell me this now? I promised Sue I will help her with wedding stuff." Elise grumbled with a miserable head of her head.

"Wow, how interesting." He murmured amused by her response, she shot him a flat look.

"You can't tell but I am oozing with excitement." Johnny laughed at her sarcastic tone.

"But your sister needs all the help she can get, besides who better to scare away reporters than the girl who was given court order anger management classes right?" She added with a confident lift of her dark brows and a sly smirk at her lips.

His eyes gleamed at her words "You have a point, makes me wonder if you ever bring that fire to bed."

"You will never know"

The blue eyes darkened with want, his legs moved on their own at an attempt to corner her in the elevator.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked with a hoarse whisper to his voice. As always Elise stared back defiantly, he always found that trait about her such a turn on.

Then elevator abruptly chimed which coaxed a merry bark from the dog that sat idly between them. The doors opened and they still continued to stare at each other, challengingly.

"Liz you are on time, thank goodness." Susan's voiced forced Eli to break the eye contact first. Realizing her mistake she scowled and Johnny grinned victoriously.

"Anything to get away from Matchstick-man." She grumbled, striding out of the elevator with Charcoal at her heels.

"Hey!" Johnny exclaimed bruised by her statement. They stood at the Fantastic Five lobby. Berta—Reed's AI/secretary—was hovering behind her desk, flickering now and then.

Elise took in the sight of Susan; she was wearing a dark brown turtle neck dress hugged her body and was just cut above her knees. She had a clip-board pressed to her chest and Elise could only imagine the list of tasks Susan had ready for them.

_Yay _She thought drolly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Charcoal busy being fascinated by Berta behind the desk. The Great Dane had his paws up on the reception table and staring at the AI with a confused tilt of his head. Elise didn't understand the animal's fascination with the AI.

"Eli!" A familiar gruff voice exclaimed followed by loud stomping footsteps. Elise looked to the foyer to find Ben Grimm walking in their direction, she grinned on reflex.

"Uncle Ben hey"

"And Charcoal, here boy." The Great Dane pushed off the desk with renewed enthusiasm before running in her uncle's direction and then pouncing on him.

"Oh right Liz, I was wondering if Kevin could fill in for Phillip as your escort?" Susan suddenly asked with a pen posed on her clip-board, waiting eagerly for Elise's answer.

"It's great that you suggested that, because Kevin was thinking about sneaking in." She added jokingly, Susan forced a smile.

"Sneaking in to my wedding? That's cute." She in a sassy way that made Elise laugh. Susan turned and headed towards the seating area within the lobby where her bag sat.

Elise sighed despondently and looked to find Johnny watching her from beside her. She sent him a questioning look and he shook his head innocently.

"What?" She demanded, not satisfied by his silent response.

"I am just thinking about all the fun you are going to have." He said with mocking grin at his lips, she frowned.

"When I get back, we shall look up the definition of fun. Because I don't think that is what this is going to be."

"You should see my definition of fun. It involves a lot less clothes and a little more..." He leaned down close to the point where their noses were practically touching, and then he smiled and whispered "Intimacy."

"Wow, I am suddenly glad I am not going to be here for a few hours." Elise exclaimed gleefully before turning away and heading back into the open elevator. Susan followed though she sent an amused smile at her brother. Johnny was pouting dejectedly and stared after Elise until the doors of the elevator closed.

With a heavy sigh Johnny spun around to find Charcoal staring up at him, expectantly.

"I guess it's just you and me now, boy." Charcoal's floppy ears suddenly shot up in alert before he trounced off, in an unknown direction through the corridors, leaving Johnny by his lonesome.

* * *

Elise eyed the plants around her warily. The bright colours and the overpowering stench of spring, made her feel out-of-place.

She had to remind herself that she considered Susan a friend and that she needed her desperately.

Susan seemed just as overwhelmed as the store owner gave her a tour of all the different flower arrangements. Elise could only trail after the doctor in her own leisurely pace. She wished she was back at the Baxter building though, playing video games with Johnny.

Johnny, she knew that it was concerning that he would randomly come in to her thoughts. She had been thinking about him moreoften than she would have liked. About his baby blue eyes that always had a mischievous twinkle in them, his bright handsome smile. Sometimes it would be innocent thoughts. She would hear a song that reminded her of him or repeat something funny he had uttered to Kevin or Valerie.

Elise began to reply the conversation she had with Valerie last week, at her apartment when she came for a visit.

Valerie had made her famous Raspberry Margaritas and they were lounging on Elise's sofa. The TV was playing in the background. Eli had to ask Johnny to watch over Charcoal for the night because Valerie was terrified of dogs. At the mention of him, her best friend grinned wickedly.

_"Maybe you should give in and sleep with him?"_

_Elise was scandalized by her suggestion._

_"Come on Eli, the guy is hot, literally or otherwise." She added with a sly smile at her lips "You two smother everyone else with the sexual tension."_

_Elise resisted the urge to blush and averted her gaze to cocktail glass in her hands._

_"There is no sexual tension between Johnny and me." She stated firmly "We are friends, he is just kidding around with the flirting."_

_"Sometimes and besides." Valerie paused to take a sip of her Raspberry margarita and then her pretty face turned grave and her auburn eyes held a deep sadness in them "Don't you think it's time you moved on?"_

Move on, it was a loaded word. Elise didn't want to think about it, she didn't feel right. Maybe it was guilt she felt, because part of her—the realistic side of her—knew that Jeremy wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. It was almost a year and the doctor's weren't looking hopeful, even his parents had given up hope. At least that's what she could assume, considering they never even made an effort to glare her way when she visited.

But she had trouble letting go, she hadn't said her goodbyes and Elise wondered if she would ever be ready to.

Then she would have thoughts about Johnny, less innocent and a lot more...primal. She would think about his broad shoulders and the fit body under his clothes. She would imagine his large hands on hers; she would often be reminiscing back to that kiss on the beach. She remembered the way those slender fingers of his combed through her hair, demanding and skillful.

It was just want. She knew in the end she would never give in, she valued her friendship with him. They were at a good place, she didn't find him as annoying as she used to. She had seen through the self-righteous, immature mask. There was more to Johnny Storm, other than the playful flirtatious comments, he was a good friend and they had fun in their own way.

Without either of them being naked—even though she was dying to explore that side of a friendship too.

Elise snapped out of her thoughts when her mobile rang abruptly piercing the silence in the air, she quickly checked to find it was a message from Valerie. Elise excused herself from Susan and opened the message as Susan busied herself with looking at the different arrangements the florist offered.

**Got an invite to a bachelor party tonight, you in?**

With her eyebrows furrowed in question, she typed a hasty reply

**How did you get an invite to a bachelor party? Aren't they meant to be private?**

**Yeah but the bachelor is some kinda loner or something, they just need girls to fill in the venue, you in?**

Elise considered her friend's text for a moment, a night out with Valerie sounded like fun. She had been dying for a reason to get out of the house—without any Fantastic missions.

**Yeah, time?**

**I'll pick you up at around 10, dress sexy ;)**

**Don't I always?**

**Touché x**

Elise smiled and looked up from her phone to Susan.

"Hey Sue, do you think we could stop by mall on the way back?" She was in the mood to find a tight dress with enough heat to find someone to help her forget her problem


	18. Frolic

The club Elise, Valerie and Kevin arrived in was bustling with people. Strangers were dancing on their left and right, all she saw was the blur of glittering clothes and swaying bodies.

Elise was surprised they were allowed in, considering the amount of security outside the premises. But just at the sight of her approaching they immediately stepped aside. Elise felt a little conceited; being the Tempest had its perks.

They stood in a line, browsing the many faces in the venue. Elise was mainly distracted by all the flashing lights and screens of dancing silhouettes, hung up on the wall directly in front of her.

"Wow, this is a lot of people!" Elise spoke over the noise to Valerie. Kevin stood in between the two women, extremely aware of the stares focused on his dark haired friend.

She felt particularly fierce tonight. Her eyes were gleaming in a kittenish fascination. Maybe it was the fact that she was wearing tight black leather shorts, a sleeveless vibrant green top, paired with panty hose and inky flat high-heel ankle boots. She felt confident and ready to immerse herself in the energy around her.

"I know, isn't it great!" Valerie exclaimed gleefully. She was wearing a flaming red tight dress with black stilettos. Kevin stood modestly in the middle in a casual grey button up shirt. He wore a pair of long black pants, coupled with mahogany brown shoes.

"Val we don't know anybody here," Kevin added. His voice was raised in pitch in order to get his words across the thumping speakers.

"You do have a point." Elise mused with an approving nod of her head. Kevin grinned at her words. Feeling his stare she smiled back and hooked her arm around his.

Elise felt a little melancholic when she hugged his arm. Kevin had landed a Homeland security job in Washington and he was going to leave in a week. Allow though ecstatic for him, she was also miserable. Things around them were changing fast. The change didn't dawn on to her until Kevin had told her he was moving. Valerie had been busy with her salon and Elise's time was consumed by missions.

She wanted to treasure the few days she had with Kevin and Valerie, but with wedding she didn't think she would get the chance. This was why she was insistent on him joining them at the bacherlor party. Kevin couldn't refuse the opportunity. He knew these were his last days of freedom before he his white collar days.

Elise knew she couldn't let her insecure feelings about being left behind, stand in the way of her friend's happiness.

"Come on it's an open bar, let's have some fun!" The exuberant male insisted, wrapping his arm around Elise and Valerie's shoulders, and escorting them towards the bar to their left.

Kevin busied himself by talking to the bartender. Elise gazed around the club until she felt a pair of eyes watching her from her right. She looked to find a tall guy, wearing a grey suit and a cute head of messy brown hair staring straight at her from across the dance floor. Having won her attention he grinned, flashing a row of perfect white teeth.

Elise scrutinized him. Long nose, high cheek bones and great smile.

_He's cute._

She returned his smile the best she could. She was surprised by the sudden blush that coloured his cheeks.

_Alright, he is adorable._

"Smiles?" Elise froze at the familiar nickname that only left _his_ lips.

* * *

Despite having set up the bachelor party for his future brother in-law. Johnny's mind was elsewhere. He kept constantly looking to the entrance hoping she would walk in, hours seem to pass until she finally arrived.

Standing like a queen among her subjects. Elise stood at the threshold of the club wearing a vibrant green sleeveless top that brought out the emerald shimmer in her eyes.

_Leather shorts_ Johnny bit his lower lip in yearning. His haunted stare traveled down her curvy legs that disappeared behind a pair of high-heeled ankle books, with gold buckles that seemed to wink at him. His heart throbbed with want, along with other regions of his anatomy.

Then Kevin came into view, cutting in between Elise and Valerie. Johnny looked at the man. He seemed almost like a lamb offered for a sacrifice among the glittering crowd. He almost pitied him until Kevin laughed at something Elise had mumbled and then she hugged his arm to her chest.

Johnny was filled with a sudden envy that startled him. He knew Kevin and Elise were close, but Valerie was always the touchier, flirtatious one around Kevin. He tried not to over think it. Elise never showed much interest towards Kevin except as friends.

But still, he had a special place in her life. They had been friends forever where as Johnny didn't really know where he stood with Elise. He didn't think he would admit it, but he loved the playful banter between them, even the nights when they would just talk. Until Johnny decided it was getting too deep and turned the conversation to a more flirtatious side.

He knew she saw that in him when she would pause to just stare at him, in a way that made him feel like she was gazing into his soul. Then she would smile and rebuke with something witty.

The incident in the elevator gave him a little hope. He had seen the way the pupils in her eyes had widened in want. She lusted after him just as he did for her, and he was hoping that seeing her at the club tonight would give him an opportunity. Especially since Valerie seemed to have given him a silent seal of approval.

He had it all planned and he was on his way towards her. Until Kevin escorted the girls to the bar and some tool in a suit had caught Elise's eye. He was hit with a wave of confusion at first. Her smile directed at the stranger, was flirtatious.

His bewilderment was quickly replaced by a fierce determination and he pushed through the crowd and headed in her direction.

He called her out with his fond nickname towards her. Johnny was shocked he had found his voice when just the sight of her leaning back against the bar, with those dark pixie curls of hers sent his heart racing.

She tensed at first and then addressed him with her startling green eyes. He was taken aback when the surprise in her eyes turned to joy before she quickly masked it with her classic annoyed look.

"Oh great, who let you in?" She demanded lightly.

"No one needs to let me in babe. I organized this little get together." He responded moving closer to her until he was standing right in front of her, obstructing the mystery-man's view in the process.

Her gaze on him narrowed apprehensively "You are hosting this?"

"Yup," He confirmed with a haughty bob of his head.

"That means –"Her eyes left his to scan the crowd only to scowl in response at the sight of the large orange mass that was her uncle, in a casual white shirt.

"Oh great." She sighed exasperatedly. Johnny found the pout tugging at her lips hauntingly adorable.

_There goes my possible sex-capade._ Elise thought glumly at the sight of Ben Grimm. She couldn't flirt with a man knowing her uncle was watching, she would go into Thing overprotective mode.

Elise was relieved too, and she didn't know why.

She took in Johnny's attire. A blue blazer thrown over a salmon-red shirt and jeans to match. Elise had gotten so used to seeing him in t-shirt and jeans that she had forgotten what he had looked like dressed up. She hated to admit it, but he cleaned up well, which made him all the more dangerous to be around.

"Look at the fire that blew in." Kevin suddenly exclaimed tauntingly. He stood on Elise's opposite side, facing the Human Torch. Johnny smiled instantly and clapped a hand on the tattooed man's back.

"Hey man."

"Great frolic you put together, man." Kevin complimented.

Johnny and Elise instantly stiffened, their startled gaze moved to the male.

"Frolic?" They echoed as if they misheard him.

"What?" Kevin asked, confused by their stares.

Elise and Johnny exchanged gazes glittering in laughter. She moved her attention back to Kevin, her lips curled up into a wry smile.

"Corny talk like that, you are cruisin' for a bruisin', son."

Johnny stifled his laughter behind a closed first at Elise's humorous statement. He braised his other hand on the edge of the bar counter behind her, to steady the tremors he was experiencing.

"What doll-face said Daddy-O." He added gesturing to Elise, with a mirthful smile and gleaming blue eyes.

Kevin dead-panned, at their impish expressions. A manly blush coloured his cheeks and his gaze narrowed crossly.

"Okay I get it, the word I used was a little...classical."

"Yeah, maybe you are in the wrong party Kev. There is probably a frolic waiting for you back in nineteen forties." Elise couldn't help but tease. Her words earned her a favorable snort from the male beside her.

"You two should never been in the same room." Her friend grumbled glumly as the bartender approached with three beers.

"Now don't have a cow." Johnny said his palm out defensively. Elise tan shoulders shook with laughter. "We were just teasing."

Kevin rolled his almost-black eyes but he couldn't help but smile at the banter. He handed Elise her beer before taking his own.

Johnny watched intently as Elise brought the mouth of the bottle to her full lips and took a gulp. He was suddenly parched.

"Hey Johnny," Valerie head popped up from behind Kevin, grabbing his attention.

"Hey Val, thanks for coming tonight." He shouted over the music.

"No problem Hot Stuff, anything for a friend." She said with a wink.

"Oh you two are friends now?" Elise mused from beside him, looking warily between them.

"Uh, I think I hear a White Russian calling me," Valerie abruptly exclaimed to avoid Eli's question and headed in a random direction. Elise didn't miss the clumsy way she walked away, her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

Valerie had been more intoxicated the past few weeks than she had been the entire time, Elise had known her. At first Elise ignored it because Valerie was having trouble at her salon, from the lack of clients. But then to help her out Elise had announced to a reporter who compliment her hair, that she got regular cuts from Valerie's salon.

Like moth to flame, Tempest fans began to rely on Valerie for their haircuts. She even had a haircut named the Tempest, which Elise didn't appreciate, she found at least a dozen women with her exact and Kevin wouldn't let her live it down for weeks.

With Valerie's booming success, Elise didn't comprehend the state of her friend's bad drinking habits.

Kevin shared her concern; Eli could see it the moment their eyes met. Her lips parted to ask him if he knew what was wrong with Valerie—until the appearance of her uncle distracted her.

"Eli, what are you doing here kid?" Ben demanded gruffly.

"Broil-boy invited me." She said, instantly placing the blame on Johnny as an act of revenge.

Her uncle's condemning stare honed in on the male beside her. The youngest Storm was grinning in a choir-boy manner.

"Reed needed more friends, Eli is technically a friend."

"And them?" the Thing asked, gesturing a rock-thumb at Kevin and Valerie who were dancing among the crowd.

Elise gaped at them. They had abandoned her with Johnny Storm. She didn't know why she wasn't that disappointed

"Friends by association." Johnny added with a casual shrug of his broad shoulders, Ben mulled over the situation for a moment. Then he beamed a bright smile down at them.

"Yeah alright." He huddled past them to stand next to Johnny's wide body.

They were all instantly intrigued by the sight of Reed Richards, being dragged up on the dancer's platform by three attractive females. Elise's inky brows lift in surprise when Reed began to dance, using his stretchy abilities to finer use.

"The guy really knows how to loosen up." Flame-boy joked.

"No kidding." Ben grunted, Elise smiled.

They were tilting their heads to the side, following the impossible long movements of Reed's limbs across the dance floor.

"The man can give Michael Flatley a run for his money." Her uncle said. Johnny and Elise simultaneously shot Ben confused looks.

"Who?"

The Thing dead-panned then shook his head in disbelief. _Kids._

"Never mind." He concluded.

The sudden appearance of Susan and the general shocked them. Elise, Johnny and Ben exchanged nervous looks before turning around to face the bar, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Looks like it's clobbering time."

Seeing Reed, Susan and the general—along with his two soldiers— head towards the kitchen doors of the club. The rest of the team figured they should follow too, from the seriousness in Reed's expression. It looked a possible mission discussion.

Elise gave a cautionary glance at her friends. Valerie's back was to Elise, she was clinging to Kevin with her arms wrapped around his neck. Kevin noticed Elise's departing form and shot her a questioning look over Valerie's deep red hair. Elise could only shrug in response and hope the meeting didn't drag on for too long.


	19. Reality Check

**Your opinions would be great ^^ **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

They were lead to the very back of the kitchen between two metal counters until the general found a spot suitable enough. The other man in the grey-green uniform carried a small hefty case. It was sliver in color.

Elise followed Johnny and leaned back against the metal counter facing the general, Reed and Susan.

While the other man busied himself with opening up the case. The general began to explain to Reed the reasons behind his arrival.

"I am only here Reeds because I am under direct orders from the joint chief of staff." He began to speak in an authoritative tone "Frankly I don't like the idea of sharing sensitive information with a civilian scientist, especially one who enjoys the public spot light so much."

_Some is a little irritable._ Elise leaned towards Johnny to mumble a witty comment only to notice his attention was focused elsewhere. On the attractive woman in uniform.

Elise felt a sudden pang in her heart that startled her

It was moments like this, when reality dealt her with a blow and revealed his true nature to her. Johnny could never resist a pretty face, especially when they were paired with an equally gorgeous body. That's all she was to him, just another pretty face that can be disregarded when another one came along.

She suddenly felt nauseous and uncomfortable. The boots around her feet felt incredibly tight and she curled her fingers into fists, her palms were sweaty too.

_What was I thinking? Move on? With Johnny Storm?_ The idea that felt like a delightful little whisper in her ear was suddenly a pandemonium.

She was roughly shaken out of her foreboding thoughts by an elbow to the ribs. It was a gentle nudge but it felt like a brick to the head.

"Smiles, would you look at that?" Johnny whispered. Bumping his head in the direction of the pictures Ben was staring at. The pictures were given to him by General Hager. It was of the anomalies they were discussing, but that was the least of her priorities at the moment.

"Whatever." She grumbled petulantly, hoping he would take the hint and leave her be.

Johnny was concerned by her dismissive tone. He immediately averted his gaze from the pictures to Elise. She had her arms crossed defensively over her chest. Her emerald gaze had grown stormy in reasons he didn't comprehend.

"Are you alright?" the concern in his tone seemed to harden her stare. She raised her gaze and stared blankly at her uncle's back.

"I am fine." She uttered sternly, Johnny could only blink in bewilderment.

_Something about a sensor, Susan's pissed so that means Reed accepted the mission. _Elise mused mentally while trying to act like she knew what they had been talking about the entire time.

"Good, so you will build the sensor for us, we will tie that to the—"

_Here we go._ She said with a roll of her eyes, she could only pity Susan and her disappointed expression.

"—I am afraid I can't." Reed interruption shocked everyone.

"What?" The general asked, reeling from Reed's refusal.

The scientist smiled in a way that dimpled his cheeks, he took a step back to fall in line with his fiancé. He wrapped a doting arm around Susan and hugged her to his side "You see I am getting married this Saturday, I just don't have the time."

Elise's spirits were lifted, she was not expecting the turn of events.

"Richard's your country needs your help." General reminded him, Elise immediately looked to Reed. It was another obstacle. Eli knew Reed couldn't resist the call of his country. She watched him take a shaky breath.

"Why don't you call Professor Jeff Wagner? He is the head of the Physics department at Browns. I am sure he can help." Hager gave Reed a disappointed tilt of his head before making a signal at his subordinates. They began to pack away the pictures in haste.

"I expected more, Richards." He stated firmly "Even from you."

The general and his peers left in a purposeful march. Elise waited until they left before she averted her smiling face back to Reed who stood silently beside Susan.

"Well, well. Richards Badass Reed eh?" She couldn't help but comment, earning a bashful grin from the doctor. Ben laughed at his niece's words while nodding in agreement.

"Where on earth did that come from?" Her uncle asked, smiling happily.

Reed sent a meaningful stare down at his betrothed, Susan matched his loving gaze.

"A promise." He whispered softly.

"Barf." Johnny gagged mockingly, cutting into their ogling. "I guess this puts a lovely little end to the party."

"I guess so, I need to get back, and Alicia's waiting for me." Ben stated with a smitten little grin across his face, Elise smiled at her uncle. She was happy for him, Alicia was wonderful.

"We should head home too." Reed commented, looking to Susan who nodded in approval. The doctor raised his gaze to Susan's brother "Hey thanks for the party Johnny, I had fun."

"I am sure you did Stretchy-man." Johnny said with a jokey wink "Can't wait for the next frolic."

Elise snorted in hilarity and nudged him in the ribs lightheartedly, in response to the words that left his lips. Johnny was grinning fondly at incident that had occurred minutes ago.

She didn't know why she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"What?" Reed voiced, bewildered by the snickering twenty year olds.

"Inside joke." Elise said, exchanging a secret smile with the fire user.

Ben left, Reed and Susan followed behind the Thing, hand in hand. Elise and Johnny waited for them to pass by and Eli was about to make a move to exit, when Johnny spoke up.

"So Smiles, you going to stick around or shall we have our own little party?" She looked up to find him standing right in front of her, looking into her eyes with steamy intent.

She studied him for a moment, wondering if she was attracted to him physically or if there was something more. She pushed the thought aside. It was too late in the night to be having such musing.

"Thanks but I think I'll go find my friends." She said with a gentle smile playing at her lips "Kevin's leaving in a few days and I kinda wanna spend time with him and Valerie."

"Oh, where is he heading?" Elise was taken aback but the seriousness in Johnny's baby-blue eyes. He seemed genuinely touched for her.

"Washington, he accepted a job there at Homeland security." She said with a proud tilt of her head.

His fair brows raised in wonder "Seriously? That guy?"

"I know, he is not so soft when is mad."

"The case is the opposite with you eh?"

She stilled and raised her gaze to meet his. Johnny was smiling, genuinely. No artful twinkle in his eyes, there was an absence of the usual conceited quirk of his lips.

"I suppose." She murmured a little over-whelmed by the desire in his eyes. They stood staring silently at each other for a moment, before Elise willed herself to break the eye-contact. It terrified her how easily she could get lost in his eyes.

Forcing a smile on to her lips, Elise patted Johnny on the chest once and said "I'll see you later, Broil-boy."

Before pivoting on the heel of her boots and taking her leave. She was extremely aware of his unwavering stare focused on her back, making her feel naked and exposed.

* * *

"Kevin!" Elise found her friends by the far corner of the venue, closer to the exit. She had to squint at their huddled forms. When she had called his name. Kevin's head shot up from near Valerie.

"Finally." He sighed in relief when she reached them. Despite trying to keep a clumsy drunk girl in his arms. Kevin's first concern was Elise's sudden departure.

"Is everything alright?" He asked worriedly, she smiled at his silly yet adorable ways.

"Yeah, just a Fantastic thing." She said dismissively with a soft smile curved at her lips. Her cheeks felt unshakably hot after leaving Johnny in the kitchen. She felt ridiculous, they didn't even do anything.

"Eli!" Valerie suddenly exclaimed astonishing her. The red head abruptly threw herself on to the Tempest. She wrapped a skinny arm around her shoulders, clinging to her. Eli stumbled to steady the girl while trying not to grimace at the stench of her breath.

"Eliiii...baby. You are so gorgeous hun." She droned, in a clumsy spill of words. Eli laughed when Valerie placed a slobbery kiss on the left side of her face.

"How much did she have to drink?" She asked looking to Kevin. He wiped an exhausted hand over his weary face.

"I don't know, but at this rate everything might be projected on to us. If you know what I mean."

Elise knew exactly what he meant; she didn't want to keep Valerie around waiting for an event she would regret in the morning. She had to get her home.

"Smiles I—"Johnny appeared out of the blue, the words he had prepared came to an abrupt halt at the sight of Valerie cling to Elise.

"Is she okay?" He asked with an impulsive dark shadow around his eyes.

"Johnny!" The red-head jumped out of Elise arms like a frog and stumbled towards the Human Torch. Johnny caught her on reflex by the shoulders and held the intoxicated girl at an arm's length.

"You are so lucky, you know that right?" She murmured while pulling at the lapels of his jacket. Elise and Kevin exchanged concerned glances.

"I like to think so." He retorted with a smug turn of his lips and heave of his shoulders.

"She is a tough cookie I tell ya, but it's all just a face."

"Who are you talking about?" Johnny asked, genuinely interested. Her lips twisted contemplatively before she beamed mirthfully up at him.

"You know who I am talking about, silly-boy." she swatted at the air in front of the man's face, frivolously.

"Okay I think it's time we get you home." Elise announced, pulling Valerie's arm back around her shoulders while she braced the other around her friend's smile waist.

"Aw you guys, you spoil me." Valerie exclaimed from between Kevin and Elise "Give Vali a kiss."

Seeing the miserable looks mirrored in Elise and Kevin's face. Johnny was immediately swept by a wave of responsibility.

"Do you need me to give them a ride home?"

"Don't you have people to entertain?" The short haired female responded, tilting her head in the direction of the crowd behind him.

"Nah, this is clearly going to be way more fun." He said with an assuring grin. Elise seemed both thankful and unsure at the same time.

* * *

"Aw Eli, I really wish you would recon—recon—think about growing your hair." Valerie murmured, leaning on the back of the front passenger seat. Her chin was pressed on to the shoulder of Elise's seat, while tugging at the spiral tendrils of Eli's dark hair.

"I like it as it is." Elise grumbled, trying to restrain the rising resentment she felt for Valerie's drunken form.

"Val, you should lean back—"Kevin cautioned with a hand on her back.

The air in the car was unbelievably tense. Elise was aware of the white's of Johnny's knuckles from how tightly his was gripping the steering wheel, she could see the muscles in his jaw line clench at each drunkard word that left Valerie's lips.

Kevin was having a tough time dealing with her unpredictable movements, from never having to deal with an unstable Valerie before.

"Nooooo, you would look so gorgeous. You have to get over this idea of looking like your mo—"

"Valerie." Elise hissed, the livid stare she shot the girl startled her "Just stop talking."

The red-head had fallen silent for a moment, everyone waited in tense stillness until Valerie fell back onto the leather seat under her.

"Fine." She grumbled "Bitch."

Johnny was dumbstruck but the words he heard from Valerie's lips towards her 'proclaimed' best friend. His gaze narrowed on the asphalt he raced over. His opinion of Valerie had gone straight to the dumps; clearly the woman could not control her alcohol consumption levels. She had also stopped considering the feelings of her loved ones.

The situation was all too familiar to him; he wanted nothing more than to have the red-head out of his car.

"Turn here, please." He heard Elise's detached tone. He turned the wheel obediently at the corner she had pointed to. He pitied her, Ben wasn't kidding when he had said Elise didn't have the best company. Maybe that only applied to Valerie, Kevin still had a good name in Johnny's books.

"That's the house, Johnny. You can stop there." She spoke again, gesturing to a dark silhouette of a building behind a street lamp. He mutely parked the car and Elise was quick to exit and push her seat forward so Valerie and Kevin could climb out.

After her friends exited the vehicle, Johnny adjusted the seat and Elise climbed back in before shutting the door behind her. Kevin peered in through her window while keeping Valerie hugged to his side.

"Thanks for the ride man, sorry for cutting in on your time." Kevin said, directing his dark soft eyes at Johnny.

_Yup, he was alright._ The man was polite and courteous; he reminded him a lot of his sister.

"It's no problem. I'll see you later man." Johnny said with lighthearted salute.

"See ya Johnny-boy." Valerie cooed before burying her face into the crook of Kevin's neck. He looked to Elise who managed a dry smile.

They sat parked next the side walk, waiting for Kevin and Valerie to disappear into the doors of the building.

The breath she had been holding in left her lips in a heavy dreary exhale. Elise brought a hand to her face and massaged her temples glumly.

"Are you alright, Smiles?" Johnny had to ask. Eli stilled for a moment, her hands moving down till her fingers were pinching at her lower lip contemplatively. Then with another exhale her hands dropped to her lap.

"You've been asking me that a lot lately." She mumbled, keeping her stare focused on her hands. Unable to resist the urge, Johnny reached out and grasped her hands in his. She tensed at first, he could feel it the moment he touched her.

"Well it felt appropriate to." He murmured softly and squeezed her hand fondly. She relaxed into the warmth of the contact.

"I just, I don't like it when she is drunk."

"I don't like drunkards either."

"Yeah I've noticed."

He stilled.

"What?" He asked with a shaky slip of his lips. Elise turned her head slightly to regard him, her face was slack of an emotion but her eyes were misted in sadness.

"I've always seen you with a bottle of water at hand that's all." She said with a hapless shrug of her shoulders.

Johnny suddenly felt like he was under a microscope, like every inch of him had been cut open and laid out on a table. He felt naked and exposed. His hand immediately returned to his side.

"Ever thought that maybe I just like water?" He quickly added and then cursed himself for sounding clumsy.

No one had noticed that detail about him, how did she manage to see? Everyone else was too dazzled by his charm, no one had bothered to care, to see.

Elise suddenly smirked, as if she could see the internal war that waged inside him and she was amused by it "You seemed more than fine with ordering shots for me."

Her words were playful, teasing. Her pretty face was radiant. Johnny's feelings of turmoil were willed away but just one look from her gleaming jade-coloured eyes.

He managed a grin "That's because you are the most hilarious drunk I've ever come across."

Elise instantly grimaced at his words before burying her head in her hands.

"Oh God, don't remind me."

Johnny laughed freely as the fond memory replayed in his mind.

He followed the GPS coordinates on his phone using his Ferrari. Reed had installed GPS trackers to each individual phone so if one of them gets lost or kidnapped, finding them wouldn't be tedious. Johnny thought it was it was overly paranoid of the scientist at first, but the man's reasoning made sense him to him in that moment.

_It was Susan's bachelorette party night; he figured they would be too busy partying. This was why he was surprised by Eli's drunken call in the middle of the night. _

_The coordinates led him to a street close to Elise's apartment in Park Avenue. He found her head of messy hair, she was sitting on the edge of a sidewalk, under the orange glow of a street light._

_He quickly parked opposite the road and hurriedly got out of his car. His heart was racing in a mild panic, how on earth did she end up on the street and not at home?_

_"Smiles?" He called, carefully approaching her from the front. Elise's head suddenly shot up and she squinted at him._

_"Johnny?" She asked unsure, the closer he got the less confused she looked. Her previous uncertainty had melted away and she beamed up at him _

_"Heeeeeey." She drawled merrily until he was standing above her. Then her gaze suddenly shot from left to right in an abrupt fright "Do you live outside now?"_

_Johnny found hilarity in the way she had supposed the question like it was some conspiracy._

_"You called, I came. Remember?"_

_"I Did?" She pondered._

_"I DID!" She exclaimed. She shot up to her feet quickly. Johnny could tell the speed had impacted her alcohol induced mind because in the next moment she was swaying from side to side. He stealthily placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her form._

_Elise smiled lazily up at him, her jade eyes had hooded over in a sated happiness. "You are my speed dial number tw—ee."_

_He bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing at her face_

_"Three?" He corrected with fond insistence in his gaze._

_Her right hand shot out to point to him while a finger from her left hand was pressed to her nose. "Yes." She concluded proudly while tapping at her nose repeatedly._

_He chuckled, deeply humored by her drunken state. He moved closer and wrapped a cautious yet protective arm around her waist and hugged her to his body._

_"How about I get you home, Smiles?" He suggested gently, she leaned into his hold her head suddenly lolled to the side, almost clocking him on the jaw._

_"Ah yes, home. Fabulous." She said trying to fight sleep and gave him sleepy, two-thumbs up to show her enthusiasm. Johnny shook his head in amusement and began to carefully escort her back to his car._

_Once they were settled in the vehicle, Johnny ignited the engine with his key and turned into the lone road. Johnny had to bless Elise luck that she hadn't attracted any paparazzi._

_"I had fun, I didn't think I would but I had fun." She murmured in an affectionate daze._

_"That's great babe." He slanted a smile in her direction; she was even more adorable when she was drunk._

_"Your sister The Invisible Shoeman is craaaay-zay. Reed is in over his head, which is funny because he is limber."_

"Invisible Shoeman!" He exclaimed, stifling his laughter behind a clenched fist. It wasn't so much what she had said but the way she had said it that had made him laugh...and then prolong to tease her in her hangover state the day after.

"Technically, I was not wrong." Elise said in a matter of fact tone "I will never allow myself to get that drunk again."

She felt her head throb just at the thought of the miserable hangover she was cursed with, the morning after Susan's bachelorette party.

"Why did you tolerate me at such a state?" She asked while groaning in misery.

"I'll make an exception just for you." He meant to sound teasing, but Elise obviously heard it in a different way. She had looked to him immediately in reaction to his words, her stormy green eyes had widened in wonder.

"What?" He demanded the muscles on his face relaxing in response.

"I was just wondering." She whispered and Johnny saw her stare dart to his lips. His heart raced again as he watched her lips in turn. His body was started to gravitate towards her.

"About?" He breathed, raising his eyes to her face, admiring her inky lashes and button nose with a deep fascination. Elise abruptly looked up, their eyes met and he was caught under the glimmer in her gaze.

For a minute he thought she might kiss him. He desperately wanted her soft lips on his, so much so that he had to grip at his seat rest to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing her head. Like he had that time on the beach, he had meant to be charmingly playful then. But the kiss had someone kept echoing in his heart through time.

At the same time, he wanted her to come to him. He wanted her to kiss him so that he knew it was alright to initiate something more. But then he was reminded of how stubborn she was when her green eyes solidified, the glimmer was gone.

"Do you know if there are any ice-cream parlors open at this time?" She wondered, Johnny sighed internally. He was so close, he wondered how much longer he would be satisfied with just flirting and occasionally heated eye contact.

Ice cream sounded good at that moment, something to cool him down. Forcing a smile, he restarted the car and then looked to her.

"I know just the place."


	20. Special

** I know I've been cruel with the slow pace between Elise and Johnny, but trust me when I say it will be worth it. **

**YAY CHAPTER 20! Huzzah. **

**xx **

**SSC**

* * *

"A doll?" Elise hissed with her hands braced on her hips and her glare directed at Johnny Storm.

"Yeah." He repeated, grinning in a choir-boy manner.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to skip my day at the studio to advertise a Tempest doll?"

"When you put it like that." Elise rolled her eyes and averted her attention back to her training.

It was Friday morning, the last day before Susan's wedding. Elise had gotten up early in the morning to go for a flight around Manhattan in her cat suit. She wanted to clear her head of the events with her friends from the night before. Even though, the night had ended well, eating ice cream with Johnny had distracted her from her turbulent thoughts. But the morning alone left her to think about Valerie's awful behaviour.

She was annoyed at her friend and it worried her that Kevin hadn't texted or called. She tried not to over think it. Kevin was probably exhausted from the night's events and still had a lot of packing to do. To get her mind off her troubles she had taken a flight in her suit, even though the high of flying was great, she was still not relieved.

So she went to the training rooms in the Fantastic Five head quarters hoping to Cardio her troubles away. Until, Johnny Storm had appeared with that usual cocky grin at his lips.

"Oh come on, Smiles!" He cried "You loved the prototype."

"What part of 'you should burn this abomination' did you mistake for love?" She argued shooting him an annoyed look.

Johnny had walked into the gym with the sole intention of getting Smiles to agree with what the Marketing guys had suggested. But he was not expecting to find her in her work out clothes.

His haunted stare travelled down her form. She was wearing a loose maroon tank top that was cropped at her mid-drift. He was practically salivating at the sight of the smooth lines of her flat belly down to her deep navel. He could see a flash of tempting red of her sports bra from under the croptop

Johnny always wondered if her olive skin tone had traveled to all parts of her anatomy, now he was sure.

The skin tight leggings she wore hugged each, slender curve of her legs. Johnny wondered why he never walked in on her exercising before. She looked so fierce with her white bandaged hands and her back straightened in a warrior pose.

"Alright, the doll is understandable." He quickly said, to mask his raging hormones "How about modeling?"

"Modeling, you are kidding right?"

His gaze quickly regarded her shapely form again.

"Cosmo wants to do a piece on the two of us." He added, her dark winged brow shot up curiously.

"Why just us? It's the fantastic five remember?" She reminded, turning her attention back to the punching bag that was posed at a distance.

"Our ages and the fact that we are both extremely attractive, appeals to the readers." He noted "Plus Susan told me to go to hell."

His words coaxed a mocking laugh from her, she shook her head dismissively.

"Come on it would be good for you; you'll get freebies."

"I love how you appeal to the hoarder side of me." She groused sardonically "I'll think about it."

"It's not like it's the Rolling Stone people asking us." Johnny said trying to appeal to her by making a comparison, she scoffed.

"Yeah, you would like that wouldn't you?" Her hip jutted out in a sassy way "Us in a provocative pose."

Trying not to be blinded by the mental image, he grinned wolf-like and took a step closer to her.

"We could do that outside of a photo-shoot." He murmured huskily with hot intent.

Elise simply rolled her emerald eyes and focused her attention back on the task she was preparing for until he had interrupted her.

Johnny crossed his arms over his chest and watched her pose. She clenched her fingers into a fist and folded her arms towards her chest. Then she bent at the knees and focused her gaze on the punching bag that hung at a distance.

He took in the arena Reed had built for her a while ago. It was a long grey walled corridor with circular holes in random regions. At the middle of the long hallway was the punching bag, the tube lights from above were reflected over the ebony leather of the object.

Johnny was confused by the distance between Elise and the boxing bag "Now I am no expert, but shouldn't the punching bag be right in front of you?"

"You are right, you are no expert." She uttered tauntingly, he shot her a flat look. She smiled and began to explain "I am trying to increase my attack radius."

"Is it working?" He asked, curiously.

"Considering I started here, I am pretty sure it is." She pointed to chalk mark on the floor, two feet in front of her. Johnny's chestnut brows shot up in surprise, considering the bag was now a good six feet away, she had improved tremendously.

"Though if you were the target, my aiming would increase drastically." He gaped in feigned hurt. Elise was grinning from ear to ear in a cheeky way that made him want to kiss her all over again.

Johnny thought that maybe he just would have, if Ben hadn't walked in.

"Reed wants to have a meeting in ten minutes." He announced stopping beside Elise.

"Why, what's up?"

"Probably to talk about what's going to happen tomorrow, you coming?" Her uncle asked, she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'll hit the showers first."

"Yeah me too." Johnny abruptly chimed only to earn flat-looks from the two.

"You are asking for a beat down, Flame-boy." Ben growled up at the Human Torch, Elise took the opportunity to pass by unnoticed.

* * *

They walked into the meeting room across from Reed's lab. Richards and Susan were already standing at the head of the table when they walked in.

Elise had changed from her workout clothes into a pair of grey sweat pants and a black band-tee. Johnny was wearing his usual casual t-shirt and jeans. Ben wore a white extra, extra large polo t-shirt and he was escorting Alicia.

Alicia was laughing at something Ben whispered to her; she wore a pair of jean shorts and a loose white blouse over it. Charcoal came strutting in behind Johnny, his tail wagging eagerly as they all began to settle down on to the high-back leather seats around the table.

Elise took a seat in the center. The back of her chair faced the glass doors. Johnny sat to her left, Alicia to her right and Ben beside Alicia, closest to Reed and Susan. Charcoal remained between Johnny and Elise, his head a little above their arm rests.

"Thank you for coming, I am sorry if we cut into anything important." Reed began politely, directing a dimpled smile at them.

"What's the deal Doc? I had to stop my very important session of belly rubs."

All heads turned to give Johnny disgusted and bewildered looks. Sensing the assumptions they had made Johnny immediately gestured to the hound beside him.

"For Charcoal." He defended, the great Dan panted obliviously.

Reed cleared his throat and Susan shot her brother a warning look before a bright smile took over her face "Oh it's nothing too big."

"Susan and I just want to make sure everyone knows what they are doing for tomorrow."

"Well I know you two are getting married, that pretty much covers it right?" Elise stated drolly. Susan's grin seemed to widen forcefully.

"Another thing, I would appreciate it if you saved the jokes for after the wedding. Maybe at the reception whenever one is more inclined to laugh and I am not feeling the need to commit mass murder.

"Right-o." Eli responded with an easy nod of her head, she looked to find Johnny watching her bemusedly.

"The wedding is at ten and then reception after. The guest will be coming in at nine. The only issue whether the wall at the helipad will be built in time."

"No problem Sue, I talked to the guys. They will be done by the end of the day." Ben assured with a pearly white smile of promise.

"Of course we have you two to thank, for destroying it in the first place." Reed's disapproving tone was matched by an equally flat look. He directed it at Elise and Johnny who sat trying to seem nonchalant "Fireball was it?"

Elise wasn't even going to pretend like she didn't know what Reed and Susan were talking about. Being the co-creator of fair-ball. She could hear the construction noises from above them.

"Actually its fair-ball."Johnny corrected, using his hands animatedly to further explain "A combination of fire and air."

Fair-ball was created on a normal day. Elise was practicing a few of her air ball attacks on a wall when Johnny appeared as usual. One thing led to another and Eli was curious to see they could combine attacks.

After a few trails and errors Eli had managed to form a sphere of compressed air around a ball of flame from Johnny. But, being reckless by nature, things got out of hand and they had accidentally destroyed a wall from the intensity of their attack.

"That's another thing; I don't think the name we came up with is fierce enough." She said to Johnny in a business-like manner

"Fear ball?" He suggested unsure.

"No, still not enough." Elise rubbed her chin in thought "Maybe we should name it like a routine you know."

"Morphin-time?" He joked, she laughed.

"As much as we appreciate the undivided attention."Susan spoke through gritted teeth. Elise and Johnny immediately fell silent. Satisfied, the invisible woman continued to speak "We also want to thank you guys, things haven't been exactly easy but your support really helped."

"Truly, thank you so much. You guys have been more than great." Reed added with a soft look in his eyes and a bright grateful smile.

"Anything for you two." Ben stated.

"Seriously it was no problem, sweetie." Alicia furthered with a smile and tilt of her head.

"Yeah what they said." Eli said, gesturing to her uncle and his girlfriend. Alicia sighed and fondly reached out to touch the girl on the arm.

* * *

The day had passed fast. Johnny spent most of the afternoon outside. To escape the hounding press he took a flight through the skies in his new Fantastic Five uniform. When he arrived back at the Baxter building it was already a few hours late into the night.

He landed on the roof just in time to hear a hushed conversation between Ben and Reed.

"Don't tell Johnny, what?" He demanded, grabbing their startled stares. His gaze moved from them to the strange, colossal device Reed had built and placed on the roof.

"Are you building that thing for the general?" He asked, from the guilty look on the doctor's face, Johnny already knew the answer.

"If Sue finds out, you are going to get an invisible kick in the nuts." He said with a laugh while passing him heading for the steps.

Ben stopped him with a gentle hand to the chest "Hey hey, we are keeping this quiet."

Johnny nodded "Yeah I know."

Reed sighed in relief and smiled gratefully. The Human Torch grinned and made his way in to the building, heading for the kitchen. All the flying around, had worked up a severe appetite.

After making himself a sandwich, Johnny made his way through a winding corridor into the Common Lounge. He did not expect to find Elise and Charcoal sitting leisurely on the black leather, Bridge-water couch. They were watching the animated movements and vivid colours of the TV.

"Smiles?"

She looked up at the sound of her nickname and smiled at him.

"Hey" She called; she raised her arm and brought an amber bottle up with her.

"Beer?" She offered. Johnny couldn't resist the one alcoholic he couldn't deny himself. Grinning he rounded the couch and took the bottle from her hand.

"Of course." He took a gulp of the beverage before averting his gaze to Charcoal who was curled up, far too large for the settee.

"What are you two up to?" Johnny asked, glancing between her and the television screen. From the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, he guessed they were having a movie night.

Elise kept her hands busy by combing her fingers through her pet's fur.

"Mission Impossible is on in a few minutes. We thought we'd watch it, didn't we gorgeous?" She cooed down at Charcoal who licked her face in response.

"Oh cool." Johnny uttered enthusiastically before handing her back her beer bottle. He was eager to leave and change into a pair of sweats and t-shirt.

"Don't start without me!" He yelled as he jogged back down the corridor, heading for his bedroom.

With the ads, Elise predicted the movie to start in ten minutes. Her bowl of popcorn was practically empty. She headed back to the kitchen to refill it and pick up an extra bottle of beer for Johnny, along with a few Crunchy chocolate bars she had found in the cupboards.

One of our many sponsors I bet. Eli couldn't help but think happily. Cradling a bowl, a beer bottle and bars of chocolate in her arms, she made her way back to the lounge.

Only to freeze at the sight of Johnny sitting where she sat before, with Charcoal contentedly snuggled at his side.

"What are you doing?" She demanded crossly. Johnny raised his gaze from the movie to her, confused by her fractious tone

"That's my seat." She pointed out.

"No."He noted in a serious tone. Then he brought his hand off the arm rest and patted his lap "This is your seat."

Elise rolled her eyes and gave him a good hard stomp on the toes as she passed him. She sat down on the plush couch, next to Charcoal's tail that wagged energetically. Grumbling to herself, Elise leaned over and placed the goods on to the table before grabbing a bar of chocolate and the bowl of popcorn.

"So, last night before your sister becomes an official Richards. Feeling left out yet?" She asked, feeling conversational as Johnny drank from her beer bottle instead of using the fresh one she had brought.

He gave her a slanted look that gleamed with roguish intent. "Are you suggesting Reed is seeing me on the side? Because that is just crass."

"Considering your track record, I wouldn't be surprised." She snapped earning a pout from him. She smiled and averted her gaze back to the TV screen "No but seriously, you must be a little depressed about losing your big sister's attention permanently."

"It's just marriage, Smiles. It's not like anything is going to change."

"Marriage changes everything, believe me." Johnny couldn't help but think she was speaking from personal experience.

"You can admit it, I won't tell anyone. It will be like a secret bro-talk."

His voice deepened in laughter "Bro-talk?" He echoed.

"What? I majored in bro-codes. Kevin's my bro. We have deep conversations about chicks and space."

"Chick and space or chicks in space because last time I remember, that's how we met." He reminded the artful shimmer in his blue eyes at returned. Elise knew what he was doing; he was always furthest away when he flirted. She just wished he didn't have to be so guarded around her. She figured he felt like he had to, after she had revealed his little secret the night before.

"These are all clear signs you are hiding how you really feel." She stated bluntly before averting her attention to Charcoal's shiny coat. She began to stroke his lithe body absent mindedly "But whatever, I am not going to pry, I get it."

She sighed and raised her gaze to meet his; Johnny was watching her silently and expressionlessly.

"Just don't send her off by being well...you."

"Being me?" He echoed when she gestured to all of him.

"You know, the annoying I-want-to-punch-in-the-face, Johnny. There is more to you than that."

He smiled adoringly "Aw, Smiles. That almost sounded like a compliment."

She scowled at the silky tone of his voice and turned away from him and focused her gaze on the TV. She heard friction of leather and felt his body gravitate towards her.

"Can I give you one?" He whispered, she could feel the heat radiate from his body.

Elise ignored her body's lustful reactions and rolled her eyes "What you think is a 'compliment' is actually sexual harassment in disguise."

Johnny was marveled by her witty comebacks, he always figured he was the king of banter and Elise was clearly a queen. She had a fierce tongue on her; he knew a smarting of words from her mouth would sting greatly. Being of the fire element, he knew how to play with it.

"You are far too special to be considered a 'bro' in my eyes." He said in a cool, sensible tone. His voice was bare of his usual charm. Johnny knew he had spoken truthfully and unconditionally.

He watched her reactions carefully. It was hard to tell if she was blushing or not but he saw the way her eyes at widened before they misted over in thought. With a measured stillness, Elise moved her head to regard him.

"You are still a moron." She stated frankly, but he saw it. The gentle, radiant smile on her face. He did that, he was happy he made her smile.

He grinned in return "Yeah but there is more to me than that right?"

Her smile fell to form her signature scowl "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

They fell into a comfortable silence after that and sat side by side with Charcoal between them. Johnny would find himself glancing at Elise every now and then during the movie, watching the way the light from the screen danced over her pretty features. He wished he was closer to her, holding her in his arms.

He supposed it was instinctual, considering he had never been in the same room as a girl for long hours without touching. He had to resist his urges and remind himself that Elise was a friend. She was special.

I am special? She was trying hard to focus on Tom Cruise and the words that left his mouth, but she couldn't. All she could think about was what Johnny had said. The blush in her cheeks still heated her skin; her heart was pounding in reaction to the thoughts that raced through her mind.

Despite the meaning, she still felt lost._ Special in what way? _She asked herself. Elise wondered if her doubts would ever be answered.

* * *

Johnny woke up to the feeling heavy, warm air puffing at his face. He refused to open his eyes, hoping the sensation would stop. But the panting sound was followed by something wet, warm and soft rubbing at his face.

He strained his eyes open to find Charcoal's long snout directly in front of him. His gaze narrowed to blue slits. The dog continued to stare at Johnny with his soulful, brown eyes. The Human Torch reached out and wrapped one hand around the animal's muzzle, locking his jaw in place.

"You should be sleeping too." He mused chidingly. Charcoal paused in his huffing to take a gulp before resuming his panting. Johnny smiled at the Great Dane's ways and released his mouth before trailing his hands down to scratch under the dog's jaw.

Charcoal appreciatively nuzzled his head into Johnny's open hand. Until a rustling sound in the distance caught his attention. His ears shot up in attention before he pounded out of Johnny's reach. Shrugging haplessly, Johnny moved to shift his position on the couch.

Only to pause, when he felt a weight on his chest.

Messy head of ebony curls, short inky lashes, pink plump lips and olive skin. Johnny was sure it was Elise but it was hard to absorb the fact that she had fallen asleep beside him. He had only imagined and dreamed this, of course in his mind they were a lot less clothed.

He watched her sleep in affectionate silence. It was hard to turn away from the serene look on her face. As if feeling his stare, her body shifted. Johnny sucked in a breath waiting for her to open her eyes and blush at the situation, but she merely mumbled something and nuzzled into his chest.

Johnny was suddenly aware of her leg, wrapped around his torso, straddling him. One hand was gripping tightly at him, his shirt clenched in her delicate fingers. He lay very still and the only part of him that seemed to be in motion was his heart, he could hear it pound loudly within his ears.

The shorts she wore from the night before did a poor job in concealing her legs. Her curvy, tanned legs that tempted him. He gulped down his need to touch her and averted his gaze to her face, his tension immediately softened.

She looked so damn comfortable; it was hard to move away.

_Shit_ Johnny heard his phone vibrate on the coffee table. He sighed in relief for remembering to switch it to silent during the movie. He figured they must have fallen asleep sometime during the movie because he can't remember the end. Carefully he reached out and grabbed the cellular device and checked the caller ID.

It was a message.

_Hey torch-baby, how about a little naughtiness before the wedding? I am waaaitin._

_xx_

Johnny always hated it when she called him torch-baby, it sounded sadistic not to mention illegal. He considered ignoring the message but knowing Natalie, she was like a migraine that won't leave till a pill popping end. Annoying and demanding of attention, _his attention_. Johnny was ignorant of her flaw before because she was hot and doting of him, now he wasn't so sure.

_Can't, got some wedding stuff to do. I'll come by later to pick you up though._

_See ya._

He looked to the time stamp on his phone; it was seven in the morning. He had a good two hours before he had to get ready. He supposed a more chivalrous man would have gotten up carefully, draped a blanket over Elise and left her to sleep.

Johnny couldn't lie to himself, he wanted to stay as long as he could, enjoy the moment that was presented to him.

_No rush_ he concluded. Turning his head slightly, he nuzzled his face into the crown of her head. Her hair smelt like apricots, summery and sweet and strangely befitting of her. Smiling contentedly, he closed his eyes and allowed the spell of sleep to bewitch him, much like she had.


	21. Fool Yourself

**One of my favourite chapters :').**

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

After waking up on the couch by herself, Elise rushed to get dressed. She didn't know how she had managed to over sleep. Even with the room being freezing cold, she felt surprisingly warm.. She didn't even think she was that tired from the day's events.

Deciding to leave the investigative questions for later, Elise rushed to Susan's bedroom. She found Alicia and Susan in bath robes. Susan was sitting in front of her vanity with Alicia on the edge of the bed, opposite the dresser. They simultaneously looked up when Elise barged into the bedroom.

"Oh there you are." The bride sighed in relief. Eli grinned in response but then her stare fell on Valerie.

She was standing beside the vanity, rifling through the many make-up and hair apparatus she had brought with her. At Eli's appearance guilt immediately clouded her dark eyes.

Elise bit the inside of her lip. She had forgotten that Valerie was the dresser for Susan, Elise was the one who had suggested her and Susan agreed.

Resisting the urge to frown, she averted her stare back to the blonde.

"Sorry, am I late?"

"No, we got time. Valerie was just helping me with the make-up." She said with a bright smile on her face, Elise nodded stiffly.

"Right." She said and turned her attention to the closed bathroom door "I'll just brush my teeth then."

"Liz." Susan called again, Elise paused mid walk to the toilet before looking to her.

"Yeah?"

"You got a Crunchy wrapper stuck to your hair." She said, gesturing to the back of her head. Elise mimicked her movements and felt the smooth surface that crinkled at her touch.

"Oh. I fell asleep on the couch last night." She said and plucked the wrapped out of her hair and crumbled it up in her fist.

"Alone?" Alicia inquired curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

The blind woman smiled and Susan gave a secret glance in Alicia's direction.

"Oh no reason." The Invisible woman said as she waved at the air around her dismissively. Elise would have felt inclined to ask more questions to Susan and Alicia's sly smiles. But she didn't want to be in the same room as Valerie until she absolutely had to.

* * *

Johnny began to hastily throw on his tux. He had slept in and was thirty minutes late to pick up Natalie, he wouldn't have minded if she hadn't constantly hounded him about it.

He had slept in. Just thinking about who he woke up to made him feel all warm inside. Johnny hadn't been able to stop thinking about Elise's serene face as she slumbered, even as Natalie stroked his thigh flirtatiously in the car on the way back.

Sighing dreamily, Johnny made his way into the kitchen. He began to button up the cuffs of his long white sleeves when he saw Alicia and Ben in the kitchen.

"Hey, Johnny."Alicia greeted abruptly, startling him.

"Wow" He laughed in amazement "Does that amaze anyone else? How did she know it was me? I didn't say anything!"

Alicia slowly stepped away from Ben to pick up the flower on the counter beside her. The skirts of her deep purple bride's maid dress squished around her.

"Well to be honest, you kind of smell like ash." She said, making her boyfriend laugh.

"You're late." Ben pointed out as Johnny began to button up his ebony vest.

"Oh let's not make this about me, its Reed and Sue's big day." Storm murmured dismissively "Let's give them the attention for a change."

"OW!" The Thing shouted with false pain, he received a annoyed thump on the shoulder from Alicia.

"Don't do that!" She scolded before beginning to smooth out the crinkles of the suit on his shoulders.

Johnny watched them with a slight squint to his eyes. Paying attention to their closeness, their intimate smiles and especially the way Ben watched her, like she was a goddess visiting earth.

"There, you are perfect." She praised softly. Ben smiled and placed a hand gently on the curve of her waist.

"You are perfect." He insisted lovingly and began to pull her in. Alicia's smiling lips descended down on to Ben's rock like mouth.

Johnny shivered, perturbed and awed by the sweetness of their kiss. Alicia leaned away, grinning like school girl.

"I'll see you upstairs." She said, leaving Ben's arms to make her way to the second exit.

"Bye, Johnny." She said on her way out. Johnny waved at her back but then realized she couldn't his actions and stopped.

Ben was sighing dreamily, staring after Alicia's retreating form. Johnny couldn't help but ignite a conversation.

"So, seems like you and Alicia are doing well." He noted, he flatted his hands on the marble counter and began to swing his upper body back and forth "Annoyingly so in fact."

"Yeah, I am a lucky guy." The astronaut responded with smug shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah you are."Johnny muttered, more to himself than Ben. He shook his head, he was thinking about her again.

"Question for you though." He announced grabbing the man's undivided attention.

"How do you guys um?" Johnny bit his lip trying to form words and only managed a sneaky grin and a click of his tongue, while gesturing his open palms animatedly.

Understanding the meaning behind his roguish smile and glittering eyes. The orange pebbles around Ben's eyes that were shaped like eyebrows, squished together furiously.

"That's none of your business!" He exclaimed taking a stomping step in the Human Torch's direction.

"Alright, okay I am just concerned." Johnny confessed. His arms rose up defensively while taking massive strides back to form distance.

He began to inch back slowly to the door behind him.

"I would hate to wake up one morning and find out she was killed in a rock slide." He said hastily before pivoting and dashing out the door.

"I'LL SHOW YOU A ROCK SLIDE."

* * *

Johnny took detour towards the living quarters to avoid Ben's wrath. Grinning wickedly he made his way to his room to pick up his overcoat.

His long legs moved hurriedly as he shrugged on his coat. He needed to be at the top floor in time to give Susan away. Immersed in his thoughts he swiftly made a bend at the corner of the corridor, only to bump into an unexpected figure.

Johnny froze when the woman stumbled back on her high-heels. One hand shot out to the wall to her right. But her focus was on her dress. Sighing in relief she looked up sharply to meet his gaze.

Johnny was taken aback by Elise's emerald eyes that glared up at him. He was frozen in surprise unable to believe his eyes.

Elise was in a dress, her bride's maids dress.

The deep reddish purple chiffon gown hugged every curve of her body. The dress was pretty on Alicia, but in Johnny's eyes. It was drop dead gorgeous on Elise Adams.

His tantalized stare traveled down from her piercing jade eyes to the smooth, bronze lines of her shoulders to the sweet heart neckline of the dress. Her inky black hair was pinned up in loose curls with a few spiraling strands dangled freely. The hairstyle showed off the clean line of her jaw and the graceful arc of her olive neck.

He felt his breathing deepen just at the fierce look in her eyes. Johnny's began to wonder if his suit was tailored properly because his pants felt tight in that moment.

"You are so lucky I didn't fall, because you would be limping down the aisle otherwise." She snapped threateningly, Johnny was immediately turned on by her feisty tone.

"From all the rough sex?" He asked with a devious upturn of his mouth.

Her gaze narrowed, in amazed bafflement "How-how do you do that? How do you make everything so crass?"

"I might make things crass but babe." He took a dramatic pause give her figure a slow once over "You are _wearing_ that dress."

"Obviously." She uttered with a charmingly pompous flick of her wrist.

Elise took a paused and her gaze skimmed him in turn. Johnny was thrilled at the sight of her jade eyes that darkened to smoky, appreciative green.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She mused. Johnny gave her a look that seemed to say 'I know' before he smirked. She was about to return it when something on the lapels of his jacket had caught her eye.

"Where is your flower?" She asked, considering she just handed Kevin's his a moment ago.

"Oh I lost it a while back in Glenville high." He responded in casual wit before slanting a smile at her "You?"

Elise was stunned for a moment allowing his words to sink in, when they did. She was fighting the urge to smile; the last thing she wanted was to encourage his inappropriate wit on his sister's wedding day.

His blue eyes squinted at her all knowingly and he began to take slow steps towards her.

"Come on." He cooed "You know you want to laugh."

"No I don't." She said firmly then began to press her lips together stubbornly.

He swiftly poked the deepening dimple on her left cheek.

"Liar." He whispered, leaning towards her. Elise's tortured stare followed the straight line of his nose to his chestnut brown eyebrows.

"Find your own flower."

"Can't I just use yours?"

"You wish you had my flower." Johnny laughed at her sassy tone, Elise grinned.

She had emerged from Susan and Reed's bedroom, feeling moody. Valerie had apologized for her misbehavior at the bachelor party while applying Elise's made up. She had said she forgave her, but Elise wondered if she actually meant it. It felt like Valerie had been messing up and a lot lately and Eli was always quick to forgive.

She was making her way to the elevator to get to the ceremony when she had bumped into Johnny. He always managed to ease her tension, one way or another.

"You two are still discussing floras right? Because I can come back." Kevin's appearance surprised them. He was in his tux with a white rose pinned to the left lapels of his jacket. The man was grinning in amusement from having witnessed Johnny and Elise's teasing banter.

"Don't encourage him, he only gets worse." Elise warned her turning to her friend before giving Johnny a disapproving glare over her shoulder.

"Fuel to fire is literal with you huh." The brunette mused to Johnny while adjusting his black tie.

"Liz!" Elise groaned in response to Susan's voice that called her. She gently touched Kevin's shoulder, grabbing his attention.

"I'll meet you at the entrance okay?"

"Sure thing Eli."

She turned away from her friend and looked to Johnny. He was watching her intently.

"See ya, Smiles." He said as she hurried past him. The familiar scent of apricots brushed under his nose, consuming him in a wave of longing all over again.

* * *

"I think it bothers you, to see him so happy and in love. I think you are jealous." Alicia commented—in response to Johnny's reasons behind his constant teasing of, Ben. They were alone in the waiting hall, patiently expecting Susan to appear.

"You think I am jealous?" Johnny echoed mockingly walking up to stand beside her.

"Have you seen the women I've dated?" He said before taking a swing of his glass of champagne.

Alicia contentedly smelled the bouquet of roses in her hand until his question stilled her.

"No." She stated flatly, Johnny gave her a guarded tight-lipped smile. Alicia giggled picturing his guilty face in her mind.

"You can only fool yourself for so long, Torch."

He wanted to come up with some witty response but he was tongue tied. Fool myself? He didn't get long to ponder Alicia's wise words when Ben suddenly appeared, with Susan clinging to his arm.

"Ta da!" His voice boomed within the walls. Susan was blushing under their unwavering stares.

"Hey it's the bride of stretchy man!" Johnny exclaimed teasingly.

"Don't start." The bride whined, awkwardly shifting her weight from one heel to the other.

Elise and Kevin walked in seconds after, instantly grabbing Johnny's eye. He watched her walk in, oblivious to his stare because she was engrossed in her own thoughts.

Something was wrong, he could tell from the way her nose was slightly crinkled. Kevin didn't look happy either; Johnny saw the tightness in his jaw. His curiosity had peaked.

"Eli!" Her head shot up at the sound of her uncle's voice beckoning her "Come on, we are on."

"Right-o." She mumbled pulling Kevin's arm behind her. She fell in line behind Ben and Alicia with Kevin at her side. Elise tried to focus her attention on the white doors that were about to open and not on the oddly silent friend beside her.

_What the hell was that? _She asked herself, having witnessed an argument between Kevin and Valerie near Susan's bedroom. Even though she didn't hear the words that were exchanged between the two, she had never seen Kevin so livid and Valerie almost in tears.

Their voices were in hushed tones in order to not attract a scene, Elise felt unfortunate to have passed by when searching for Susan's veil. She didn't want to pry, not when they were about to precede the way for Susan.

The doors opened and the violins began to play, remembering not to haste her footstep she walked calmly. One hand gripped gently at the crook of his arm while the other kept her flower bouquet poised in front of her, to perfection.

* * *

_"Just don't send her off by being well...you."_

Elise's words from the night before randomly drifted into his subconscious, as he took in the sight of her sister in her wedding dress. Susan was always his elder sister, even if she was wearing a penguin suit Johnny wouldn't have noticed anything different.

But today wasn't one of those days. Susan was glowing in her strapless white dress. She was shifting uncomfortably and avoiding her brother's gaze. She was nervous; Johnny suddenly felt the need to assure her.

Drinking the last remains of his champagne he settled the glass down on a table behind him.

"You know you don't look completely ridiculous in that dress." He commented. She shot him a sardonic look at his words.

"Is that obnoxious brother talk for you-look-kinda-nice?"

He stared plainly before a genuine smile curved at his lips "You look beautiful."

She was surprised by his words and stood silently for a moment to absorb them. Then she smiled shyly and uttered a barely audible "Thank you."

Johnny took slow steps towards her, his smile widening all the while, the sudden happiness he felt left his lips in a chuckle. He stopped in front of her, gathering his sister's slender hands in his.

Susan waited with patient solicitude as her little brother gathered the words his wanted to say. He looked down at their interlocked hands for a moment before raising his gaze to her veil and then to her.

"Dad would be proud." He said, resolutely. It hurt Susan knowing that even after all these years, mentioning their father was difficult for him. But her heart melted at the love in his eyes and the smile slipped on easily.

"I know." She whispered back, blinking back tears before gathering her brother in his arms. He hugged her tightly in a solid affection.


	22. The Wedding Fiasco

**A review, is all I ask :)**

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

The violins continued to play as Elise and Kevin walked gracefully down the pale pink carpet. They parted just before the steps of the stage.

Elise moved to stand beside Alicia, across the carpet, Kevin stood next to her uncle. He looked shorter in comparison, despite being five foot eleven.

Her gaze moved to find Valerie, standing idly at the far corner of the exterior space, trying to blend into the shadows but failing miserably.

_What the hell happened last—_

The violins began to play the wedding tune. Her train of thought was cut short when all attention fell to the doors.

Preceding the bride and Johnny was Charcoal, looking the ever dashing hound with a black bow tie for a collar. Elise grinned at the sight of him holding up small white vicar basket between his teeth. The little flower girl beside him plucked the flowers out of the basket at each step, and littered them across the floor.

The guests giggled and cooed at the adorable sight of the cute girl and the Great Dane.

Johnny and Susan walked behind him in slow, rehearsed steps. Elise couldn't help but be a little marveled by the Human Torch. She might have thought him to be handsome within the dimly light corridors of the Baxter building, but in the daylight he was fashionably attractive. He was wearing the suit like it was a second skin, his shoulders seemed impossibly boarder.

Susan strode beside him, modestly beautiful and blushing furiously.

Once they were close enough to the stage. Elise called for Charcoal. At the sound of her voice he immediately abandoned his duties and came bounding in her direction. The basket was still dangling between his teeth. At his swift movements the basket swung back and forth, threatening to knock him on the nose.

"Great work Char." She petted him dotingly. The animal groaned appreciatively under her soft touch while being seated next to her. Elise looked to Kevin, glad to see that Charcoal's ways had eased his frown, but there was still a deep sadness in his eyes.

Susan passed by them, as graceful as a swan. Elise was pretty sure they were blurry shapes to her now when Reed was holding her stare diligently, looking just as handsome in his tux.

Johnny released his hold on her sister and took steps back, as Reed reached out and helped Susan walk on to the steps and to the platform of the stage.

They stood under the awning grinning widely at each other, as the good reverend gripped his bible and began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to..."

He was interrupted by the whipping winds of a helicopter that rose up into the air from the side of the building.

"Sue and Reed! Congratulations on your wedding."

The bride and groom exchanged exasperated looks accented by smiles before diverting their attention back to the reverend.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to—"

_What were they arguing about anyway? Did Valerie say something she wasn't supposed to last night? That wouldn't be shocking in the least._

She was unaware of Johnny blue eyes focused on her._ What was she thinking about so much? _His stare was almost smitten, watching the adorable way her nose crinkled in thought

_Maybe Kevin tried to make a move? While she was that drunk? No... He isn't the type. Even she rejected him why was he the one who is angry? __What did she say to him?__I have to find out—no I should wait till he or she tells me._

Elise was distracted out of her thoughts when she felt the air around her pick up. For a moment she thought it might have been a subconscious act from her.

Then screams erupted from the crowd and her head shot up to the skies. The helicopter had lost control and came crashing down towards them, head first.

The rotor blades came slicing through the air, dragging the body of the chopper with it. In a mindless panic the witnesses rushed to escape their potential deaths.

The high velocity gusts of air emitted by the helicopter sent the abandoned white folding chairs flying to the side, threatening to impair.

Elise tossed aside her bouquet and leaped into action. She ran to the side and stood protectively in front of the crowd of terrified and huddle people. Bringing her arms up she guided the air to will away the chairs, they flew and smashed into a wall.

Reed's arm shot out from the side and stretched to impossible lengths to pull two guests out of harm's way.

The bride formed a large force field around the helicopter, forcing the machine to curve away. The tail boom followed, heading straight towards Alicia.

"BEN!" She screamed blindly moving her head from side to side as Charcoal stood protectively in front of her, barking fiercely up at the spinning tail rotor that headed their way.

Eyes widened in panic. Elise struggled to move fast enough with her skirts bunched up around her ankles.

Luckily Ben was agile enough and swept past Alicia and grabbed the end of the chopper. The metal blades spun and sparked against his rock like face but he pushed against it and snapped the tail in half, dislodging it from the copter.

Elise sighed in relief, her tense shoulders relaxing. Charcoal was sniffing and wagging his gleefully at Ben, his rescuer. The Thing gathered a frightened Alicia in his arms and hugged her to his chest.

Elise couldn't help but smile before looking to Johnny who stood idly, still trying to comprehend the disaster around him. Then a sudden high pitched noise directed all eyes to the sky. They watched, bewildered by the silver beam that rocketed through the blue background.

_What the—_

"Johnny!" Reed exclaimed, looking to the bride's brother. Johnny frowned, knowing the doctor's look and immediately stroked the front of his jacket.

"This is Dolce." He reminded, wistfully.

Reed gave him a sympathetic head tilt. Johnny sighed before running forward and leaping off the edge of the roof.

"FLAME ON!" She heard him yell followed by a bright burst of fire, she watched him zoom up into the air in pursuit of the silver light before disappearing behind a skyscraper.

Elise's heart was still racing from the fright before. She could feel her blood pumping through her veins from the adrenaline rush. But all of that dimmed the moment her eyes fell on Susan, crying at the steps of the altar.

Eli wanted to go to her, offer her some form of assurance. She didn't know the first thing to say. Her saddened gaze moved to the guests, most of them were making their way to the exits. A few of them were lingering to watch the Invisible woman in her vulnerable state.

Angered by their vulture like ways, Elise marched over to them. She grabbed the stare of one of the startled woman in a long red dress.

"Forget something?" She asked sternly.

"No." The woman responded quickly and clumsily.

"Good" Elise smiled sardonically before raising a guiding hand to the exit behind the lady "the door is right there."

Frowning defiantly the woman walked off with a superior stiffness in her posture. Anyone else who tried to linger followed her movements and left. After all the guests were gone, Elise dared to turn back around and looked to the mess that was left of the ceremony.

Absorbing the sight of the broken chairs, scattered plants and one large helicopter, she allowed a heavy exhausted sight to escape her lips.

_Guess this means there is no reception._

* * *

Alicia and Elise managed to get Sue back to her room. The bride was still struggling to absorb the day's events.

"Sweetie let's just get those pins out of your hair and into some clothes and you will be feeling better." Alicia suggested with a soothing tone of her voice. Elise was always amazed by how she could make things sound so simple and appealing.

"Yeah...yeah you are right, Alicia." Susan sniffled before finding the strength to smile "I—I just need a shower."

"We could all use a shower." Alicia added.

"And some food." Eli grumbled to herself. She left Ben's girlfriend to deal with Susan, Eli didn't know the first thing about consoling a depressed bride to be.

She made her way through the corridor, heading for her uncle's room. She had left her clothes there and she couldn't wait to change back into sweat pants and wash the hairspray from her tresses.

All her plans for the shower had changed when she saw a brooding Kevin striding towards her. Elise could tell he was immersed in his own thoughts, but the moment he saw her, his eyes lit up.

"Hey Eli, I am going to take off." He announced, she saw his eagerness to leave and was confused by it. Elise was hoping he would stick around so she could bring up what had happened with Valerie.

"Wait I'll drop you off, I want to stop by the store anyway." She said steadying him with a hand to his arm.

Kevin was conflicted by the request, but the anticipating way she stared up at him, he knew he couldn't say no. "Alright, why not."

Elise smiled, happy that he had accepted her help. Kevin trailed after her silently to Ben's room. Elise opened the door and rushed in, heading straight towards a lone black brief case in the corner of the room. She grabbed the suitcase by the handle and turned to face Kevin.

He standing at the threshold with his hands buried in his pant pockets, feeling like if he moved any closer, he would be trespassing.

"Have you seen Valerie? Maybe she needs a ride too."

His honey brown eyes darkened.

"I haven't seen her." Elise was startled by the revulsion in his stare "She must have left."

She gulped silently and then nodded submissively "Let's head out then."

* * *

The stillness within Ben's bright yellow SUV irked her. It wasn't like the type of silence she had with her friends when they went to the beach or hung out at his apartment. When it was just comfortable and they were just enjoying the warmth and presence of one another without having to fill the silence.

This was different. The man that sat beside her as she drove was eerie quiet. Something Elise wasn't used to by Kevin.

"So...that was a huge turn of events." She mused while making a left turn.

"Yeah, what the hell was that thing in the sky?" Kevin asked, turning his head away from the window and to her. Elise shrugged truthfully.

"I don't know, I guess I'll find out once Johnny returns with answers." She replied. After a while Elise realized the concern she felt couldn't be held in any longer, she just had to ask "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why?" He said with a dubious lift of his dark brows.

"Just uh." She cleared her voice "I saw you and Valerie arguing."

She saw him stiffen from the corner of her eye.

"You did?" He asked, paling.

"Yeah, in Susan's room." she said "Look I know she's been a little wacky lately, I am just hoping in time she will tell us what's been bothering her."

"You shouldn't make so many excuses for her."

"What do you mean?"

A heavy, irate sigh escaped his lips "Never mind."

He waved a dismissive hand in the air "I was just a little annoyed with her for what she said to you that night. She shouldn't have mentioned your mother in front of your boyfriend Johnny."

"Johnny Storm is not my boyfriend." Elise corrected firmly, her fingers clenching the steering wheel tightly.

"Lover then." Kevin mused with an impish curve of his lips. She shot him a disapproving glare and his smile widened "You can't ignore the chemistry between the two of you, not to mention the sexual tension."

"We are just friends, besides he already has a girlfriend."

"Really?"

Elise was a taken back by the amazement in his wide-eyed stare.

"Is it really that shocking?" She grumbled with a bored tone.

"I am just surprised. With the way he looks at you, I didn't think there would be anyone else."

She was not expecting those words to leave her friend's lips. When Valerie hinted at the bond between Johnny and her it was always teasing and she never took it seriously.

But Kevin, he was the somber rational one out of the three of them. The one Elise went to for advice when she was having problems with Jeremy or couldn't make up her mind about what movie to watch that night. Kevin always provided her with the truth and she always appreciated that about him.

_The way he looked at me?_ Her heart was drumming loudly, nervous sweat damping the palm of her hands.

She didn't know if it was what she wanted to hear.

* * *

Elise parked in front of the sidewalk closest to Kevin's apartment building.

"Thanks for the ride—"

She grabbed his wrist before he made a move to exit.

"Wait, I have something for you."

Confused, Kevin nodded in a silent gesture that meant she had his attention. Elise grinned, unbuckled her seat belt before reaching back behind his seat. She pulled up the suitcase she had dragged into the car with her.

"I was wondering why you brought that thing, for a minute there I thought we were eloping." He joked with a toothy smile on his lips. Elise laughed with an amused roll of her eyes. She held the wide case by its bottom edge, waiting for him to accept it.

"Open it." She insisted. Intrigued, Kevin grabbed the object by its silver handle and brought it down onto his lap.

Elise watched expectantly as he flipped up the latches, braced his hands on the top, and then pushed open the roof of the case.

He was immediately greeted by a case filled with bundled up Crunchy bars, Beef Jerky packets, cookies and other assortments. A few beer and soda bottles, new white shirts folded to store promotion perfection and an apron. It had a black and white sketch of Don Corleone with the words 'I made her a chicken she couldn't refuse.' written at the bottom.

Elise grinned at the sight of the apron. She could tell from the flabbergasted look he directed down at the Godfathers face, that he loved it.

"It's not much, just some stuff you like and might need at your new place. I know how cranky you get when you don't get your weekly dose of beef jerky." She mumbled humbly while rubbing nervously at the back of her neck.

"Eli this is just..." He struggled to find words to express the great wonder and overwhelming affection in his heart.

He had to close the lid of the suitcase in order to regain some of his sanity. He exhaled, turned to Elise and smiled down at her "Thank you."

She couldn't help but blush at the adoring glow in his eyes.

"I wanted to send you off knowing you are never going to be forgotten." Elise wanted to give the suitcase to him during the reception. After all the dancing and she had her reticence a little lowered from all the champagne. But after the whole wedding fiasco, Eli predicted a mission was upon them. So she knew she had to grab the opportunity that was presented to her.

"I found the apron on a website Johnny recommended." Elise felt strange taking all the credit. She was amazed by all the fan related merchandise she found on the website he had shown her.

"You are a great friend, Eli." Kevin said evocatively enough to grab her attention. Despite the softness of his voice, there was seriousness in his hard stare.

"Don't let anyone tell you or make you think any different." Elise was confused by this, who would tell her different? She didn't understand the sadness and blameworthiness in his eyes.

_Maybe it's over moving._ The thought made sense to her. Kevin didn't want to leave them behind.

She smiled in response, Kevin leaned over and enveloped her in his arms. Elise didn't hesitate to return the embrace by wrapping her arms under his and around his wide torso. The embrace felt overwhelming, she wanted to stop her need to cry by moving away but at the same time she didn't want to let go. So she buried her face into his shoulder, the scent of mint on his jacket soothed her senses.

"I am going to miss you so much, Kev." She murmured into the cloth, her grip tightening to bruising intensity.

Kevin didn't mind, he knew her well enough to know that she was fighting back her emotions. He smiled sadly and rubbed at her back, through the dress.

"Me too."


	23. Rocky

**Shout out to JJCME and Layla347 Thank you guys :) **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

After the emotionally exhausting goodbye to Kevin. Elise wanted to do nothing but binge out on food to make herself feel better.

She wasn't even guilty about walking back into the Baxter building with a hand bag full of crisp packets, a few chocolate bars and an orange flavored slushy at hand. She wanted to stop by Wendy's for some burgers and fries, but Reed had called her demanding her presence at the mission control room.

She waltzed through the open glass doors of Reed's lab, she found them huddle around the chemistry lab area.

"Eli." Ben announced just as she approached, with the bag and slushy still at hand.

"Hey," her gaze scanned Sue, Johnny and Ben's concerned expressions "Is everything okay?"

Reed was sitting at his desk in the center of the tight space. His face was obstructed by the microscope he was peering into, focusing intently on a glass slide.

"Johnny boy is having a little tight spot." Her uncle answered with a nudge of his thumb directed at the sulking Torch. He was standing at a distance with his back to an X-ray screen and Sue beside him.

"What do you mean?" Elise questioned, not comprehending her uncle's words.

"My run in with the Silver Surfer messed up my powers." Johnny said with an exasperated breath.

"Silver Surfer?" She repeated in astonishment "The dude was on a surf board?"

"Yeah, it was cool." Johnny mumbled with a wistful lift of his board shoulders "Not so much anymore now that he messed with my body."

She smirked at his statement "You make him sound like a rapist."

"I feel violated!" He exclaimed dramatically, she rolled her eyes at his antics.

"We switched powers, we are not entirely sure about what's happening." Susan added, Elise was glad to see she had changed out of her bridal dress and into red top and grey skirt. Elise was also disappointed to find that she was the only one still in her clothes from the wedding.

"Seems like I missed a lot." She noted pensively, Johnny looked to her.

"Where were you?" He demanded. Susan didn't miss the doleful tone of her little brother's voice. Elise however, did.

"I went to drop off Kevin and I got something to eat." She said with a simple shrug of her shoulders before bringing the transparent slushy cup and the straw closer to her mouth.

"I'll take that." Ben abruptly plucked the drink out of his niece's hand and began to slurp it. Elise was left gaping at the air before she recovered and shot her uncle an annoyed glare, but she didn't make a move to retrieve her drink.

"Well all of Sue's results are normal" Reed announced, the human torch was staring expectantly "...but Johnny's."

At the sound of his name, his eyes closed reflexively. His jaw muscles clenched in a suppressed disappointment "Johnny's are what?"

"Your encounter with the Surfer put your molecules in a constant state of flux." Elise liked how Richard's excited little smile only worsened the situation.

Johnny's incensed gaze met Elise's, she could only shrug innocently. He turned his attention back to Reed, his foot tapping impatiently.

"Is that bad?" He demanded, Reed slowly raised his head up from behind the microscope.

"Well it caused you to temporarily switch powers with Sue." He said, gesturing to his fiancé "Ideally I'd like you run some more test and—"

"Would you like a volunteer?" Ben stepped up from beside Elise, he placed the plastic container on the table in front of Reed before stomping towards Johnny.

"No no no no." The two scientists exclaimed urgently as Johnny backed up on to the counter

"No no no hey!" He exclaimed, he had practically climbed onto the counter to avoid Ben's touch "This is serious!"

Elise stifled a laugh at Flame-boy's defensive actions, seeing this he narrowed his eyes in her direction.

"I just wanted to give him a hug." Ben said in a choir-boy manner with his arms open harmlessly.

"We don't know the extent of his condition, yet." Susan pointed out frantically, being the over protective sister.

"It could be progressive, it could be degenerate—"Reed began to list out.

"It could be fun."

"No Ben!" They shrieked.

It was too late; Ben had made contact with Johnny.

There was a sudden surge of power and Elise could only watch in awe as her uncle shrink right before her eyes. Ben stumbled back from the rush of the exchange, the orange pebbles exterior had left him completely.

They gaped at the sight of Ben in his human form. His jersey however, was burnt in random places.

"Hey it's me, I'm back!" He exclaimed gleefully before patting out a dancing fire on his shoulder.

Elise would have said something, if Johnny's large rock like appearance hadn't robbed her of her voice.

Johnny stood, stunned for a moment, taking in the sight of his orange stony arms. Then he touched his forearm just to be sure it was not his imagination. Then to convince himself further he frantically reached for any reflective surface he could find—which was a metal cylinder—and peered into the bottom of it.

"Oh...my... GOD!" He screeched at the sight of himself. His gaping face lifted to glower at Ben in his natural form "COME ON. We just said this is serious."

"Oh, yeah, serious." Ben snorted and stifled his laughter at the sight of Johnny. At the sound of her uncle laughing Elise couldn't help but feel the humor of the situation threaten to consume her.

_He looks so unbelievably wrong. _

Elise couldn't believe it, but this was on look Johnny could not pull off. She watched with glittering eyes as he gazed back at his reflection, hissing like a neglected cat.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

Ben laughed then clicked his fingers together, a flame sparked and danced on the tip of his finger.

"Hey, not bad." He mused before showing his niece, Elise's lips curved down in an impressed look.

"Not as impressive as that, though." She said gesturing at the mass of walking rock that was Johnny Storm; he did not look amused by her statement.

"Incredible." Reed was more amazed than appalled, being the sci-fi brat.

"Don't you mean, fantastic?" Elise corrected, her voice trembled from trying to suppress her laughter at the same time. Humored by her words, Ben laughed along with his niece.

The victim of their mockery glared, his frown slowly deepened.

"Reed, you better be able to fix this." Johnny warned with a enormous rock finger pointed at the good doctor.

"I'll get right on it, trus—"Reed was interrupted when a fireball passed by him and impacted on Johnny's deformed face.

"Ben, stop it!" Susan cried in worry for her brother.

Ben ignored her and grinned cockily at the twenty year old "I am starting to see why you liked that. HA."

Johnny growled before stomping directly towards him, Ben stretched his hands out toward him. Johnny grabbed him by the shoulder before morphing back to his human state and Ben back to being the Thing.

"Oh, crap." Elise heard her uncle curse.

"That's not funny." He directed his cross looks to Ben and Elise. She was surprised by this, having never seen Johnny actually hurt by her actions. Obviously his looks were a soft spot for him, considering they had defined him most of his life. She felt the sour emotion of guilt take over her.

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" He demanded looking back at Reed and Susan for answers.

"Just try to keep your distance from us." Reeds words were like an added kick to Johnny's already pitiful state. Frowning he walked over, Elise stared after him while Ben grinned beside her.

"You and me are gonna be spending a whole lot of time together pal." Her uncle exclaimed, this time she didn't feel the need to encourage him.

Sighing in sympathy, she couldn't resist the urge to assure the inflammable man. After his exit Elise decided to follow him.

She found him trudging towards his bedroom, his shoulders slumped sadly. Elise called his name and Johnny halted before spinning around to face her.

"Lighten up." She said once she approached him "Uncle Ben was just goofing around."

"Easy for you to say, your powers aren't glitch-y." He grumbled before leaning back against the wall beside his bedroom door.

"Reed's going to fix it, he always does." She informed him with a confident smile on her lips; Johnny didn't seem to believe her. An idea sparked in her mind, she began to rifle through the plastic bag she still carried around before pulling out a small red, rectangular packet.

"Here." She offered it to him, Johnny accepted it carefully.

"What's this?" He turned the packet over to find words titled in white font.

"Malteasers." Elise announced "They always make me feel better when I am down."

"Oh." The smile that formed on his lips was full of ease "Thanks."

"No problem Rocky." She hoped she didn't regret trying to boost his ego later on. Johnny stared at her, expecting more words to leave her mouth but she didn't really have anything more to say.

"Well I am going to go change out of this damn dress, there is no leg room in this thing." She voiced in exhaustion, and giving a quick glance down at her dress.

Johnny paused in his movements to rip the Malteasers packet when her statement grabbed his interest. His blue eyes scanned her figure slowly, she felt like his hands were on her from the goose bumps that rose on her skin.

Their gazes met, he ripped the packet open.

"Maybe you should cut a slit down the side, show off those sexy legs." He suggested before plopping a chocolate ball into his mouth. She stared as a slow amorous grin curved at his mouth, dimpling his cheeks.

"See they work." She said with a firm nod of her head and a smile on her lips.

"It wasn't the Malteasers, babe."

Johnny stared down at her as she gazed back at him. He expected her to blush deeply at the silken innuendo in his words. She merely watched him, boldly and defiant. The blood in his veins surged with yearning.

"Whatever works for you." Her words were calm and carefully selected. He imagined his desire for her was much like a jar, suspended in a web of string. The strings were starting to fray, at each movement she made, her gaze, her voice. Johnny knew, sooner or later the web was going to fall and the jar was going to plunge to the floors and shatter, unleashing the hot want inside him.

At the same time, it scared him how she could look deep into his eyes, smile and walk away. Leaving his heart thundering and mind misted in lust.

He could only stand still, staring after her retreating form, unable to turn his stare away from the seductive sashay of her hips in the dress.


	24. London Eye

Elise entered her uncle's bedroom to pick up her clothes. She was surprised to find Charcoal lying on his bed, taking up most of the space on the mattress.

"Aw Char." The dog bounded in her direction, still in his bow tie. She pitied the large mutt. She had forgotten about him with all her running around. She dropped her knees to accept him into his arms, she petted him lovingly.

"Guess I am not the only one still in their wedding clothes huh?" She mused fondly. Charcoal nuzzled her cheek with his long snout, a gentle touch from the large dog felt like a shove. Smiling gently, she carefully brought the black bow tie over his head and tossed it to a far corner in the room.

"I have to take a shower now, afterwards let's find something to eat okay?" Giving him one last tender scratch to the back of his ears, Elise got to her feet. She gathered clothes from her bag, along with a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

Elise emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed and more like herself in a loose black tee and grey sweat pants. She used her air power to dry her hair. She always hated how much water her hair absorbed because of its volume.

Charcoal didn't seem to want to wait for her so she went in search for him, towards the common lounge.

She was shocked to find Johnny sitting on the bench behind the pool table, back in a rock like form. Charcoal didn't notice anything different. He was happily curled up on the floor beside Johnny's despondent state.

Stifling her rising laughter, Elise approached him.

"Did you get a haircut?" His head shot up at the sound of her voice "Because there is something different."

Johnny glared back grimly before turning away to focus his attention on the gym seen through the glass doors behind him. Biting her lip in delight, she walked over until she was standing by the pool table.

"What happened?" She asked. Her voice trembled from suppressing her mirth.

"Nothing." He grumbled.

"Did Ben assault you?"

"No ..." He drawled solemnly, looking down at his pebble-esque palms "I did the big guy a favour. He wanted to show Alicia what he—used to be like."

Elise felt a jolt of astonishment hit her heart from the information.

"So you let him exchange powers with you?"

Johnny's shoulders heaved, uncomfortable by her questions "It's only for a few minutes, they are in the building."

"That's..." Elise didn't know what to say, it was hard to believe he thought of someone other hand him "Really sweet, Johnny."

His head perked up at her words, he looked to her with his baby-blue eyes glittering in uncertainty "Yeah?"

She smiled pleasantly and strolled over and took a seat beside him.

"Yeah." She added.

They remained sitting silently for a while. Charcoal demanded her attention so she began to pet him lovingly. Johnny watched them for a moment, taking in her calm expression and feeling irked by it.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" He found it odd that she rather be sitting beside him in his grotesque form than elsewhere. Elise turned her attention to him, a sly look in her eye.

"Why, you are not feeling insecure are you?" She asked.

Johnny's mouth was set in a grim line "I look like I should be the mascot of Rocks 'r' Us, right next to the Michelin man."

She expressed amusement softly at his words. He liked the velvety sound of her laugh. It did strange things to his inside. Elise twisted her body around to face him; she threw one leg over the iron bench, straddling it.

"I know this might shock you but, I disliked you for your personality, not the way you looked."

He wanted to call her on all accounts of bullshit, but there was no lie in her emerald gaze. Just the same softness she always had for the ones she cared about. He was amazed at the realization that he was one of them.

"Really?" He echoed in disbelief, she nodded "But I am so sweet."

She rolled her eyes at his obnoxious statement. She had already predicted his revert back to his usual self.

"There you are." Ben appeared with Alicia, they were walking hand in hand. Smiling brightly they headed straight at them. Elise grinned in reaction, she had almost forgotten what beams of light looked like bouncing off his smooth bald head.

"Uncle Ben." She acknowledged cheerfully.

"Lookin' good." She commented in a jester fashion.

"I know, I am feeling quite." He stopped and clicked his thumb and finger together, sparking a flame.

"Hot." He wiggled the eyebrows that had returned; Elise shook her head at her uncle's antics and Johnny sulked beside her. Alicia had a more fantasized image in her head of her boyfriend and began to giggle into her hand.

Ben dispelled the fire, released his hold on Alicia and made his way to Johnny. He placed a hand on his shoulder. The contact caused and abrupt jolt of energy between them until Johnny shrunk down his normal, human state. Ben was back to being the Thing.

"Thanks, kid." He said gratefully, his voice had deepened to its gruff tone.

"Yeah whatever." The Human Torch grumbled warily "I am going to go get something to eat."

He hopped off the bench and walked off, with Charcoal trailing after him. Elise wondered if Charcoal actually understood English, just at the mention of food the hound followed Johnny.

Shaking her head in amazement, she turned her gaze up to her uncle "Up for a game of pool? I bet I can beat you this time."

He laughed harshly and said "Keep dreaming kid."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Elise stood beside the billiards table. She had her chin rested despairingly on the cue stick as she watched her uncle strike in all the colourful balls repeatedly into the holes.

Feeling the misery radiate off her, Alicia looked to Eli from her seat on the couch and smiled sadly.

"At least you did better than last time."

"Thanks, but it's okay if you think I suck. I won't hold it against you." Alicia giggled at Eli's words.

"They are breaking up the team." Johnny announced with his sudden appearance. Charcoal trailed after him, running a slobbery pink tongue over his nozzle.

"Huh?" Ben breathed, reflecting Eli's confused stare she directed at Torch. He sauntered over and took a seat on the ebony table beside the Juke box, facing Elise.

"Reed and Sue, I just over heard them. They want a nice, normal, boring ass life. No more Fantastic Five." He said. Eli and Ben exchanged bewildered looks, Alicia was listening intently.

The Thing rounded the table and approached his niece's side in two heavy steps.

"What do they expect us to do, keep it going with just the three of us?" He questioned heatedly.

"And call ourselves what?" He voiced his frustration, Elise was a little distracted by his lips as he spoke "The Terrific Trio."

"Ha." Elise sneered "It was bad enough as the Fantastic Five."

Johnny was peeved by her words, she could tell from the way his gaze was narrowed on her. She wasn't surprised by his reaction. He was the one who came up with the team name after all.

"When were they going to tell us?" Her uncle questioned out loud, looking to Johnny for answers.

"They'll tell you when they are ready to tell you." Alicia spoke up from her seat on the couch, grabbing their attention.

"It's their decision not yours, you can't be made at them for doing what makes them happy." Elise had to admit, the woman was being rational. But she didn't like feeling left in the dark either, it was supposed to be a team decision, right?

They all fell silent, brooding and conflicted.

As if rehearsed, Reed walks in. His lips were held down in a grim down and the crinkles on his forehead had deepened.

"Guys." He said "We have a serious problem."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They had returned to the Mission Control room. Reed directed their attention to the large, wide concave screen in front of his flat doughnut shaped desk. Elise used to always joke about how the space reminded her of the Enterprise.

No one seemed to be in a joking mood in that moment.

"I cross-referenced the Surfer's radiation through every astronomical database." Reed began to explain while pressing frantically on his keyboard. A pattern of white dots appeared across the dark blue screen. They danced across the screen like musical notes before lines erupted from them, connecting the dots together.

"Altair seven, Rigel three, Vega six." He was listing out in cue to pictures that transitioned on to the display. Elise stared up at the monitor from between Susan and Johnny.

"He's been to all these planets?" Ben asked from next to Reed who was hunched over his key board.

"And now they are lifeless. Barren, some even shattered." Elise didn't like the frenzied way the doctor was speaking. He only ever talked in such a state when the situation was dire.

"Everywhere the Surfer goes, eight days later. The planet dies."

The air around them began to thicken ominously.

_This is bad, apocalyptic bad._ Elise could only stare without blinking.

"How are we going to stop him, we don't even know where he is" Ben words deepened their despair threatening to plunge them all into a black hole of hopelessness.

An image of the Earth popped up, it split open and visualized into a diagram of the core. This transition caught Susan's attention.

"What about the craters?" She asked, Elise followed Susan's movements expectantly.

Reed wordlessly pressed a button and squares filled with equations appeared on the screen. He stiffened at the sight of them before slowly straightening his posture.

"They are appearing in a numerical sequence." He announced, expecting them to know what it meant "The last crater was formed in Greenland so that means the next in the sequence should be..."

A series of coordinates appeared; Reed read them out slowly before gaping in shock.

Elise and Johnny exchanged furtive looks, both of them thinking the same thing. Reed knew too much of what the heck was going on and the rest did not.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Elise still didn't feel like she had all the facts, but all she knew was that the Silver surfer was the enemy and they had to head to London England to kick some seriously shiny ass.

She wasn't happy about having to leave Charcoal behind suddenly, but with Alicia around, Elise didn't worry too much.

What she did worry about was the helicopter they rode towards the London eye. It amazed her that they were still flying from the amount of people crammed together in that one mode of transport.

Elise was squeezed against a window and Reed. Susan sat beside him with Ben next to her. Elise was envious of the fact that Johnny got to ride shot gun. The general sat on the opposite side; his two go to soldier beside him. One of them Eli remembered to be the woman Johnny was checking out.

_This is just shaping up to be a great mission_ Elise couldn't help but think glumly. She averted her attention to the window and peered down at St James Lake and its shimmering body of water. Elise had always wanted to come to London, under different circumstances.

"We he surfaces, move the fight away from the crowd." Reed voiced over the loud spin of the rotor blades.

"No he's too fast to contain. When I see silver I'm hitting him!" Johnny exclaimed not even bothering to glance back at them.

"You can't do that. We stick to the plan and we work as a team." Reed objected.

"Oh we are a team now?"

Elise and Ben instantly tensed at the words that left his lips.

"What are you talking about?"Reed demanded, ignoring the stares he felt from the general and his team.

"You know what." Johnny grumbled like a grouchy child.

Susan and Reed exchange knowing guilty looks askance.

"We were gonna tell you guys."

"When were you going to tell us, when you moved your stuff out?" The Human Torch snapped, interrupting Reed.

"Johnny this isn't a good time." Susan cut in with high authority. Elise was a little grateful for the Invisible Woman's intervention.

She didn't want their inner conflicts to be on display, especially around the General. She knew he was just looking for an excuse to pounce on facts that would help him second guess Reed.

Elise was disappointed in Johnny; she didn't even know why she was surprised. This was so typically Johnny Storm, waiting for an audience to bring out his dramatics.

"Kid's got a point, Reed. You should have told us." Her uncle added. His tone was a lot gentler in comparison to Johnny. But he was still disappointed from being left out by his friend.

"Alright that's enough; we will talk about this later." Reed shouted irately, Ben grimaced and turned away.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?"

Elise chose to ignore the General and sink further into her seat; suddenly London was the last place she wanted to be in.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She witnessed the entire whirlpool incident just as the chopper was making its descent on to an abandoned patch of grass.

They moment they were let out of the helicopter, the team rushed into action.

Elise raised her arms up from her side and willed the wind with her mind. Her cat suit was different compared to the rest of the team. Despite being able to fly like Johnny, Elise was a little more dependent on stability. Reed had made her a suit by duplicating the materials of her enhanced suits and creating flexible wings that fit under her arms and along the curve of her body.

The air picked up around her and began to lift her up towards the sky as the rest of her team ran towards the London Eye.

Once she was high enough Elise directed the wind so it carried her towards the Ferris wheel. The joint that held the wheel in axis had dislodged from the impact of the tremors.

Witnesses screamed and gasped in fright at the sight of the wheel descending towards the water. Elise quickly flew over the stream; facing the wheel she began to channel the wind to accelerate the amusement ride back. She had only succeeded in slowing the fall in time for Susan to form a force field around it.

The shield covered the circumference of the ride, giving Elise a stable surface to push the wind against.

Reed had stretched out from the other end and began to weave his body around and grip at the cables. Ben pushed up the structure from underneath and they all began to form the right balance to put the wheel back into place.

Meanwhile Johnny stood on the ground, staring at the whirlpool within the lake that grew larger and large. His eyes caught silver. The surfer shot up into the sky and gave one cautious glance over his shoulder before speeding off into an unknown location.

A chase was ignited in Johnny. He flamed on before shooting up into the air, heading for the Silver Surfer with complete disregard for his team.

Reed saw a blur of fiery red from his right, his gaze widened in panic when the Human Torch attempted to cross through the gap between the Ferris cables.

"No, Johnny!" Mr. Fantastic exclaimed frightfully, but it was too late.

Johnny made impact against Reed's long limbs with a grunt of his lips. Their powers exchanged, fire sparked and consumed Stretchy-man's elongated appendage, running along the limbs like water in a pipe.

Reed's elasticity left him and his arms and legs shrunk back into his body and he was suspended in the air, devoured in fire.

The gravity of the wheel went against them. Elise gasped from the pain of exerting her muscles and pushed against the force. Ben grunted from the weight of the structure on his shoulders. Susan was on shaky limbs, the use of her powers taking a heavy toll on her.

Johnny went propelling to the floor and made an aching impact with concrete floor. Luckily for his new flexibility, the crash wasn't fatal.

"Guys, what are you doing?!" Susan shrieked while inching further back onto an invisible platform she created, over the river.

"Seriously, this thing isn't getting any lighter!" Elise shouted while trying to stay in the air and channel it at the same time.

Reed floated down behind the wheel, over the stand it was dislodged from.

"Ben, lift it higher!" He ordered.

"I'll try."

The thing raised his arms with a great heave of effort. The Wheel rose towards the sky. Elise acted fast and sent one last blast of wind towards the structure.

The wheel tilted back and locked in place until Reed hovered over the joint. He sent a beam of fire at the metal joint, melting and fusing them in place.

Elise sighed in relief; sweat beads rolled down the sides of her face and matted her hair to her skin. Her frantic gaze caught the sight of an exhausted Susan on her knees as if held up by thin air. Elise floated down towards the Invisible Woman and placed a gentle hand to her back.

"Susan you alright?" the blonde woman craned her head to the side to look at Eli, her eyes widened at the sight of blood trailing down her nose.

"Shit, it's happened again."

"I'm fine; I just need a little rest." Susan whispered tiredly while gently placing a hand on Elise's shoulder. Not convinced, Elise reached out and wrapped Susan's arm all the way around her neck and helped her up.

Susan was too exhausted to reject her help and allowed Elise to support her over the steel edge and on to the concrete platform.

"Thanks Eli." She murmured with a grateful little smile, Elise grinned back.

"It's no trouble."

"Sue!" The Tempest's gaze shot up to find Reed heading towards them, with a limping Johnny ahead of him. He stopped the Human Torch by placing and hand on his wide shoulder, a surge of power passed between them.

Reed raced over and grabbed Sue from Elise's opposite side. Eli wordlessly allowed Susan's fiancé to take over her role. The doctor looked thankful, she smiled in return.

Susan suddenly gasped in pain and bent over until Reed abruptly caught her in his arms. Johnny instinctively took a step to help his sister only to be warded off by Reed.

"Stay back!" He ordered protectively over Susan "Before you get somebody killed."

Elise saw the way the harsh truth from Reed had hurt Johnny. His usual sparkling blue eyes had hooded over in regret as he took cautious steps back. She felt like she had to defend him, but she had nothing to saw.

Johnny's recklessness had nearly sabotaged the entire mission, people could have died. Susan's nose was bleeding as a result.

"Oh my God." Ben whispered in astonishment. Elise was glad for her uncle's interruption. She followed his stare focused on the river.

River? The lake was drained of water, leaving it a sand filled lifeless trench with a gaping hole in the center of it. Elise couldn't believe her eyes at the power of the Silver Surfer.

_If he could do that to a lake in seconds._ Her mind brought back the images she had seen of the other planets on Reed's monitor. Her heart began to race in panic as her thoughts clouded in dread.


	25. Alien Contact

"What the hell was that?!"

Elise knew the General was containing his repertoire of diatribes just waiting to unleash it on to them the moment they had returned.

They all sat in a control room within the American senate. Elise found a vertical surface she could lean into, as far away from the General as possible. Johnny seemed to have the same thoughts when he joined her. Elise saw the way he kept a cautious distance between them; Reed's words had impacted him greatly.

It was a little shocking for her. She didn't think Johnny was the sensitive type, but she understood the feeling of being a complete disappointment. She had avoided Ben for several reasons on those accounts.

She felt the worst of her sympathy for Reed, having to be the one to gain the heat off the events from the General.

"We'll make adjustments, next time we will be ready." Elise didn't know how the man did it, after everything he still took the blame and turned the events around positively.

Elise had to force herself not to give a condemning glance in Johnny's direction.

"Next time?" Hager scoffed "There is no next time, you can't handle this alone. This is why I am bringing in some help."

"General, if you bring in more soldiers and weaponry you will put innocent lives in danger." Reed warned, his dark winged brows furrowed to express his seriousness.

"No more than you already have."

That silky sinister voice, Elise recognized it in some blurred recess in her mind. Johnny's reaction from beside her was instant. He sat up in alert; all eyes fell to the figure dressed in black at the entrance.

"Victor?"Reed echoed in disbelief, the ex-billionaire smiled maliciously.

"What's the matter?"He questioned smugly "Afraid of ghosts."

Ben's reaction was explosive. Soldiers had to jump out of their way to avoid full on collision with The Thing as he ran as Victor Von doom.

He grabbed the man by the neck before shoving him hard against the wall behind him. A crater formed from the impact, cement dust flew up onto the air around them. None of the Fantastic team made a move to stop Ben Grimm. The General however did not take it so lightly.

"Since you are a ghost you won't mind if I break your little neck." Ben hissed as Victor choked for a breath.

"Let him go."The General commanded.

"Don't you know who that is?" Johnny exclaimed from beside Elise, gesturing an open hand at Victor. Hager shot him a look of reproach.

"It's Victor Von Doom; he is here under my orders."

Richards stared in disbelief. Elise, Susan and Johnny exchanged startled glances. From the lack of movement from Ben, the general glared back at Reed in warning.

"Ben let him go."

The Thing reluctantly released Victor. Their nemesis fell to his knees, coughing and spurting from the damage to his throat.

"How is this possible, how are you still alive?" Mr. Fantastic asked, still in shock from the former metal man's appearance.

Victor got to his feet with the little dignity he had and began to roughly pat away the dust on his leather coat.

"No thanks to you four, that's for certain." He hissed directing glares at them.

"Five." Elise spoke up, grabbing their attention, especially the vicious doctor's. He sneered and she smirked defiantly "I can count for you."

"Can you?" He bit back contemptibly.

Elise's smile fell instantly and she took a step forward with the intention of bruising his smug face. Johnny quickly wrapped a hand around her wrist and held her to his side.

His touch was electric. Elise felt an unexpected surge within her body. Like her power was sucked out of her and returned in tenfold.

"Oh shit." Johnny whispered frantically before quickly touching her again. The rush returned, with the same roller coaster of sensations. Johnny sparked a flame in his hands and sighed in relief, they were back to normal.

"Sorry about that, Smiles." He mumbled directing an apologetic smile down at her.

"It's fine." She insisted her glare was still directed at Victor.

Johnny's face felt hot, he didn't know if it was from the touch or the embarrassment. Why was he embarrassed? _It was an honest mistake, right?_

Not trusting himself, he crossed his strapping arms over his chest, determined to not let it happen again. Even though he secretly loved the feeling, it was different with Elise. The touch was more thrilling, heady. He wanted to do it again.

"Von Doom's made contact with the alien, he's got valuable information." General Hager stated in a passive tone. Elise hated that Victor seemed so damn proud of himself.

"Contact with an alien?" She echoed insolently "A little desperate don't you think?"

Ben sent her a proud little smile along with Reed, at her jab at Victor's straying pride. Victor understood the crass meaning behind her joke and gave her a look that seemed to threaten her existence. Elise glared back calm and fearlessly at Von Doom.

_Maybe fire should be her element_. Johnny couldn't help but think, directing a fond look down at her.

"Information that might just help save the planet." Victor announced with a unruly lift of his strong chin. He came striding down the long red carpeted steps towards Reed. He stopped inches away from him and braced his hands on the wooden counters on either side.

"Now let's be clear about this, shall we? I hate you." He stated indubitably, then he raised his gaze to the rest of the team, linger more on Susan than anyone else "All of you."

_Someone hasn't gotten over the Manhattan incident, how petty._ Elise mused to herself.

"But, the world's at stake and we need to work together to survive." Victor added, triggering an eye roll from her.

Reed ignored Victor and looked to the commanding officer "General, we know firsthand, you trust Victor and you are going to regret it."

"So far, the only one I regretted trusting. Is you, Richards."

"Reed, don't agree to this." Ben advised forebodingly. Richards mulled on Ben's words for a moment but Victor's challenging looks ignited a rage within him.

"Let's see what he's got."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Great, another slide show." Elise couldn't help but comment from her seat at the theatre room, behind Johnny.

"I know, the least they could do is give us some popcorn." He replied with a bored sigh. She nodded in agreement.

A soft light emitted from behind them, the dark room and lit up the white screen. It was of the Silver Surfer poised over his board, hovering in the air. Elise stared in amazement. Johnny wasn't kidding about the guy's looks and his lack of...vital parts.

Victor, dressed in a drably black robe was standing with his back to the camera, speaking to the Surfer.

"All that you know is at an end." The surfer said, before a blast of energy shot out from his hand and hit Victor directly in the chest. The impact sent him flying back and Elise was anticipating the result but Von Doom had frozen the screen.

"Well?" He asked, looking to Reed for a reaction.

"I like the part where he knocks you on your ass." Ben grunted.

Elise and Johnny simultaneously stifled their humor. Even Reed and Susan had trouble hiding their mocking smile.

"Look at where the energy levels surge when he attacks." Victor announced through gritted teeth as he walked around the chairs and to the row in front of him.

He replayed the scene before pausing again.

"There" He pointed out, slowing down the image with the remote control "See what happened?"

"The energy was channeled through him but it originated from the board." Elise understood Reed's words. It was kind of like her ability except she didn't rely on a board.

_That would be cool though._

"If we can separate him from the board, we can cut off his power completely." Victor added all knowingly.

"That's what we have to do."

"How?" Johnny spoke up, Victor rolled his eyes.

"If I knew that I wouldn't need you people, now would I?" Elise didn't appreciate the sardonic look he gave the Human Torch.

"You two should get started right away." The general ordered, getting to his feet with his right hand woman.

"I'm glad we have the opportunity to collaborate again." Victor mused while walking to Reed "I'll try to talk slowly so you can keep up."

Elise groaned at his weak attempt at an insult and Johnny shot a look at his sister that seemed to say what-were-you-thinking-when-you-dated-him?

_All you know, is at an end?_

She felt a chill run down her spine. The words the Silver Surfer had uttered were apocalyptical. She was overwhelmed by an irrational fear, she need to get some fresh air, away from the militia.


	26. Last Few Minutes On Earth

**_A little change: In the movie I am pretty sure they were all based in England after the whole London Eye incident. But in this in hinted they had returned to USA. _**

**_You will see why :) _**

**_xxx_**

**_SSC_**

Elise stared down at Jeremy's sleeping expression. She remembered the first few days when he was in his coma. The bandages were wrapped around his head, one eye was badly bruised and he had a busted lip.

Eli was shocked at first but then she was enraged.

But now, nearly an year later, staring down at his sleeping form. Elise didn't know how to feel.

Jeremy had a square face, high cheek bones and a beautifully curved mouth. His upper lip was a little bigger than this lower one. She always liked that shape of his mouth, it gave the appearance of a fuller mouth and he looked so dashing when he smiled.

Elise sat on the stool beside his bed. She was in her black leather jacket, grey tank top and blue jeans. She took in the sight of his thick light brown brows, closed eyes and his long dusky eyelashes. She remembers the girl that she used to be, so smitten by her uptown boyfriend.

Jeremy was from New York, she knew that the moment he had walked into her boxing gym in Brooklyn.

He had looked so out of place with his white polo shirt, designer pants, perfectly groomed hair and high cheeks bones that showed off his affluent background. Elise first thought was that he was lost, but then she overheard him telling Marcel the owner that he was looking to join.

She had scoffed, he heard and then their eyes met.

It wasn't love at first sight. He stared at her with such a rich blue, puppy dog eyes that immediately that overwhelmed her. Naturally to cover up her insecurities, she glared and startled him.

Elise didn't think she would ever have to talk to him, until Kevin had to go and befriend the man like a boy scout. But then things turned, Elise still didn't know how but Jeremy had gotten under her skin. With his soft blue eyes, doting smile and deep drugging kisses.

The relationship wasn't perfect, there were rocky roads and turbulent days but it was the longest she had had and she didn't think she would feel the same way about anyone else.

Anyone except Johnny Storm.

"Ugh." She groaned and buried her face into her open hands. Her head was still a mess from the fight she had with him earlier.

_Reed had excused them all from any Fantastic Five duties. General Hager had rudely insisted that the ones who were not working on the plan to bring down the Silver Surfer, to stay behind. Within their allocated rooms in the army base._

_No one really felt like listening to the uptight General and if the end was near. Elise didn't want to stick around when she could be out seeing her friends for the last time._

_She was shrugging on her leather jacket when Johnny Storm had knocked on her door. She told him to enter and he did._

_He had a giant smile plastered on to his face, eager to invite her to the bar, him and Ben were planning to go to. But the sight of her dressed up dulled his enthusiasm._

_ "Where are you going?" Johnny asked his chestnut brows were knitted together in confusion._

_Elise turned to face him, but her gaze was a far, trying to remember where she placed her cell phone._

_"To the hospital, I need to check up on Jeremy." She responded with vague interest._

_Jealousy consumed him like wild fire._

_"Oh, great." She heard the slip of his lips._

_Her mobile forgotten, her stare honed in on him._

_"What?" She questioned trying not to jump to any erratic conclusions._

_"Nothing." He grumbled disdainfully looking away, her stare narrowed dangerously._

_"If you have something to say to me, just say it."_

_Johnny knew he would face the full wrath of Elise Adams if he told her exactly what he was thinking. Part of him advised against, but the other side. The part of him that was desperate for her since the day he had been when he first met her, the side of him that cared for her, the friend in him—he was stronger._

_"The man's in a coma, if he didn't wake up a year and a half ago what makes you think he will wake up days before the world ends?" He tried to keep his voice as calm and controlled as possible. Then Elise's stared narrowed to green slits and he knew this was about to get ugly._

_"It's not a matter of waiting for him to wake up; I have to see him because I care." She stated firmly._

_"Because you care?" He echoed scornfully, taking a domineering step towards her. She held her own and raised her chin up defiantly._

_"Yes, I give a shit. Wish I could say the same about you."_

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He hissed but part of him know the context of the words she was about to utter in answer._

_"I think you know exactly what I mean." She bit back "I don't need you lecturing me on relationships when you don't even know how to work with a team."_

_"What you have is not a relationship! Your precious Jeremy had moved on with the Grim Reaper. You are just not willing to accept it."_

_Her jaw hung slack, but then she snapped her mouth shut from the turbulent rage she was consumed in. She wanted to punch him, right across that perfect jaw of his, but his stormy blue eyes disarmed her a little._

_Johnny saw the hurt in her eyes and immediately wished he could retract what he had said. Elise stepped forward, her emerald orbs were brewing with vicious intent._

_"What the hell do you know?" She whispered in an eerily calm tone "The longest connection you've ever had is the one with your powers. But even that's on the fritz."_

_Her pride bashing words took him aback for a few seconds. Threatening to toss him over the edge to a dark corner in his mind, the parts of him he never liked to think about. He pushed back. His shoulders straightening and he stared back down at her._

_She knew his faults, and he knew hers._

_"At least I can accept that. All you do is stay in a constant state of denial and bottle everything up, trying to hold on to things and then get mad when things don't go your way. Is that really how you want to spend your last few minutes on earth?"_

His last words to her had caused a deeper impact that she cared to admit. With a heavy sigh Elise raised her gaze back up to Jeremy's serene face.

_Is that really how you want to spend your last few minutes on earth?_

She had tried to reach Valerie but she wasn't answering her phone or any of her messages. Elise didn't have the energy to go in search for her, especially since she didn't know when Reed would be done.

Kevin was visiting his parents before he had to move to Washington, she didn't want to get in the middle of that. She just ended up wandering back to Jeremy.

Sleeping Jeremy, who was probably never going to wake up.

Is that really how you want to spend your last few minutes on earth?

Her gaze on him hardened, she had made up her mind and she was going to stick to it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Johnny wanted to forget.

His ego was still recovering from her tongue lashing earlier that night.

He wanted to forget about the fight he had with Elise and the words he had uttered—the regret was eating him alive.

He wanted to forget that even after what he said Elise had still chosen to go to Jeremy—to a man who is comatose.

He wanted to forget that after everything that happened—he still wanted her desperately.

He angrily threw another dart at the board, a thump left the wood from the impact. He was at a bar with Ben. It was a quiet placed compared to where he really wanted to go to, some club in NYC where he can rub up against a woman, take her home and show her a good time.

But he knew that was pretty pointless, after all the supermodels and rising stars. He still yearned after Elise Adams and his feelings seemed to have double since the fight.

He hated that her retreating back was all he could think about. The way he had gazed after her, heart drumming with thwarted lust. It made no sense to him, he hated that she had said such hurtful things but at the same time all he wanted was to press her up against a wall and claim her repeatedly.

It was dysfunctional, fanatical and maddening.

He sighed and shook his head. It was exhausting to feel so much for one person.

No, he wasn't going to think about it now. He wanted to spend his possible last few minutes with Ben; he seemed to be the only one who wanted to be around him.

He pushed Elise out of his mind for the moment and decided to focus on the more important facts. Victor Von Doom and his crusade to both help and destroy them.

"How can we be working on the same side as Victor?" Johnny questioned as he tossed another dart at the board.

Ben at a free table, with a large glass of beer at hand because the bottles were too delicate for him to handle. He was wearing his favourite Brooklyn blue and white jersey. Johnny had thrown on a casual dark brown shirt and jeans.

"You got me." Ben said with a disappointed heave of his shoulders "Things were simpler when I could just whale on the guy."

_Whale? More like Asteroid._ Johnny smiled at his inner musings, Elise would have wacked him on the arm defensively for her uncle, but at the same time she would be suppressing a smile. He always loved her smile, the way her dimples would deepen and her eyes glittered.

His heart fell from the bitter realization that she wasn't there with him. Then he started feeling a little resentful.

The irritation he felt was channeled through his arm and left his fingers in a fire that lit up the tail of the dart. He only noticed it when he threw the dart and it stuck to the wood.

"Oh shi—"Johnny bolted forward, grabbed a nearby cup of beer and doused it on the flame. His head turned to make sure the bar man hadn't seen.

But it was worse, the owner dressed in a grey suit stood at the cashier, glaring condemningly at him.

"I'll pay for that." He assured, grinning nervously. The man shook his head and turned his gaze back to his cashier.

Johnny began to pluck the darts off the board and into his hands

"I'll tell you Ben, I'm starting to feel like a complete screw-up." He said despondently.

"Hey, hey." Ben responded "You are not a complete screw-up."

"Thank you." Johnny said with a gracious nod of his head before resuming throwing darts.

"Look, kid. It's out of our hands. It's up to the eggheads now." Ben pointed out.

"You think Reed's right about the 'whole end of the world' thing?" Torch asked uncertainly.

"He's never been wrong about this kind of thing before."

Johnny returned to his seat in front of Ben and leaned back into the chair "you know I am not exactly a deep kinda guy."

"Really?" Ben's response was so sardonic Johnny couldn't help but smile.

He leaned forward and crossed his arms over the table and began to play with his beer bottle, contemplatively.

"But if Reed's right and this is it." He raised his sad blue eyes to meet Ben's "How do you want to spend your last few minutes?"

Ben was a little surprised by the question; it wasn't like he hadn't been thinking about it. He just didn't expect Johnny to be the one to ask him. So he began to answer as truthfully as he possible could.

"Part of me would like to go out fighting." He paused, smiling fondly in a way that Johnny knew exactly who he was thinking about "But the truth is...I'd like to spend my last couple of minutes, holding Alicia."

Johnny mulled over Ben's soulful words. He leaned back into the chair and averted his gaze to the ceiling for a few seconds.

"That sounds pretty good." He was thinking about her again, but then he realized his thoughtful expression might have caused Ben to think otherwise "I mean not the 'holding Alicia' thing. She is your girlfriend not mine. Want nothing to do with her."

Ben did not look amused.

"Not to say that she is not attractive. She is very attractive, she is so attractive. Even with the—I can't even think of a guy who wouldn't want to—"Ben slammed a clenched fist on the table, rattling the wood and ending Johnny's rambling.

The Torch tilted his head, not afraid but surprised by Ben's anger "What I meant was...It's just nice to have somebody."

The cracks of Ben's rock like face softened considerably. Silently he raised his glass of beer up towards Johnny "Well, you got me pal."

"Aw." Their drinks clinked together.

Johnny knew in that moment, he had to find Elise and apologize. He didn't want the world ending with her mad at him, even if he couldn't tell her how he really felt.

Elise suddenly walked into the bar as if knowing she was in his thoughts. Johnny could stare in shock as she lingered at the entrance looking about trying to find them. Then her eyes found him, his heart pounded erratically.

She still had that guarded uncertainty in her emerald gaze but she didn't shy away.

"What?" Ben demanded, noticing Johnny's alert body language.

"Smiles is here." He responded with a dazed look in his eye. Elise approached them silently; her stare was unwavering from Johnny.

"John—"

"Eli." Ben boomed, startling her.

"Uncle Ben." Elise grinned trembling slightly and looking down at her uncle "Hey."

She hoped she wasn't obvious about only having eyes on Johnny when she arrived. He was all she could think about, she had searched frantically until she casually asked Susan. The invisible woman told her she could find him in the bar, Elise had forgotten about her uncle.

"Where we you, kid?" He inquired curiously. Elise rounded the chair from behind him and took a seat beside her uncle.

"I was uh—"she struggled to form an excuse "I went to see my friends."

She missed the way Johnny's stare was lowered to the table, culpability.

"That's good, I should check up on Alicia too." Ben stood up. The metal legs of the chair scrapped against the tile "I'll meet you guys back at base."

"See you Pebbles." Johnny acknowledged with a raise of his beer bottle.

"Bye Uncle." Ben leaned over and placed a doting kiss to the side of Elise's face before heading off.

Johnny and Elise were swept up by the air of awkward, apprehension between them.


	27. Treasure

**You guuuuuys ;) **

**Oh please rate and comment. **

**xx**

**SSC**

They both clumsily decided to head back to the base. Elise was too nauseous to eat anything and so was Johnny. They walked through the halls that lead to their assigned rooms, silently.

Johnny gulped down his nervousness, not used to being subdued to such a tense stillness with Elise. Her passive expression wasn't helping him in the slightest.

"So, what were you and Uncle Ben talking about anyway?" She spoke up, grabbing his attention.

"Just stuff, sports. The usual." He said with a flippant shrug of his shoulders.

"I didn't realize you liked baseball."

"I don't just—"He couldn't do it, he couldn't pretend to be okay. When the words he had been rehearsing the entire ride back, was threatening to eat him alive.

He stopped walking and turned to her "Listen Smiles, about what I said."

"No, you were right." Elise cut through Johnny's apology surprising him. A sudden timid smile curved at her full lips before she averted her gaze, shifting her feet uncomfortably struggling to form words.

"I, I don't want to spend my last moments on earth wishing for someone that might never come back." She said. The sad softness in her eyes made his heart clench in guilt, he looked away.

"Yeah, but I said a little harsher than I planned and I am sorry about that."

"Nah forget about it." She assured with a careless chuckle, meeting his remorseful gaze with a twinkling stare "I wouldn't have thought about it so much if you weren't harsh and I realized something."

"What?" He inquired, curious.

"Remember that night I called you after the Bachelorette party when I was completely hammered and I was lost somewhere?" Johnny laughed at the memory and subconsciously took a step closer to her.

"Yeah, I am surprised you remembered" He added with a lopsided grin, she smiled with a fond far away gaze.

"Yeah the flashes came back eventually, it's just I had relied on you out of Kevin and Valerie, I guess you matter to me more than I thought." Her genuine and gentle words startled Johnny. He found himself –after a long time—speechless.

A faint blush colored her cheeks. Elise turned her gaze to the floor before looking up again. With a bashful shrug of her shoulders she added the words he had been dying to hear.

"So, I would like nothing more than spending the last few minutes on earth with you"

Johnny's heart skipped a beat while staring into the strength and vulnerability shining through her emerald eyes. He didn't know how to react, every fiber of his being was screaming at him to grab her and kiss her right there. Consequences be damned. But Elise wasn't someone Johnny could react on whim with. What she said was something she said with heart, pure platonic feelings—or so he thought.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that and… the feeling is mutual" He retorted with a unadulterated smile that Elise returned. There was a moment of awkward silence in the corridors of the army base before Johnny decided to speak up again.

"So, want to just kick back and watch a movie or something? I finally got my hands on Mortal Kombat." He had packed it hoping to get a chance to watch it with her. he didn't think they would be returning to the Baxter building for a while.

"That's awesome." Elise exclaimed grinning from ear to ear he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, wait let me go get it" He stated placing a hand on the handle of his bedroom door and walking in.

Elise nodded and waited by the threshold. She took a step into the room, surprised to find it tidy, with deep blue bed linen and a wardrobe on the opposite wall of the bed.

She smiled warmheartedly at the memory of the both of them, sitting on the floor of his room in front of his flat screen TV. Playing Mario Kart and Mortal Kombat till the break of morning—back in the Baxter Building.

Her gazed moved to Johnny who was still rummaging through his cupboards in search for the DVD, she watched him intensely, the way the shirt hugged his impressively built torso, outlining the fine lines of his muscles.

Elise felt her skin heat up, and cheeks flush she had been having a similar reaction quite frequently.

At first she was scared of the emotions that coursed through her being but now…knowing Johnny as a person. The sudden sexual attraction didn't feel as wrong, in fact... She welcomed it.

Eli had grown weary and tired of denying her body's need for warmth and human touch. She stepped further into the room and shut the door behind her, locking it slowly hearing the soft click of the hatch.

"Johnny." There was slight hesitation in her voice but he turned to face her mid search, looking to her with concern.

"Yeah?" He acknowledged while closing the doors of his cupboard, his mysterious brows were knitted together in frustration, unable to locate the DVD. Elise bit her lip nervously as Johnny turned away from his furniture and faced her, gaze full of question.

Making up her mind she began to take strides towards Johnny who stood still in the middle of the room.

Once she was close enough, she parted her full lips and said "I have a better idea."

She reached up to him with trembling hands and pressing her mouth on his. Johnny was startled by the warmth of her lips on his that sent a sudden electric shock throughout his being.

Johnny was still as a rock unsure of what to do but then her taste, sweet and ripe flooded his senses.

Unable to deny her, he gave in. His arms securing themselves around her body hugging her to him. Elise pushed up on her toes, her lips parting in eager welcome. His tongue slide against hers, exploring the deepest recess of her mouth with amorous intent.

Elise pulled away after a moment and Johnny struggled to hold onto his sanity. She stared up into his blue eyes that were half lidded in passion.

Wordlessly Elise's hands slide down the broad expanse of his shoulders and down his torso. Johnny resisted the urge to shudder in delight from the sensuality of her touch and the way their powers exchanged. She began to pluck open the buttons of his brown shirt but he suddenly spoke up.

"Wait, are you sure about this?"

Her dark brows were raised in surprise. Johnny immediately cursed himself seeing her reaction.

"Yes." She said firmly "Are you hesitating?"

The previous confidence Elise had began to waver but the sudden deep longing in his clear eyes told her otherwise.

"Hell no." Johnny retorted with a lustful growl in his words before claiming her lips hungrily. Heat coursed through her veins, dulling her train of thoughts as she gave into his embrace.

He urged her closer until her breasts were crushed against his hard and powerful chest. His large hands, slender and deft cupped her face. His thumb brushed across the corners of her mouth as they kissed, tilting her head to the side. She deepened the contact he groaned deliciously in response.

His taste was rich and invigorating. His scent, the smell of after shave on skin always did strange things to her insides, but nearly everything about him intoxicated her to the point of no control.

Mid kiss they had moved to the bed and she was swiftly lying on the mattress with Johnny towering over her. She tried her best not to think about how many other women he had had in this position but the thought kept creeping up on her, she couldn't afford to feel inferior or jealous.

She shifted under him, pushing aside her thoughts forcefully and began to tug up his shirt.

Elise wanted pleasure and she wanted it fast, the desire was clawing at her soul. When the shirt came off she reached for the belt of his pants, already unhooking it when he suddenly grasped her small wrist and pulled his lips off hers.

She was taken aback by the abrupt halt.

Johnny was staring down at her, his lips plump from the kisses and his eyes searching her own.

"Hey, slow down." He cooed a smile of amusement pinching at corners of his lips. She blinked up at him her fingers curling into a loose fist, away from the waist of his jeans. His actions continued to astonish her.

"What about the whole end of the world thing?" She inquired with a slight tilt of her head. Johnny's smile only widened flashing his pearly white teeth. His grip on her wrist tightened as he brought her arm up, forcing it down beside her head.

He pinned her to the bed.

Elise felt that same fire ignite in her body when that ravenous glint returned to his eyes. He leaned closer almost to the point where their lips could meet and then he said.

"It can wait." Braising both her hands on to the mattress, with one large hand he used the other to explore the skin under her shirt. She shuddered from how hot and feverish his touch made her. He watched her reactions alertly.

"I want to treasure this" He whispered huskily grabbing her stare. She felt her heart miss a beat.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They both breathed hard equally exhausted from the passionate act of sex and the toll it had on their bodies.

Johnny and Elise lay on his bed, their bodies sleek with sweat from their exertions.

He was positioned on his back staring up at the ceiling with half lidded eyes, but the lopsided grin would not falter. He wanted to laugh, he wasn't sure why but the feeling of being completely satisfied wasn't something he could ignore. Maybe it was the hours they had taken pleasuring each other.

Johnny lazily tilted his head to the side to watch her beside him.

Elise was lying on her front. Her breasts pressed against the soft pillow under her as she struggled to normalize her breathing.

Having seen her abandon herself so freely and then lying beside him now struggling to stay awake brought him a deep sense of contentment. He loved how she had hungered for him, and how the amount of times they did it never seemed to sate her.

He watched her intensely with eyes of crystal blue. A few of the dark strands of her hair were slick and damp with sweat and fell over her eyes. Feeling his stare Elise raised her gaze to meet his before a cocky smirk curved her lips.

"Alright." she mumbled after a moment willing her body to turn on to her side, clutching the blanket to her chest.

"I am tired now" She added as Johnny laughed breathlessly before shifting on to his side. He propped one arm up to rest his head on while the other draped over his stomach. Elise watched his movements carefully. Her gaze quickly running over his well chiseled body, Johnny wished he could freeze each moment she looked to him with such ravenous eyes.

"You are quite the animal aren't you? I knew we should have done this sooner."

"And lose the mystery? Nah you like this better." Elise replied with a grin, he laughed— she liked the sound.

"We were at it like you hadn't done it in years." Johnny mused with a dazed smile and Elise stared up at him silently.

"Eleven months to be exact"

"What?" He looked to her startled. Her smile shrunk to a thin line, her look was guarded.

"What?"

"Are you serious?" Johnny inquired in shock, Elise frowned up at him.

"Stop looking at me like that, I don't jump every guy's bones like you do with girls." She grumbled playing with the hem of the bed sheets, he smiled gently.

"But still, eleven months? Babe you didn't need to hold out for me for that long, all you had to do was ask." He joked instantly lightening up the mood, Elise snorted and shoved at his chest playfully.

"In all serious, why didn't you?" He asked Elise grew silent contemplating his words.

"I don't know." She muttered with a uncomfortable shrug of her shoulders heaving a heavy sigh.

"I guess the subject never came up for me when all I could do was think about what beating up those bastards that hurt Jeremy, and then afterwards with all these Fantastic missions and the fame, all I wanted to do was isolate myself."

"You were willing to wait for him?" Johnny didn't want to sound so dumbstruck but in all honesty— he was.

"Well that's the thing Johnny, when you truly love someone you can only think of being with them." There it was again, that word love. Hearing that word leave Elise's lips made a sense of dread wash over him, she loved Jeremy truly and unconditionally.

He began to wonder, if Jeremy had woken up from the coma would Elise run to him? Even after what they had shared?

Elise immediately regretted speaking so carelessly because Johnny's previous grinning face had disappeared to one that was unreadable. He was spacing out with that dark look in his eyes, his gaze a far.

She had to fix it. The last thing she intended was for Johnny to feel like she had chosen him for just a good lay.

"But you should know, I am not regretting this, this was good." Elise added staring up at him. He snapped out his thoughts and looked to her, replaying her words in his mind. A smug smirk curved at his mouth.

"You mean I was good?"

"You were great." He wasn't expecting that, a compliment from the Tempest herself, he felt flattered and a bashful heat threatened to creep up his neck.

Her eyes hooded over in desire when they fell on his lips. He had such sensuous dark pink lips, Elise was sure he could tempt the purest angel to sin. She's always wanted to touch them before and it was freeing to know that now she could. She reached up, her finger tips pressed against the soft skin.

Johnny observed her, being still and silent. He enjoyed her touch, it was gentle and curious.

Feeling his unwavering stare she abruptly looked up. The haughty smile was instinctual so was her scowl.

"But don't go getting a hot head, literally or otherwise." Elise snapped in reaction to her words before. After a moment before huffing and curling up beside him, he watched her for a minute of stunned silence before smiling and lying down beside her under the covers for a well deserved rest.


	28. Reckless

Johnny was not happy about waking up alone. It made the whole thing feel like a dream—surreal.

He sighed,_ I really hope not_. The pillows still smelt like apricots.

Forcing himself on to his feet, he selected a towel from a shelf and wrapped it around his hard torso. He was in dire need of a shower, a cold one.

* * *

Johnny emerged from male shower rooms while tucking the towel into a tight knot around him. He was heading back to his room when a female voice called his name.

Part of him immediately jumped to the conclusion of Elise being the caller. He turned to find it was the beautiful blonde woman with great skin. She was wearing her camouflage suit with her fair hair held back in a tight pony tail.

"We are heading to intercept the Surfer in ten minutes, with or without you."

He found it unnerving that she could make eye contact with him in his almost undressed state. It was bad enough Elise could do it. He suddenly felt out of his reach and his reflexive playboy ways came into play.

"Were you waiting outside the bathroom to try and catch me in a towel?" He teased, allowing his body to get just a touch hotter. Steam radiated off his board well built form, paired with his sexy grin he hoped it would make the woman show some reaction.

She did not look amused. Giving him one last reproachful look, she turned to walk away.

This shocked him, he was only kidding.

Gripping at the knot of his towel, Johnny chased after her and rounded around to face her.

"That was a joke. I was joking." He said firmly with a sociable air "Why are you so down on me? You don't even know me."

"I know you very well." _Doubtful_ he thought automatically "I read your personality profile."

His dark brows lifted in acknowledgement. He would have liked to see this 'personality profile' the army had compiled for him. He braced his hands on his hips as she continued to speak.

"Confident. Reckless. Irresponsible. Self-obsessed, bordering on narcissism." She listed resentfully.

He mulled on her words for a moment before a grin wormed its way on to his lips. _Well she wasn't wrong _"Okay, so you do know me."

_A little._

"All I've seen is a guy that almost got his team killed."

He stilled at her statement. Remembering his argument with Elise. Eli was obviously a lot crueler but hearing her words in different context still irked him.

"Okay." He nodded earnestly "I've been a little off my game lately."

The blonde shook her head, disapprovingly. Her blue gaze was wide and critical.

"This is not a game." She walked away, leaving Johnny to his thoughts.

_Do people see me as such a thoughtless mess? Does Elise..?_

* * *

Johnny sat in the crowded helicopter, pressed against the window. He was seated directly in front of Elise but she hadn't acknowledged him once.

She was too damn entranced by the landscape of Germany. Its high mountains, tall trees and misty white fog.

He stared intensely at her, he wasn't even blinking.

_Look at me. Look at me. Look at me._

She looked, he grinned.

"Have you seen this view?" She voiced loudly over the heavy spin of the rotor blades above them. She was tapping on the window, encouraging him to.

Johnny dead-panned. _The view? She was joking right?_

Reed however, mulled over the Tempest's excitement from beside her.

"Eli, have you considered trying your abilities on steam?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Just you have the ability to control air. Vapor is just another form of it. Maybe if you focus enough you can condense the air." The doctor mused, unaware of the death-glare Johnny shot his way. The man had grabbed Elise's attention when Johnny had tried so hard to gain it, without being obvious about it.

"Condense?"She repeated "Like into a solid object?"

He nodded, pleased that she understood "It's a possibility."

"Dude." Her eyes were sparkling in wonder "I am so putting that on my list of things to do when I get home."

_Hopefully I will be on that list too. _Johnny couldn't help but muse wistfully while staring at her grinning expression and feeling his heart thud loudly between his ribs.

They landed on a location near the forest. He was hoping they had to walk to the base within the forests. That way he had a chance to talk to her without being heard.

His frustrations deepened when the soldiers directed them to individual Buggies to take them to the site.

They arrived at a recluse location within the Black Forests of Germany. Men and women dressed heavily in uniform and protective head gear bustled around them. Carrying heavy duty items and avoiding collision with the large tanks and missile launchers.

At one point Elise jolted out of the way of one of the security men. As a result she fell against Johnny's chest. Power surged between them, in that electric trembling way it only did with her.

"Shit, sorry." She apologized this time before looking straight at him again.

Her gaze was lacking the sexual charged energy from the night before. Johnny on the other hand, couldn't stop picturing her naked.

_Dude, you are wearing a really tight suit_ He reminded himself _Calm yourself!_

He had to picture his grandmother's toothless smile for a moment in order to compose his body's needs.

They quickly touched to gain their powers back.

Reed announced that he wanted to find the General because he felt like they were just spectators. The team followed Mr. Fantastic towards small tent like structure.

Hager was looking at a document provided by the attractive blonde female—whose name, Elise still did not know—Sarah, she decided. She looked like a Sarah.

"General, give us a one-mile perimeter." Reed began to bargain.

"Forget it, Richards. You had your shot and you blew it. This is a military operation now." He stated sternly. He approached Reed with a domineering stride.

"Jam the signal. Get out of the way and let us do our job." He dismissively passed by Reed and the doctor courteously moved out of the way.

"You don't understand—"

"No, you don't understand." The general cut in gruffly "So let me make it clear for you and your pack of freaks here."

Johnny felt Elise tense at the word. She had an obvious disdain for that particular word, or maybe it was just Hager. Either way, he liked that she was agitated. He wanted to see that fire in her eyes.

"I am the quarterback, you are on my team. Got it? But I guess you never played football in high school. Did you Richards?" Hager scoffed smugly before turning to leave.

"No, you are right. I didn't." Reed's voice stilled the General; he turned to face the doctor again.

"I stayed in and studied like a good little nerd." His statement was soft and simple. Then he abruptly raised his gaze and it was dark and confident in a way they had never seen before.

"And fifteen years later...I'm one of the greatest minds of the twenty first century." He turned his passionate gaze to Susan "I am engaged to the hottest girl on the planet."

Susan smirked self-righteously.

"And the jock who played quarter-back in high school." Reed began to approach Hager fearlessly "He is right in front of me, asking me for my help and I say he isn't going to get a damn thing. Until he treats me and my friends with some respect."

Elise was sure Hager was going to punch Reed in the face. Richards could see the intention in the man's eyes too and still chose to stare back, defiantly.

The general subdued and moved back to his subordinates. They could only stare in wonder when he uttered the words Reed wanted to hear all along.

"Give him what he wants." Then he walked off.

_Wow. Doctor Geek's got some fire in him after all_. Elise guessed even Reed calm-through-a-blizzard Richards, had his melting points to.

Susan strolled over casually to her fiancé's side and whispered "I am so hot for you right now."

"Me too." Johnny exclaimed, appearing behind Reed and embracing him from behind "Yeah alright Reed."

"Where did that come from? And when can you do it again." Eli pondered from next Susan. Richards looked to the short girl and grinned bashfully.

"It won't take long, considering Hager." He said, coaxing smiles from his team.

* * *

Reed had four large boxy containers. He took one, gave the other to Susan, another to Ben and the last one to Johnny. Richards knew that despite all her skills as a fighter. Eli was the most vulnerable when it came to an attack from the Silver Surfer. He was going to suggest she accompany Ben but she instinctively followed after Johnny. Reed didnt want to mull on the strangeness of it for long, he had work to do.

They made their way through the forests until they found the last crater.

"This is it." Reed announced sternly.

"We gotta be fast. You have your coordinates. Set up your posts and rendezvous back here."

They split off from the huddle, each focused on reaching their given locations.

* * *

Johnny watched Elise silently work. She opened up the small latch of Reed's device to capture the Silver Surfer. The box split with a sigh and inside it was a clear glass bowl stabilized on a mechanical pedestal of some sort.

From the silence on her end he began to wonder whether last night had really happened at all, she seemed completely unfazed.

Johnny wanted answers, he needed them.

"So, last night." He spoke up, she was crouched down in front of the device.

"What about it?" She asked not looking up, this irritated him but he kept his cool.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Elise stiffened while in the middle of inserting the cylinder shaped device into the opening of the bowl to activate the field. She looked over her shoulder him, surprise written across her pretty face.

"Please don't tell me you are the type who does" She retorted, he blinked from not expecting those particular words.

"No I just, I am surprised you are just so…" she turned away from Johnny could finish, pushing in the tube shaped object and then watching as the device light up, she then got to her feet.

"Calm." Johnny added while watching her with keen eyes. He had forgotten for a moment how great she looked in the suit, even better without it. Elise turned to face him, taking steps closer and he stood stock still, captivated by her emerald gaze.

"How did you expect me to react?" She questioned. She crossed her arms over her chest, in anticipation. Johnny smirked and shrugged lazily.

"Awkwardness, a little flustered, the usual." He answered smiling down at her, Elise blinked contemplatively.

"Nope none here, you?" He grinned, continuously amazed by her. He shook his head dismissively and said.

"Nope"

"Cool" She muttered grinning, then turning away to watch the scenery. She was taking in the scent of the pine trees around them.

Johnny still wasn't satisfied, there was still the question of whether there was still going to be another night? And he wanted one so badly he ached.

"So if we make it through this…" He spoke up grabbing her attention once more. He was hoping she would understand what he was implying and she did.

"My place and you are buying pizza after." She stated in an almost professional manner that he found utterly arousing.

"What's your status?" Reed's voice boomed through their headsets cutting through Johnny and Elise's heated staring. He brought a hand to his ear piece and pressed down on the button.

"Good to go." was Ben's reply; Johnny watched Elise reached for her head set as well.

"Same here." they both answered in unison.

The lust radiating off them was thick. Johnny couldn't think of anything else but pressing her up against the tree behind her and kissing her.

The moment her gaze dropped to his lips, he lost all self-control.

In the next instant he swept her up into his arms.

Elise gasped when her back collided with the tree closest to her. But the sound that left her lips was muffled by his mouth.

His deliciously, warm mouth.

Her response was explosive. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed back just as intensely. The cold feeling in her hands had left completely just from a touch by Johnny. She was aware of every inch of him pressed up against her body as he braced her against the tree.

Johnny dug his gloved fingers into her sides, beguiling a moan from her lips. The resonance sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin.

_Oh God._ Things were getting out of control, they were supposed to be alert for a destructive alien not playing tonsil hockey. But Johnny couldn't get enough. He wanted her desperately in a passion that was overwhelming.

"Guys?"

They broke apart instantly at the sound of Susan's voice in their ear. Her words were like a colossal statue to the head.

Johnny stared down at Elise, still hovering over her. Her lashes swept open. Her emerald gaze was delirious as she looked to him, blushing and in disbelief.

"We have a problem." Susan spoke again into their head sets.

"What's wrong?" Reed responded when they couldn't.

"He's here."

At the statement Johnny and Elise's eye contact instantly broke and they were bolting through the forests, to Susan's aid.

_Grandma in a leotard. Grandma na—no scratch that. Madonna naked._ Johnny had to continuously chant in his mind as he raced behind Elise while trying not to trip over anything.

After a while of picturing all the women he found unattractive, he felt the pressure in his groin lessen.

They had arrived to find Susan jamming the cylinder into the glass bowl. Reed was present along with Ben.

The Silver surfer was causing mayhem at the army base, shooting waves of energy that resulted in explosions.

Johnny was ready to fly into action.

"Let me just—"

"No. Wait!" Reed objected.

The Human Torch complied, even though his trouble expression didn't fade.

After the alien was satisfied, the Surfer turned his attention on to them. Ben began to panic.

"Reed." He called trying to keep calm as the Silver Surfer headed straight at them.

The rectangular device in Reed's hand suddenly beeped to life. Elise watched, puzzled as he pressed a button.

Silence followed.

Elise figured it must have been some invisible attack because in the next moment the Silver Surfer had lost control. He clutched his head in pain and lost consciousness. His body slide through his board and went descending towards the forests.


	29. Motivation

**DAT ASS THO.**

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

The Fantastic Five ran as fast as their legs could carry them, in search of the Surfer's crash site.

Reed led them in between the tall pine trees until they reached the location. His legs came to a halt at the sight of Victor. He was suspiciously standing in front of the Silver Surfer's fallen form.

"Victor. Stay back!" He ordered. Von Doom casually turned to face the doctor just as the rest of the team joined his side.

"You are the quarter back."

Ignoring him, Elise looked down at the alien. His sterling silvery complexion had dulled down to a concrete gloomy grey. Her gaze moved up, focusing on the shiny board that hovered meaninglessly without a rider.

Susan knelt down by the unconscious man's head. Her eyes were misty in sympathy at the sight of his comatose face.

The cavalry joined them in a matter of seconds. Surrounding the premises, armed with guns aimed at the fallen alien.

Elise took a step closer to Johnny, finding comfort behind his broad form. She didn't like guns, being so close to them made her extremely agitated. Her gaze fell to the Silver Surfer, suddenly pitying the man.

_Was it really possible for one man to end the world?_

"Mr. Richards, you and your team should follow me." A solider announced, grabbing their attention. Reed nodded in understanding although he hesitated a little.

The solider turned his attention to Von Doom who seemed to be suspiciously eyeing the board "You too Mr. Von Doom."

"Certainly, lead the way."

Elise looked ahead to find another open jeep door waiting for them.

_Great, another trip._

* * *

They arrived at another base in Yakutsk, Siberia. The foundation was located near the snowy Alps of Russia. Luckily the space suits adjusted to the freezing temperatures, keeping them warm within the interior of the truck.

They watched, parked outside the army station as the solider man-handled the Silver Surfer. They dragged him through the open doors, until he disappeared out of sight.

Elise's gaze was focused more on the dark German shepherd, held back by his collar as he barked after the alien.

"I miss Char." She sighed wistfully from her seat next to Ben. Her words caught Johnny's attention. He was sitting on the seat facing her.

"We caught the guy, isn't this entire thing over?" Johnny demanded from the doctor who sat beside Ben. Reed shared Torch's frustration and exchanged looks with his fiancé.

"Let's find the General." Reed announced after a moment before exiting the vehicle.

* * *

They were escorted to a recluse room with grey walls. The first thing Elise noticed was the large map of the world on the wall adjacent to the entrance. A few steel, filing cabinets were pushed to the far left side. A lone metal table to the right and in the center was a long wooden table with chairs around it.

Elise didn't like the air within the room. It was cold and the white tube lights hung above them, placed an ghostly glow to the space. She looked to the rest of her team, they seemed to mimic her feelings, except for Reed's who was silently seething.

The moment the General entered the room—followed by his subordinates—Richard's approached him.

"General we had a deal—"

"Calm down." Hager cut into Reed's verbal frenzy "The enemy has been captured, mission accomplished."

"Where is he?" Susan demanded.

"Contained." He was his vague response. Elise crossed her arms over her chest and scrutinized the General.

_Something was up, something he does not us involved in._

"General?" One of his underlings called, grabbing his attention. A short wide eared man in a black coat stood in the hallway, staring into the room.

Elise was quick to notice the mysterious metallic brief case in the man's hold.

"Mr. Sherman." Hager acknowledged with a creepily eager smile.

_P. Sherman?_ Elise couldn't help but think wittily

"If you will excuse us, we have work to do." The general said before turning away to take his leave.

"I want to be there for the questioning." Mr. Fantastic moved to follow. The general spun back around in lightening speed.

"That's not going to happen." He insisted Reed grimaced.

"Please make sure our guests remain here, comfortably." Hager ordered civilly to a soldier who nodded in response.

The General exited and shut the door behind him, the sound echoed within the walls.

* * *

Johnny's narrowed his gaze on a rectangular security camera placed conveniently on the ceiling.

"Are we prisoners?" He inquired looking to the rest of the Fantastic Five

"How did that happen?" His second question held a sardonic humorous tone to it.

Susan sat on the right side of the meeting table. Ben stood leaning back on to a filing cabinet on the right wall. Elise sat on the chair in front of her uncle, facing a pensive Susan. Reed Richards was pacing before the large world map.

"What I don't get it how we are stuck in here and Victor Von Condom gets to roam around?" Elise grumbled, turning her exasperate expression to the ceiling.

He bit his lip to prevent laughing at her new nickname for Von Doom. She sent a lazy look his way, he grinned, she smiled in return.

"Apparently, they don't want us interfering with their methods." Reed added, turning to face them with his arms folded over his wide chest.

"I can't even imagine what they are doing to him." Susan said with a despondent shake of her head, her gaze focused on the table top.

"I say he gets what he deserves." Ben voiced, enraging the Invisible Woman.

"How can you say that?"

"I'm just saying maybe the general is right about this. The guy was about to destroy the planet, he said so himself." Ben said, walking over and bracing his large hands on the back of Eli's table.

Ben's words made more sense to Elise than Susan's consideration for the alien.

"But he protected me from the missile, why would he do that?" The Tempest was struck by the news, the Silver Surfer protected Susan?

_Something doesn't add up._

"Maybe he thinks you're cute." Johnny commented, he took seat at the head of the table.

Susan shot him a flat look, he rolled his eyes. Reed paced behind his fiancé and towards the entrance.

"No, there is more going on here. He said he wasn't the Destroyer." Richards mused out loud.

"Uh, maybe he lied." Ben stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They awaited Reed's verdict, he was rubbing his chin in thought.

"We need to get in there and talk to him." He said his serious gaze fell to Susan and immediately softened at the sight of her "But under the radar."

She smiled and stood up from the chair. Susan was smart enough to back up into a corner, away from the camera before turning invisible.

"Someone needs to distract the guard so I can sneak out." Her voice echoed in the air.

No one made a move at the suggestion, Elise got to her feet voluntarily.

"I can flirt with the guy or something—"

"No." Ben and Johnny simultaneously responded, surprising each other and those around him.

"I'll do it; I am good at acting like I've got nothing to hide." Torch quickly added in order to avoid Ben's suspicious glare directed at him. He casually walked to the door and pushed down the latch.

The heavy door clicked and opened with a creaking sound. Johnny leaned into the wall and held the door close to his side before looking out. The door opening had caught the attention of the army man standing guard.

"Hey, is there any way we can get some DVD's, popcorn just to pass the time?" Elise hated to admit it, but Johnny was very good at acting aloof. She listened to the muffled response from the soldier.

"Great. Thank you. Semper fi." There was another muffled reply that prevented Johnny from closing the door.

"Yeah I know, Army." He responded before giving the man thumbs up and then closing the door again.

"She left right?" Elise pondered unsurely.

"Yup." Johnny announced sauntering back over to his seat "She pinched me to let me know."

He leaned close, grabbing her attention with his slow movements. He folded his arms over the table, all the while never breaking their eye contact.

"I don't know if I can handle another bruise." He murmured, his blue eyes orbs "I still have those scratches you left on me last night."

"Just be glad it's not a splinter, thanks for that by the way." She retorted in a sassy tone. She stretched one arm over her shoulder to rub her back.

"No, thank you." Johnny insisted, with an artful glint in his eye. Elise felt her skin heat under the appreciative, possessive glow in his gaze.

"When we are alone later maybe I can massage the stress of out those shoulders, along with other places." He said in an undertone. Her dark brows lifted in wonder and intrigue, just picturing his hands all over her body made her tremble in anticipation.

"What are you two girls whispering about over there?" Ben's gruffly demanded from near the door, glaring at them.

"Anatomy." Johnny said calmly with a turn of his head.

"Anatomy?" Reed echoed skeptically.

"...and battle scars." Elise added, she exchanged a furtive glance with Torch.

Reed's lips parted in reply only to freeze at the sound of the door opening. The noise drew in everyone's attention, the door opened and then shut quietly. Suddenly Susan appeared as if out of thin air, looking frantic and terrified.

They could only gap in wonder as she broke out into a verbal frenzy, explaining everything that the Surfer had told her. About the Surfer's innocence, Galactus the Destroyer and how the planet would meet its end if they did not stop it.

"The board draws it here." She added, referring to Galactus. The rest of the team, stood circled around her.

"How do you fight something that eats planets?" Johnny pointed out in despair looking to the doctor for answers.

"We have to get to the board and lead it away from here."

"Well, do you think the general will go for that?" Ben wondered looking to Reed.

"He'll have no choice." Richards retorted with a fierce determination burning in his brown eyes.

"Wait how are we going to lead it out of here, is not like either of us can ride the thing." Elise stated factually.

"We are going to have to trust the Silver Surfer." Susan said with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

Elise frowned pensively, the idea didn't sound promising.

* * *

After Ben had knocked out the unfortunate security guard, they raced out of the room heading down a wide cylinder shaped tunnel.

Johnny's keen ears heard gunshots from a room to the left. They made a swift turn and ran down another corridor, heading towards a steel door.

Suddenly the door was blown off right before their eyes and a large chunk of the concrete headed right towards them, with the metal door attached.

Johnny and Susan, seeing this first was hit with a wave of panic. Susan jumped out of the way and Johnny grabbed Elise in the last minute, pulled her to his chest and spun out of range. Ben was left in shock, staring after the block of concrete hurdling his way.

"Oh crap." He grunted before the slab made impact with his rock like form, driving him back into the wall behind him.

Elise had closed her eyes instinctively, she squinted them open to find Johnny pinning her protectively with his head lowered. Elise couldn't ignore the fact that Johnny Storm had just saved her life.

Storm raised his head only to be caught under her wide ample jade eyes. His heart immediately raced at the sight of them. He was extremely aware of the closeness even though his hands were placed beside her head, against the wall.

Finding his voice he managed to say "You alright, Smiles?"

"Yeah." She murmured almost dazedly. Hearing herself she shook her head firmly before reaching up to him. Johnny stood frozen as she cupped the side of his face in her hand. That familiar surge of power passed through them, but it was a terrifyingly intimate while staring into each other's eyes.

"Thanks." She muttered almost bashfully and averted her gaze. Charmed by her ways, Johnny could only stare as she ducked under his arm and stepped into the middle of the corridor.

Susan met Elise at the center. Johnny followed their gazes that were focused on the crater of a hole that was left of the door. Their heads snapped to the wall behind them to find the debris had made impact against the wall, looking much like the back of a fall cupcake.

"Ben!" Johnny called, noticing the lack of the orange rock mass.

The concrete slab peeled off the wall and fell to the floor, sending a wave of shakes and dust into the space. Elise's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of her uncle completely unharmed. Judging from the crack on the wall he was pinned against, she couldn't give the same verdict.

"Okay, that one hurt." He confessed flippantly. Eli smiled at her uncle's antics.

"Where is Reed?" Susan questioned, concerned for the lack of her fiancé.

"Back here."

He had spoken from somewhere behind Ben. Elise could see a black gloved hand sticking out from under her uncle's arm.

Ben swiftly stepped out of the crater and on to the solid floor. Reed had indeed crashed into the floor behind Ben. His flexible body had flattened out like flat bread, from the weight of Ben and the slab that was on him.

With an inhale of air, Reed's body filled up much like a flat tire until he regained his normal form.

"My bad." Her uncle admitted with an apologetic look.

Not waiting around for Reed to soothe his bruises, they turned their attention back to the mission at hand. Following the trail of rocks and other rubble then entered the room.

"Holy shit." The alarmed words escaped Elise's lips at the sight before her. Unconscious soldiers an obliterated general and a trashed container that had held the silver board.

One look at the chaos around him Reed narrowed it down to one conclusion.

"Victor."

"We need to get the Surfer, he understands its power." Susan said with her hands braced confidently on her hips.

"Even if we break him out of here, how are we going to catch up to Victor?" Ben demanded.

"Leave that to me." Reed said. He whipped out his PDA and began to type a code into it before making another hurried exit, leaving others to follow him.

_Great, more running._ Elise couldn't help but think with a disconsolate sigh before racing after them. She made sure to run behind Johnny, the view of his chiseled back and perfectly toned rear kept her motivated.

* * *

Ben crashed through another wall, creating an entrance for them.

The silver surfer—who was strapped vertically to a medical stretcher—craned his head to them at the sound of the crash from a distance.

"Halt don't move!"

"Stay where you are!"

The soldier's threats were in vain when Susan wrapped them up into two individual invisible bubbles, leaving them floating in the air.

Ben broke through the glass door that came apart pathetically under his strength. He stared up at the surfer's grim expression and said.

"Pal, this is the luckiest day of your life." From the look on his face, Elise judged that he didn't feel so lucky.


	30. Spin

**Chapter 30~ Duuuudes. **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

Johnny and Ben delayed the escape when they began to argue about who was going to help carry the Silver Surfer.

"He is delicate right now, I can't be carrying him." Ben stated gruffly as an excuse to avoid going near the Silver Surfer.

"I don't want to help him either, we have tension." Johnny pointed out.

"Tension? That's your excuse?"

"Alright fine, I don't trust the guy."

"None of us trust him, Johnny." Reed stated factually, he glanced at Susan who was carefully unbuckling the belt around the Surfer that kept him strapped to the stretcher.

"No, the dude has no area. He is like a freaking Ken doll." Torch exclaimed gesturing animatedly as his nether region. Elise contemplated his words from beside him before averting her gaze to her uncle and Reed.

"He has got a point." She agreed, gesturing at thumb at Johnny.

"Never mind." Reed announced with an exasperated sigh "I'll do it."

* * *

They made their way down another corridor. Reed was lagging behind while supporting an injured Not-Silver-right-now- Surfer. Elise couldn't help but make a mental check list, so far everything had been done without too many obstacles, and she figured they were scot free.

Until Sarah stood in their way with a gun at hand. Elise couldn't help but feel like she was personally victimized by the gun because she happened to be standing right in the middle. In-between Ben Grimm and Johnny Storm.

"What the hell is going on, where is General Hager?" She demanded frantically though her hands steadily held the gun.

"He's dead." Reed stated bluntly. The stern look in her eye softened at the news, her commander was dead.

"And if we don't get him out of here we'll all be." Ben added, giving a glance back at the Surfer. Elise's uncle words didn't sway the gun from her hands.

"Frankie..." Johnny called softly, the barrel of the gun immediately moved to face him.

_Frankie?_ Elise was both stunned by the name that left his lips and the fierce territorial instinct in her. Her narrowed gaze focused on Johnny, his jaw muscles seemed to clench under her hounding stare.

His hands were slightly up in surrender, a silent sign to show the women he meant no harm.

"The world is literally at stake here, you have to trust us." He said Frankie simply glowered mutely. Johnny sighed, his deep blue eyes shining in plea "Please."

Elise watched in bewilderment as Frankie lowered her gun wordlessly.

* * *

Her heart was racing and her thighs pumped with each hurried step she took on the flight of stairs that seemed endless. She would have been more fatigued if her thoughts were consumed by the run in with Frankie earlier.

_Frankie? Rely on Johnny to find out a beautiful girl's name before anyone else does. _Elise tried her best not to sound like a jealous girlfriend, but the feeling kept creeping up on her.

_It's not like I am in a relationship we with the guy. We just had sex, no big deal and we might again—_Elise began to think about her heated conversation with Johnny in the forest that led to a hot make out.

_Urgh, no. what I am doing? The world is about to end and I am thinking about the next time I can get into Johnny Storm's pants? Know your priorities woman!_

"We need to get to the roof; it should be here by now." Reed shouted from in front of her.

"What should be here?" Ben demanded, leading them towards the door on the top.

They reached the final landing and Ben pushed open the door. A gust of cold wind immediately hit Elise in the face, sending a shudder through out her body.

They walked out on to a snow covered roof. An mysterious flying object in the sky caught their attention. Elise stared wide eyed at the strange hovercraft like vehicle that parked itself right beside the railing—awaiting their presence.

"Holy crap!" Ben exclaimed in amazement.

"Dude..."Eli breathed in disbelief. Reed and Susan exchanged eager smiles.

"This is by far the coolest thing, you have ever done!" Johnny stated like an eager little child. They rushed towards the railing and Ben and Johnny peered at the hover craft in wonderment.

The sleek, silver streamlined surface of the transportation, glossed. Elise noticed there were five leather seats—one in the front and back and three in the middle. Johnny laughed gleefully from her left.

"Hemi?" He asked noticing the engraved name on the hood of the vehicle.

"Of course." Reed responded.

"Okay Ben, Elise you two get inside. Johnny you fly behind us." Richards ordered with a firm nod of his head from his place beside the Surfer. Sue was on the alien's, other side with his arm wrapped over her shoulder for support.

"Oh dude, you gotta let me fly this thing." The younger Storm sibling insisted enthusiastically.

"Forget about it. I'm the best pilot here, I should drive." Ben reminded with a proud lift of his chin.

"Are you serious? You are lucky if this thing can carry you."

"Guys." Susan called looking to her brother, hoping to snap them out of their budding argument.

Elise's bored gaze shot back and forth between her uncle and Johnny

_This could take a while._

"I can fly circles around you blind folded."

"Reed—"

"SHUT UP AND MOVE IT!" The scientist bellowed, startling everyone. Ben and Johnny were too stunned to move and the rest took the opportunity to get into the vehicle.

"I'm driving." Reed stated steadfastly. Johnny and Ben exchanged all knowing looks before Ben followed after the rest.

Elise stepped into the passenger gap and took the seat in the far left corner. The Surfer was carefully placed in the middle and Susan on the right.

Once everyone was seated and buckled in, Reed clicked and pressed on a few buttons on the LCD screen in front of him. The hover-craft lifted up into the air and in a burst of energy sped upwards into the sky.

Elise couldn't help but look over Susan's side just to make sure Johnny was flying beside them, she frowned to find he wasn't.

"Looking for me?" Her head snapped to her right. Johnny was flying beside the car, on her side. He was in his blazed glory but she could still make out his cocky smirk.

"Damn it." She cursed despite her eyes glittering "I was hoping we left you behind."

"Nah, you would miss me too much." He said with a confident wink.

"I'll never get the chance to find out will I?" She murmured back, he directed a flat look at her that made her laugh.

"Okay, we are now officially enemies of the United States of America. Victor is out there somewhere with unlimited power and we've got a giant intergalactic force that's about to destroy our planet in less than twenty four hours. Did I miss anything?"

"No I think that pretty much covers it." Eli added taking in everyone's despaired looks.

"I've locked in on Victor's energy trail." Reed announced "He's headed over Southeast China."

"Norrin Radd." The Surfer suddenly spoke up from between Elise and Susan.

"What?" The Invisible Woman quickly responded.

"I was once called Norrin Radd."

"That's a Rad name, Norrin." Elise couldn't help but comment musingly. He looked to her from the corner of his eye, his expression unreadable.

Elise wondered if it was the man's default appearance.

"Norrin, we need your help to save our world. Do you understand?" Norrin did not reply to Susan's words, which made Eli wonder if he had any intention of helping them.

Then, a sudden beeping noise that emitted from Reed's navigation screen caught everyone's attention. Too distracted by the noise, no one had noticed the massive energy ball that headed their way.

The impact shocked them. The hovercraft was forced out of its flight path, rattling them in their seats. Reed quickly took control of the vehicle again. Elise held on for dear life.

"What the hell was that?!" Ben demanded immediately looking to Reed for answers. The doctor looked up, everyone followed his gaze.

It was Victor; he was wearing his iron mask and black hooded cloak, cloth was bellowing behind him. The Surf board had taken on a inky, gleaming colour that matched the darkness within its rider.

"Victor, the board is drawing the Destroyer here. You have to give it up!" Mr. Fantastic stated while trying to be reasonable.

"You know I've never been the giving type, Reed." He sneered, his actions reminded Elise too much of a bratty child.

Reed increased the speed on the hovercraft and flew above a deep winding river in between a forest of dark green.

Victor went speeding after them with dangerous intent. Johnny moved into action, he turned away from the hovercraft and went rocketing in Victor's direction.

Von Doom was prepared for the attack and summoned a large burst of water from the river below him, successfully drowning out the Human Torch's flame.

Impacted by the blast of water and the lack of his powers, Johnny went falling down unstoppably towards the waters. His arms and legs were flailing about in the air.

Meanwhile, Reed struggled to increase the velocity with the amount of passengers in the hovercraft.

"We are sitting ducks over here!" Ben notified gruffly.

"We are going to have to split up." Reed announced.

"What?!" Susan and Elise simultaneously shrieked in bewilderment.

Wordlessly, Reed punched down a button. The hovercraft whirred, followed by a hiss of air. Elise watched, marveled when two metallic flaps jutted out from the sides. Their part of the hovercraft suctioned out from both ends before the vehicle split apart.

"Holy shit!" She couldn't help but exclaimed in wonder, Reed really had out done himself.

The hovercraft had separated into three smaller aircrafts. A steering wheel had appeared in front of Susan, granting her control.

Nervously Susan gripped at the handles of the wheel and began to steer the transportation towards a gap between two large stacks of earth.

Victor—seeing her movements—sent a blast of energy towards the pointed hill. Elise watched wide eyed as the cliff crumbled, large rocks and rubble began to fall over the once clear passage.

She moved into action. Swiftly unbuckling her seat belt Elise pushed up and sat on roof of the hovercraft.

"What are you doing?!" Susan shrieked, glancing up quickly at her before averting her gaze back to the falling rocks. The Invisible Woman tried to dive down and around as many rocks as she could.

Elise's emerald gaze honed in on the larger boulders. She sent air attacks that sliced through the air and into the debris, cutting the enormous clumps of dirt in half. Susan sighed in relief from beside her. Her fingers were clenched tightly around the handles.

Their hovercraft was heading towards the Great Wall of China. Elise looked to find Ben and Reed leading the way. Susan maneuvered the vehicle, hoping to be hidden by the recording winning wall. Unfortunately, Victor saw them and with a wave of his hand he pulled bricks off the barrier, propelling them their way.

"What the hell is Darth Von Doom's problem!?" The Tempest hissed while roughly punching and swatting away all blocks of cement that headed their way.

"He's really pissing me off!" Susan growled with a rage Elise had never heard in her before. Sweat trickled down the sides of her face as her body began to grow increasingly tired at each movement.

Suddenly a tower within the wall exploded right in front of them. Eli's eyes widened in disbelief, her arms hopelessly slackened at her side, at the sight of the cloud of dust and sediment.

_We are so dead._

Abruptly, they were tugged out of the way, just before they had made impact with the rubble. Elise and Susan simultaneously sighed in relief for Reed's rescue.

"Victor, only the Surfer can stop the Destroyer. But he needs his board!" Richards shouted at an attempt to reach the mad man.

"Come and get it, Richards." Victor sneered.

Elise rolled her eyes from her seat on the roof of the aircraft. His playing-hard-to-get acts were really starting to piss her off.

Johnny had reappeared in his flame form and he was quietly attempting to sneak up behind Victor while Reed kept him occupied.

The hovercrafts surrounded Victor, from the front and both sides. For a moment Elise thought that maybe, just maybe, they had a chance of apprehending Victor before it was too late.

"Let's all go for a spin!" Von Doom exclaimed before a gust of wind began to gather around them, forcing every one into a twister that Victor had formed.

Elise was knocked off the hovercraft and throw into the air. The scream that left her lips was instinctual as her body when spinning around, unstoppably to the speed of the vortex. Her eyes pinched shut to prevent the dizzy spell; her stomach was somersaulting within her body.

They were all simultaneously tossed out of the tornado and into the air above the city of Shanghai.

Elise tried to control the speed of which her body was propelling towards a building, but it was harder thought that done. Shaking away the dizzying spell, she struck her arms up from her side.

The elastic wings under her suddenly expanded instantly, she quickly straightened her legs behind her and slanted her arms. The wind began to work with her; a breath of air left her lips as she glided over the city lights.

"Smiles!" She heard her name over at a distance. She raised her gaze up to find the Human Torch flying towards her.

"We have to find the others." Johnny exclaimed twisting his body around to fly beside her. Elise nodded in agreement and looked towards the tall buildings.


	31. Almost Apocalypse

**Its the end of the Silver Surfer Arc. Now on to some Eli and Johnny lovin' **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

She had witnessed the entire act. Victor throwing the spear he had made down at Norrin and Susan running to save him in time, only to be hurt herself.

Johnny gasped from beside Elise having seen it too. He blazed forward and Elise trailed after him.

Reed and Ben were huddled around Susan's fallen form, when Elise had landed gracefully on to the asphalt.

Richards steadied a hand on Susan's shoulder, powerless to do anything. Susan was wheezing in pain, keeping her body up by the arm. Elise winced at the sight of the spear that had driven through Sue and out her back.

Johnny had arrived before Elise, his flames had left his body and he reached out to help her.

"Johnny. Don't touch her!" Ben warned from beside him, he instantly froze and backed up. Elise could not forget the look of pure agony and helplessness on his face.

Susan had created a force field with the spear and expanded it, thus shattering the spear within her. She fell to the asphalt from the pain and exertion of her powers. Reed immediately scooped her up into his arms. Elise saw the patch of blood that began to grow through her uniform.

"You need to find a way to get the board." She groaned while struggling to prevent the agony from seeping through her words.

"Sue, I—"Richards gulped down the heavy lump in his throat, unable to speak at the sight of the wound. He knew in a heartbeat that the injury was fatal and it wasn't going to be long till her body completely shut down.

Tears prickled Elise's eyes, she could only stare down at Susan. Immobilized by the unpredictable turn of events and the inevitably of the death that was about to befall them.

The wind around them picked up again, they looked up. The clouds were swirling in an ominous grey, lightening flashes behind the haze and thunder clapped loudly, piercing the silence.

"He is here." Norrin acknowledged, even his usual monotonous voice had an accent of fear.

There was no reaction from Reed Richards. Too distraught at the sight of his injured love, the destruction of the world was the least of his priorities.

Ben took a step forward and placed a large hand on the mournful man's shoulder.

"Reed" He called repeatedly until the doctor was snapped out of his reverie. His mind began to race with solutions.

"Victor's got to have a pulse emitter, linking him to the board. We take it out; we can separate him from the board."

"His is too strong for me." Johnny uttered despondently.

"I am not fast enough to reach him." Elise murmured out.

"I could whale on him if I get close enough, but he could see me coming from a mile away." Ben grumbled looking to each of them.

"It would take all of us." Richards concluded. They fell into a short deep silence until Johnny said.

"Or maybe just one of us."

All eyes fell to him; Johnny's words had held logic. A dark truth that Reed couldn't end to, part of him wanted to disagree for Susan's sake, but Susan was dying and he didn't know what else to do. The youngest Storm stared back bravely, awaiting the doctor's verdict.

"We don't know what it could do to you."

Johnny smiled bravely at Reed's grimacing face "Let's not make this about me."

Elise felt like she was choking silently, unable to breathe or think. Johnny was kidding right? He had to be kidding? There is no way he could just risk his life right that? It's bad enough Susan's hurt I can't—

"Elise." She heard her name; she looked up to find Ben, Reed and Johnny staring at her expectantly. Reed, Ben and Susan had joined hands, awaiting her involvement. Her stare fell to their united hold and she couldn't find the strength to join them.

"Smiles." Johnny whispered her name softly. Her stare shot up to meet his deep blue eyes. They were wide in both hurt and courage, to save the world, to help others when he couldn't help his sister.

In that moment, Elise knew she had to trust him, he need her to believe in him.

For his sake and the world's.

She stepped forward wordlessly and placed her palm over her uncle's. Johnny grasped her hand gently, catalyzing that familiar surge of power from all of them.

* * *

After Johnny left with all their powers, Elise felt empty. Ben had returned his human form and ran off to find a top after mumbling something about helping Johnny.

She wanted to help him too, but she was defenseless to. It dawned on to her how much she was truly attached to her powers.

_That's not all I am attached to._

Her tear brimmed eyes fell to Susan again. Her breaths were shallow and uneven. Elise suddenly wished she had the power of healing, it felt more useful at this point.

Reed cradled his fiancé lovingly in his arms, rocking back and forth with tears streaming down his face. Susan had a dazed look in her eyes that were focused on Reed's face.

The Tempest wanted to run away, find a corner and bawl her eyes out. But her legs felt frozen in place.

Elise's attention was distracted from Susan when she heard that hurry patter of feet on asphalt. Johnny had returned with Ben behind him. Storm fell to his knees beside his sister and reached out to touch her, only to realize his hands had taken on Ben's rock like shape. He quickly returned Ben, Reed and Susan their powers, left with his and Elise's.

A soft, loving smile curled up at Susan's mouth, directed at Reed. Elise had seen that look before, on her grandfather on his death bed.

Susan's eyes closed and her head lolled to the side, motionless. Eli's hand immediately cupped over her mouth to stifle her sob.

Reed's expression of pure anguish was heart breaking. He curled his beloved into his arms and buried his face into her shoulder as sobs began to rack his body.

Elise looked down at Johnny. His head was bowed in sadness, his back tense in restraint. She couldn't resist the pull of her body to console him. Hesitantly she reached out and placed a hand gently on his shoulder before squeezing.

Her powers returned from the touch but she didn't pull away.

Norrin Radd stood silently and mournfully, he was filled with an intense guilt that burned through him. Suddenly he felt his board's call like a dull thrum in his heart. He stretched and arm out and beckoned it, the silver surface glided over a crowd of spectators and towards him.

He stepped on to the gleaming surface. The liquid shimmer of the board coated his feet and moved up like a runny substance until he was once again the Silver Surfer.

The air was whipping around them, sending ribbons of Elise's dark curls to her face, a few strands stuck to her face from the tears.

Reed's grim expression turned to the sky; the clouds were larger and seemed ready to consume the planet. He looked to the Silver Surfer with a furious gaze.

"You've gotta go." He ordered.

Instead the Surfer turned his attention to the lifeless blonde in Reed's arms. He reached out; the metallic appearance of his skin reflected the colours around him. His fingers stretched out over her pretty face. A sudden soft white glow emitted from his hands, the light danced over Susan's skin until he retracted his hand.

The rest of the team was unsure of what they had just witnessed and stared silently at Norrin Radd.

"Treasure each moment with her and then tell her she was right."He said. His smooth face was alive with determination "We do have a choice."

His silver gaze moved to the skies until his board lifted him up towards the stormy clouds. Elise stared after the man until he was swallowed up by the clouds and out of her vision. Her gaze fell back down to Susan.

Miraculously her head turned as if stirred in her sleep and she nuzzled into Reed's bicep. They could only gape in disbelief.

"Holy shit." Johnny breathed gaping down at his sister "The dude brought Susie back to life!"

Elise gasped out a laugh from the happiness the consumed her. Reed and Ben were grinning just as brightly. Johnny suddenly got to his feet and burst into flame before shooting up into the air, after the Silver Surfer.

Elise didn't know if it was to thank the man or help him, she didn't care. Susan was alive and that was all that mattered in the moment.

But her excitement didn't last for long. The wind began to blow at an alarming rate, threatening to propel all living matter into the air. Elise had to press her arms down to her side to avoid being blown away.

Chaos began to ensue. People were screaming and running away to find shelter. Buildings and cars were spontaneously combust-ing. Elise could only stare around unable to control anything.

"Why isn't it working?!" Ben demanded looking to Reed. The doctors despairing stare moved to the skies.

"Because we are too late."

_Great, the world is coming to an end and he turns into Dr. Depressing._ Elise couldn't help but think with a sardonic roll of her eyes.

A sudden bright light flashed in the sky, nearly blinding her. Her gaze squinted and the light dimmed to a stop and then there was darkness followed by silence.

No catastrophic winds, no screams that pierced the air. Then the city lights flickered back on, her pupils shrunk on reflex. She looked up, the sky was back to being a peaceful stillness with twinkling stars and a glowing moon.

"Is it over?" She dared to ask. Ben shrugged from beside her.

"I guess so." He grumbled back. They exchanged frazzled looks until a large radiant smile broke out on Elise face. Ben laughed and she ran over and hugged her uncle fiercely around the waist only to grunt from the impact of rocks to her chest.

"That was painful." She wheezed "but totally worth it."

Ben's body shook with laughter and gently wrapped an arm around his niece. Their smiling faces fell to Susan's eyes were open again and grinning up at Reed.

As if sensing all the glee, Johnny arrived in time. At the sight of him Ben released Elise to stomp over to the young man.

"He did it!" Ben exclaimed before swiftly patting him on the back "Great job kid."

"Whoa." Johnny jolted from the touch, noticing there was no change in his skin he grinned.

"Hey wait." He stepped forward and placed a hand on Ben's rock like chest, hesitantly "I am not changing."

Elise laughed when Johnny grabbed her uncle by the head and placed a kiss on his bald head before clinging tightly to him.

"Okay that's it." Ben grunted, pushing away the Human Torch "Now you are making me uncomfortable."

Johnny smiled and stepped back agreeably. He raised his gaze and his eyes met Elise. She grinned at the sight of him and he felt his body immediately drawn to her, until a blur of blonde caught his eye.

Sue was hugging Reed's side when she saw Johnny. The siblings looked to each other and they were simultaneously swept up by their love. Sue and Johnny rushed towards each other and hugged tightly.

Elise's heart clenched affectionately at the sight. She didn't have any siblings but she did have Ben and she knew if anything happened to him, a part of her would be ripped from her chest.

Ben returned to her side and they embraced again until they were joined by Reed. Elise didn't really consider herself to be a huggy person, but considering they almost just died, she was willing to make the exception-especially since Sue returned from the dead.

Everyone began to hug each other, alternatively until the only person left for her to embrace was. Johnny Storm.

Elise cocked an eyebrow at his grinning face that just begged her to taunt him.

"Ugh, you are still here?" She expected his smile to fall but it only widened. In the next moment he had grabbed her face between his hands and pulled her up to smash his lips against his.

She stared wide-eyed up his long straight nose to his closed eyelids. She could feel Ben's shocked expression from Johnny's abrupt kiss. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she wanted to melt into the warmth of his lips and kiss back, but she couldn't shake away the eyes that were boring into her soul.

Johnny pulled away and smiled down at her, his blue eyes were gleaming playfully. Elise took a deep breath; her lips had turned slightly plump from the kiss and her cheeks had reddened.

Reed was trying to hold back a furious, muttering Ben. Susan was gaping in shock. Elise narrowed her gaze up at Torch.

"You know I am going to have to punch you now, right?" _To keep up appearances_ she added mentally.

A dazed smile took over his dark pink lips.

"I know." He said "Avoid the face though, babe."

Elise clenched a fist and thumped him right in the stomach. He bent over in pain and fell to the side for added effect.

Ben relaxed from the hurt Elise had inflicted, even though most of it was dramatics from Johnny's end.

"Serves you right, Flame-boy." He grunted glaring down at Storm who rolled around clutching his abdomen. But the moment Ben looked away Johnny winked slyly at Eli. She shook her head in disbelief even though she was itching to smile.

* * *

The world wasn't going to end, at least not anytime soon.

Elise smiled up at the Baxter building while gripping at the strap of her back-pack over her shoulder. She could not believe the unbelievable happiness she felt to be back in New York. She was excited to see Charcoal again.

"Finally, home again." Johnny sighed from beside her. He was out of his cat suit and stood comfortable in a pair of jeans, white tee paired with a red leather jacket.

"Tell me about it." Ben grunted from Elise's other side "That's enough ass kicking for me for now."

Elise nodded in agreement. She felt a lot more relaxed in her blue jeans and button up white shirt.

After the almost apocalypse, Susan and Reed wanted to get married right away. They were all swept away to a recluse location near a river in China. Elise had to get into a kimono and have layers of makeup applied on to her face.

Alicia flew down, being the maid of honor she did not want to miss the wedding. Elise hoped Charcoal was alright for a few hours. After the vows were said, Reed and Susan whisked off in the FantastiCar—Elise remembered to throttle Johnny about the name—they were left behind to clear up the reception and Alicia returned New York.

The elevator emitted a sharp ding sound and the golden doors opened for them. Elise was knocked to the floor by a very eager Great Dane.

"Char!" She exclaimed while laughing at the ticklish sensation of the dog's slobbery pink tongue licking her face.

Ben grinned while holding open the elevator. Johnny quickly came to Elise's rescue and grabbed Charcoal from under his lengthy front legs. He pulled the hound back into his chest and Charcoal craned his long neck back and ran his warm tongue along his jaw.

Johnny backed up out of the elevator. Elise regained her footing and her fallen back-pack. Ben waited for her to pass by him before exiting the lift and allowing it to shut behind them.

"Aw Char." Elise cooed just as Johnny released the dog from his hold. The Great Dan waddled over to Elise, his long tail whipping at the air eagerly.

"I missed you so much you over grown pony." Johnny watched with gleaming eyes as Elise lovingly hugged Charcoal around the neck while petting him. The hound rested his jaw on her shoulder and nuzzled to her neck.

His heart leaped at the sight of their affections and Elise's grinning face. Suddenly his blood quickened to have her alone so they could cuddle too.

Alicia walked into the lobby, a smile stretched across her pretty face from having heard all the commotion.

"Welcome home!" She exclaimed. Ben quickly swept the woman into his arms and kissed her on the cheek. Alicia giggled like a school girl. Johnny watched, entranced when Ben and Alicia began to lovingly whisper to each other.

_That must be nice_ he thought_ having someone to dote on when you get home._

His stare automatically moved to Elise again, feeling his eyes on hers she looked up, their gazes met. The heat that crackled between them was intense. Her emerald orbs were agleam in the way he always found highly arousing. He needed to be alone with her.

"Alright kids." Ben's loud voice cut through their staring "We are heading out."

"You are leaving?" Johnny tried not to sound too enthusiastic.

"I need to get home; I haven't been there in a while." Alicia said, still blushing from Ben's affections. Her head tilted to the side "Liz, are we meeting up at the studio tomorrow?"

"Yup." Elise responded while shoving her hands back into her pockets. Charcoal sauntered over to Johnny's side and abruptly jumped on him. The human torch grunted from the weight of the blue Great Dane, the hound rested its paws on his broad shoulders.

It was moments like these when it truly dawned on to Johnny how truly large Charcoal was.

* * *

After Johnny had said his goodbyes to Ben and Alicia in the lobby, he made his way through the winding corridors. Elise had said her farewells and disappeared off to feed Charcoal.

Johnny went in to the kitchen, hoping to find her, but it was just the Great Dane. He had eaten from his large bowl of food and passed out beside it. He stifled a laugh and shook his head at the strange antics of the dog.

Puzzled by the lack of her presence, he made his way towards the bedrooms. He grabbed his door handle and pushed down.

She was in his room, staring out his window with her back to him. His pulse quickened. His eyes caught fire.

She had been waiting for him.

Her head turned slightly at the sound of his footsteps. She slowly faced him and raised her gaze to meet his, her emerald eyes were a light in desire.

"You know when you took all our powers and saved the day?" Elise spoke up in a sensual tone. He shut the door behind him, locking it too. He watched Elise as she began to leisurely undo the buttons of her white top, his hungry gaze travelled over her form.

"You liked that?" He teased hotly, sending her a roguish smile. The sexy smile that curved at her full lips was nearly his undoing, he was spell bound and found his body drawing closer to hers.

"It was kind of a turn on." She murmured peering up at him from beneath her dark lashes. Her shirt was undone and he saw the peak of her cleavage and black lacy bra, the promise of the golden skin underneath made his heart race in anticipation.

Johnny moved his stare to her face, watching her with high interest. Elise was studying him intensely with such dark eyes full a smoldering promise. He lifted his hand and with a measured balance of boldness and caution he ran his knuckle lightly along her jaw line.

Elise trembled at the contact, shrill and excitement rushing down her spine making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. He dropped his hand to slide it under her open shirt and grip her hip, pulling her close and towering over her.

"I'll take full responsibility". His whisper was full of hot intent and Elise held his stare not backing down and this only made him want her more. She stood on the tips of her toes, she brushed her lips lightly against his and his mouth parted invitingly, slyly raising her gaze to meet his she murmured.

"You better." Johnny couldn't resist it any longer, he wanted her.

He kissed her, hard and deep. The hunger in his kiss echoed through her, igniting her own desire. Her hands moved up, pushing at the leather jacket roughly. The material slide over his board shoulders and fell to a heap on the floor.

His fingers gripped at her sides, digging deliciously into her skin. Elise felt like her lungs were on fire but she couldn't get enough of his soft lips, she wanted—needed more.

Johnny moaned low at the pleasurable sensation of her nails, dragging up his abdomen from under his shirt. He had froze and pulled his lips off hers just so he could regulate his breathing again.

He thanked his good sense for remembering to clear up his room before he left, because from one look into her gorgeous green eyes and plump lips. He knew they were going to be in his room, for a long time.


	32. Charitable

A dull ringing in the background, stirred Elise from her slumber. The more she focused on the sound, the louder it got.

It was her mobile phone. She narrowed her gaze on the ringing phone, too lazy to answer it. The consistent ringing stopped and she sighed in relief. Then a sharp beep emitted from the cell phone, alerting her that it was a message.

Groaning in contempt she reached out sluggishly and picked up the device. She blinked away the grogginess while trying to focus her vision on the screen.

**So I tried calling you, like a dozen times. Woman you sleep like the dead. It's alright I forgive you. You did help save the world after all. Anyway I am leaving in a couple of hours and I was hoping we could meet up before then.**

**Let me know**

**Kevin,**

It took a while for the message to sink into her sleepy mind, but the moment it did—the reaction was startling.

_Shit!_ Elise's first bodily instinct was to sit up but heavy weight across her waist prevented her from doing so.

Her depleted gaze fell on to the sleeping Johnny Storm beside her. Elise stared adoringly down at him.

_No wonder I fell asleep for so long, with this in-bed furnace. _ She lay there, admiring him for a while.

He slept on his stomach, one arm tucked under his pillow while the other hugged her to his side. The unconscious act was possessive of him and it satisfied her. His arm was heavy on her frame. She braced her hand on his arm only to feel tough muscle under her fingertips.

A sudden jolt of desire struck. She remembered all too clearly, what it felt like to be held in those arms or pinned under them. How utterly hot and desperate she was for him. Elise couldn't remember the last time she had wanted someone so much.

His thick dark winged brows, straight pristine nose, high cheek bones and perfectly sculpted lips. Part of her wanted to wake him up and have him all over again, but at the same time she was terrified by her intense need.

_Was it this passionate with Jeremy?_ It frustrated her that she couldn't seem to recall any events. Shaking away her thoughts, Elise carefully brought Johnny's arm over her stomach and squirmed out from under his hold.

She had a bit of a trouble untangling the sheets from around her legs, but once she did she tiptoed around the room in search of her clothes.

_You'd think after all the times we had done it last night, I wouldn't be this...hormonal._ She gave a sly glance his way. The sheets were slackly tangled around his long, strong legs. His big loose shoulders and toned back, he was the epitome of serenity. She could hear his soft deep breathing, the sound was damningly lulling and she suddenly wanted to strip out of her clothes and cuddle up beside him and waste the day away.

_No._ She concluded firmly while buttoning up her white shirt.

_I have to say good-bye to Kevin. Johnny will be around when I get back. _She hoped.

She made her way towards the door and carefully pulled down the handle. She was surprised to find Charcoal sitting in front of the large door, his long snout pointed almost accusingly up at her.

"I know I am a terrible mother." He whimpered agreeably, she smiled and petted him lovingly.

"I'll take you on a long walk to meet Uncle Kevin, how about that hmm?" his tail wagged excitedly and he nuzzled into her open palm, enjoying the attention.

Giving one last glance at the sleeping Johnny on the bed, through the gap between the door and frame, she left with Charcoal.

* * *

Johnny sighed despondently while sitting before his kitchen table, with a bowl of coco puffs in front of him.

She had done it again, left him alone in bed.

Johnny scooped up a spoonful of cereal and shoved it into his open mouth, before chewing lazily.

He didn't know why he was so bothered by her departure. He just expected her to be there, just like all the other women, because he was Johnny Storm the Human Torch.

But Elise wasn't just any woman.

He couldn't shake away the feeling of being used, powerless. He suddenly began to wonder if this is what most women felt like after a night with him.

_Pfft, yeah right...right?_

Munching on another spoonful of cereal, Johnny knew what he needed. A distraction, Elise was clearly off doing something. He tapped the back of the spoon to his chin in thought. The marketing people had been dying to promote more ideas to him. He sure as hell knew the press would want the whole truth—to exaggerate—about the almost end of the world.

* * *

"...and then she came back to life, I have no idea what the guy did. Maybe shared his silver essence or something." Elise paused in her story to take a heavy slurp from her chocolate milkshake.

She sat outside a quaint restaurant in the city with Kevin. Charcoal was happily sitting beside her chair, enjoying her occasional petting.

"I still can't believe the dude was on a surf board." Kevin mused in disbelief. The light from the setting sun behind them was reflected on his dark shades. He was listening intently to Elise's recollection of everything that had happened with the Silver Surfer.

"Did I mention he messed up Johnny's powers?"

"What?" His eyebrows shot up from under his sunglasses.

"Yeah, like every time he touched someone his powers would exchange with them. You should have seen the way he looked when Ben touched him." A soft smile graced her lips at the memory "It was hilarious."

Kevin was surprised by the glimmer of hilarity in Elise's emerald eyes. It was almost a loving look. He leaned closer, placing his elbow on the glass surface and pressing his face into his knuckles.

"Really?" He asked fondly.

"Yeah, the dude has more brains that I previously thought. More guts too." She continued to speak, her face had taken on a sudden solemn expression "When Susan died, he changed for a split second and took initiative when none of us could—it was pretty awesome."

She was smiling again, her hand moved down to pet Charcoal.

"You mean attractive?" Kevin added earning a warning look from her.

"Whatever." She grumbled trying to be casual but he saw it, the way her cheeks had taken a slight pinkish glow.

His arm fell from the shock; he gaped like a fish out of water "You two hooked up."

"What?" she hissed, she was trying to be scandalized but it was more blame from being caught.

"Don't try to lie to me Elise, I haven't seen your face so red since the day I wore your favourite boxing gloves and got ice cream all over them."

"Thanks for bringing that up. I don't need them anymore anyway." She grumbled with a wide roll of her eyes. Kevin's eyes were gleaming artfully. He crossed his toned arms over the table and added the weight of his body on to, eager to hear more.

"So, what made you do it?" He asked secretively.

Part of her wanted to restrain from giving Kevin any details about her time with Johnny. But at the same time, she wanted to tell him. Usually it was Valerie who got the juicy details out of her with her hounding and lowering her inhibitions with alcohol. She felt more comfortable telling Kevin, his open honest air calmed her.

"I thought the world was going to end and I—I guess I didn't want to spend my last few minutes pinning after someone I could never get back." She confessed with a loose shrug of her shoulders. She averted her gaze to the glass table, pensively. "Besides, the electricity between us was hard to ignore."

She was suddenly thinking about Johnny's warm hands on her skin. She had to steel her body to not shudder from the delicious memory.

"So it was just that one time?" Her friend asked.

"And this morning." She admitted. The laugh that left his lips was more amused than mocking.

"Nice." He said with a grin and nod of approval "So you are together then?"

"Let's not go there." Elise added quickly with a sharp look.

"Why not Eli? You said so yourself its time you moved on and you and Johnny get along famously."

"I am not that ready yet, I am just focusing on having fun right now." She waved a hand dismissively in the air "Anyway enough about me, what about you?"

"What about me?" He inquired while taking a sip from his bottle of beer.

"Valerie." She did not miss the way his jaw muscles clenched at the name that left her lips. Her concern was immediate.

"You used to be so in love with her Kevin, what happened?" She asked. The worry had seeped through her words.

"I wasn't in love with her I—"He stopped himself his eyebrow furrowed irately "I am just annoyed at her, after what she said to you."

Elise sighed, she was afraid of that was the reason "It's a mistake, she didn't mean it and she was hammered the entire—"

She froze; Kevin was glowering down at his beer bottle. He was using his thumbnail to crossly scratch at the label on the bottle. Elise knew the only reason Kevin would be this furious and closed off was when he was hiding something. Keeping a secret that he didn't want to and it was eating him from the inside.

Kevin was never a good liar.

"What aren't you telling me?" She demanded, he cursed under his breath, an action that confirmed her suspicions.

"It's not my place to tell, she should be the one to tell you." He murmured after a while, avoiding her gaze.

"Tell me what?"

"Eli please." She saw the peak of his eyes behind his shades, there were tortured and pleading "Can we just enjoy things now? I'll have to leave soon."

One thing Elise never liked to do, was give in. Once something irked her, she would not stop until the problem was solved and out of the way. She didn't like things that hung over her head and messed with her mind, she had enough things to deal with.

But Kevin had a point. The last thing she wanted was for him to leave without a proper goodbye.

"Fine, you are right." She mumbled with a firm nod of her head, her dark furrowed brows relaxed after a deep breath.

"I get worried." She admitted their gazes met again.

Kevin reached over and gently placed his hand over hers and then squeezed her fingers fondly.

"I know." He said before gracing her with a smile. After a while his grin widened and she patted her knuckles softly and then got to his feet.

"Come on, I am up for some ice cream and I am sure Charcoal is too."

* * *

Elise stood in the elevator in her apartment building with Charcoal beside her. The blue Great Dane was quite happy with the exercise he had received that day. His owner however, was a lot more down trodden.

Saying goodbye to Kevin was hard, she didn't know how she was going to manage without him for a while. Kevin was her go to everything, her oldest and closest friend. He was there when she was going through hell with her mother. He dealt with her moody days with kindness and understanding. She didn't think he would ever leave her, and now he was gone.

She didn't want to be alone in that moment and thanked her lucky stars for Charcoal. She looked down at the hound who was staring up at her with his beady eyes.

"Guess it's just you and me, boy." She mused, his tongue stuck out gleefully. She smiled and scratched at the back of his ears lovingly. In that moment the elevator emitted a ring and doors open.

"Johnny?" She was startled to be greeted by his handsome face; he was looming in front of her flat door. He was just as perplexed at she was, his lips parted to utter words when her attire had caught his attention.

"Why are you still wearing the same clothes from last night?" He asked, she was amused by this. She didn't really he would remember considering they didn't stay on her for very long.

"Because I just got in." She answered, the day's events sunk into her again "It was Kevin's last day."

"Oh, right." He murmured in relief, and then his blue eyes clouded over in sympathy.

Elise shyly walked around him and pulled out her keys, pushed them into the lock and twisted, the door opened. She could feel his eyes following her movements. Charcoal strutted in before them and sniffed about the apartment in a paranoid act.

She held the door open and Johnny stepped through. He stood waiting for her to shut the door; he was silently gathering words to utter.

Johnny noticed her slumped shoulders and dreary expression. He felt that undying need to assure her, to bring a smile on to her fact. But it felt strange, unnatural. He wasn't used to showing he cared, but he was willing to—for her.

"Are you alright Smiles?" He asked. She turned away from the door and stared at him.

For a moment he thought that maybe she would give in and tell him how she was really felling. That she was sad about the departure of her friend, that she could really use a hug and maybe a warm cup of milk.

But she pushed those thoughts aside and raised her gaze to meet his. He saw that familiar fire of desire burning in them.

"I am now." She murmured before reaching up, gripping the lapels of his leather jacket and bringing his lips down to meet hers in a hot kiss.

He melted into the kiss. His hands immediately fell to her waist. He loved that his body just moved automatically whenever their mouths met. Like he was already accustomed to her touch, her hands on his skin, it was damning.

He pulled her body into his and a moan left her lips from the contact, doubling his need for her. Their tongues mated eagerly, trying to dominate each other. They were pressed so tightly together Elise could feel the irritation of the teeth of his zippers on his jacket against her. She groaned, she wanted to feel skin not metal.

Her back met the door in a thump, he maneuvered his hands under her thighs and pulled her up and forced her legs around his waist. Her small hands pushed his leather jackets off his shoulders, the material fell to the floor, neglected.

His hands explored her soft skin under her loose shirt. His thumb pressed into her flat stomach and moved up the sides. The warm, increasingly wet part of her was pressed up against groin. The friction created by their movements and their jeans was beginning to frustrate them both.

He wanted her right then and there and she was more than willing.

A sudden high pitched whimper penetrated their heated kiss. Elise panted and pulled her mouth off his with a super human effort. She peered over his wide shoulders to find Charcoal sitting in the middle of the foyer. He looked adorably impatient with his silver feeding bowl dangling in his mouth, he was hungry.

"Oh crap, I forgot about him." Elise moaned, her head fell back and gently knocked against the wood surface she was held up again.

"Ignore him." Johnny whispered moving kisses down her chin and to her neck.

"He will understand later." He murmured against her skin, his breath was hot and made her tremble. As tempted as she was Eli knew she could never do that to Charcoal, especially since he was being such a gentleman about it.

From the lack of her exploratory touch, he raised his blue eyes to find Elise giving him a look.

"Fine." He grumbled releasing her carefully. Her feet touched the floor and he took in her disheveled state hungrily. He shot an annoyed look back at Charcoal, but his gaze immediately softened at the sight of the big dog's soulful eyes.

He exhaled exasperatedly. _These two are going to be the death of me._

"I'll be in your room waiting to seduce you." He mumbled to Eli before turning away and stomping down the foyer, stopping to pat Charcoal and then continuing towards her room. She stared after him with an amused smile on her lips.

* * *

After she had poured a can of food into Charcoal's bowl and then washed her hands. Elise began to make her way to her bedroom.

Johnny was stripping off his shirt when she entered. The sight of his flexing back muscles both startled and pleased her. She smiled and leaned back into her closed door, at the sound of the door closing, he turned around to face her.

"You know at some—"Her words were silenced by his lips. The kiss turned heated very quickly and before she could pause to take a breath, Johnny had unbuttoned and pushed down her pants.

"As much as I enjoy your sexy remarks, I think it might slow me down right now." He informed her in a husky murmur while staring into her eyes.

"How can you be in this much of a hurry? We had sex four hours ago." She said, she stood in her purple lace boy shorts, her pants that had pooled around her legs. She climbed out of them hastily.

He smiled artfully and reached out to her. He buried his fingers into her thick, curly hair and pulled her close.

"I was fine, until you started groping me and then kissing me with that mouth of yours." The padded base of his thumb brushed over her lower lip. His blue eyes swirled in a tortured lust when her lips parted for him "I'll never get enough of your mouth."

His lips was on hers again. Her hands moved to unbuckle his belt but her movements felt clumsy from how distracted she was by his kiss. His hands moved down her shoulders and towards her breasts.

She moaned into his mouth when his large hand cupped her left breast before squeezing. The belt gave free and she worked quickly to unzip his pants. He wanted to feel her skin; the shirt was getting in the way.

Elise pushed forward and Johnny walked back. With their lips still attached they moved in a clumsy dance towards the bed. The back of his legs hit the edge of the bed, his knees bent automatically and he fell onto the mattress. His hands on her pulled her body on to his.

She straddled his waist as he lay under her. He was desperate to feel her warm flesh. He gripped at the open edges of her shirt and pulled.

The buttons sprang free and he heard them scatter along the floor like beads on tiles.

"Shit, the buttons." He said in alarm, Elise hissed under her breath and moved kisses down his jaw line, nibbling and sucking along the way.

"Forget the buttons." She growled irately. Johnny relaxed and smiled—of course, she wasn't her.

"Just Natalie's usually—"He immediately regretted the words that slipped his mouth when Elise tensed above him. He meant to say that sex with Natalie had been more caution than passion because she was always so prudish about her clothes. He was used to it from other girls he had dated; most of them had given him heat about it. But he didn't mind it so much then, considering most were supermodels.

He was very aware of her uneven breathing blowing at his neck, she planted her hands on either side of his head and looked directly at him.

"Okay." She began, the inky curls of her hair tumbling down the sides of her face "We need to set some ground rules."

She stared to climb off him. He quickly reached out and grasped her wrist in his before she could move away.

"Nooo." He drawled, sitting up on the bed and trying to reel her back in "Let's just go back to the part where you can't keep your hands off me."

"In a minute." She said firmly, his grip lessened and she pulled away.

Elise got to her feet and stood up onto her full form. Johnny stared at her from his seat on the mattress. She crossed her arms over her chest, the movements made her breasts seem more amble behind her dark purple bra. Johnny bit his lip in longing, his haunted gaze travelled down her taunt stomach to her curvy, sun-kissed legs.

"You are not seeing anyone else while we are doing this...are you?" Her question snapped him out of his ogling.

"Why?" He asked.

She frowned, clearly troubled by what she wanted to say "I am not trying to be square here, but."

She hesitated.

"But what Smiles?"

Johnny always loved that she could be upfront with him, no games. She always knew what to say and when to say it and how to say it. Part of him was anxious, taking in her pensive look he wondered if she was planning on ending things then.

He cursed himself, his mind was drawing conclusions. _Why did I have to go say Natalie? What the hell is wrong with me?_

"You can't see anyone else." Her statement cut into his thoughts. From the lack of a response from his end, she began to explain herself.

"I don't mean it in a possessive way it's just, I don't like the idea of sleeping with you and knowing someone else is too. It's like I am having sex with you and the other girl—"

She stopped when she saw the grin that wormed its way across his handsome face.

"Are you smiling because you are picturing it or you find me funny?" She demanded, irritated by his actions and trying not to get too angry.

"A little of both." He said in a dopey way "It's just a little ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" She hissed her fists clenched by her sides and took fuming steps towards him "I could beat that pretty face of—"

"It's ridiculous because I don't know how you expect me to have so much energy, babe." He said charmingly, cutting into her need to pummel him. Her arms fell back to the side, her disgruntled features softened, confused by his words.

"You just take so much out of me." He added with an artful glint in his eyes.

_Oh_, Elise scratched the back of her neck musingly. The man made sense.

She moved her uncertain gaze back to him "So you are agreeing to this?"

"Absolutely." He stated with a firm nod of his head. The previous tension in her shoulders had left. The smile that curved at her lips was full of ease.

She moved to him in a sultry way, he watched the sashay movement of her hips like a drowning man. Her smile turned wicked as she stood over him. She reached out. Her fingers tips gently traced the length of his jaw line down his neck. His Adams apple bobbed in anticipation as she lowered her lips on to his.

Her kiss was drugging and deep and just when his hands moved to intensify the kiss, she moved back.

"I don't just take you know, I give too." She murmured her eyes were hooded over in desire. Johnny was listening intently but when she lowered onto her knees, his heart began to pound.

"When I give..." She said, her hands moving down his chest and to the waist band of his jeans.

"I am extremely charitable."


	33. Sentimental

It had been nearly a month since the Silver Surfer incident. During that time Johnny and Elise still continued to have their secret endeavors, Susan and Reed had returned from their honey moon and things at the Baxter residence were back to normal.

Including the regular dose of crime fighting— except the crime rate isn't as high as it used to be in Manhattan since the arrival of the Fantastic Five.

Elise had a lot more time on her hands. When she wasn't busy using them to touch Johnny she was in her art studio.

It was such a strange thing for her to admit, having her own art studio. She remembered Valerie's reaction when she had first showed her friend the room in her flat.

Valerie had gaped at the sight of the large steel table, littered with piles of clay and tools to model and craft. Valerie was amazed at first and had been nothing but encouraging, Elise had appreciated it greatly.

Elise sat on a stool, facing the recent art piece she was working on. Her hands were gently and dazedly shaping the soft grey clay. She was wearing her black apron over her red tank top and blue boxer shorts to avoid getting dirty. Her hands were caked in the malleable substance but she didn't mind, she liked the smell of earth in the clay, it soothed her.

She had a lot on her mind. Most of them were thoughts about Valerie. Her friend had been acting strange lately. Being aloof when ever Elise called to talk, too busy to hang out, claiming the salon took up most of her time. Elise was growing frustrated but she didn't want to push Valerie. She was hoping that in time Valerie would come to rely on her.

_Does she have other friends?_ The thought had crossed her mind a few times. The idea bothered her immensely. Valerie had been the more social one between them, always the first to make greetings while Elise stood idly in the background.

People were more attracted to Valerie's open energy in comparison to Elise who was the brooding sardonic one. Eli took longer to get comfortable with another human being, connections came easily to Valerie. It was something Elise had always admired and envied about her friend.

Being completely swept up in her thoughts, Elise didn't notice the pair of eyes that watched her from the doorway.

Johnny hadn't had Elise for himself in twenty four hours. The thought was driving him insane. Ever since his sister and brother in law had returned, they hadn't had much time to themselves. He had surprised himself by waking up early that morning and making a quick move out of the building to see her.

He stopped by a coffee shop to pick up breakfast for the both of them. Usually an alarm would go off in his head that would remind him that he was acting like a doting boyfriend, but buying breakfast and heading to her place was something he had done before all the sex.

When they were just friends.

He used the elevator and arrived at her door. He knocked before twisting the handle of the door. It was unlocked, he pushed it open. Charcoal was the first to greet him, merrily wagging his tail and sniffing about.

"Hey boy." Johnny cooed, scratching the hound behind its floppy ears. The Great Dane enjoyed the man's petting appreciatively. Johnny's was quick to notice a lack of Elise to approach them through the foyer.

His dark brows furrowed in confusion. He heard the soft tunes of a song from his right. Intrigued, he followed the sound down another small passage till he reached a door. It was left slightly ajar and he stared in wonder.

Johnny had never entered that particular door before. Not since the day he had helped her move in, he remembered the space to be an extra room he had suggested to turn into a game room.

Ever since then he hadn't stepped into the room or been interested in it, considering Elise always kept it under lock and key.

Unable to deny his curious nature he stepped forward and reached out for the door and pushed it slowly with an open palm.

He found her sitting on a stool behind a large steel table. The table was almost bare, except for aluminum container in the center filled with paint brushes of different sizes. His main focus was on Elise.

She was sitting on a tall bench facing him, in front of her was a square stump of clay she was gracefully molding. He stared, mesmerized by her.

Her hair was held back by a black crocodile clip on the back of her head. A few of her inky, spiraling curls framed her face beautifully.

He took in the delicate sculpture of her face. He noticed a charming streak of grey across her tan left cheek. His stare rose higher, to her eyes. Her usual fierce emerald eyes were softer, dazed and pensive. He saw the occasional flicker of a deep brooding glint in her bright orbs.

The sun light was filtering from the window behind her, highlighting a few dark strands to a chestnut brown. His gaze travelled down the graceful arch of her neck, along her well toned arms down to her hands. He was entranced by their movements, lazy yet attentively pressing and kneading the clay.

He was all too familiar with her touch, yet he craved it deeply each time he was around her. It both fascinated and scared him. Usually his interest with a female he was sleeping with lasted a week or two. He had reached new records with Elise Adams and he still wanted more.

His absentminded gaze wandered to her face again, he was startled to find she was staring right at him.

"I didn't hear you come in." She mused, her stare narrowed on him. He offered her a charming smile. He had almost forgotten about the brown paper bag full of bagels he held loosely in his grip.

"I thought we were past hostility."

"I usually keep this place private."

"Well, considering I've been to all your private places." His smile widened at the sexual innuendo in his words "You should cut me some slack."

Elise shot him a flat look, his grin widened. Slowly he brought up the paper bag to show her.

"I brought breakfast."

"Yay." She uttered in a dull manner though her eyes were glittering in amusement.

He stepped further into the room, his gaze moving about the space, taking in his surroundings. There was a long table situated along the left wall, it was displaying a few of her abstract models. His stare was immediately drawn in by the one with a white cloth over it. He also noticed the solid, blue cube shaped kiln in a far corner of the wall, facing the window.

"So this is your art studio huh? Pretty nice." He mused, impressed. He rounded the table and stood behind her, peering over her shoulder and at the pile of clay in front of her.

"So whatcha making?"

"Don't know yet, I was too distracted to think." She murmured with a weary lift of her shoulders.

"By me I hope." He added cheekily. Elise scoffed at his words. He braced his hands on the leather cushion of the stool. Slowly he forced the bench around till she was facing him.

Elise smiled up at him. Typical Johnny, when he wanted attention he wasn't very subtle about it.

"You know," He began to whisper in that low, scratchy way she liked. His hands had moved down her arms until they cupped her elbow, he gently nudged them up until her clay stained hands were leveled with the sides of his face.

"Grey is a great colour on you." She watched with eyes dancing in amusement as he placed a chaste kiss to the soft spot on her wrist that wasn't covered in clay.

"Really?" She countered skeptically "You are not just saying that to get in my pants?"

A boyish pout skimmed his full lips "Of course not."

Her dark brows rose disbelievingly and he grinned, mischief flickered in his heaven-blue eyes. His hold on her hands left and he moved his touch to her waist before leaning close. She held his stare with a racing heart until he bumped his forehead against hers, gazing deep into her eyes.

"I missed you." He said, sending shivers up her spine.

Elise tensed instinctively, the words were honest and the act was too intimate. She took a deep breath and let it out, determined not to let her slight fear show.

"The feeling is mutual." She added with a playful turn of her lips. The hunger was back in his eyes and he didn't hesitate to kiss her.

The warmth of his lips on hers made her toes curl. She rested the heels on the foot bar around the bench, her back straightened and she reached up and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

His kiss deepened from her movements, drifting further into her embrace. His hands moved up to her face, cupping her jaw and gently tilting it to the side. Her lips parted instinctively and their tongues met.

She wanted to run her fingers through his hair and other parts of him, she would have too if she didn't feel the sandy texture of the drying clay on her fingers.

"Johnny" She called breathlessly pulling her mouth of his, her eyes strained open.

"Hm?" He acknowledged vaguely as his lips dusted kisses down her chin and to her neck. Her knees felt weak and normally she would have dug her nails into his back, but the best she would manage was locking her forearms around his neck and trying not to touch his hair.

"My hands are a little clayed at the moment and that jacket looks expensive." Her weary stared wandered over the shiny red-leather of his coat.

He raised his face too meet her stare, his blue gaze was glimmering artfully.

"Maybe you should leave the touching for me today." His strong, sensitive hands were already moving under her shirt-behind her apron-pushing up the material as they explored.

The desire in her eyes had instantly morphed into a fiery defiance, his smile widened lovingly.

"That's not fai—"He silenced her protest with his lips. A short murmur of complaint followed that soon dulled away and she began to kiss back, with an enthusiasm that matched his.

* * *

After an hour—or two—of deep fervent kisses and heavy petting. Johnny and Elise was a little sated enough to pick up their clothes off the floor and shrug them on again.

"It's kinda perfect you came today." Elise said. She was turned away from him, searching the floor for her crocodile clip.

"Today? I thought you were happy with my overall performance." He responded bawdily, his gaze focused on her back. She stopped looking for her clip and turned to face him. Her face was expressionless which confused him, he expected mortification.

She shrugged and said "It's alright."

He frowned, she grinned wickedly.

"But I wanted to show you something." She averted her attention to the long display table and made her way to the cloth covered model. He followed her and stood beside her. Carefully she plucked the material off its suspended surface, revealing a clear glass box with a clay structure inside.

It was of two faceless, smooth limbed human structures. One was situated in the middle, a curvaceous feminine figure, a crystal blue in colour. The other stature had broad manly shoulders and stood behind the feminine figure, it was a pale pink colour. Johnny noticed the male's limbs were impossibly long and wrapped around the female. Their featureless, round faces were focused on each other and their pose was dearly romantic.

"Did you make this?" He asked unable to contain the amazement in his tone as he gingerly traced the frame of the box. He judged the model to be around a compact four inches in height, easy to display and carry.

"I know it's hard to believe." She uttered thoughtfully from beside him "It's for Susan and Reed, I call it, Stretchy Love."

The deep throaty chuckle that left his lips was iniquitous "That could mean so many different things."

"I know." She murmured, her eyes a gleam.

"But the title is for our amusement only." His smile widened at the sultry wink she directed his way.

"Do you think she will like it?" She asked, turning to face him and leaning back on the edge of the table, beside the present she had crafted.

"She will love it." Johnny said with an honesty that Elise appreciated "Sue has a huge thing for crafty presents. I remember I made her a card for her sixteenth birthday."

"Really?" Elise responded, taking in his fond smile and gaze directed at the glass casing.

"Yeah I drew this cave man pointing at a rock and it was saying 'you rock'" Her laugh was full of ease from the mental picture he portrayed "She still has it, I saw it when we were moving our stuff to the Baxter building."

"Even Ben does sentimental shit like that too."

The roles had switched, Elise became the pensive reminiscing one and Johnny was intrigued.

"Pebbles, really?" He inquired, moving closer till his board body was looming over hers.

"I was six or seven." She began to say "and I heard him coming up the drive way and I got so excited that I ran to the door. Ben didn't see me coming and he was opening the door at the same time and well—wham!"

She animated the incident by punching her right fist into her open left palm.

Storm winced instinctively "Ouch."

"Lost my left canine. I think it's the reason why it grew out slightly crooked." She pushed up her upper lip, revealing the tooth to him. His gaze narrowed curiously, focusing on the sharp tooth that was jutted a little out of line.

He smiled at the sight. He had always wondered what it was that made her grins look sexily wicked, he was enlightened.

She lowered her hand back to her side "He still has it in a box." she said with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

"What, no tooth fairy?" He asked, teasingly.

"Why would I need that cheap bitch when I had an uncle willing to pay for the tooth plus damages?"

Johnny's deep rumbling laughter was effortless, it made her smile. She loved it when he laughed. Hilarity lit up his gorgeous blue eyes like ripples of sunlight on an ocean, beautiful and endless.

Her emerald orbs darkened slightly while watching him, the act made her want him so much more.

* * *

It took them longer to leave her apartment, considering their inability to stop kissing long enough for her to go change. But once she did, they left the flat with Charcoal and the present for the newlyweds at hand.

By the time they arrived at the Baxter building it was nearly eleven in the morning.

"Oh my, Eli this is amazing." Susan exclaimed in wonder while staring down at the clay statue on their coffee table.

Elise decided to present their gift to them, everyone had gathered around the coffee table in the lounge, waiting for the unraveling.

"You made this?" Her uncle asked in disbelief.

"Alicia helped with painting part, even with proper vision I was still shit." Eli mumbled with an carefree lift of her shoulders, despite being red-faced from all the attention.

"I've had practice you haven't, don't be too hard on yourself." Alicia insisted kindly from beside Ben, Eli sent a shy smile her way.

"This is a wonderful wedding present Eli, truly. Thank you." Reed added full of gratitude. Johnny was watching Elise keenly, taking in her blushing cheeks and her bravado against how uncomfortable she truly was. It was thoroughly adorable.

She shrugged and waved a dismissive hand in the air, stepping closer to his side in a subconscious need to hide.

"Yeah, well done kid." Ben agreed proudly.

"Speaking of art." Alicia chimed in "Eli do you want to tell them?

"Tell us what?" Johnny echoed looking to the dark haired girl beside him.

"Well um." Elise scratched at the back of her head contemplatively "Alicia is having one of her art gala thingies in a few weeks and some of my work is going to be displayed on that too. It's not a big deal—"

"Are you kidding? That's huge, kid." Ben cut in enthusiastically, Elise's blush deepened.

"You guys are all invited, obviously."

"We will definitely be there." Susan stated excitedly.

"And Johnny, we are keeping it on the hush hush so don't go mouthing off to any reports." Alicia warned, Susan's gaze narrowed on her brother in a threatening manner along with Ben.

"Deflect attention from myself? I don't think so." Johnny voiced boastingly and sent a mischievous smile her way, Elise rolled her eyes despite being thoroughly amused.

Suddenly the phone in Reed's hand beeped to life, grabbing everyone's alert attention.

"What is it?" Ben demanded gruffly.

"Robbery." Reed announced. His gaze focused on the screen of the device in his hand "We need to go."


	34. Brazen Speculation

Susan knew despite being a superhero, she still thought like any other woman. Even though she was physically present at the rescue mission, all she could think about was where to display Eli's gift to them.

The astonishment from earlier, at the sight of the gift—had yet to fade. Elise Adams was full of surprises. She remembered in the beginning when Alicia had told Sue that Eli had taken an interest in sculpting, she was skeptical. She knew she had to admit that Alicia wasn't as blind as she thought. Elise was indeed talented, and more caring that she had previously thought.

She saw that Elise was a lot like her uncle. A little rough around the edges, temperamental but she had a good heart.

The most threatening part of the mission was complete fairly quickly. She had entered the bank in her invisible form and disarmed most of them, after wrapping the innocent bystanders in a force field. The rest followed after her, punches were thrown but damage was minimal.

Susan was glad. She did not want to spend time in her office sorting through destroyed property bills.

"Was that too easy or was it just me?" Johnny pondered out loud while standing in his cat suit with his hands braced on his strong hips. They were within the bank interior. Reed was busy apprehending one of the assailants, Susan was soothing traumatized victims.

Ben was standing idly with his arms crossed over his broad chest, glaring crossly at the Human Torch.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Susie since she did most of it?" He snapped. This ignited a verbal conflict between the two.

Elise was hovering outside, above the building and immediately noticed a masked figure. He snuck out from behind one of the counters and dash out the front door, right past Johnny and Ben.

"Hey boneheads, your captive is getting away." She spoke into her ear piece, cutting into their argument. Before they made a move to apprehend him, Eli chimed in.

"I got it."

Susan was escorting distraught victims out of the bank and towards the police officers that were on standby. Ben and Reed were bringing out five of the six thieves. A group of reporters had surrounded the more than willing Johnny Storm.

Susan slowly moved her gaze up to the skies, looking for Elise, expecting to find her returning with the runaway convict.

She found Elise hovering above a distant building one moment, and then falling towards the asphalt the next.

"ELI!" Susan screamed instinctively, watching helplessly as Elise unconscious form descended towards the ground. Her cry caught the rest of the team's attention. Ben immediately began running down the street heading towards her, but Johnny shot up into the sky in a burst of flame.

They could only watch, praying he would reach her in time.

A deep sigh of relief left Susan's lips when Johnny swept Elise up seconds before her body hit the asphalt.

"Is she alright?" Reed demanded urgently through the ear piece.

"She is unconscious, what do I do Doc?" Johnny was panicking; Susan had never heard her brother so frantic before.

"Is she hurt, did she get shot?" Sue asked carefully.

"No, nothing." His voice had calmed under his sisters tone.

Susan looked to Reed for his verdict. His chestnut brows were furrowed together in concern, his stare focused on Johnny's in the sky, with Elise draped over his arms.

"Bring her back Johnny, I'll check for myself."

* * *

**_"Thou shalt be free_****_  
As mountain winds: but then exactly do  
All points of my command." _**

Elise felt like someone had drilled straight into her skull and poured a pitcher of water into it. Her head was throbbing and heavy and she had trouble finding ground. She took a deep breath, the oxygen elevated the pain immensely, and she tried to sit up. She felt a pressure on her back, gentle and steady.

"Hey Eli, can you hear me?" She strained her eyes open to find herself staring into a pair of concern amber eyes.

It was Reed; he was still in his uniform and leaning over her, gazing down at her worriedly.

"Yeah I—what the heck am I doing here?" Her gaze wandered around the room, meeting Susan and Ben's faces along the way. She realized she was back in Reed's lab, judging from all the equipment around her.

"You don't remember what happened?" A recognizable, deep voice questioned from behind her, she turned to look.

It was Johnny, it was his hand that was on her back, and she didn't know why she didn't recognize his touch before.

She was sitting on a stretcher, surrounded by the rest of the team.

"No, did I get shot or something?" She asked looking back to Reed. He didn't answer her, Susan handed him a small black, tube shaped torch.

"Follow the light please." He insisted, Elise did as asked and watched the horizontal movements of the yellow beam he shined on her. He clicked off the torch and narrowed his gaze pensively.

"Are you experiencing any nausea, headaches?"

"Headache yes, no to the nausea." She licked her chapped lips and raised her gaze "I need water."

Susan immediately had a glass of water all ready for her, she handed the cup to her and Elise took it with both her hands. She began to chug down the liquid. She relaxed as the cool water soothed her parched throat.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Richard asked, taking the glass from her weak grip.

"I was uh—"Elise massaged her temple, struggling to remember "That guy had escaped the bank and I was following him and then I heard this—this ringing."

"Ringing?" Johnny echoed from behind her, she nodded.

"Yeah I thought it was my ear piece or something but then my head started pounding like crazy." She said. She had a far off look in her eyes, trying to piece together the shatters of her memory.

"That's all I remember." She admitted. Elise felt like her mind was holding back a vital piece of information.

Part of her swore that it wasn't ringing at all, but a voice.

That's insane though, a voice in her head? She didn't want to mull on the terrifying thought any further.

"You lost consciousness and fell. Luckily Johnny caught you in time before any serious damage was done." Richards glanced over her head and at the younger Storm, giving him a nod of approval.

Elise gaped in shock. Her emerald gaze was wide in disbelief "What could have caused that?"

"I don't know Elise, your responses are fine but I have to do a few more tests just to be sure. If you are up for it."

"Yeah I—yes." She didn't want to stick around hoping to be okay. She needed answers, fast "When do we start?"

"Give us a few minutes to get the test ready." The doctor said before turning away from her and approaching his wife. Elise watched him whisper a few words to Susan who immediately nodded in response and then they sauntered off towards the lab.

"Hey sweetie." Ben cooed, grabbing her attention. Eli looked to her uncle; he moved to stand beside her and placed a steady hand on her shoulder. He was careful not to let his weight overwhelm her.

"You really scared us, what the hell happened up there?" Despite seeing the unbanked apprehension in her uncle's blue eyes, Elise was more irked by the stillness of the male behind her.

"I don't know." She confessed "Reed said he will find out."

* * *

Ben, Alicia sat on the long, black leather couch in the lounge, facing the TV. Johnny sat to the side on the singular settee, they were watching the news.

Alicia was paying more attention to the oddly silent Human Torch. She can practically sense the tension radiating off the male, she knew if she were to feel his facial features she would find a deep frown.

She knew Johnny didn't want to admit it, but he was worried for Elise. They all were.

**_...The Fantastic Five were quick to apprehend the suspects and bring them to justice. The assailants claim to have no memory prior and during the robbery, stating that they were 'under a form of hypnotism'._**

"Hypnotism?" Ben scoffed "Their blaming their acts on Voo Doo mumbo jumbo, what a sorry bunch of low lives. Maybe I should introduce them to my fist again; see if that should jolt their memory."

"Maybe that's what made them loose it in the first place." Johnny added in an attempt to mask his apprehension. The Thing grinned at the young man's words.

"Eh, you got a point kid."

The presenter began to broadcast silent clips of the robbers being apprehended until one of them snuck out and ran off down the side walk.

**_One of the six assailants escaped before being apprehended. Elise Adams AKA The Tempest had pursued the man only to be attacked by some unknown force, resulting in a crash course. Luckily the Human Torch was there to—_**

Johnny changed the channel with a press of the button on the remote, he was there for her fall, and he didn't want to see it again.

**_"My my Sheila, he sure was quick to sweep her off her feet."_** One of the slick haired, suit wearing announcers of E! Entertainment stated, presenting a picture of Elise in Johnny's arms on a slideshow behind him.

**_"Indeed David, I don't think I've ever seen so much concern on the play-boy's face." _**A tall blonde in a skin tight red dress responded with a wicked smile stretched across her heavily made up face.

**_"This should create a yummy little love triangle, why just a few weeks ago we caught the Tempest having a intimate little lunch with a handsome stranger."_** They flashed an image of Elise and Kevin from a distance, sitting outside a café and he had reached over and grasped her hand.

With an irritated scowl, he switched to another feed and settled on Cartoon Network.

"Vultures." Ben sneered.

"Do they always talk so...openly?" Alicia asked having heard all the brazen speculation.

Johnny didn't want to think about it. He firmly planted his arms on the leather arm rests and leaned back into the cushions. He suddenly found himself resenting the very media he had encouraged. Elise could have died and they were more interested in a possible love triangle between him, Kevin and her.

Their speculation both worried and disgusted him. Luckily Ben and Alicia didn't seem to take the media's words to heart. They still truly believed Johnny and Elise were just friends.

_We are just friends right? Friends who sleep together._

His mind was in turmoil, his heart felt heavy in his chest. He wasn't sure if the feelings he felt in that moment were reserved for just friends, he suddenly began to think of a life without Elise Adams.

The thought scared him to the point where he had to force himself to stop. He wanted to see her again, but she was running through tests with Susan and Reed in the lab.

Everything suddenly felt so complicated, not at all the effortless and comfortable like it used to be.


	35. What If

**New villian Alert!**

**xx**

**SSC**

"So the results are back." Reed announced from beside Susan while flipping through papers on his clip board. Elise sat on the patient's bed, swinging her legs back and forth anxiously.

"What's the problem, Reed?" She asked, steeling herself not to be distraught by the consequences.

"You've passed all your tests, if anything you are in perfect health Eli." She stilled a calm hand on to Elise's clenched fist. The blonde's smile instantly calmed Elise, though her uneasiness remained.

"But... There is a 'but' right?"

"From the BMD tests we discovered that you have a high bone density. At first I figured it was because of all weight training related to your boxing but I think that might not be the case." Richards stated, his gaze skimming over the text.

"What is it?" Eli asked, he lowered the clip board and regarded her firmly.

"I found it odd that out of all of us you were the only one who had no physical mutation. But now I think your skeleton is part of your mutation."

"High bone density, is that bad?"

"It's good actually, your bones are stronger than all of us but in the process it is also lighter. I think it's so you can adapt better to your air related abilities." Susan explained, Elise sighed in relief.

"So the mutation caused the black out?" She asked unsurely.

"I think so." Reed nodded in unison to his wife "Ben suffered severe chest and stomach pains before he turned so it could be the same thing."

"Have you had any recent headaches?" Sue pried in concernedly. Elise shook her head in response.

"Not really, no."

"Good, but just in case." Reed pulled out a bottle of aspirin from his lab coat and gestured it for her to take "Here, if you get any more headaches just take these, it should null the pain."

Hesitantly she reached out and wordlessly took the bottle and peered down at it.

**_Temporary relieves minor head aches and pains._** She fortified her urge to glower down at the label.

"So I can go home now?" She asked peering up at them.

"I don't see why not."

Elise smiled gratefully, eager to change out of her paper dress and see her uncle, Alicia and Johnny.

* * *

Johnny offered to drive her and Charcoal home. Elise figured he would have a lot to say, considering he was usually the talkative one. This was why she was extremely irked by his silence throughout the ride back to her flat.

They stood idly in the elevator with Charcoal between them. Elise was tempted to question his silence, but she wasn't the type to pry either. She knew she had to treat him just as she would her friends, wait till they were ready to speak to her. Why was she having so much trouble keeping to her rules around him?

"So what did Reed say?" Johnny suddenly asked, grabbing her attention. She glanced at him; his passive expression was focused on the steel doors.

"Well I am perfectly healthy, it was just my mutation had delayed again unlike you guys and he thinks the headaches was a symptom from all the change." She was suddenly aware of the pill bottle within her jacket pocket. She could hear it rattling about within the pouch.

He immediately turned to her at her statement "Change, what change?"

"My bones had increased in density so I can adapt to my powers or something." She said with a flippant wave of her hand "All I know is that it's nothing serious."

"So the way you passed out, it was a normal?"

She nodded slowly.

His frown deepened. Elise watched, confused by the stiffness in his jaw as he turned his attention back to the lift doors.

"Didn't look normal to me." He grumbled crabbily to himself, but she heard him.

"Is that concern I hear?" She asked. Mischievously with a wry smile on her lips "Careful now, you wouldn't want to do something out of character like think about someone else for a change."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

His voice lacked his usual playfulness, his eyes were blank without its jaded pleasure seeking gleam. The seriousness in his gaze startled her.

"No of course not—I was just teasing." She felt foolish and tongue tied. Elise wasn't used to the solemn, edgy side of him, she felt threatened.

"Why are you being Mr. Sensitive all of a sudden?" She demanded, masking her anxiety with annoyance.

He grimaced "Sometimes I just think you expect people to bounce back as fast as you do."

The elevator doors opened and Charcoal leaped out. Johnny marched out in angry strides and Elise pursued him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She bit back, goaded by his accusatory tone. He stopped at the threshold of her door and spun around to face her.

"What if I wasn't fast enough to catch you? You were literally inches away from the ground Elise, if I was a second late—" He stopped his irate rambling, as if it physically hurt him to say anymore. Elise watched him, bewildered by the glittering vulnerability in his eyes. A defeated sigh escaped his lips and averted his attention to the carpeted floor under them.

"You just, don't seem to care."

His words struck her. Her defenses fell and the rage that was brewing inside her was instantly doused like water to flame. Guilt consumed her, clearly Johnny had been bothered by the whole incident and she was too blind to realize it. It made sense why he would be. Considering it had only been a little over a month since Susan was almost lost forever.

The situation must have brought those feelings back, at least—that was the logic that made sense to her in the moment. Her legs moved back instinctively, trying to form some distance in the confined space of the corridor, so she could gather her thoughts.

Jeremy used to think she didn't care, she was too highly strung to tell him any different and he always had a knack for jumping to unwanted conclusions. But that was a different harder time when she was a harsher person. She didn't want to make the same mistakes.

"I don't think about 'what if' situations, I just deal with the reality and move on." She began to explain gently, trying to hide how uncomfortably naked she felt "It doesn't mean I am not grateful, obviously I would be road mush if you weren't there in time."

He looked to her again, studying her. Elise averted her gaze diffidently. She was overwhelmed by his penetrating gaze.

"Besides, you were the one who made the promise." She grumbled, burying her hands into her jacket pockets and fumbling with her keys.

"What promise?" He questioned uncertainly. She raised her gaze to meet his, watching him from under inky lashes.

"To catch me whenever I fell, or were you just flirting?"

She had uttered the question in a teasing manner. But Johnny had found deeper meaning in her words. His mind reminisced back to when he had first said those words; he knew he had said it then to coax a reaction from her scowling face

Now, knowing he had lived up to it made him feel—virtuous.

He was speechless.

She sighed inwardly. She tried not to feel too disheartened by the lack of a response for him. She averted her gaze to the door behind him.

Elise's attention was drawn in by Charcoal's insistent scratching on the door. She fished out the keys from her pocket, while walking around Johnny's broad frame and towards the door. She unlocked the door and pushed it open.

The blue Great Dane dashed in, heading straight for his feeding bowl. Elise stepped forward to enter. Johnny reached out and wrapped his fingers around her elbow, preventing her forward momentum.

She looked to him in startled curiosity.

He held her gaze boldly and began to pull her back towards him, she was submissive but the faltering look in her eyes was vivid.

His hold on her was gentle but firm, he watched her in affectionate silence. She was glad the brooding haze in his eyes had lifted, but the moment she relaxed completely was when his playful smile returned.

But there was something different about it, something real in the way the smile reached his eyes—setting them a blaze. The intimate warmth in his eyes irked her, along with the silence that stretched on. She had never been stared at so affectionately, even by Jeremy, it was.

Her mental panic came to a permanent stop when his lips descended down upon hers. She was too stunned to respond at first. Johnny took that as an invitation to step closer, burying his hand under the nape of her neck and deepening the kiss.

His warm touch made her knees weak, his kiss threatened to floor her entirely. She steeled herself, grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket and kissed back.

Johnny had to admit, the woman had power over him. Not just in her touch or kiss but something much more profound and real.

Despite her playfulness and teasing, Elise was truthful when it mattered. She didn't play head games with him to gain his attention.

He would call her his closest and honest friend, but he knew in his heart—she was so much more.

He made her heart race and her mind a mess, sometimes just being around him and the emotions she felt consumed her completely. It scared her; she knew that once something threatened to destroy what they had she would feel lost. Yet, she couldn't turn away from him. She wondered if she ever could.

* * *

Alicia whistled happily while making her way into her house. Keeping a poised grip on her walking stick she swatted about to make sure there was nothing obstructing her path.

A strong scent of spices brushed under her nose, the smell was coming from her kitchen. She smiled fondly and followed the scent into a brightly lit kitchen. She had memorized the space well.

The tiny rectangular space had long working counters on either side. On the left, in front of the square window was the kitchen and beside it, the cooker.

An average height gangly, bald man stood hunched over the stove. The off-white robe fell to the back of his calves. He wore a pair of stripped pajamas with it. Despite the looks of the uncanny man, Alicia was smiling fondly with a far away gaze.

"Hey dad." She greeted, sauntering over to his side.

"Alicia ,darling." He exclaimed turning to her with a large grin across his face. She placed a doting kiss to the side of his face.

"I made dinner, I hope you are hungry." He said.

"No dad its fine, I just had dinner with Ben."

"Oh." Alicia did not see the dark shadow of dislike that took over her father's face. Despite Alicia's African-American heritage, her father—was Caucasian. Alicia's biological father had passed away when she was very young and her mother had remarried her father's co worker, Phillip Masters.

Alicia considered herself to be extremely close to her step-father. Even after her mother passed away, Phillip had raised Alicia by himself in the most loving fatherly way.

"He wanted to see me; he was a little shook up after what happened with Eli." She explained softly while taking a seat on the wooden stool at the end of the counter.

"Eli?" Phillip inquired while stirring a pot of soup.

"His niece, you remember her I told you she is going to be at the exhibition with me."

"Yes of course, what happened to her?"

"She lost control or something during a mission. She almost died if it wasn't for Johnny, thank God she didn't." Her usual calm expression was clouded in sadness "Ben doesn't want to lose anymore family, not since his brother and sister."

"Yes of course not, we wouldn't want that." Alicia was oblivious to the vague interest in her father's voice "Good thing Elise has her boyfriend looking out for her."

"Oh Johnny isn't her boyfriend, I don't really know what they are but I sense something strange is going on." She was smiling again at the thought of the two youngest members of the Fantastic Five.

"Strange, dear?" Her father wondered.

"Well they are very close, but it's a little complicated. I think Elise is still hung up on Jeremy."

"Jeremy, where is he?" Phillip's gray eyes were gleaming in anticipation. Seems Miss Elise Adams had more to her past than he had realized.

"Well he is in a coma, has been for a while now. It was this whole incident that involved some bad people, Ben didn't tell me most of it."

"I see." He murmured to himself, he was rubbing his chin in thought while stirring the mixture with his other hand.

_A coma patient? Most intriguing._

"I am going to head off to bed, big day tomorrow. Good night daddy." Alicia stood up carefully and leaned over to press another doting kiss to her father's cheek. Phillip smiled and petted her daughters hand gently.

"Good night my darling."

He waited till Alicia turned at the bend of the door before allowing his smile to fall. With rigid movements he turned off the stove and stomped out of the kitchen, through the living room and towards a locked door between two shelves. He pulled out a silver key that dangled on a chain around his neck and used it to unlock the hatch.

The door opened with an eerie creak and he stepped in before shutting it firmly behind him. It was a diminutive space with a desk against the far wall within the room and tall shelves on either side. Shadows within the spaces, lingering in the dark corners threatened to consume the room if not for the single source of orange light that emitted from the desk.

Phillip walked towards the desk, passing by many lifeless faces of clay dolls he had stacked on the shelves. The shadows danced in a sinister manner over their vacant faces, he was used to them by now. They were his friends, his playmates his children.

He sat down on the lone chair in front of his work space and reached out; he picked up his most recent model. The one he had been working on most diligently because her predecessor had proved unsuccessful in his plan.

He cupped her figure delicately in his hand, his thumb brushing over the graceful features of her face.

"Elise Adams." He purred down at his creation, her miniature vacant expression did not respond to his call. He smiled.

"Tempest, you have failed me." He said almost sadly. He had seen the news, watched repeatedly as she fell from the skies until she was caught by Johnny Storm. He had managed to render her unconscious with his mind; maybe just maybe, he can try again tonight.

Humming to himself, Phillip leaned forward and plucked a tiny carving tool out of its holder, with his unoccupied hand. He poised the tip of the blade against the curve of her hip and tenderly began to shape it.

"Thou shalt be free as mountain winds. But then exactly do all points of my command. For I am the puppeteer and you are mine to command."


	36. Deny Her

**I would have added this scene the previous chapter, but I felt it's best this scene is present on its own :) **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

Elise gasped awake. She heard it this time, a clear voice in her head. Her heart was racing frenetically. Her feet moved in frantic movements against the mattress when she tried to sit up. She took deep shallow breaths while trying to calm her raging pulse. Her head throbbed insistently and painfully.

Johnny was stirred awake from her opened his eyes to be immediately greeted by dark but he could see the outline of her form sitting up beside him.

"Smiles?" He called into the night. He was alerted by the ragged breathing that he heard from her.

He sat up and quickly turned on the bedside lamp before turning to her again.

Elise was snapped out of her thoughts when the light flickered on, illuminating the room. She squinted reflexively from the sudden light, her headache worsened from the intensity of the light.

"I am fine." The words left her lips easily, despite being the complete opposite of fine. She was terrified, _what the hell just happened?_ She felt like someone had literally put a hand into her mind and muddled about in there.

The worst part was. She couldn't remember what the voice had uttered. It was just an echoing deep hum in the back of her mind.

"Like I'll believe that." Johnny scoffed disbelievingly from beside her. She scowled and turned away, she didn't know how she felt about Johnny being there. Part of her was happy she didn't wake up alone and scared, but at the same time she didn't want him seeing her so—weak.

"Here." She was surprised to find him offering a glass of water to her. Wordlessly she reached out to take it.

Johnny watched her intently. Her hands were trembling slightly when she accepted the drink. He could tell from her passive expression that she was trying to hide it. She took a small sip. The water stained her lips, making them glisten in the light.

"I'll get the aspirin." He announced.

"No don't." She cut in hastily.

Johnny ignored her protest "Where is it?" he asked.

Her scowled had deepened down at the rippling water in her glass. Johnny was perturbed by her lack of a response and chose to ask again.

"Smiles, just tell me I'll go—"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" He was startled by her venomous tone and brutal glare directed at him.

Realizing she had sounded harsher than planned, her expression immediately softened into one of guilt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—I'm sorry." She breathed, paling. Johnny eyebrows knotted in guarded question, she sighed and averted her gaze.

"I don't take pills."

"What?"

"Pain killers—I don't take them." She stated, stiffly.

"Is this some pain-is-weakness-leaving-the-body motto of yours?"

"No, it's more my-mom-was-a-pill-popper-I-don't-want-to-be-her, motto." She bit back, he tensed.

His cool hard gaze melted to one of sadness. He was seeing her for who she truly was in that moment. Despite her bravado and stubbornness in that moment, he had never seen her more vulnerable.

"I know it's irrational—"

"No it isn't. I get it." He didn't want her to explain herself, he understood well. The fear of being a mirror version of a wayward parent figure was something he shared with her.

A shaky exhale left her lips, the tension in her shoulders melted away. Elise was not looking forward to explaining herself, but she knew Johnny would understand—he always did.

"I didn't know." He whispered apologetically with a doleful expression on his face.

"How could you? I never told anyone." She murmured, busying her hands by pulling the bed sheet over her body and tucking the material under her arms.

Despite being naked, she felt exposed from the inside. She had relieved a part of her to him that she never had to anyone else—not even Jeremy.

"Maybe you should go; I am not that fun to be around right now." He knew she was masking her qualms with reasonable words. He smiled. He wasn't going to fall for it.

He shifted closer, his arm brushing against hers. Elise immediately tensed at the contact but Johnny didn't stop. He leaned down and pressed a doting kiss to the side of her face.

"You are sexy when you are irritable." He purred sensually, his lips brushing against her ear lobe. She trembled at the deep, resonating tone in his voice. Steeling herself against his advances, she shot him a warning look.

"Johnny." She said sternly.

"Smiles." He acknowledged warmly. The dazed idiotic grin across his face disarmed her. The smile that curved her mouth was involuntary, the throbbing in her head began to elevate.

Seeing her smile, he was consumed in a wave of protective male instinct.

"Come here." He whispered, leaning further into the head of the bed and offering her his cloth covered lap. She watched him with indecision in her bright green eyes.

He tilted his head to the side, curiously "What are you so scared of?"

"I am not scared." She rebutted.

He flashed a mocking grin, his heaven-blue eyes gleaming in amusement.

"Prove it." He goaded.

She scowled and glared into his eyes. This was dangerous cuddling territory. She could see herself easily fall into his open arms and lose herself in his kisses and beautiful eyes. But she didn't want to be a coward, Elise always had an undeniable urge to prove people wrong—she figured it's a trait she got from her uncle.

Clutching the blanket to her chest, she reluctantly moved towards him. With a few awkward and clumsy movements, she positioned herself on his lap. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, she sat stiffly.

Johnny shifted under her, one arm curved behind her while the other stilled her thighs.

"Comfortable?" He asked looking to her. She craned her neck to the side to frown at him before averting her gaze to her lap.

"I feel like a kid." She grumbled glumly. She expected him to retort with some witty comeback that made her feel even more agitated. But instead, with a gentle touch he turned her face to him by the chin and pressed his lips against hers.

She was dumbstruck at first but soon melted into the warmth of his mouth. Cupping his face in her hands, she kissed back. His arms around her, tightened possessively. His hand that was resting on her thigh moved up, he buried his fingers into her thick, ebony tresses.

Elise trembled in his hold. Her heart was racing under the attention of his silken lips, she felt like she was being healed by them. Her headache was soon forgotten along with the voice that seemed to be calling her name.

When his mouth left hers, she felt cold. She spurred into action, wrapping her arm around his neck and leaning up, claiming his mouth again. Johnny was startled at first but then he relaxed, his lips curving into a smile against hers, charmed by her bold ways.

He wondered in a blissfully wistful way, if he could ever deny her or ever want to.


	37. Stubble

**I have a little surprise for you guys ;). Head to the the link on my profile page. It's a drawing I did for the saucy scene in this chapter ;) Let me know what you think :D **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

Phillip Masters was furious.

"She is repelling me!" He screamed in rage before tossing the clay model of the Tempest to the furthest corner of the room. The object collided with the hard wall and shattered in to chucks of clay, the pieces dispersed across the floor.

He hunched over the table, finger nails digging into the wood as he snarled down at the rest of the models he had created—the entire Fantastic Five team. He needed a different plan of action, some way to crack into their defenses.

"My craftsman ship has been dulled by a lack of references; they have to look precisely like its predecessor in order for the neurokinetic clay to work." He muttered bitterly to himself with a crazed look in his eye.

"I need a new plan of attack; I need to target a mind that is easily penetrable...but who?" The realization hit him in a terrifying pace. A large maniacal grin took over his grim mouth.

"YES OF COURSE!" He turned away from his work table and raced to the exit, with one goal in mind.

* * *

Elise and Johnny sat on the couch watching The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. At least she was trying to but he kept distracting her by nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Watching early morning cartoons with you is so...sexy." He murmured breathlessly while gathering her into his arms. Elise smiled at his words, allowing him to pull her back against his naked chest.

She was wearing a muted green t-shirt with plaid boxer shorts. Johnny was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts that cut off just above his knees. She knew ideally, he would have liked to walk around her apartment naked. But Charcoal was still young and she didn't want her pet exposed to nudity—no matter how attractive the subject was.

"We've watched cartoons together before." She retorted as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, she flinched from the ticklish sensation.

"Yes but, not at such close proximity where I can do this." His warm touch crept under her top and up her soft flesh. Elise's eyes widened scandalously, her cheeks a flame. She was suddenly aware of Charcoal curled up on his large square pillow beside the couch, slumbering peacefully.

"Johnny, Char is right there." She pointed out as his nimble fingers traveled further, up her taut belly.

"So?" He whispered dreamily, placing a chaste kiss to her neck "I am just touching you Smiles, can't I touch you?"

"Fine." She uttered, amused by his innocent tone "but I need a better seat."

"You have the best seat in the house."

"No..." She untangled herself from his arms and turned around to face him. Johnny watched her intently as she lifted her knee over his legs and straddled his lap. She raised her bold gaze to meet his and smirk mischievously.

"Now I do." She stated factually. Thoroughly charmed he didn't hesitate to claim her mouth with his.

Elise reveled in moments like this, when the day seemed endless and everything moved slow like their kisses. She didn't think she could be this comfortable with another human being other than her friends, but then again, she considered him a friend.

A deliciously erotic friend whom she couldn't keep her hands off of.

Johnny sat comfortably as his hands explored the expanse of her stomach down to the juicy thighs that hugged his hips. She was happily nibbling on his lower lip rather determinedly, licking and tasting him.

He was soon breathless by her kiss.

"Smiles." He panted, finding the strength to break away from her feverish kiss "Some of us need to breathe." He informed with a wheezy laugh.

"Oh, sorry." She murmured quietly against his mouth before moving back a few centimeters "I just, love your lips."

"Really?" He asked, with a arrogant glint in his eyes.

"mm, your lower lip is so plump and kissable." Her dazed stare was focused on his mouth, dexterously thumbing the swollen, supple flesh "Plus it's like this dark cherry—"

Her words came to an abrupt halt

"What?" He inquired tenderly while tracing the shape of her dark brows.

"I just thought of something I could do to you, involving cherries. I have to remember to put it on my grocery list." She said, sending him a wicked glance from behind her lengthy lashes.

His blood heated in anticipation, whenever Elise planned something sensual, she never disappoints

"Well then, I am just going to take my kissable lips and leave a little reminder for you." He murmured into her skin while trailing his lips down her graceful neck and to her throat.

"Johnny no." Her attempt at being stern was futile when his mouth on her skin was too damn distracting.

"Why not?" He demanded like a greedy child that was deprived of candy. Not used to being denied he tried a different tactic. His hands seductively pushed up her shirt, the material pooled around her midriff.

"After the whole bank mission incident, we are pretty much on the radar now. Wouldn't want to give them something to be suspicious about—especially Ben." She said in a steady voice even though her heart was racing "He is a lot more perceptive than you think."

"Fine." He grumbled dejectedly as his hands moved to her back and began to trace the length of her spine "but you are buying the cherries today."

Elise smiled and caressed his face in her petite hands. Johnny found amazement in the fact that despite the small appearance of her hands, they were strong. Her palms weren't soft like most girls but he didn't mind. She touched him with emotion, sometimes the sensation would reverberate through his being making his heart race. It was unfamiliar but highly welcomed by him.

"Have you ever thought about not shaving?" Her questioned jarred him out of his thoughts.

"Why?" He asked, the corners of his lips curved up at the adorable way her face reddened.

"Just um." She smoothed her fingers along his jaw line, her eyelids were hooded in desire "I have a thing for stubble."

The unbanked hunger in her emerald orbs sent a jolt of want straight to his groin.

"Smiles, if I knew facial hair turns you on, I would have stopped shaving a year and a half ago." He wretched out in a playfully exasperated way, he took one hand off her waist to run his fingers through her soft, curly hair "I just thought girls found it irritating or something."

His words confused. Ever since her teens she had been attracted to men with facial hair. She found it hard to fathom that Johnny shaved just because he thought women didn't like it. She began to wonder what kind of females he had been unfortunate enough to date in the past.

_Prissy bitches like Natalie_. She bit her tongue to not vocalize her internal comment, despite how challenging it was to. She pushed back her feelings of antipathy and placed a sweet kiss to his handsome face.

"I guess, but I am in need of a skin buffer anyway." She said with a cheeky little grin that aroused him further. His arm around her waist tightened pulling her flush against his naked chest and staring deep into her eyes.

"You are so naughty." He acknowledged in a velvet murmur.

"I know." She responded while biting her lip to suppress the girlish giggle that itched to leave. She felt so silly acting like such a school girl but at the same time, she didn't mind it.

He beamed up at her, flashing a row of perfectly white teeth. But then his ocean-blue eyes misted over in thought, his smile wavered for a moment. Elise was too distracted by the rouge colour of his lips to notice the change.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Did Jeremy have stubble?"

He expected her to be as apprehensive as he was in that moment. He didn't know why he had asked the question, but it was gnawing at the back of his mind.

"Actually no." She said with a casual lift of her shoulders. Her hand moved dazedly down his well-built chest, her eyes followed the movement.

"He was high maintenance that way, all neat and stuff. Sometimes I used to disgust him with my sloth like ways." She smiled wanly, her thoughts reminisced back to her ex. Jeremy had slight OCD tendencies, despite being tolerant of him Eli realized he didn't share her feelings.

"I guess that's a big difference between Jeremy and me." Johnny said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What, that you don't mind not shaving?" She retorted wryly while tracing patterns on his chest.

"I would never be disgusted by you." She stilled under the seriousness in his statement. She looked to him, expecting to find some form of dishonesty—but there was none. Just pure adoration paired with a boyish grin.

She kissed him again, harder this time with hot intent. He yielded most eagerly, parting his lips for her. She plunged into his mouth, their tongues dancing feverishly against each other. His hands moved down her slender waist to her rear, he held her tightly and grind against her core.

She moaned lustfully and his ears feasted on the sound, deepening the kiss.

She wrenched her mouth of his, determined to make him call out for her just as he did to her. She began peppering kisses down the length of his neck. Nibbling and sucking the further she went. Her hands moved up, her finger nails gently clawing up his abdomen.

"Eli." She grinned wickedly at the breathless way he had uttered her name, the sound reverberated through a deep primal part of him—A side of him that she could not wait to feel again.

He tugged insistently on the hem of her shirt, flustered and impatient. She raised her arms up into the air, confidently.

The sudden thump on the door pierced their heated silence.

"Who is that?" Johnny demanded in shock, their heads had craned around at the sound.

"I don't know." She responded, waiting for another thud.

**Knock knock**

"Shit what if it's Ben?" He exclaimed his anxious gaze fell on her, she paled.

"Hide." Elise ordered, scrambling off of him and flattening down her shirt. Johnny shot up from the couch, his frantic gaze snapping about the room.

Alerted by their quick movements, Charcoal sat up from his position on his pillow and wagged his tail excitedly.

"Where?"

"I don't know, anywhere!"

"Liz!" A soft, wavering voice called out. The Tempest sighed in relief. The hammering in her heart began to slow.

"It's just Valerie." She announced quietly, her shoulders relaxing.

"I'll be right there!" She exclaimed loud enough for Val to here. She looked to Charcoal and called him over, the dog obediently strutted to her.

"She knows about us?" Johnny asked disapprovingly.

"Well not yet—"

"How can she be trusted?" Elise was surprised by the peevish questions he directed at her.

"Stop worrying, she won't tell anyone." She said reassuringly "Besides, why do you care so much anyway I thought you'd want a media circus on our ass?"

"Not if it messes with what we have now." He grumbled in a prickly tone, Elise knew he didn't mean for her to hear his words, but she did. Her heart swelled in a sudden contentment, she shook her head in amusement.

"She won't tell." She stated in a stern yet gentle way before leaving Johnny in the living room and guiding Charcoal past the kitchen and towards her bedroom.

She tenderly ushered the dog through the door before closing it and crossing the foyer to open the main door.

"Valerie hi—"

"Oh my God, Eli" the frantic red-head exclaimed suddenly enveloping a startled Elise into her arms. "I saw you fall on TV, it literally felt like someone pulled my heart out of my chest." Valerie sobbed into her shoulder while clinging desperately.

Elise was too stunned by the embrace to responded, her friend didn't seem to notice. Valerie leaned back to an arm's length and peered into Elise's eyes.

"Are you alright now, are you hurt?" She asked like a doting parent while stroking Eli's face.

"Val I am fine, you are shaking." Elise was concerned by the flushed and tear stained cheeks of her friend. Her usually well combed hair was a ridden mess and Elise was pretty sure she saw a glimpse of Valerie's pink pajamas under her blue coat.

"Why don't you come inside?"

The red-head nodded dazedly and Elise gathered her into the house before closing the door after her.

"You can't do this to me. Pick up your phone when I call God-damn it!" Valerie cried while stomping hard on the wooden floor boards.

"Whoa Val I am sorry, I was a little occupied." Elise was astounded by her friend's hysterical nature, she looked positively mad with her wide eyes and runny mascara. Her rage suddenly dimmed into a deep sadness, tears began to brim her amber eyes, threatening to spill.

"I really have to tell you something—it's important." Her lower lip trembled violently as she spoke. Eli's brows furrowed in brooding confusion.

"Okay." She said softly. Valerie spun around and marched into the kitchen determinedly, Elise trailed after her.

"I need to tell you this now before I lose my nerve and—Johnny?" She stilled at the sight of the shirtless male standing idly between the couch and TV, facing them.

"Hey Val," He greeted with a choir-boy like grin and a wave of an open hand.

"What—"Her stare shot frantically between Elise and Johnny before realization dawned on to her "Oh."

Elise blushed under Valerie's wide eyed gaze directed at her.

"Wow." The red-head breathed, smiling deviously "I was not expecting this, you really were occupied."

Suddenly her smile fell, surprising both Johnny and Elise.

"I'll come back." She announced stiffly before pivoting and walking back the way she came. Elise was jolted into action.

"No wait, don't run off you just got here—what's so important?" She demanded chasing after her friend. Valerie yanked open the door by the handle and stepped out.

"Nothing I'll just go." She uttered hastily before making a quick exit.

"Val!" Elise called out, watching her mane of red hair disappear behind the elevator doors. Elise cursed and ran back into the house, grabbed her black coat off its hook, shrugged it on and left in pursuit of her friend.

Johnny heard the door slam followed by a lengthy silence. He figured she left too and stood shifting his weight unsurely from one leg to the other.

"I'll just stay here then." He muttered comically into the air.


	38. Warm Embrace

Elise finally caught up to her friend after rushing down a flight of stairs. Valerie was standing by a lamp post waiting for a cab. Elise ran and stopped by her friend, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Val, you are being more crazy than usual—is everything okay?" She demanded breathlessly.

"Yes, just it's something I wanted to tell you in private." Valerie murmured dolefully while staring down at her hands.

"I can ask Johnny to go you know." Elise suggested.

"No no don't." She exclaimed "I have to go back to my salon I kinda abandoned it to find you and Julia must be plotting my death by now." She rambled recklessly "Just come to my place tonight, we can talk then."

Elise was suspicious of Valerie's fidgety need to flee, but she didn't press her.

"Alright, if you are sure."

"I am." She insisted firmly with a tight lipped smile "I'll see you later Liz."

Valerie didn't wait for Eli's reply and quickly clambered into the yellow taxi that had stopped for her. Eli stood hugging her coat to her chest and staring after the cab Valerie left in, with a bewildered frown on her face.

* * *

Elise made her way back into her apartment. She shut the door, removed her coat and hung it back on the hook on the wall next to her and trudged into the living room.

Johnny was sitting on the sofa with Charcoal lounging beside him. The dog's head was resting on Johnny's lap, loving the affectionate petting he was receiving.

"Hey." Elise greeted, alerting him of her presence. She sat down on the empty space of cushion beside Johnny.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He asked sensing her forlorn mood.

"Just Val acting weird as usual, I am going over to her place for dinner tonight." She said while kicking off the blue flip-flops she had carelessly slipped into when she left the apartment in haste.

"So you won't be coming to HQ tonight?" She smiled wearily at the dejected way he asked. She glanced at his blue eyes glimmering hopefully and wondered how she ever said no to him.

"I'll be there, just might be late depending on Val." She said, he grinned unabashedly, she laughed at his ways.

"Do you mind taking Charcoal with you?"

"Why would I mind that?" He cooed, patting Char's shiny coat fondly.

"Thank you." Elise murmured gratefully, he turned to her and his stare was reeled in by her lips.

"Anytime, Smiles."

* * *

Elise stared out the windshield of Ben's SUV. She had borrowed the vehicle to get to Val's place hoping she would clear up the confusion in Elise's mind. She left her friend's premises even more befuddled than before.

_After eating a large box of Hawaiian pizza, Elise and Valerie sat on her apartment couch eating ice cream._

_"Val so what did you want to tell me?" Eli quickly demanded since Val had been avoiding the topic the entire evening._

_"Hm, oh that, just forget about it." The red-head said with a dismissive wave of her hand that instantly irked her friend._

_"Forget about it?" Elise demanded, setting her bowl of ice cream on the coffee table and turning to her "Val you were hysterical—just tell me what has been bothering you."_

_"Nothing, I was just so happy you were alive I just—I wanted to tell you that I loved you that's all."_

_Elise's annoyance dimmed at Valerie's honest, soulful words. She sat staring at her auburn haired friend for a moment._

_"So it's nothing to do with Kevin and the argument you two had?"_

_Valerie tensed instinctively. A guilty look askance had taken over her delicate features._

_"He told you about it?" She asked in a trembling voice. Elise was taken aback by her friend's recoiling movements._

_"No, I saw it and when I asked Kevin he was being just as weird as you are now." Valerie immediately relaxed, the Tempest frowned "Seriously, why can't you just tell me?"_

_"I may have said something to him when I drunk, honestly I can't even remember and Kevin is just refusing to forgive me for it." She mumbled while stirring her bowl of strawberry ice cream to paste._

_"Was it something to do with Alex?" Elise asked, hesitantly. An ex-boyfriend of Val's that Kevin had hated with a passion._

_"I think so." She grumbled "I need to earn his forgiveness."_

_Elise suddenly didn't care too much about what Valerie had done wrong, as long as she was willing to work for Kevin's forgiveness._

_"Well his birthday is coming up. Maybe you can send him something?" she suggested._

_"I don't know...Anyway let's not talk about that right now, tell me all about Johnny-boy."_

So much for working for it Elise thought while entering the elevator in the Baxter residence. The conversation about Kevin had only last a minute, the rest of the night Valerie spent hounding Elise for details about her time with Johnny. Elise wasn't comfortable answering, one reason being Valerie was too secretive and Johnny was—she didn't really know what they were

But she wasn't open to sharing her moments with him with Valerie, they felt too...private. Eli realized it was an odd to think about since she used to always tell Valerie about the guys she saw.

Elise was too tired to mull on such strange thoughts. She wanted to get to her spare room, she was too lazy to drive back and she reckoned Johnny was a sleep, considering it was one in the morning.

Which was why she was surprised to find him sitting on the couch with Charcoal, jadedly staring at the TV.

"Johnny, what are you doing up?" She asked, immediately grabbing his wide-eyed attention. He sat up from his lazy lounging position, picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"I couldn't sleep. Charcoal was waiting up for you so I thought I'd join him." He said grinning up at her like an eager puppy glad to have his owner back home. Elise smiled at the sight and rounded the couch.

For a moment Johnny thought her honey-eyed gaze was for him until she grabbed Charcoal's narrow face in her hands and kissed his nose.

"Aw, Char. That is so sweet." Elise cooed lovingly at Great Dane.

Johnny crescent fell. Finding insult in the misplaced affection.

He was glad that Elise didn't tease him too much about being away with Charcoal. He knew that if she did he would confess to her that he had trouble sleeping without her soft body to cuddle against.

"So how was the dinner?" He asked as Elise took a seat on the vacant space on the couch next to him.

"Weird." She said her pensive expression focused on the television screen "Ever feel like you are kept in the dark?"

"Sometimes, but I could always flame on and illuminate the place." He joked. Her responsive laughter was full of unbanked sarcasm.

"No but seriously." She said her expression turning grave. Johnny's dark brows rose in amusement a she shifted on the seat to face him "Kevin's mad at Valerie and they are both avoiding each other but they are talking to me—I just need to get them together somehow."

"Isn't the dude's birthday coming up?"

"Yeah?"

"So throw him a party, invite the guy down from Washington, and make it like a surprise." He suggested with a nonchalant lift of his broad shoulders.

"That's a good idea." She mused, rubbing her chin in thought "But I am not good at planning parties though."

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"Because I hate it." She stated bitterly with a dramatic roll of her emerald eyes "I rather just go there have fun then get home and sleep my ass off."

He grinned fondly at her words "Sometimes I think you are more guy than I am."

"Sometimes, I do too." She bit back with cheeky little smile that deepened her dimples.

"Hey I meant it as a compliment. You are just a really hot chick with a guy's brain." She couldn't help but lift her chin up in a haughty manner that further amused him. "I got the solution for you party problem."

"What?"

"Not what, who." He stated factually "Elena."

"Elena?" She echoed dubiously.

"My party planner."

"You have a party planner?" She retorted while biting her lower lip to stifle her smile.

"Well yeah she did everything for Reed's bachelor party plus I thought it would be handy to have a party planner around, for moments like this for example." He explained gesturing an open hand in her direction. Elise had to admit, Flame-boy made sense.

He took in the sight of her thoughtful expression and tousled hair. He knew it was strange to be aroused by her simple state, but he was. He moved closer, his action caught her attention. She looked to him with those bright eyes of hers that instantly enchanted him.

"I'll call her tomorrow morning." He mumbled dazedly while gazing into her jade orbs.

"That does make things easier." She said softly "Thank you."

"Oh I know how you can thank me." He murmured with sensual intention before capturing her lips in his. Elise reacted instantly and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him back with eager abandon.

He placed one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders. For a moment Elise thought he was going to position her on his lap and resume their hot make out from the morning. But instead he gathered her into his arms and stood up.

She gasped from the suddenness of the act but his mouth silenced her. She wrapped her arms around his wide shoulders for balance and parted her lips, deepening the kiss.

Charcoal jumped off the cushions and strolled after Johnny's muscular legs, following them towards the bedrooms.

"I need to pee." Elise mumbled against his mouth. Johnny laughed and pulled away, stopping by the foot of the bed with her still in his hold.

"You really know how to set the mood, Smiles." He grumbled sarcastically, she grinned and he gently set her down on to her feet.

"I'll be back soon, just strip so we can get to the good parts." She ordered before spinning on the heel of her foot and disappearing into the door of his bathroom.

Johnny sighed dreamily, grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and brought it over his head. He tossed his shirt to floor, that was when he noticed Charcoal lying on his bed, awaiting them with his one paw over the other.

The Human Torch couldn't turn his gaze away from the dog's soulful brown eyes staring up at him.

Storm sighed in disbelief, he couldn't bring himself to shoo the animal away "You are a real cock-block you know that?"

* * *

Elise emerged from the bathroom feeling lighter and more refreshed. She was mindlessly unbuttoning her loose blue shirt when the figures on his bed caught her attention.

Johnny was lying on his stomach at the far right side of the bed, his eyes closed and his expression serene. But what stunned her was sight of her Great Dane, stretched out beside Johnny. The crook of the dogs neck was resting comfortably on Johnny's extended arm and his furry head on the pillow they both shared.

Johnny his other arm angled over the Dane's shoulder blades, hugging his grey coat possessively in his sleep. The sight of the two jarred her and made her knees feel weak. Elise knew what she was feeling in that moment was what children felt at the sight of cute stuffed toys.

She smiled whole-heartedly and found hilarity in the situation. Sighing in feigned exasperation she trudged towards the bed, turned off the lamp and crept into the sheets.

Charcoal's round almond eyes shot open from the weight on the mattress. She smiled down at her adorable dog and reached out and gently scratched under his jaw. His eyes hooded over from the relaxation her touch brought him until his eyes closed completely.

She lied down on her side facing them, lazily petting him with her gaze focused on Johnny. His serene expression and full lips made her feel like her insides were melting. Her fingers traced down Charcoal's soft fur to Johnny's forearm. She felt the crisp hairs of his arm while watching him wistfully. She didn't blame Charcoal for falling asleep in Johnny's arms; she knew how easy it was to get lost in warm embrace.


	39. Stars

Elise's senses were in a swirl from the dizzying pleasure. She didn't know how much longer she could last but she didn't want to stop. The sensation was addictive, he was addictive. So she braced herself by throwing her arms around his broad shoulders. Clinging to him as he held her astride on his lap, as he pleasured her, claimed her.

She loved how roughly he was gripping her hips, so possessively and turbulent he was. Their bodies were sweat slicked and tremulous, but they didn't care. The hunger was too great the connection was even stronger.

Johnny felt his release drawing closer but he gritted his teeth stubbornly. He didn't want to end this just yet. He wanted to watch her yield first. To witness the expression of pure ecstasy on her face he had done this so many times with her but it just didn't seem like enough. The expression alone only made him more voracious.

She moaned in delight and he shuddered at the sound. He watched entranced as her head tilted back drinking in his pleasure as she tried to catch her breath, her lips parting. His haunted gaze homed in on her neck. His large hands cradled the delicate curve of her spine and brought her closer.

Elise gasped at the feeling of his hot mouth pressed against her throat in an open mouthed kiss. She knew the way he nipped at her neck while they were making love would leave an obvious love bite tomorrow morning, but she didn't care, it felt so good…too good. She felt her release drawing closer and she wanted to tell him, but forming words seemed impossible.

"_J-Johnny_" She stuttered out as he nuzzled the nape of her neck, he pulled away for a moment to watch her, and she stared into his blue eyes dazedly. The tip of his nose brushed against her cheeks and she closed her eyes from the intimate warmth of the action. He kissed her tasting her deeply and her reaction was instantaneous.

"I-I'm, ah" She moaned with closed eyes, her forehead leaning against his. Her features contorted into wanton frustration. He smiled tenderly, his pace quickening, his lips moved to the side of her face where he nibbled at the shell of her ear. He loved how she trembled in his arms.

"_I know_" He whispered and then she fell into rapture as stars exploded before her eyes.

* * *

Johnny woke up the next morning, frowning at the sight of an empty space beside him again. Sighing he sat up, leaning back against the head board as he stared up at the white ceiling. He didn't understand Elise insistence with leaving so early in the morning just before he woke up. All the other girls loved to laze around and throw hints at Johnny to ask them out again, but not Elise.

_Maybe it really is purely physical for her?_ He didn't know why he was complaining, what they had was great, the sex was amazing and they still remained friends, maybe even closer. But then the more he pondered the more he realized he hated waking up the next day without her there and everything just felt surreal.

He threw the blankets off his body. He needed to find her, to see her again.

Johnny walked through the corridors and into the kitchen to find Sue, Reed and Ben all sitting around the dining table enjoying their breakfast, his plate was already set out for him.

"Morning you guys." Johnny greeted a little chirpier than usual. Sue instantly grew curious to the giant grin across his face. Ben knew in an instant why he was so happy, the boy had some action with some girl dying to be with the Human Torch.

"Morning." Reed replied not looking up from the morning paper, Johnny pulled his chair back about to take as seat when she walked in.

* * *

Elise woke up early in the morning like she usually does. Even though getting out of bed with her personal heater made it all the more difficult, taking a quick flight around Manhattan always made things better.

She remembered ogling Johnny's face for a moment with her emerald eyes. The way she usually did every day since they hooked up. He always looked so serene it did strange things to her insides and made her feel a sense of peace. Like nothing else matters, like the relationship they had wasn't dysfunctional.

She had managed to roll out of bed that morning and wear her Fantastic Five uniform before escaping out the balcony and into the fresh cool air of the morning.

Flying through the air, the wind combing through her curls and licking at her cheeks made her truly grateful for the gifts she possessed. It helped her clear her thoughts.

Her mind had wandered to the day Alicia had suggested to Elise put up her first ever exhibition, she was extremely nervous about it.

Never had Elise felt anxious, when it was boxing it was something she was good at. Punching people and going into a rage mode was her memo but ever since she began to face her problems and confront her internal mess of issues her personality had been a lot different. Elise knew she was more open to people now and she had used art as a way to connect. To place her feelings and turmoil's on to something physical and real, something to pour her heart out to and then just forget it all together.

But now, the idea of revealing it to a world was terrifying.

Elise pushed back her fears for now and tried to focus on something a bit more positive, a lot more satisfying. Satisfying…like what she had done with Johnny last night on his bed. The thought of his warm calloused hands all over her body, touching her, pleasuring her, exploring every corner of her body made her shudder.

His lips, so soft and demanding, she could still feel them across her body and her felt hot. Clearing her throat she glided down closer to the sky lines. Flying over the roads and heading towards the Baxter building.

She was confused with her feelings for Johnny, what they had was passionate and felt all together dangerous and real but…was there a future?

_No_. She shook her head, she wasn't the long term type and by the looks of things Johnny wasn't either. Commitment scared her, even when she was with Jeremy. She had never thought about their relationship being long term even though she did love him she felt his parents would somehow get in the middle of it all. She knew it was best to not over think her relationship with Johnny. It was better that way, for the both of them.

Elise landed on the large terrace of the Baxter building. Her feet touched the ground lightly before she made her way into the home. She gave her wrist watch a fleeting glance, it was nine in the morning and she figured Ben and the rest were having their breakfast while Johnny slept till mid morning. She felt both relieved and abandoned at the same time. She enjoyed Johnny's company during the breakfast. She made her way through Reed's lab and into the kitchen, the moment she entered her stare immediately fell on Johnny who was in the middle of taking a seat on the opposite end of the table when his gaze met hers.

The way his eyes widened she was confused to why Johnny was startled to see her. Was he not expecting her to be around in the morning? But then again she usually did sneak back to her apartment.

After a moment Johnny recovered and sent a roguish smile her way and sensuality glittering in his clear eyes. Elise cleared her throat feeling that familiar blush creeping up her neck again. She immediately turned her gaze to the rest of the group.

"Morning!" She exclaimed.

"Morning." They all greeted back, Johnny with more enthusiasm than the rest. She sent a glare his way but he continued to smile mirthfully like he had a secret.

"How was fresh air Eli?" Ben inquired in casual conversation. She shrugged while making her way around the table to take a seat on the empty chair beside Ben, which was closest to Johnny.

"Nothing new to report." Elise replied smiling at her uncle before reaching out to grab herself some cereal and milk, all too aware of Flame-boy's presence.

"So what's everyone's agenda for the day?" Reed inquired curiously as he folded his newspaper and setting it on the table beside his plate.

"Well Alicia and I are heading to the park today." Ben said conversationally.

"Romantic walk in the park, pretty fly there Pebbles." Johnny added with a suggestive lift of his eyebrows.

"Oh can you take Charcoal with you? I need to do a little shopping today."

Ben, Susan and Reed stiffened at Elise's statement.

"Did hell freeze over?" Susie asked dramatically, earning an amused smile from her husband.

"Ha-ha." Elise shot her a flat look "I need to buy Kevin a birthday present for tomorrow."

"Oh, he is coming back?"

"For the weekend." Eli grumbled. Her attention focused on taking a spoonful of cereal.

"Oh and Elena said she was trying to reach you but you wouldn't pick up your phone." Johnny stated bumping his muscular arm against the unsuspecting Elise. Her body tilted to the side from the impact.

"Yeah I can't seem to find my phone." She informed turning her gaze from the younger male and to the others "You guys haven't seen it have you?"

Everyone shook their heads dismissively, Elise sighed in despair.

"She has a list of things to run by you and wants to meet up." The youngest Storm added.

"I'll call her, thanks."

"No problem." He uttered, accenting his seductive words with a sultry wink. Seeing this, Ben Grim frowned disapprovingly.

"Don't wink at her."

Elise sat between the two men, wondering if she could really pull off the surprise party on Saturday without any help from Valerie.

It was already Friday and she had left everything to last minute—which included calling Kevin.

* * *

Elise was dressed in a plain red tee, blue jeans and her black leather jacket. She was on her knees beside Johnny's bed, searching under it for her cell-phone.

"There you are." She sighed in relief at the sight of the small, square shaped device. She reached out and grabbed it.

"Here I am." Johnny announced from behind her as she got to her feet. Ignoring his comment Elise turned to him and smiled.

"I found my phone." She stated contentedly while checking the amount of missed calls on her phone. She winced at the dozen times Elena had called.

"Great, call Elena and tell her you are running late." He said as he took a step into the threshold of his room.

"Why would I—"He locked the door.

"Oh."

His grin widened, satisfied she got the hint. He was on her in three quick strides. Elise was too enchanted by the naughty sparkle in his eye to push him away in time.

The hunger in his kiss reverberated through her. She pressed her hands against his strong chest at an attempt to place distance between them, but he grabbed her wrists and forcefully trapped her arms behind her back.

Lust hit her like a bolt of lightning, she knew she was perverse to be turned on by being restrained but she couldn't help herself. She was pressed against the length of his hard, muscular body and only wanted to be closer.

Johnny nipped at her lower lip before moving his kisses down her neck. Elise panted her chest heaving as she struggled to find words to utter.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, like a press conference or something?" She asked slyly while enjoying the press of his warm lips against her flesh.

"But I can't fondle you at a press conference." He murmured against the crook of her neck, the grip he had on her wrist left to explore the curves of her hips.

"Exactly."

He frowned and looked to her with wide blue eyes.

"That's such a mean thing to say." The pout of his lips immediately caught her attention. Seeing her eyes that were transfixed on his mouth, Johnny grinned wickedly "I can be mean too, Smiles."

Elise wondered how she could ever get anything done with Johnny Storm around.

* * *

_Almost... _

Phillip narrowed his beady eyes down at the delicate human clay face between his fingers. With a tiny craft tool he began to carve out any excess clay around the models jaw.

_I need to get his face perfectly otherwise it won't work. _

Soon, Masters knew he could put his plan into motion.


	40. Balloons

**Chapter 40! OMG This is the longest FF I have ever written and its only going to get lengthier ;)**

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

Elise stood on the boxing ring at her old gym, taking in the sight of the decorated space.

_Balloons, check. _She acknowledged the brightly different coloured balloons, floating on white ribbons across the ceiling and along the sides of the arch doors. The building was an old colonial structure with MILLIANS GYM written in bold on a banner above the entrance.

She figured the gym would be the perfect location to host the party. The balloons didn't look too girly next to the exposed red brick walls.

_Food, check and delicious. _She noted still munching happily on a few chips she had scooped in her hands.

The provisions for the party were all situated on a long table at the far left of the room. Guests were already surrounding the table snacking and pouring themselves drinks. A solitary table beside the food stall had been allocated for the boxes of gifts wrapped in vibrant shiny paper.

_Presents and people. Alright. Time to put the plan into motion._

She was happy. Everything was going according to plan. Everyone they knew from the gym had arrived, a few guys from the old comic book store she used to work at, along with a few of Kevin's friends from the force. She was grateful none of them were the ones that had to restrain her nearly two years ago.

Elise dusted the cheese dusts from the potatoes wedges off her hands. A brunette with loose curly hair and a pretty yellow sundress approached the ring. She had a phone outstretched in one hand and a clipboard in the other.

"Hey Eli." She called, grabbing the Tempest's attention. Eli immediately jogged over from the middle of the ring to the corner. It was Elena the party planner, she was holding out her phone for Eli from between the thick spring like barricade of the area.

"It's Johnny." She said, Elise smiled and thanked her before taking the small cellular device.

"Sup." She greeted, pressing the mobile against her ear.

_**"Wazaaaaap."**_ She scoffed and rolled her eyes at his taunting antics.

_**"No? We are not there yet—damn."**_ He cursed halfheartedly_** "Just calling to let you know I am going to be running a little late."**_

Elise could hear the faint buzz of traffic in his background. She couldn't help but smile. She never figured Johnny would go out of his way to make sure he knew he would be tardy.

"Prior engagement, it's alright you'll just ruin the party with your irritating presence anyway." She uttered in sassy tone.

**_"Oh I didn't feel so irritating last night, babe."_** Her cheeks immediately turned scarlet, as if sensing this, his laughter resonated through the phone**_ "Need me to get anything?"_**

"I lost my phone again, you didn't happen to find it under your bed did you?" She asked after recovering from the impact of his sensual tone.

_**"Your phone wasn't really my top priority last night, but I'll see what I can do. Oh and Charcoal says hi."**_ At the mention of his name, the Great Dane's bark echoed dully in the background. Elise grinned, shifting her weight from one foot the other.

"Thank you and don't be in too much of a rush to get here."

**_"Aw I miss you too."_**

She rolled her eyes and ended the call before handing the phone back to its owner.

"Thank Elena, sorry about that. I keep misplacing my phone."

Elena delicately accepted the mobile with a bright smile on her face.

"I can imagine the pain; if I lost my baby I would be so lost. You are doing pretty well though." She said.

"Thanks I...guess." Elise mumbled unsure until a figure at the entrance caught her attention. It was Valerie, dressed in a casual pair of jeans and bottle green tee that made her red hair all the more obvious.

"Val!" Eli exclaimed, grabbing the startled female's attention. She stepped out of the ring, moved across the wooden floor of the room and towards Valerie.

"Hey Eli, what the heck is going on here?" She demanded, her wide-eyed gaze wandered around the room before embracing Elise in greeting.

"It's a surprise party for Kevin." The Tempest stated with a proud lift of her chin.

"What?" Valerie looked terrified by the news, which was not the reaction Elise was expecting.

"I would have told you but I figured you would avoid it if I did." She tried to reassure the nervousness in her friend's face but Valerie continued to be stiff "Come on this is the perfect chance for you guys to make up."

"Eli I don't—"

"EVERYBODY HE IS HERE!" Valerie was cut off by the loud exclamation by one of Kevin's police friends. Everyone dropped what they were doing to crowd around the entrance. The general lights above them were abruptly clicked off and silence fell over them. They waited in anticipation. A silhouette hesitated behind the opaque glass window of the door. The handle giggled, everyone held their breaths.

"SURPRISE!" Kevin was blinded by the sudden bright light and startled by the loud cry. He staggered back in shock from the smiling faces that greeted him, almost knocking back into his suitcase behind him.

"Oh my God, I think I am having a stroke." He whispered breathlessly while clutching to the front of his shirt. They laughed and one of Kevin's friends clapped him jokingly on the back.

"Kevin!" Elise exclaimed, taking in his weary yet happy expression with equal enthusiasm.

"Eli, did you do this?" He asked as she hugged him tightly. Kevin steadied a hand on her mid back, Elise leaned into his palm to take in his appearance. He was wearing the same casual band tee and jean's but there was something refined about him. His hair was cut and groomed back to perfection and the usual stubble that littered his face was shaved off. Giving him a very clean yet charming appearance, Eli's smile was full of ease.

"Well I had some help, happy birthday." She said and placed a chaste kiss to his smooth face. Kevin chuckle and pulled her in, to place a doting kiss to her hairline.

"Thank you this is just—"His stare was reeled in by a figure in the background for a moment "This is wonderful."

"Come frolic." Elise insisted teasingly, pulling him by the arm towards the food stand, unaware of the stern glare he directed in Valerie's way. 

Elise took a fleeting glance at her wrist watch. It was five minutes to seven and Johnny still hadn't arrived. She wasn't too worried. The party was going to go on till midnight she reckoned and it had only been an hour since the birthday boy arrived.

Music filtered softly in the background, people mingled and talked eagerly and the snacks were slowly disappearing. Elise figured she would have to make a run to the store for more food. Kevin's friends sure could eat a lot.

Valerie was on the other end of the room, easily conversing with males eager for her attention, but there was sadness and uneasiness in her amber eyes. Elise could see it all the way from her space by her corner next to the drinks table.

Her gaze darted to Kevin, he was laughing heartily to something Marcel had uttered. But every now and then his eyes would slyly move to Valerie.

Elise bit her lip unsurely. Neither of them was willing to ignite a conversation with one another.

"So you put this little shin dig together, eh Eli?" Rex, the owner of the gaming/comic book store Elise used to work at, approached her. He was a lanky tall guy, with a mop of messy brown hair. He had thin features pair with wide exuberant eyes. He was a few years senior to Elise and they were got a long well at the store. He had an endless knowledge of video games and graphic novels that Elise had always appreciated.

Elise liked him because his vintage band tees, wore out jeans and laid back character reminded her lot of an ex-boyfriend, before she met Jeremy.

"Guilty, how are you Rex?" She asked, taking a sip from the paper cup of coke in her grip.

"Pretty good." He said with a lazy lift of his shoulders "We miss you down at the comic book store. But now you have the potential of being included in one."

"What?" She was startled by the news, he grinned wide.

"Yeah, the guys were thinking about starting up one about the Fantastic Five."

"That's awesome." She exclaimed enthusiastically "Johnny would love to hear about that."

"Oh, is there any way you two can come down some day? It would great for the fans." He asked with hopeful eagerness, Elise couldn't help but smile.

"Sure no problem—"Her attention was caught by Kevin's form moving away from the guests and out the exit. Perplexed she resisted her urge to follow him long enough to excuse herself from Rex "Hey I'll talk to you later Rex."

"Sure, see you Eli." He said with an understanding smile. She placed her drink on the surface closest to her and went in pursuit of Kevin.

She stepped out of the gym and onto the side walk. Ignoring the cars that sped past along the road, her eyes searched for Kevin. She found his back retreating down the side walk, she jolted into action.

"Kevin!" He froze at the sound of his name and spun around to face her. She jogged over and stopped once she was close enough "you can't just walk out on your own party."

"I was trying to be subtle—I just I can't be around her." He grumbled turning away and avoiding her piercing gaze.

"Who, Valerie?" She asked, his jaw muscles clenched immediately at the mention of her, Elise frowned. Nothing was making any sense anymore, it's been nearly three months since—why hasn't he forgiven her? Elise knew it wasn't like him to hold a grudge.

"Kevin, I put this party together so you two can make up, you can't stay mad at her forever." She stated softly, he scoffed and averted his harsh expression to the skies.

"Believe me if you knew what she did, you'll find that I am being justified." He bit back through gritted teeth. Her concern and interest deepened.

"What did she do?" She persisted.

"Nothing, never mind forget I said anything—"

"Kevin what the hell is going on, when can you not tell me anything?" She was growing agitated by each dismissive movement from him. He turned away restlessly. His jaw was set in a stubborn angle that further annoyed her.

Prickling in frustration Elise stood firmly and glared at him, she could tell from his fidgety actions that he was trying to restrain himself.

"Kevin just tell me—"

"She was sleeping with Jeremy!" He finally cried out, elevating the weight on his shoulders.

"What?" She reeled back in astonishment, unable to comprehend the words that left his lips.

The spontaneous anger in his eyes immediately dissipated at the mute shock in her eyes.

"Oh God, no—I, you weren't supposed to find out like this. Shit I am such a complete asshole." Kevin's russet eyes were stormy in torment, his expression soft with remorse.

_Sleeping with Jeremy? Valerie and Jeremy? What?_

Elise felt weak, like her legs had gone numb under her and there was no more ground beneath her feet. Her heart was pounding erratically and her mind was in a daze, still unable to believe the words she had just heard.

"Elise please—" He clasped his hand around her shoulder, in a desperate act. Startled by the touch she pushed her elbow against his chest. His body sauntered back from the shove and she didn't even care if she hurt him.

She stumbled back drunkenly and turned away from Kevin, unable to look at him, only to meet a pair of glittering amber eyes that were watching them from behind her.

It was Valerie. She must have seen her friends leave and come to see what the commotion was about. Or—Elise felt her heart clench in her chest—to make sure Kevin didn't say anything about her indiscretions.

Her large eyes were brimmed with tears, her full lips curved down in a trembling pout, resisting the urge to bawl then and there.

"Eli, I am so sorry. I can explain please."

Elise was overwhelmed by the intense emotions she was experiencing. Hate, disgust, hurt and worst of all...betrayal. The feeling was bitter and made her stomach churn painfully like someone had punched her insides repeatedly.

The breath she had been holding in left her mouth in a winded sour laugh.

She couldn't stand to be around them and their guilty looks, so she ran.

"ELI COME BACK!"

She heard them call after her but she didn't dare look back as the tears streamed down her face.


	41. Distraction

Elise jadedly reached her apartment door and turned the door knob. She pushed open the wooden surface and stepped inside before shutting it behind her and leaning back against it.

She felt lifeless, wore out and empty. Her face had a light sheen of sweat from all the running, her legs trembled under her from her exertions and eyes were dry and itchy.

She knew she should be feeling angry but she felt hopeless and exasperated.

Some party.

She stepped away from the door and trudged down the foyer and towards the kitchen. Her senses were too dulled to realize the front door was unlocked when she had entered.

The moment she stepped in to the kitchen she was startled find Johnny tall form hovering beside counter.

"Johnny, what are you doing here?" She demanded in shock. He shared her confusion at the sight of her.

"I came to drop off Charcoal. What are you doing here?"

"I left uh—I left my wallet." She lied; she had a wallet in her back pocket. She needed it to pay for the taxi ride back home.

He grinned, amused by her words "Pretty absent minded today aren't you? It's alright you are still smokin' fine."

He walked over, rounded the edge of the counter to reach her and placed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head. A deep sadness washed over her from his doting actions, making her eyes sting.

He was in a merry mood, oblivious to the slow dark hole of melancholy Elise was sinking into. He was dressed in his usual red leather jacket, white t-shirt and black jeans. Elise could tell he was on his way to the party when he had stopped by to drop of Charcoal.

The Great Dane trotted over and gently nudged his cold nose against Elise's palm. She couldn't even find the energy to scratch him lovingly behind the ear. Her pet instantly sensed her forlorn disposition.

"I found your phone under my closet, I have no idea how it got there. Anyway here you go." He fished out her flat, rectangular cell phone from his pocket and held it out for her. The screen suddenly blared to life "It's been blowing up for a while now."

She looked down at the bright screen and glared down at the caller ID.

_**Valerie.**_

Johnny was perturbed by her stiff posture and passive expression.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" He inquired innocently. The insistent ringing echoed within the walls of her open kitchen. Reluctantly she reached out and wrapped her fingers around the device and lifted it off his palm.

Before turning and chucking the device with a fierce strength.

The phone made hard impact against the far wall across the living room, shattering instantly, scattering pieces across the carpeted floor and behind the television. The ringing had seized and the only thing heard was Elise deep, fuming breaths that left her flared nostrils.

Now she was angry.

Johnny was too flabbergasted to respond at first. He stood frozen on the spot. Charcoal immediately scurried around and hid behind the man's long legs.

Elise chest was heaving in each enraged pant. A wide crazed look in her emerald eyes. She spun around and marched past him and towards her bedroom.

Johnny could only stare after her in disbelief as she slammed the door shut behind her, isolating herself and abandoning him.

"Smiles, Smiles open the door!" Johnny shouted while rapping his thick knuckles against the hard wood of the door. His worry continued to deepen at the sounds of scuffling movements and furniture being toppled from within the room. Charcoal stood beside Johnny, his tail wagging restlessly and his beady eyes focused on the door as if trying to see through it.

He stood utterly confused and not knowing what to do. He wanted to demand answers from the all the questions that swirled in his mind. What happened at that party? What happened with Valerie? Why is she upset?

Of all the harmless threats and diatribes that left her lips, Johnny had never seen her so mad before. He was more worried than scared.

Unable to deny his fierce determination to get to her, he positioned his palm over the door knob. Using his powers he blasted fire on to the gleaming surface to heat the metal. The handle glowed a molten red and melted, silver liquid trickled down the dark wood and the lock holding the door in place, broke free.

He pushed open the wooden slab and his jaw slackened at what he saw.

Elise stood in the center of her room with her back to him. Her shoulders hunched over her form and her arms trembling and fists clenched. She had flipped her dresser over, the mirror had shattered and scattered jagged pieces of reflective glass all over the floor. The only piece of furniture that was untouched by her wrath was her bed.

"I told you to leave me alone." She growled, grabbing his attention.

"What's wrong, what happened?" He demanded, taking a step to approach her but she spun around and focused her furious narrowed gaze on him.

Johnny was dumbstruck by the unshed tears, knotted brows and quivering lips. Her body was trembling in a suppressed ferocity that urged to leave her.

"Sometimes I like to be left alone so please respect it and get out." She bit back bitterly. Normally Johnny would have responded, said something just as hurtful. But despite her anger, her eyes told a whole different story about pain and anguish.

Silently he shut the door and left her alone.

With a leaden heart, Elise fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

Elise sat silently with her legs crossed. She stared blankly down at her hands. After the pent up frustration and rage had left her, there was just the endless sadness.

_Was everything a lie?_

She thought about her days with Jeremy, their brightest moments. Days when she was so in love with him and she was sure her feelings were reciprocated. She felt like she didn't even know who Jeremy was anymore, she never thought in a million years he would betray her.

And with her best friend.

_How long were they seeing each other?_

Her fingers curled into her palms, her nails digging into her skin. Tears gathered in her eyes again but she held them back. Valerie used to be her roommate, the one she relied on when her mother lost herself, when she had nowhere to live Valerie was the one that gave her a roof to live under.

Reminiscing about the kind days full of laughter and friendship only made her all the more resentful.

Elise felt embarrassed by the whole ordeal, Kevin knew. He knew and he didn't tell her, _did he feel loyalty for that cheating slut bitch? Or was he giving her the chance to tell me?_

It didn't make sense to her; she didn't know who to be more furious with. But at the same time she hated herself, for believing them, for trusting them.

For pushing away the one person who seemed to care.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips, her tense fists relaxed and she ran her fingers through her unruly curls. She felt guilty for snapping at Johnny. He was innocent in the situation and oblivious just like she was.

_He is probably half way to China by now._

Drearily she got to her feet, darkness had engulfed the room and she didn't even know how many hours had passed. Her jaded gaze moved to the door, she maneuvered carefully over the fallen broken objects and reached the exit.

He had melted the door handle trying to get in. The sight of the still sinuous shape of the thawed metal jarred her. She gripped at the side of the door and pulled it open.

She probably scared off Jeremy too, with her livid ways. Compared to her friend, she was the hateful bitch and Valerie was the soothing balm, with her bright accepting smile and clear beautiful eyes.

She hated the self pitying voice in her head but she didn't have the energy to think otherwise. She sniffled and stepped out of her room and towards the kitchen. The bright yellow light from the bulb above the island caught her attention.

Johnny. He was still there. Sitting on the stool opposite the counter, his long strapping arms were bare of its leather jacket. He sat in his white t-shirt with his arms braced on the marble surface, his expression pensive and his shoulders stiff and brooding.

Her heart raced, her breathing hitched.

He was waiting for her.

Charcoal barked, startling them both. The eager Great Dane rushed towards his owner, Elise petted him even though her attention was focused on Johnny.

"What are you doing here?" She croaked. Her throat had dried out from all the crying. He watched her with his sky-blue eyes, taking in her appearance. His face softened his chestnut brows furrowed in concern.

Elise could only imagine what a haggard sight she must be. Messy hair, dried water lines streaking down her face, accented by a heavy frown.

His eyes finally met hers and she stared, experiencing feelings of contentment and insecurity simultaneously.

"You told me to leave; you didn't mean the apartment did you?" He wondered doubtfully. She felt like her heart literally melted within her chest. How can he make her experience feelings of adoration at difficult times?

"No I—I thought I scared you off." She mumbled, bashfully averting her gaze to Charcoal. The hound stared up at her fretfully with his deep brown eyes.

"I am used to hysterical girls screaming at me, but that was to gain my attention not to tell me to get out." It was his attempt at humor, to lighten the tenseness between them. Elise graced him with a tiny quirk of her lips and Johnny was instantly relieved.

"I am sorry, I didn't want to shout." She grumbled looking to him apologetically with wide meaningful eyes. Johnny was taken back and could only nod in mute understanding.

She stepped away from the comfort of the door behind her and into the kitchen. She busied herself by searching the shelves and cupboards above the counter against the wall. Johnny watched her lazy movements with interest.

"What are you looking for?" He asked breaking into the silence. She yanked open the fridge door by the handle, the dim light illuminated the stocks of food with the refrigeration unit.

"Something smothered in chocolate." She responded vaguely before pulling out a Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Therapy tub of ice cream out of the freezer. It was small enough for Elise to wrap one hand around. She found a stainless steel spoon from a drawer and rounded the counter towards him.

He could smell the salty tang of tears and see the faint water droplets that starred her eyes. He didnt think anything could make her cry.

"I figured you for the Vodka when you are upset kinda girl." He mused fondly as she took a seat on the stool beside him. He shifted around to face her, watching as she slammed the base of the container down on the table before pulling off its lid.

"I save alcohol for when I am in a better mood. Vodka never agrees with the angry and I am angry." She stated factually while scooping up a spoon full of the rich, chocolate cream and bringing it to her mouth.

"What happened?" He inquired hesitantly after she took three servings. She stiffened at his words and stared pensively down at the half eaten carton of ice cream.

"I am not ready to talk about it, I hope you can understand."

Johnny was dissappointed by her answer, but he didn't dare voice out his feelings.

"But it has something to do with Kevin and Valerie?" She nodded slowly. She abandoned the ice cream for a moment to face him. Johnny watched attentively as she rubbed her palms together and stared at the floor boards.

"They'll be calling a lot most likely, so please don't meddle. I am asking you as a friend—even though I don't really know what that word means anymore." The heart-rending tone of her voice brought back that protective instinct in him. He wanted to gather her small frame into his arms and soothe her sorrows away. But Elise was far away in that moment. He knew his usual charm and flirtatious ways would not gain her trust, she seemed utterly disappointed with the world.

"I won't." He murmured reaching out and gently placing his hand over hers, stilling her fidgety movements "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She raised her gaze to meet his. The world-weary look in her eyes scared him, they reminded him too much of the eyes that stared back at him when he looked in the mirror. The side of him that he hadn't realized he had forgotten until that moment. He didn't want to see such a dead look from her, he wanted to see her usual fire that lit up her emerald orbs and made her so irresistible.

Her gaze flickered to his mouth and for a moment he saw a spark of that flame returning.

"Kiss me." She said. Elise knew what she wanted, a distraction, someone to help her forget and ease her pain.

Johnny knew it was a test. Her unwavering stare seemed to challenge him. He was never the type to back down, especially when it meant it would help her.

He reached out, hooked his fingers under the base of her seat and dragged the stool towards his. The metal legs scrapped against the floor.

He then combed his fingers through her hair, clenching the soft tresses in his hand, held her eager gaze and captured her mouth in his.

Sparks of thrill rushed down her spine from the warmth of lips on hers, she wrapped her arms around his wide shoulders and clung to him. Her mouth parted for him and Johnny didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss, exploring every crevice with the utmost attention.

The distant sound of city traffic was dull to them, too entranced by each other.

Her lips felt cold and tasted sweet, the rich flavour of chocolate was hard to deny. He shivered at the feeling of her frosty fingers moving under his shirt, riling up the material.

His shirt was off and Elise allowed him to pick her up onto his lap. She was facing forward, straddling him and exploring the breadth of his chest with her hands. Her bare feet arched over his calves, rubbing against the rough material of his pants. His hands roamed up her back, pushing up at the hem of her top in the process.

This was where she wanted to be, in his arms. Far off where nothing and no one could bother her, where there was just heat and pleasure.


	42. Better

Johnny didn't really think there was anything to look forward to, after the initial act of sex. Seduction fed him the promise of ecstasy but then afterwards, it was just the matter of getting up and putting his clothes back on.

He would have never imagined it would be so good to just stay in bed and cuddle. He never considered himself to be the doting type, but Elise brought that side to him. They lay, entangled in each other's arms. He was resting with his back propped up on two pillows. Elise was curled up against his left side. She was silent and immersed in her thoughts.

They were just enjoying each other's company and the warmth of naked skin under her covers.

Elise was gently tracing the palm lines of his right hand. She liked how his hands were larger than hers. The obvious difference in size made her feel oddly, feminine.

"Fire."

"Hmm?" He was brought out his daze by her voice. Amused by his dreamy tone, Elise looked to him with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Just at the finger tips, please." His dark brows lifted in wonder at her request. Silently he focused on his hand, his blue eyes honed in on his elongated fingers.

Elise watched keenly. The pale colour of his fingers suddenly glowed in a bright orange light that seemed to radiate from beneath his flesh. Then soft flames burned out, dancing in varying shades of ocher on the tips of his fingers.

His smug stare moved to her, waiting to see what she would do. The fiery flames were reflected on her emerald orbs. She tentatively reached out. Johnny held his breath, his first instinct was to dispel the flame but at the same time he couldn't help but watch in high interest.

A gentle push of air from her made the flames abruptly jolt to the right, but then she began to focus. Johnny couldn't only stare in awe as the fire from his hands was absorbed into an invisible vacuum Elise had created using the air. The fire was pulled into the palm of her hand like a magnet, swirling and turning into a ball in her hand.

Grinning with wicked enjoyment, she tossed the small ball of flame into the air like she would a tennis ball. Johnny's wide-eyed gaze followed the orange fire until it bounced up and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing you do that." He murmured in pure astonishment.

"It's pretty cool." She said with a pompous lift of her chin that he found utterly adorable. She turned in his arms and leaned her body into his chest. Johnny felt the press of her soft breasts against his skin. He had to remind himself to keep his libido in check.

"I want to try something else though." She said, looking to him from beneath her inky lashes.

"What?" He asked curiously.

She grinned artfully as her playful gaze moved to his lips. Johnny tensed, his eyes widened in alarm having understood her silent gesture.

"No way, Smiles are you crazy?" She ignored his bewildered exclamation and rose up into her knees. He stared in disbelief as she straddled his strong hips and leaned over him.

"I am crazy? You are the one who thought it would be sexy to burn my clothes off, while I am in them." She reminded with a challenging arch of her brows.

"I knew you wouldn't agree to that, this is dangerous." He pointed out fretfully, steadying his large hands on her waist.

The promise of danger only further aroused her, her emerald eyes gleamed in mischief.

"I know."

"Smiles, you will get burnt."

She cupped his face in her small hands and stared deep into his eddy blue eyes.

"I trust you."

It was a loaded word that both disarmed and worried him. He wondered if this was how Reed and Susan felt when he suggested some form of activity that risked their lives. The pulse racing fear of the worst outcome, but he was overcome by a terror of inflicting pain than getting hurt. He didn't want to bruise or burn any part of her.

_I trust you._

He searched her face for a moment struggling to make a decision. She stared back boldly.

Elise watched in anticipation as his blue eyes that quivered unsure, turned into swirling pools of lava red. He gently gripped her wrists and lowered them to his side out of harm's way.

Flames sparked from the start of his hairline and fanned out before consuming his head completely.

He controlled it so the dancing flames didn't reach below his jaw line. Elise couldn't help but sit and stare in admiration for a moment. She was entranced by the strangeness of it all, Johnny's head was literally on fire and she wanted to do nothing more but touch it.

Johnny stared back silently. The closeness to the heat was causing beads of sweat to form on the sides of her face, but she didn't seem to notice. He liked the way the orange glow made her skin seem even more bronze and beautiful.

She bit her lip to suppress her smile, his Human Torch form made his hair appear bleach blonde with matching eyebrows. The fire didn't burn past the layer of muscle in his anatomy, making his face appear burgundy beneath the flames.

She took a deep shuddering breath to calm her senses. She was the one who had insisted on the experiment and there was no way she was going to hesitate.

"You might wanna take a deep breath." She warned him, his bright eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She nodded insistently and Johnny sighed before taking a deep breath that expanded his chest.

She brought her arms forward and posed her palms over his face and began to concentrate. Like the fire ball trick the flames around his head began to die out until all that was left was his fiery red lips. She leaned forward. Hovering her mouth over his, she sucked in a breath.

Johnny felt his heart thundering in his chest as he tried his best not to move and simply watch.

The fire seemed to leave his lungs and straight past her parted lips. She relaxed her hold on him, pressed her lips together, tilted her head back and puffed out a cloud of smoke into the air like a practiced smoker.

His jaw slackened in amazement. She lowered her head to meet his stare and winked.

"That—"He cleared his throat, dispelling his powers and returning to his normal form "Was the hottest thing since the cherry stem twister tongue—thing."

Her nose wrinkled delectably as a smug grin graced her face.

"Shame I can't share that trick with anyone else." She mused in feigned disappointment. His blue eyes narrowed to disapproving slits.

"Like hell." He growled. Grabbing her and rolling them over like a shark in water. He pinned her down under him and Elise couldn't only stare wide-eyed and bewildered by his movements. He smirked, his eyes gleaming in dangerously hot intent.

"That is for me and me alone." He stated possessively before kissing her with new drugging depth.

Not that she could not, but she didn't want to disagree.

* * *

Johnny scowled and sat up on the bed. He woke up alone...again.

Groaning he ran a hand through his disheveled head of hair, feeling the soft strands slip through his fingers. He made a mental reminder to get a haircut.

He threw the covers off his body and heaved his legs over the edge of the bed. The sunlight filtered through her bedroom curtains. Casting a soft glow of colour into the room, he took in his surroundings.

Elise had pushed the mess of a broken mirror and furniture to the far side of the room, clearing a path to the door. He stared at the jagged pieces of reflective glass for a moment trying to imagine for a moment, how truly hurt she was by whatever it was that Valerie and Kevin had done.

He sighed, for a moment he had hoped to wake up to her. Gather her into his arms and attempt to shield her, but Elise was too stubborn for that.

* * *

He exited her bedroom, dressed in his clothes from the night before.

Dull voices from the living room caught his attention. He crossed the foyer, past the kitchen and into the living room. The curtains were drawn shut, consuming the room in darkness. The only source of light was the harsh flamboyant colours emitting from the television screen.

Intrigued he moved towards the couch. Elise was stretched horizontally on the couch, sleeping with her head rested on the arm rest he stood beside. Charcoal was curled up on his large pillow, on the floor by Elise's leg that dangled over the edge of the settee.

Johnny tried not to be deterred by the idea of Elise preferring to sleep on the couch than in his warm arms. But he noticed the various chocolate wrappers and an empty tub of ice cream on the coffee table. He came to the conclusion that she was trying to soothe her turbulent emotions.

He just wished she had invited him.

Johnny took in her slumbering expression. Her inky lashes that fanned over the apples of her cheeks, her soft mouth that was twisted stubbornly, her head of unruly curls. He studied her with a lover's fascination but he felt something warmer in his chest, a feeling he didn't understand. Unafraid he knelt down on the floor, beside the couch. He reached out and gently ran his fingers through her hair, combing back her back the strands off her forehead.

She stirred under his touch, he tensed. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked to him, bleary eyed and frazzled.

"Johnny?" She mumbled groggily, he smiled apologetically.

"Morning Smiles." Johnny had never been around Elise so early in the morning, for he waited anticipating and not knowing what to expect. He half expected her to be the grouchy type, which was why he was surprised by the lopsided grin she directed at him.

"Morning." He couldn't resist the magnetic pull her beauty had on him. He kissed her with slow drugging depth. Elise shifted slightly against the couch, leaning further into him. His hands moved down to cup her face as he followed her movements until she sat up while holding onto the material of his shirt.

Her mouth tasted of sugar and cocoa and at each exploration he only craved more. Something vibrated within his pant pocket, cutting into their heated kiss. Johnny groaned and released her reluctantly to fish out his phone.

It was a message and Elise only glanced at the sender's name.

It was Sue.

"I am sorry, but this is my cue." He murmured looking up from the bright screen and to her.

"Cue to what?" She asked, dropping her arms to her lap. He dazedly brushed his fingers through hair, following the spiraling curls with vague interest.

"Tell you we have to head to HQ now, it's kind of a big deal." He paused, taking in her tired eyes and passive expression concernedly "But if you are not up for it..."

"No I want to go. I could use the distraction plus my bedroom's kinda trashed right now." She said with a hapless lift of her shoulders. She didn't want to be alone in that moment, she wanted to be with him and surrounded by people. He smiled, amused by her words, she took in his handsome face and the manly dents in his cheeks.

"I'll call someone to fix that, along with your door knob." He said. She could care less about the door knob. Staring into his smoldering blue eyes, she only wanted him.

* * *

Johnny glanced at Elise every now and then as he drove through Manhattan. She was sitting quietly beside him, staring out the window on her side. Charcoal sat in the back of the vehicle with his head stuck out the window, his tongue was flapping about his long snout.

Her silence wasn't out of character. She usually drifted off into her thoughts from time to time. But with him, it was supposed to be comfortable. He didn't feel at ease, he knew something was bothering her.

He averted his gaze to the windshield, his frown deepening.

He just wished he knew what it was.

His phone began to ring again, cutting into his thoughts. He picked it up from its place on his lap and looked at the caller ID. Intrigued by the name, he answered the call.

"Hey Johnny." The deep dull voice greeted.

"Sup Kevin."

"Please tell me Eli is with you." Johnny heard the desperation in Kevin's voice, like he had been up all night stressing. Johnny looked to Eli from the corner of his eye. She was tense and glaring at the car in front them, in a suppressed rage.

"Yeah she is." He said.

"Oh thank God." A heavy sigh of relief escape the recipient's lips. There was a slight hesitation from his end before he spoke again "Can I talk to her?"

"That's not a good idea Kev, sorry." Johnny stated politely, despite not know what harm Kevin had committed to Elise. He still couldn't help but be sympathetic towards the man, he sounded utterly broken.

"No, it was a long shot anyway. Please tell her I am sorry and to call me anytime she wants." His words irked Johnny, deepening his intense need to unravel the mystery event that occurred in Kevin's birthday party.

"I'll do that. Happy belated birthday by the way."

"Yeah thanks." Kevin grumbled before ending the call.

Elise let the air she had been holding in, leave her lips softly. Her tense shoulders relaxed and she looked to Johnny, desperate to break through the silence.

"So what is this big news you were referring to."

"It's not my news to tell, Smiles." He uttered, smiling.

"So you know what it is?"

"Of course, I was there."

"There?"

He grinned secretively, this intrigued her.

"Now I am curious." She confessed with narrowed eyes.

"Well you are going to have to suppress it till we get there."

* * *

Elise and Johnny arrived at the Baxter building with an eager Great Dane leading them. They made their way into the main lounge, surprised to find all of them there.

"Oh you are here, great!" Susan exclaimed standing in her blue sweat pants and matching jersey. Reed stood beside her wearing a black turtle neck sweater and burgundy pants. He was beaming in their direction. Elise was perturbed by their barely suppressed glee.

Her uncle stood beside Alicia who looked small in comparison. She was wearing one of her many flower printed dresses.

"Hey Eli, how was the party sweetie?" Ben asked in his usual football jersey and extra, extra large pants.

"It was alright, thanks for asking." She uttered smiling at her uncle before looking to Susan and Reed "So what's the big news?"

"Well um." Sue bit her lip and looked to her husband "Do you want to tell them?"

"No you tell them." He insisted with a gentle hand to her back

"But I am so nervous."

"Honey you should—"

"Will someone tell us?" Ben cut in much to everyone else's relief.

Reed and Susan looked to them. The pretty blonde's grin widened her blue eyes sparkled her hands fidgety.

"I'm pregnant."

Elise's eyes widened in shock, Ben and Alicia were gaping and Johnny stood with his arms crossed and looking haughty.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!" Alicia shrieked in excitement, her hands clapping together rapidly.

"Well done Stretch." Ben enthused giving his a hearty slap on the back, the impact made Reed stumble forward slightly while grinning bashfully.

Elise was still trying to process the information. A baby? She didn't know why it was so shocking but she couldn't help it.

"This is great. When did you find out?" Alicia asked searching for Susan's hands. Sue met her half way and cupped the blind woman's hands in hers and squeezed lovingly, like dear friends.

"Well I was feeling a little weird for the past week and Johnny came along with me to the hospital for the check up yesterday and that's when I found out." The blonde said, gesturing to Johnny who stood beside Elise. At the information all eyes fell on the Human Torch.

"Wait hold the phone, flame-boy did something selfless for a change?" Eli demanded in amazement, he pouted in reaction.

"Hey you will come to find I am very caring and extremely supportive of the mutant child they are going to bring to the world."

They dead-panned. Johnny was oblivious to their flat looks and skipped over to the happy couple. He stood between them from behind and rested one long arm on Reed;s shoulder while the other hugged his sister to his side.

"So do you think he will be invisible or stretchy and I was thinking about pitching an idea of Fantastic Five baby suits, you know the really cute ones with like a tiny badge on the side?" Elise shook her head in amusement to Johnny's words. Susan rolled her eyes and Reedrubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Elise came into the Baxter building not knowing how to feel about the world anymore. Her best friend had betrayed her by sleeping with her ex-boyfriend and the one person who did know didn't tell her. She couldn't decide who she was more pissed off at, her friends, Jeremy or herself...for not realizing it sooner. Acceptance was still a struggle.

But in that moment, knowing that something bigger and more wonderful was about to happen, made her problems seem petty in comparison. The entire ride in the car with Johnny, she was contemplating the idea of taking a week off. Recluse herself just for a little while, because the idea of being with Johnny and safe in his arms both scared at tempted her.

"Liz?" Susan's soft voice grabbed her attention.

"You okay?" She asked in concern, Elise smiled reflexively.

"Sorry, I was just process—I am fine." After a moment of hesitation she walked over to Susan and enveloped her in her arms. The Invisible woman's surprise was reflected in everyone's expression, especially Ben's. Elise ignored their stares on her back and hugged Susan a little tighter before releasing her and looking into her pretty blue eyes.

"Congratulations Sue."

"Thanks Liz."

Elise knew, she couldn't leave. Knowing the people who truly cared needed her. Her gaze moved up, startled by the un-banked look of complete adoration in Johnny's eyes, directed at her. She was at a loss for words at first, wondering how long he had been watching her in such a manner.

Alicia Masters knew the answer, she was aware of it for a while.

* * *

"Uncle Johnny, it's got a certain charm to it don't you think?" Alicia spoke slyly, taking a seat beside Johnny on the couch. Elise and Ben had gone to the store to pick up drinks and a few snacks and Reed and Susan were in the kitchen picking up plates and glasses. They wanted to have a celebration and Johnny was more than happy contributing as a guest.

"I know right, can you imagine how adorable I would look with a baby in my arms? I could sell magazines like mad with that kinda cuteness." Alicia slapped his arm playfully in reaction to his words.

"Stop kidding yourself, you are excited to have a niece or nephew." She scolded kindheartedly, Johnny couldn't help but smile and nodded to himself. They fell into a comfortable silence until Alicia shifted beside him, and then began to speak.

"So how is Elise?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, I figured ill ask you since you two spend _so_ much time together." Johnny's body stiffened at the all knowing tone of her voice.

Making sure his voice sounded leveled he narrowed his gaze on her "How do you figure that?"

Alicia suddenly reached out aimlessly and gently poked him right in the side of his cheek. He was stunned to respond at first and silently took in her cheeky grin.

"Because you are smiling." She said, her gaze a far "There is something different about you Johnny, better."

"Better?" He echoed in bewilderment while dazedly rubbing at the side of his face.

"Don't worry." She said patting him on the knee and getting to her feet "It's in her too."


	43. Arabella

Reed smiled merrily while strolling into his lab that late afternoon. His mind was still experiencing the last of his drunken haze after his night out with Ben and Johnny. They had insisted on getting the father to be intoxicated to celebrate the day's events.

Johnny had left early, which surprised Ben and Reed. When questioned about it, Johnny shrugged dismissively despite grinning wickedly. Ben had rolled his eyes. They knew what beckoned Johnny Storm.

Reed pitied his brother in law. Wondering if the play-boy would ever find love, like he had with Susan.

The thought of her made his dazed smile widen. He was going to be a father, his felt undeniable warmth in his chest at the thought of his future child.

Suddenly his PDA began to beep within his lab coat pocket. Lazily he fished it out and squinted against the bright light from the screen.

But his expression immediately sobered at the various messages he had received from the Police Department. Most of the messages were from his friend Jack from the morgue, telling him to come meet him urgently.

Hastily Reed shrugged off his lab coat and made his way out of the laboratory and towards the elevators.

* * *

Meanwhile Johnny Storm couldn't help but grin like a man who won the lottery as he stood in the elevator to Elise's apartment. He balanced a large box of pizza on the palm of his hand. A Margherita pizza with extra cheese, it was Elise favourite.

_Extra cheese is good, more energy._ He couldn't help but think with bawdy intentions in mind as he exited the lift doors that opened for him. Johnny thought that Elise was insatiable before but for the past twenty-four hours her carnal urges have been unquenchable. Not that he was complaining, he knew that this was obviously a way for her to cope/ignore her feelings regarding the mysterious incident with Kevin and Valerie.

Despite his curiosity he also knew that he had to be smart about bringing up the topic around Elise. He had to tread lightly and patiently till she was ready to open up to him.

He knocked on the door with his free hand. The door gave away under the pounding. He stepped into the threshold and kicked the door shut with his foot and turned the lock in a care free motion.

"Eli I am back!" Johnny yelled out while approaching the kitchen. Charcoal eagerly rounded Johnny's long legs. Storm gently placed the cardboard box on the kitchen counter before averting his gaze to the Great Dane.

"I am in here." His hand stilled on Charcoal's head at the sound of Elise's voice beckoning him from her bedroom. Smiling and delivering one last doting scratch behind the dog's ears, Johnny made his way to the bedroom.

He was expecting to find her on the bed waiting for him but instead he heard a rustling from behind the open door of her closet to his left.

"Remember that time in my studio when I had clay in my hands." She spoke as he shut the bedroom door.

"How could I forget?" He murmured huskily while making his way to the closet door that obstructed his view of her. The creak of the wardrobe door echoed within her bedroom. Elise shut the door and regarded him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She spun on the heels of her bare feet and leaned back onto the flat surface, her hands tucked behind her.

Johnny glimpsed a black strap of some sort that she hid behind her, but he was too distracted by the sight of her to really care. She was wearing a white shirt's of his that he had left behind. The loose material fell limply over her thighs, her legs remained bare, tan and curvaceous. Her hair was adorably tousled and reached the base of her neck in inky spirals.

"I kinda liked the restriction." She whispered sensually as he towered over her. He braced his hands on either side of her body, caging her under him.

"Yeah?" He asked while gazing deep into her gleaming jade eyes, she smiled and nodded. She unfolded her hands from behind her and brought them forward, showing Johnny what she had been hiding. It was a belt. She pulled at the leather strap from both ends as if affirming its presence. Johnny's dark brows lifted in surprise as a shiver of excitement ran through him.

"So I thought we should try a little something." She said, her voice hoarse with desire at her suggestion "You are going first."

Johnny couldn't take it anymore. Her warm touch was burning him to the core. Her full lips kissed his jaw line before travelling further down. It took all he had not to moan out in delight, but his hands refused to stop struggling against the belt that restrained him. Her hands small and soft slide down his bare chest with the promise of going lower, her thighs straddled his waist ever so teasingly she would rub up against him, a low deep growl left his throat and Elise couldn't help but smirk victoriously.

"Eliii…loosen the knot will you? This is torture!" Johnny pouted struggling against the leather but he shuddered when she pressed a hot open-mouthed kiss to his neck. She moved her kisses up the tense cords of his neck.

"I know." She whispered into his ear before beginning to nibble on the lobe. He bit his lip relaxing under her touch feeling the struggle was pointless. She leaned back to admire his handsome face, her arms draped over his wide and powerful shoulders, taking great pleasure in his disarm. Johnny stared up at her smoldering amber eyes, her bee kissed lips and the soft curls of her hair that tickled his face, and he wondered why her beauty was always so dazzling.

"You are cruel." He murmured breathlessly and she smiled leaning down towards him and resting her forehead against his, feeling the prickle of his head of hair.

"I know." She uttered before claiming his mouth with hers. Johnny was desperate to hold her, even though it was slightly odd for him not being in control he still couldn't help but find it highly arousing have a woman as gorgeous as Elise doing as she pleased with him. But still, the urge to touch her was driving him mad, his hips responded when she took pleasure from him, her hands running over his body in her gentle way.

They were both panting, Elise more than Johnny but he was exhausted from trying to free himself and the mental torture of not being able to sink his hands into her bronze skin.

Then just when he was contemplating burning off the material. His struggling had paid off and he felt the pressure of the leather elevating. Before he knew it his hands were free but he quickly grabbed the belt before it slipped from around his wrist and fell to the floor.

Elise was startled when Johnny suddenly embraced her tightly and stood up, she gasped when she found herself on a bed with him towering above her.

"How did you do that?" She exclaimed in surprise, blinking up at him. Johnny grinned grasping her dainty wrists and forcing them above her head.

"Skills." He breathed huskily, his warm breath tickling her face. She frowned and struggled against him but he overpowered her.

"But I tightened it!" Elise murmured in defeat and Johnny laughed, charmed by her cuteness. He leaned closer and pecked her on the forehead she scowled up at him.

"Well too bad, now it's my turn." He said with dark promise and rakish eyes. Elise felt goose bumps begin to surface as. Johnny pressed up to his knees and tied her hands to the head of the bed, her heart began to race in anticipation and excitement.

"Now…"

Elise bit her lip, just hearing his deep voice whisper was enough to for her to wish to burn the restraints off. His gaze wandered over her body, taking his time before staring into her eyes, a smirk pinching his lips. She never did like being dominated by a man and she knew the act was perverse but the yearning and burning she felt was so good, and wanted to find out what Johnny would do now that she was completely vulnerable to his touch without any protest.

"You are being awfully quiet, Smiles." He breathed caging her under him. Elise continued to remain silently nibbling her lip, this made his smile widen. Johnny nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent and heaving a dazed sigh. She gritted her teeth refusing to show any sort of pleasured reaction to how he was making her feel.

She arched when he began to press hot wet kisses between her breasts and continue down her stomach, she gasped when he dipped his velveteen tongue into her navel, teasingly and nearly her undoing. All the while she was well aware of his large deft hands sliding down her sides to grip her waist as he continued to taste and touch her.

"Ah take these off." Elise ordered pulling at the leather and Johnny regarded her with his glittering eyes.

"Sure, all you have to do is say please." He retorted chidingly, she glowered up at him.

"Never."

"Fine." Johnny smiled mischievously slipping his lean hips between her thighs and claiming her, Elise gasped in surprise her fingers wrapping around the belt for support as Johnny continued to ravish her. The pleasure was beginning to build up as her chest began to rise and fall from their exertions. Johnny watched her with a ravenous glow, taking in the sight of his Tempest completely abandoning herself to him. Watching her struggle against the belt gave him such deep, primal satisfaction.

"God you are stubborn." He growled before kissing her roughly. Elise returned eagerly before she pulled away, distracted by the way he pleasured her. She wanted to touch him, he looked so irresistible towering above her and the way the romantic glow of the dim orange lights highlighted his well built body only made her itch to touch him. Elise watched entranced by the beads of sweat that rolled down his skin. Johnny raised his gaze and stared into her eyes, the sight of his blazing blue eyes was enough to take her over the edge.

"Johnny, get rid of it."

"Remember the magic words."

"Ah…Urgh, you ass" She panted turning away.

"Come now, is it really that hard?"

"Ah I-I" Johnny smiled, he was close. It wouldn't be long till she gave in and pleaded but then the bed post caught his attention. His stare homed in on her wrists and Johnny's eyes widened in shock, abruptly pausing.

"Wait, don't stop." Elise breathed her eyes opening. She was surprised by the words that left her mouth and regretted it instantly, but Johnny had already pulled away and was reaching out to the bed post. She looked up at well confused to why he was releasing her.

"What are you doing?" She inquired curiously as he gently undid her binds. She was surprised when he cradled her hands in his tenderly admiring them. She was utterly distracted by the softness in his eyes that she didn't notice the bruising that had begun to form a bracelet around her wrists.

Johnny raised his head and met her eyes and Elise stared back, entranced. He smiled almost apologetically, his thumb brushing over her skin of her wrist for a moment before he caged her under him again.

"The belt, it was cutting into your skin Smiles." He stated his voice low and almost a whisper, which was when Elise noticed the impact of leather rubbing against flesh. She stared at the bruised flesh for a moment before turning her gaze up at Johnny, who watched her.

He curious about the pure mystification in her amber eyes, but then it dawned to him. He never remembered being so tender towards a woman the last time he had bedded one, no one other than Elise. Without abandoning her gaze he smoothly raised her wrist up to his lips before pressing a doting kiss to her bruised soft skin, her gaze was unwavering.

"Are you being considerate?" She teased playfully though she was serious at the same time, the fond action made her heart race and cheeks flush but she refused to let it be too obvious.

"Why? Never considered me to be the type?" He replied rhetorically tilting his head to the side curiously.

"I did, never thought you'd acknowledge it." Elise mused surprising him. Johnny smiled rising up on to his arms above her, he took in the sight of her and he wondered would he ever get his fill of her?

Every time they were together, everyday Johnny couldn't help but feel like the woman made him insatiable and satisfied at the same time. What was this spell she was casting on him? Shouldn't he be afraid? Whenever he felt he was getting to close to a woman or when a woman was getting too close to him an alarm would go off in his head, warning him of the commitments and the responsibility, but not Elise, he wasn't afraid. Maybe it was change, maybe…

"Maybe you just bring out that side of me." Johnny couldn't believe the words that left his lips so easily and from the look in Elise's ocher orbs neither could she. She stared up at him silent and unreadable, his heart raced in anticipation. He cursed himself for letting such implying words leave his mouth so foolishly. The last thing he wanted to do was cross boundaries they had set but something told him they were already way past that line. But then she reached up and she ran her finger tips soothingly over his forehead before trailing them down the side of his face, leaving that warm tingling feeling she always did.

"You bring out a better side of me too." She spoke catching him off guard, Johnny shifted over her but never abandoning her gaze.

"How so..?" He inquired after a moment. A gentle smile curved at her lips as she averted her eyes to the ceiling for a moment before looking to him again, as if searching for the right words in the air above them.

"I am calmer when I am with you, like everything else that happens in the world doesn't bother me." Johnny let her words sink in to him like piece of paper into a body of water, slow and till absorption.

The vulnerability shining in the depths of her eyes confirmed to him that she was being serious, he brought her peace? This was shocking considering how reckless he was by nature but then again she wasn't named the Tempest for nothing, maybe every storm needs to end at one point.

Elise wasn't planning on telling him that. She wasn't planning on telling anyone but it was the truth and the truth always gets out eventually. She just wished it was later than now.

Johnny was so still so quiet, it made her anxious and unsure and she hated feeling vulnerable especially when it was the type of guy you can't be open about, but some part in her, how little it may have been hoped this wasn't a turn for the worst. But there was no harm in preparing herself, He might not be there in the morning or he might start avoiding her like the black plague because she dared to admit her feelings, she expected that much from him, it was Johnny Storm after all.

"I am glad." Elise was taken aback by his reply, she stared up at him like he had grown two heads but Johnny continued to smile.

"You are?" She murmured in disbelief, he nodded and leaned down till his lips were inches from hers.

"It means I am doing the world a favour right? Calming the Tempest with my obvious skills in bed." and just like that his guard was up again, it was clear in his azure eyes, Elise couldn't help but smile internally feeling a sense of relief. Grinning she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Since you are not out there deflowering some innocent bystander then I am doing the world a favour too." Elise teased back, Johnny chuckled amused before claiming her lips once more silently they both knew everything was different now.

* * *

"I am not that surprised that you did that." Elise stated before taking a big bite of her slice of pizza. She couldn't help but smile at the story Johnny was reciting to her. After a few hours of hot, writhing climaxes. Elise got hungry and Johnny more than gladly brought the box of pizza into her bedroom and they began to eat while sitting on her bed.

Johnny was telling her the story of how he had taken their family car out one night in high school, for a drag racing tournament.

"Susie was, she was furious actually—I think she was close to slapping me. Nana grounded me for an entire month."

"You were sixteen, was it really that terrible?" She pondered, the only source of discipline she really had was Ben, but he didn't know much about her wayward ways before her mother. The fact that Susan was angered by her brother acting like most boys did his age confused her.

"Well she has a hatred for racing since my mom died in a car crash." Elise stilled at the carefree tone of his voice. She stared at him, realizing the words he had uttered Johnny averted his gaze to the crumpled sheets under him.

"Weird right, that I am so into cars despite what had happened?" He murmured nonchalantly but she could see the wavering look in his blue eyes.

"Were you old enough to remember?" She asked, carefully.

"No, but I felt the absence—dad wasn't exactly sane after all that." He said with a jaded lift of his shoulders "Which was why my grandma took over after he passed away."

Elise was surprised by this, more than a year of knowing Johnny Storm and she was only just discovering his past. She bit her lip thoughtfully. They had more in common than she thought.

"My grandma took care of me most of my life too." She confessed while nibbling on the crust of her pizza. They fell into an awkward silence. She could tell from his wide tense shoulders that he had regretted letting that little bit of information slip. One look at his brooding face, she knew he was planning ways to escape her presence.

"Elise is my middle name."

Her declaration stunned him.

"Seriously?" He demanded, wide-eyed and in disbelief, she nodded regretfully. He couldn't help but grin and turned to face her, making his eager nature more apparent "What's your first name?"

"Arabella."

Elise frowned when Johnny threw his head back and laughed, the deep sound echoed within her room. Ignoring the pleasant effect his voice had on her, she scowled lightly shoved him with her elbow.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. I know it does not suit me at all."

"Is that why you don't use it, babe?" He asked, breathlessly and his eyes twinkling fondly at her. She blushed and turned her gaze to the last three slices of pizza. She picked one onto her hands.

"Kinda, also because I preferred Elise—considering Ben picked it out." She murmured finding the golden layer of cheese more fascinating "He was there at my christening."

Johnny's gaze on her softened, he moved closer until his arm was brushing against hers.

"That's sweet."

"Yeah." She uttered her gaze far away. Using a lone napkin to wipe away the oil residue on his hands, he moved his touch to her face. He grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her face up to gaze into her emerald eyes.

"Arabella or Elise, you will always be Smiles to me." He stated in his most seductive, promising tone possible. She snorted and rolled her eyes before looking to him again. Despite acting aloof, Johnny could tell from the charming blush that coloured her cheeks that she was utterly amused.

"You are such a loser." She stated playfully before abandoning her slice of pizza and kissing him with renewed intent.


	44. Radioactive

**Oh my 44 chapters. A quick thank you to BBMonkey thank you for the kind review :D and I am sorry I affected your sleeping pattern :( **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

Reed sat at his work desk, browsing through his computer. Susan silently walked up behind him, peering in to the computer screen. She was perturbed by his web searches.

Radioactive substances. Mind Control. Clay. It was very strange.

"Honey?" The scientist was startled from the suddenness of her voice. She smiled apologetically and placed a gentle hand on his broad shoulder.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to shock you." Reed sighed in relief at the sight of his wife's pretty face.

"No it's no problem. I was a little caught up." He insisted kindly, reaching over and patting at her pale hand on his shoulder.

"What is all this?" She asked, gesturing to the various papers and images scattered on the surface of his desk. Reed leaned back into his chair and ran his left palm over his weary face.

"I was called in to investigate the bank robbers case, an incident occurred."

"What incident?" Susan demanded.

Reed opened his mouth to answer until the very obvious bulge of her stomach behind her silk robe caught his eye "I don't know if I should talk about it honey, it's a little... grotesque."

"What does it matter anyway, I am still going to throw up in the morning." She informed him, sighing tiredly. He smiled tenderly up at her, but at the thought of his mission at hand, his expression grew serious.

"One of the bank robbers had stabbed himself repeatedly in the chest while screaming for help. It was eerie."

"You think?"

"So I started researching, I found this strange substance on the back of his head." He showed her slim, small rectangular glass slide with a tiny blob of an unknown grey substance "I analysed the matter and found trace elements of radiation and clay related minerals."

"That's odd." She mused curiously, peering down at the slide.

"I know. I fear the robbers weren't lying about being manipulated into hijacking that bank." He stated grimly "I don't want to alarm the rest of them till I found more evidence to back up my theory."

"Of course, Johnny and Elise are practically AWOL and Ben is too busy worrying about meeting Alicia's dad again." Susan notified him, her arms folded across her chest.

"He still hasn't warmed up to the big guy?" He asked, concerned for his best friend.

"Unfortunately, Alicia is worried."

"I bet his appearance and activities encouraged that."

They could only hope for the best for the young couple.

* * *

Elise found herself waking up to the sun reddening the insides of her eyelids for the first time in a while. Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the rays of light. Groggily she rolled over to the other side of the bed, the wood groaning under her instantly noticing the guest missing on her bed. Elise sat up abruptly, her stare immediately falling to the digital clock by her bed side table.

8:00

It read in blaring crimson. Elise groaned annoyed with herself for allowing her body to fall asleep for longer than usual but she figured from the exertions last night. Her muscles and mind needed the rest. At once her thoughts went to Johnny Storm. Her heart sank not seeing him beside her, not waking up to the weight of his strong arm over her stomach. Her mind wandered back to the words they shared last night and the realization sank into her heavily…she had scared him off.

Elise sighed. She was expecting it yet it never eased the feeling of abandonment and concern, worry that he had begun to analyze their relationships and feelings. Before her mind raced into any further conclusions, she took a deep breath. Allowing the air to fill her lungs and clear her mind.

With patience solicitude she allowed the heavy weight on her chest to fade, for a while…until she managed to make herself breakfast and then head out to face the day. She knew she had to figure out to seem nonchalant with Johnny's absence in the morning. If she questioned it Johnny would start thinking she considered them to be in a serious relationship. What were they doing again?

_Oh God, don't go into that now and come on why are you so surprised? It's Johnny after all._

Elise pulled the covers off her, stepped out of the bed before making her way to the bathroom to begin her morning routine.

* * *

The bathroom door opened and Elise walked out with a loose blue button down shirt over a pair of shorts while tousling her hair with her white towel. She stood at the foot of her bed staring at the mattress dazedly while rubbing away the water from the roots of her hair. Shaking her head to dismiss the weariness that threatened to consume her, she draped the damp towel over the head of her clothing rack and exited her bedroom.

Just as she entered the small corridor to the living room, she stood frozen in place at the sight she saw. Johnny was standing, his side face her. He was missing his shirt and stood in loose, grey pajama bottoms. He was arched over the kitchen stove and her Great Dane was sitting by his long legs, his tail wagging merrily. Elise was speechless.

"Smells good eh Char?" His deep voice spoke in question, directed at the Great Dane who answered with a goofy smile and a dangling tongue over his jaw. Johnny was poking and sliding around strips of bacon on a pan with a flat spatula.

Elise was still staring in disbelief, but the view of seeing Johnny bond with her treasured pet coaxed a smile from her. She was taken back but the sudden warmth in her heart but she didn't deny it this time, she was happy to see him.

He was yet to notice her and continued to hum happily under his breath.

"Yep, nothing like bacon for breakfast, you know what goes great with bacon, boy?" Johnny continued to speak to the dog who watched him cluelessly.

"Eggs!" Storm chimed and rested the spatula on the kitchen counter and shuffled over to the fridge on his right. She watched in high amusement as Johnny and Char both stuck their heads into the fridge before he picked up two eggs into his ample hand and spun around.

"Eli!" Johnny exclaimed wide eyed like a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She arched a dark winged brow just as Charcoal barked in greeting while wiggling his tail excitedly.

"Isn't it a little too early in the morning to make an attempt at poisoning me?" Elise teased gesturing to the food. The surprise instantly wore of and he dead-panned shutting the fridge door with the heel of his foot.

"Well good morning to you too, Smiles" He grumbled and her smile only grew as she made her way to them.

"Morning." She replied before Charcoal grabbed her attention by just existing. Elise grinned squatting down in front of the dog who eagerly welcomed her petting. Johnny watched her silently as she affectionately scratched the back of his pointy ears.

"Hey boy, sorry you had to listen to the loser's babble in the morning." She stated while searching for coyly Johnny's reactions. He scoffed snootily and turned to the stove.

"Someone had to keep him company, poor Scotty was sleeping on the couch all alone." He retorted while cracking open the eggs onto the hot pan, the metal sizzled at the contact of the fluid substance.

"Pfft, this is coming from the guy who sleeps till noon." Elise teased leaning back against the counter beside the stove and crossing her arms over her chest, challenging him.

"Well it's not noon is it?" He chided stubbornly. She stared into his clear blue eyes curiously.

"No it isn't which is why I am questioning your motives"

"Motives..?"

"Come on Johnny. Breakfast at eight? Something is terribly wrong." Elise inquired smiling slyly but her eyes were guarded. She needed to know why he was here. Even though she was relieved and charmed seeing him making them breakfast she still couldn't understand why. Is this his way of saying that he isn't pushing me away? Or is this just how he usually acts? This wasn't the first time Johnny made Elise breakfast but it certainly was the first time he made her breakfast after they slept together.

"Why do you question me when there is food involved?" Johnny had that familiar pout at his lips. She blinked in surprise unsure of what to say.

_Maybe I should drop it…for now._

"You do make an excellent point." Elise declared after a while moving to the fridge and placing a hand on the hard handle and yanking the weighty door open. Johnny watched her with a curious arch of his eyebrows. Shaking his head in silent amusement he turned to the pan checking to see if the eggs were cooked to perfection. Deciding it was good enough he grasped the pan by its handle and walked over to the opposite counter. The island served as a table for them. He gently scrapped off the food and placed them on to individual plates he had previously arranged. Elise ceremoniously brought over the orange and milk cartons.

Then she made her way to the opposite end of the counter where two stools stood erect. She placed the cartons on the marble surface just as Johnny went in search for cutlery. She sat herself on the stool, watching him rummage through the drawers.

Her keen gaze watched the flex of his well toned back, trailing the sinuous curve of his spine with her eyes. Something about seeing a man in a kitchen always brought women a sense of being cherished. Maybe it was the act of reversing roles where the men took a chance doting on the women. Elise promised herself to not act like those predictable women, but that was just an excuse she made for herself because she never thought a man would cook her breakfast.

Charcoals heavy greedy panting brought Elise out of her thoughts. She glanced down at the Great Dane who stared expectantly up at her. She immediately remembered her pet responsibilities. Johnny suddenly sat down besides her, grabbing her attention. He beamed down at her.

"Let's eat!" He exclaimed eagerly. She smiled and stood up.

"You go ahead, I have to feed Char." She stopped when he suddenly placed his large deft hand over hers.

"Oh hey I got it, don't worry about it." Before Elise could protest Johnny was already up and went in search for the large sack of dog food. She was suddenly aware of how familiar he was with her kitchen. He knew exactly where everything was placed. He knew she kept the dog food on the bottom shelf. He knew the dog bowl was under the kitchen counter.

"You sure know your way around my kitchen." Elise mused out loud when Johnny returned to his seat beside her at the end of the counter, which made conversing easier.

"Not just your kitchen babe." He murmured looking at her from beneath his long lashes. She glanced at him.

"You hang around here too much." She muttered while arranging the egg on to a slice of bread and lining the strips of bacon over the egg.

"Is that a complaint?" He asked in amusement, his crystal eyes dancing in fascination. Elise's mouth contorted contemplatively he knew he had cornered her.

"No…your food is good."

"Just my food?"

"…Maybe more," She mumbled avoiding his gaze and taking a bite of the sandwich she made for herself. Johnny chuckled deeply. Shaking his head at her and taking a large gulp of his glass of milk, hiding his smile behind the glass.

"Such denial." He breathed and she rolled her eyes silently in response while reaching for her glass of orange juice.

* * *

Elise stacked away the remaining clean dishes as Johnny put the milk and orange cartons back into the fridge. He shut the fridge door before leaning against and looking to her. Watching her calmly and quietly arrange her kitchen after Johnny had cooked.

He was entranced by her, how adorably sexy she looked with just his large baggy shirt on. His hungry eyes trailed down her legs, the sensual curves and the bronze skin made his heart race. He approached her in quick strides. Just when Elise turned away from the counter Johnny was standing in front of her. She was startled by his appearance. Even more when he stealthily placed his deft hands on her hips and hoisted her up easily onto the marble counter before situating himself between her thighs.

"You know you left quite the hickey on me." He spoke the warmth of his breath tickling at her face. Elise's surprise slowly faded to one of playful curiosity. Her attention immediately fell to the murky purple spot just under his jaw line. Her eyes gleamed possessively.

"It would be suspicious otherwise right? Johnny Storm without a hickey to show." She teased sprawling her fingers against the wide expanse of his chiseled chest. He leaned in closer holding her gaze with a steady insistence.

"Yes but, I didn't leave any on you." He murmured trying not to stare at her lips for too long but that was nearly impossible. They were parted and puckered so invitingly for him to kiss. Elise tilted her head to the side, her eyes reading his expression.

"You know why, it's not just if you left one. If Ben saw any signs of me being sexually active things just get messy." She muttered under her breath, averting her gaze to his chest. Slowly drawing circles on his skin to distract herself from the thought of feeling like she was betraying her uncle. Johnny new the moment she began to put up the wall again. Ben's words always made her doubt herself and Johnny, he didn't want that.

"Messy? You are a young and very attractive woman Smiles, does Pebbles expect anything else?"

"Well obviously he knows that I have been on dates and with people before, but I prefer not to have Uncle go prying into my business just to make sure the guy clear's out in his book. He is just protective that way."

"Ah that makes sense." He agreed smiling before his gaze diverted to the collar of her white shirt. A few buttons were open, showing him the just the right amount of cleavage. Taking one hand off her thigh he began to slowly, tantalizing pluck a few buttons. He raised his gaze to meet hers. Elise was watching him carefully with a very wide eyed look that gazed into his ravenous blue eyes.

He gave her a slow sexy smile that made her grip tightly to the edge of the counter. He leaned in and pressed a hot open mouthed kiss to her neck. She had to bite down on her lip to prevent the moan that begged to leave.

"But just to even the odds. I'll have to find a place that's a lot less visible" His warm breath whispered, his lips brushing against her skin. Holding her wanton gaze Johnny lowered his lips down the valley of her breast while unbuttoning her shirt along the way. Elise shuddered under the press of his soft lips and the expertise of his hands. She loved that his newly growing stubble was delicious brushing at her skin.

Closing her eyes she surrendered to bliss.

* * *

Phillip paced the length of his office while biting on the skin of his thumb. None of his plans were progressing as smoothly as he had imagined.

His puppets were beginning to remember his voice, his manipulative ways. He knew a smart man would escape, leave his troubles behind.

But a smarter man would exact his revenge and manage to get away. Phillip Masters always considered himself to be one of the, especially since his newest plan was showing promising results.


	45. Planning

**... It's a cliff hanger, just warning you guys because you will want to kill me. **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

Johnny Storm woke up that morning, feeling like a new man. A Phoenix that died and had risen from the ashes. A flame with new found purpose and understanding.

He didn't want to deny it anymore. He had feelings for Elise Adams and he knew she felt the same way.

He wanted to make things official, but going about it was the tough part. Everything they had done up to this point was backwards. Usually, Johnny would go out with the girl first then sleep with her and never talk to her again—unless of course she was someone famous.

But in Elise's case. They became friend's first, then friends who slept together and now he wanted to date her. It was all very confusing and extremely exciting.

Elise had some art related tasks to tend to that morning with Alicia. So Johnny headed back to the Baxter building, taking Charcoal with him. He had startled Susan by pressing a doting kiss to her head and practically went skipping to his room. He looked liked some love struck teenager, but it was his first time experiencing such feelings so he didn't really care. Susan however dubbed his loving brotherly ways to be because she was pregnant.

Johnny, in Love? Yeah right.

He used the day to figure out how he was going to ask her out. He was actually experiencing sweaty palms just at the thought of it. He knew he should be scared of what he was feeling, subconsciously he was, but the deep sensations he was experiencing seemed to hold the insecurity back. It wasn't like it was a confession. He was just going to casually bring it up.

"Hey girl, so dinner you and me. Sound good?" He looked to the recipient of his flirtatious ways.

Charcoal was reclining across his bed, staring at Johnny with a dubious tilt of his head.

"Come on Char, you gotta give me more than just those adorable eyes. It's not like I can rehearse this with anyone else." Johnny groaned out of frustration from the lack of a proper response by the pet. Sighing in exasperation he sat down beside Charcoal's long legs. The dog leaned towards the man, and Johnny began to scratch behind the Great Dane's ears.

"You know what, you are right. What am I worrying for? I can ask her out, it's like...my element. That and fire." He snickered at his own joke and looked to see Charcoal's reaction. The hound was furiously biting into the padding in its paw, oblivious to the Human Torch's stare.

Johnny pouted "Tough crowd."

Suddenly his cell-phone began to ring. He hoped it wasn't another one of his past hook-ups calling to see him again. Despite it being easier to say now, it didn't stop being annoying. He pulled out his cell-phone, his eyes lighting up at the caller ID. He quickly answered with a wide smile stretched across his handsome face.

"Hey babe, I was just thinking about you."

**_"Naked or clothed?"_ **Elise asked curiously.

"Naked." He stated in a hoarse, seductive way.

**_"Twinsies."_** She retorted in a bland paradoxical tone that made him laugh **_"So I just called to let you know I am going to be a little late. Things are super hectic here—Yeah that goes to that wall."_**

Johnny smiled fondly, knowing that last sentence wasn't meant for him. There was a slight rustling sound from her end until her smooth, deep voice returned **_"Sorry, people are asking me questions left and right."_**

"I thought Alicia was there to help you?"

**_"She is and just as busy."_**

"So what time you think you will be here?"

**_"Evening, maybe around five or something. I can't be sure."_**

_Not too late I hope_. Johnny wasn't used to waiting around for a female, but then again. He glanced down at Charcoal. He wasn't really alone.

"Oh okay that's fine, Charcoal and I will just chill. Catch up on some conversation." He uttered merrily while patting the dog lovingly on the neck.

She laughed in her usual velvety way that made his stomach flip with want **_"Sounds fun, see ya Flame-boy."_**

"See ya Smiles."

After the call had ended, Storm looked to the Great Dane again.

"Guess we better start planning eh boy?"

* * *

"Okay how is this?"

Johnny crumpled up the last sheet of paper he had jotted an idea on before tossing it over his shoulder. His bedroom floor was littered with a dozen different globes of scrunched up paper. He had spent the last few hours on his bed, with a note pad and his laptop. He was browsing through the next trying to come up with ideas for his date with Elise.

Charcoal was being his ever supportive partner, laying beside him on the mattress.

"Dinner reservations tomorrow at eight, here is the twist though. It will be on a cruise!" Johnny exclaimed grinning down at the dog, he was quite proud of himself "Smiles really likes the breeze and it would be out at sea so the problem with paparazzi is avoided. I just need to keep everything in the QT."

"Johnny?" He heard Susan's voice float through the gap between his door and the frame. His head perked up and he pushed down the screen of the laptop by instinct.

"Yeah?" He called. Not waiting for a response, he climbed out of the bed and exited his room. Seeing this, Charcoal lazily got to his paws and jumped off the mattress, trailing after his taller companion.

Johnny searched for his sister until he found her in Common Lounge. Susan was wearing a navy blue dress that hugged her hour glass figure. The skirts of the dress were chiffon and cut off just above her knees. The thick black lace straps were attached to a sweet heart neckline, the dress lacked sleeves. The baby bumpy wasn't so obvious in her dress and her long, sunny blonde hair was down in pretty curls.

The TV was turned on and flashing images of the evening news. She was in the middle of putting on an earring when she noticed her little brother's presence. She seemed almost surprised by his appearance.

"It's weird that you are home alone, shouldn't you be out or something?" She mused uncertainly. Johnny grinned trying to mask any form of deviousness Susan saw in him.

"Well I had to watch over Char. Smiles and Alicia are working on some clay related stuff."

"Oh that's right, their exhibition is tomorrow." Susan noted, her blue eyes lighting up like diamonds.

"Anyway Johnny, Reed and I have a dinner party tonight." She stated lowering her arms after adjusting her earring. She reached down and picked up her ebony leather clutch purse.

Johnny figured from her state of dress "Oh cool, where at?"

"Reed's colleagues from—"

"Whoa, hey sis." He quickly cut in, his palms facing her defensively "You lost my interest at 'Reed's colleagues'."

She rolled her eyes at her brother's thoughtless ways before directing a scolding scowl at him.

"We are back!" Ben's voiced boomed as he burst in from the kitchen doors. He took noticed of Susan first and smiled lovingly. He held the door open chivalrously and Alicia came in a few seconds after wards with the usual lost look in her eye, but she was always smiling like she knew exactly where she was.

At the sight of her Johnny perked up and his gaze immediately fell to the door, awaiting Elise's entrance.

Ben approached Susan with Alicia beside him "Hey sweetie." He greeted her.

"Hey Ben, hey Alicia." Susie replied, smiling brightly.

Elise arrived with sluggishness in her walk. Johnny matched her dog's excitment and straightened up at her presence.

"Ugh, I am so tired." She groaned out of exhaustion "I need a red bull or maybe an adrenaline shot."

Johnny smiled and took casual steps towards her, unlike Charcoal who practically dashed in her direction before swiftly jumping on her. Elise struggled to balance her Great Dane's weight on her body while trying to stay awake at the same time.

"Before you do any of that, you need to get some antiseptic applied to that shiner on your wrist." Ben spoke up chidingly, focusing a stern look at his niece.

Johnny froze at the orange man's words. _Elise got hurt?_ He increased his pace and reached her quickly. Elise rolled her eyes while gently lowering Charcoal back down on to his legs.

"For the last time Uncle Ben, it's just a bruise."

"What happened?" Storm demanded, looking down at her. His thick brows furrowed in concern.

"Like I said, I got my hand tangled around Charcoal's leash and it left a mark." Elise made sure to emphasis certain words and showed him her wrist, where a very obvious purple discoloration curved at her wrist. Johnny immediately got the hint. Ben had seen the result of their late night activities.

He sighed in relief over the fact that Ben had bought Elise's lie about the leash.

"Ben's over reacting." She stated frowning at her uncle. The Thing pouted, finding the blame misplaced. Alicia smiled at this and reached out and lovingly attempted to stoke away the frown off his face.

"It's alright babe, I think it's sweet." She said dotingly which immediately lightened the big guy's mood.

"How about we order some pizza? I am starving" Grimm suggested while hugging Alicia to his side.

"It will be just for the four of you. Reed and I are going out." Susan responded.

"Oh where to? Cause the..." Their voices trailed away when they moved out of the living room and towards Reed's lab, in search of the scientist, leaving them in the living room.

"We need to be more discreet" Johnny pointed out, his voice low as a whisper.

"Yeah, this wouldn't have happened if you weren't so rough." Elise stated accusingly. He gaped in response, feigned hurt by her words.

"You were the one who refused to give in."

"So it's my fault?"

"Yeah!"

"Please, you love how stubborn I am." She clipped out with a confident lift of her chin. His crystal blue eyes gleamed like sunshine across the sea.

"Definitely" He breathed staring down at her in challenge. Elise smiled back in sultry manner that made his blood heat.

"So…Reed and Sue are heading to dinner party tonight, might not be home till late."

"Oh really?" She asked, amused by the secretive tone of his words.

"Once we get Ben and Alicia to leave...we get the apartment all for ourselves." Elise was immediately seduced by the promise in his voice. She wanted nothing more than to strip out of her sweaty dirt ridden clothes, wash off the trying day and simply relax with him.

Suddenly the thought of snuggling into Johnny's warm arms was a far away fantasy when she was reminded of a very important task.

"Oh shit!"

"What?" He asked, startled by her abrupt exclamation.

"I have to go pick up a few more pieces from my studio then take it back to the exhibition."

Johnny dead-panned at her words "I thought you were done with that?"

"No, but I wanted to see you too so I suggested we take a break for a bit and then I go back." She blurted out in haste while running her fingers through her disheveled head of hair. She glanced up at Johnny, expecting to see him scowling only to find him staring at her, wide eyed and in disbelief.

"You wanted to see me?" He echoed like his ears had deceived him. She grinned at his adorable nature and tilted her head to side, curiously.

"Is it that shocking?"

The words she had uttered triggered a need in him because in the next moment he had one strong arm wrapped around her waist, while the other was buried in her hair. Elise was too overwhelmed by the act to react at first, until his full lips began to descend down onto hers. She quickly flattened her palms on his hard chest, stopping him.

"Not here." She sounded breathless like he had already kissed her. Her pulse was racing. She was pinned under his heated stare. As much as she wanted him to devour her, she did not want to risk being caught.

_At least...not yet._

"Fine let's hurry up and go then." He grabbed her by the wrist and began to pull her behind him. Elise stumbled after him, confused by his bossy demeanor. She could hear the eager clicking of Charcoal's paw when he followed them.

"I thought you wanted to hang out."

"No, I want to get your art to the studio as quick as possible so I can have you all to myself later."

Elise smiled fondly. Glad that he couldn't see the blush that coloured her cheeks at his words. She had no objection to his priorities.

* * *

"Some interesting work you got here, Smiles." Johnny couldn't help but notice as he admired the exhibition room. It was a large rectangular room, fifteen feet in length. There were white block pedestals that displayed their art work, and the only lighting provided for the space was the spot lights above each model.

The mute colours of the planes placed more attention to the forms and colours of their art work. It was all very classy and neat. Most of the large pieces were by Alicia. He was still trying to absorb the fact that a blind woman could model clay to details that normal people could not see.

"Yeah, which is your favourite?" Elise questioned, appearing behind him. He turned his attention away from the life-sized clay model of two dancing children, and smiled down at her.

"Definitely the light saber in the stone." He said nodding his head in the direction of the clay piece, two tall blocks away. She grinned and grasped his hand in hers and dragged him towards it. Johnny followed eagerly until they were standing before the art piece he was referring to.

It was basically a bright neon blue painted saber with a silver hilt pointed towards the ceiling. The blue artificial laser disappeared into a stock mound of clay which was meant to be a rock. Johnny couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it. Alicia's work was more on the mystical realistic side but Elise had the more pop-culture abstract vibe.

"Susan thought it was a Popsicle." She announced. Johnny gaped at the news.

"I am sorry about her." He stated with the most heartfelt sincerity, the laugh that left her lips was effortless.

"I think she is entitled to her blonde moments."

"What's yours?" He suddenly asked. She smiled up at him before averting her gaze clandestinely.

"My favourite, it's not on here."

"Why not?" He pouted, his blue eyes quickly scanning the art pieces before looking back down at her.

"I am unveiling it tomorrow night. It's sort of a surprise."

"Really?" Johnny loved surprises "Any chance I could get a sneak peak?"

He was hoping Elise would crumble under the gleam of his blue eyes and dashing smile and reveal everything to him. But she held her ground, staring defiantly up at him in a way that made him want her right then and there.

"What part of surprise don't you understand?"

"Fine." He knew it was a long shot, he could play the mystery game too "Just so you know. I have a surprise too."

"Really?" It was Elise's turn to look hopeful.

"And I will tell you that tomorrow night." He informed with a firm nod of his head. A sudden wickedly seductive grin stretched across her pretty face, flashing a row of white teeth. She moved closer towards his body, pressing up against him while running her fingers flirtatious along the breadth of his chest.

"There is no way I can...coax it out of you?" Her tone was innocent but he could see the mischief in her emerald orbs. Johnny placed an imaginary wall to suppress the mental images of him and her together. He knew if his imagination took over, he would be a goner.

"Nope."

There was a flash of heat in her eyes, she raised her body up onto her tip toes, her gaze honing in on his mouth.

"Not even if I do this." Johnny knew she was going to kiss him. His eyelids were heavy from the desire. He didn't resist and closed his eyes, awaiting her soft lips to press against his.

But he found himself puckering at the air.

"Okay the suspense is working." He joked, squinting one eye open only to find Elise gaping at something at a distance. Her blushing cheeks had taken on an alarming, ashen colour that immediately worried him.

"What is it?" His question hung in the air as he turned around to look to what she was staring at.

There was a man standing at the entrance. He wore a pastel blue paper dress that fell past his strong knees. The thin material made his broad shoulders seem wider. His face was square in shape and his jaw line was littered with bristles of newly forming blonde beard. He had straight mop of hair that fell over his wide forehead.

What worried Johnny wasn't the fact that it was a hospital patient who escaped but the vacant look in the man's eyes. It was haunting.

The shock on Elise's face had not left. Her lower lip trembled to form words. For a while she wasn't blinking and then she did.

"Jeremy?"


	46. Conclusions

**I am just relentless with my cliffhangers aren't I? **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

Johnny sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. His bed was primly made with its blue coverlets and white fluffy pillows. He hadn't slept. It wasn't a good feeling.

His mind kept replaying the events from the night before.

"Jeremy?"

Johnny was too stunned by the name that left Elise's lips. _Jeremy? As in coma induced ex-boyfriend Jeremy? _

The playful glint in his eyes had immediately vanished and he eyed the scruffy man reproachfully. Johnny took certain cynical pride in looking more brushed up next to her ex, but it still didn't push away the sinking feeling in his chest. His eyes caught movement from beside him.

He quickly looked to find Elise taking shaky steps forward. Jeremy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he suddenly collapsed. His hard body hitting the floor in a heavy thump, face first. Johnny didn't make a move to approach, glaring suspiciously. Elise on the other hand gasped and Johnny quickly reached out at an attempt to stop her, but she left in a sprint.

Leaving him, gripping at the air.

He stood staring as Elise knelt down beside Jeremy's fallen body. Checking his pulse, watching her soft hands dotingly cup his face, like she once did to him.

Johnny felt like someone had literally plunged a knife into his gut and twisted. He wanted to tear his gaze away but at the same time he couldn't help but gape, feeling a rush of betrayal surge through him.

It was his turn to be pale.

"Johnny!" Her cry shocked him out of his dazed thoughts. He met her wide, pleading eyes and immediately felt his knees weaken.

"Help me, please." She begged. He wanted to lash out, tell her it was her own God damn problem and storm out. But he couldn't. Like a puppet on strings, Johnny had approached them swiftly and knelt down beside the fallen male. He threw one of Jeremy's strong arms over his broad shoulder helped him up onto limp legs. Elise was instantly on her feet with her phone out, dialing frantically for emergency help.

Oblivious to the grimacing Johnny Storm.

Johnny and Elise had to rush to the hospital. Luckily they had left Charcoal at the Baxter building so there was more room in Ben's SUV they had initially borrowed to bring in the clay pieces.

He hated that Elise sat in the back to make sure Jeremy wasn't hurt by the rough driving. He hated that when the nurses rushed over to fetch him from the vehicle, Elise followed after them. He hated how out of place he was in that moment.

He never felt so unwanted and insignificant. So he left in haste without saying good bye.

* * *

Elise had left him a few miss calls since then. He was awake at each blaring ring, but he refused to answer. He didn't know why, but each time he reached for the device, his heart would clench and he would feel nauseous.

He knew what was happening at the hospital. What the doctors were saying. Jeremy was back, he had regained his health. Then Elise and Jeremy will have a deep meaningful conversation and she would forget all about Johnny, the guy she had been just sleeping with. Then Johnny would try to remind her of their connection, she would feel torn but then end up picking Jeremy, because he was the first love and if fate wasn't so harsh. It would be Jeremy and Elise till the end of time.

Johnny would be the loser and even if he did answer the phone, he would still be sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

He needed a distraction.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Elise kept calling him again and again, to the point where the green call button on her cell-phone was slightly pressed in. She wanted to leave, but she was still waiting for a diagnosis from the doctors.

They were bewildered by the sight of Jeremy. Had no one seen him leave the hospital? It made no sense to her. How did he manage to elude a hospital full of on-call staff? How did he know where she would be?

She felt sick and the hunger only made her feel worse. To add to her chaotic day, Valerie came bargaining in an hour after Elise had given Jeremy to the hands of the doctors.

Her puffy tear stained eyes immediately met Elise's emerald gaze. The hatred she felt was instant and she couldn't bear to look at the woman any longer than she had to.

"Liz—"

"Don't talk to me." She snarled. Valerie was stunned by the fierce anger directed at her, tears began to brim her eyes.

"Liz please I need to explain."

"Oh no need to explain, I get it. You are here waiting till I leave so you hook up with him again. He is unconscious again by the way. But that's not going to matter too much to you is it? Since you have no moral grounds." Elise's tight lipped smile and antagonizing voice made Valerie break down entirely. The red-head turned away and sauntered off towards the visiting chairs, while sobbing into her hands.

She felt a weight on her stomach, knowing she had made her former friend, but she pushed back her urge to apologize and focused her glower on a far wall.

Kevin came striding in moments later, looking disheveled in a pair of baggy jeans and old grey band-tee. Elise groaned and rolled her eyes and slouched against the wall by the receptionist.

"It's like the back stabbers parade or something." She muttered to herself. His keen eyes caught the sight of her. She quickly turned away at an attempt to flee.

"Eli don't you dare walk away from me."

His ordering tone made her freeze on the spot. She spun around to face him.

"You are kidding right?"

He marched towards her and then stopped to linger at a wary distance. His usually soft mouth was held in a hard grimace. His kind eyes were blazing in determination.

"I didn't sleep with him." He stated firmly, Elise knew if it was another circumstance, she would have teased him about his choice of words.

"Yes but you protected her."

"No. I was protecting you." He rebutted taking a step to her until they were standing face to face "I wanted her to hear it from her because I was hoping that some part of her would find the balls and tell you the truth, because she could do at least that right."

Elise watch him glance at Valerie from the corner of his eye, she could see the disappointment in his gaze. Kevin turned back to look at Eli, his attention lowered to the floor for a moment, gathering his words.

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't bear to be the one who made you cry. Especially when you had done nothing wrong."

The heartfelt empathy for her in his words made her uncomfortable. She hugged her arms around her stomach, trying not to let her emotions take over. She didn't want to be a sniffling mess like Valerie was.

"I clearly must have done something wrong." She mumbled while avoiding his gentle eyes.

"Don't do that to yourself. That doesn't justify what they did." Hesitantly he placed a warm hand on her arm. Elise tensed but she didn't try to push him away, Kevin sighed in relief and took a step closer "After everything ,you still came through. You brought him here. I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

She snorted at his words and raised her gaze to meet his "I am the Tempest remember?"

Kevin grinned and Elise couldn't help but smile weakly. She took in the sight of him. Kevin was always known for being on the rugged yet presentable side, but seeing him now, she hardly recognized him. There were vivid circles under his eyes and his complexion seemed paler than usual. He had grown out his beard which made him seem older. Elise took a little comfort in the fact that he was deeply affected by her absence just as she was by his.

"What happened? All I heard was jumbles from Weepy Weeperson over there." Kevin asked, nodding his head in Valerie's direction. The woman had stopped crying and she was just sitting on the blue plastic chair, staring down at her hands, blankly.

"I was at the exhibition venue and Jeremy just appeared out of nowhere. After I got over the shock from seeing the cheating bastard, he collapsed. Then Johnny helped—" Elise stopped abruptly, an image of Johnny's handsome face flashing in her mind. She could only imagine what he must be thinking, she knew in that moment calling him wouldn't go any good. She had to go meet him, physically and explain everything.

Tell him that she didn't care about Jeremy and only did what was in her nature.

"I have to go find Johnny, he just left afterwards. Knowing him he must have jumped to all sorts of conclusions."

"Wait, you never told him?" Kevin demanded, amazed by her words.

"I couldn't even bring myself to accept it."

"Oh Eli" He sighed, his pitying stare honed in on her and she suddenly felt ashamed "You have to start letting people in."

"Yeah, some help that's been." She grumbled defiantly, he responded with a stern expression.

"I am still here and you have more family than you did before. You know this."

Elise had to admit, he had a point there. She closed her eyes let out a deep breath she had been holding in and then opened her eyes again. Closing them, even for a few seconds helped elevate her exhaustion just for a moment.

She wanted to turn the attention away from herself, so she decided to ask the question she had been dying to for a while.

"How are you?"

Kevin was surprised by this "Me?"

"Their actions hurt the both of us, you've been carrying a torch for Valerie since the day you met her."

He laughed in a charismatic way, but Elise knew him long enough to realize it was a defense mechanism.

"That's an exaggeration, but yes. I was." He rubbed at the back of his neck soothingly before, his expression sobered and his gaze became distant "You think you know someone and then find out they are the completely other person who has no regard for their friends and thinks selfishly. I guess I just fell for an idea of her. Neither of us never really knew what she was like."

* * *

Elise rushed back to the Baxter building. Ben had a thousand and one questions ready and fired at her the instantly she arrived. But she mumbled a vague excuse and went in search for Johnny. He wasn't in his room. She was about to storm out when Ben blocked her path, forcing her into a heated glare.

"Elise Adams, you tell me exactly what happened and where have you been? You left the apartment last night and I haven't seen you all day and you come barging in—"

"Jeremy woke up." She announced stiffly.

"What?" He breathed out in disbelief. Reed and Susan were seated on the couch in the lounge, they immediately shot up at her notification.

"He woke up and found me at the exhibition last night when Johnny was helping me set up the last art pieces." She said in a haste "He collapsed and we took him back to the hospital and he hasn't been awake since."

"We should go. I'll talk to his doctors and check his charts." Reed stated authoritatively, but there was something in his gaze. Suspicious, Susan recognised it anywhere and was emphatically concerned.

"What about the exhibition? Alicia is there now waiting for you." Ben stated.

"Shit." Elise groaned, running a hand through her unruly curls in a stressful manner. She need to think of a plan, quickly. She had to see Alicia. Explain everything and beg to cover for her until she found Johnny. Then she would have to go find Johnny then she will have to come back and change out of her clothes and head to the exhibition.

"Alright I'll go see her on my way." She concluded, nodding at her uncle.

"On your way to where?" He demanded, Eli scowled.

"I can't explain right now, I'll tell you all about it later." She didn't linger around for another rant from Ben, she pushed that down as her lesser priorities and left. Reed, Sue and Ben watched her leave with bewildered looks on their faces.

* * *

Her talk with Alicia had taken longer than planned. It was nearly seven in the evening and she was flying across the night sky. The stars were just beginning to emerge but she didn't care about that, she had to find him.

She told Alicia, everything. It was easier than she thought. Alicia didn't judge and Elise was pretty sure she knew about them. Alicia promised to take care of the exhibition until she returned with Johnny, so he could see, so he could understand.

The tracker she stole from Reed's office directed her to a club, the same one that hosted Richard's bachelor party. A feeling of dread washed over her, doubling the nausea she was experiencing. She descended towards the side walk, her feet lightly touched the cool bricks. She glanced down at the device in her hand, the screen indicated his whereabouts using a red flashing dot. It hinted to the back of the building and Elise walked around the structure until she reached the parking lot.

She found him and sighed in relief. He was facing away and standing beside his car. The door was wide open and he is shoulders were hunched over, peering into the space with one arm on the hood of the vehicle. She reached him in several quick strides.

"Johnny I—" She froze, seeing that he wasn't alone.

"Oh Smiles, hey." She couldn't look at him long enough to acknowledge him, she only stared at the passengers in the car. Two glittering, gorgeous models, one blonde and one brunette. One sat in the back seat while the other sat on the space next to the driver's seat. They were both wearing provocatively skimpy clothes with large white smile plastered on their faces. At Elise's appearance they immediately stopped giggling and narrowed their stares on to her.

Elise saw a very obvious hickey on the graceful, porcelain neck of the blonde girl.

"These are my friends Sophie and her friend Emily. But of course when I say friend it's not exactly the most innocent context—but you know what I mean don't you?"

She looked to him. Elise found it difficult to recognize the inconsiderate, asinine of a man grinning down at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him "You are unbelievable. I can't believe I actually came here to make sure you are okay, clearly you are just fine."

"Oh I am fine, more than fine." He insisted coolly with a loose heave of his wide shoulders.

"Great." She clipped out "I'll see you later asshole."

Elise turned away, she blinked back the painful prickling sensation in her eyes and forced herself to put one foot in front of the other and walk away.

He took angry, purposeful strides pursuing her.

"What the hell are you getting pissed and jealous for?" He hissed into her ear "We are just friends right, its just sex right? You are still in love with that dick Jeremy."

She spun around to face him and he leaned back on instinct under the dangerously indignant look in her eyes. Her emerald eyes were practically glowing with rage.

"You are doing this to me to punish me for helping somebody, is sex your solution to everything?"

His cynical laughter that followed her words sent chills down her spine. Then all emotion was wiped off his face and replaced by a contemptuous quirk of his lips "I didn't hear a complaint when I was screwing you, babe."

Elise snapped and Johnny did not expect the punch to the face.

His head was forced back from the impact of her knuckles to his nose. He stumbled back from the shock and his hand immediately cupped his bleeding nostrils.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to?" She beseeched, her teeth gritting in suppressed anger, her clenched fists were trembling. Johnny wanted to lash out but their gazes met and he saw the hurt he had caused. Tears were gathering in her wide, turbulent eyes. He was at a loss for words.

"I am not some leggy two-faced slut you can just screw and treat like shit I—"There was a catch in her voice, she averted her gaze. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and humiliation "I thought I meant more."

He knew he had gone too far, but the resentment she had brought out in him still brewed inside him, still ready to fight back. He sniffled and calmly wiped away the blood with the heel of his hand before meeting her stare firmly.

"What we had was fun, don't get all judgmental and psycho-bitch on me. If you want feelings and emotional crap you should just run back to your precious Jeremy."

She shook her head scornfully, her grimace was sardonic "You think you are so different from him, you are not. Jeremy had trouble keeping it in his pants too."

The hurtful words that he had on the tip of his tongue, immediately vanished at the words that left her lips.

"What?" He demanded, wishing he had misheard. But he hadn't, he knew he hadn't when there was a flash of regret in her eyes, like she had said too much. She turned away, her shoulders squared bravely and she began to walk away again.

Johnny was quick and grabbed her by the elbow stopping her in her forward momentum "Wait Eli wha—"

"What the hell are you coming after me for like you actually give a shit now?"She wretched her arm from his grip, disgusted by his touch. Johnny was distressed by this, he looked to her for answers but he was tongue-tied by the sight of her tears.

Elise couldn't hold back her pain any longer. She thought she would be able to leave with the little dignity she had, but her will crumbled when his touch turned attentive and when she heard the concern in his voice.

IT was too late, the damage was done and she couldn't stand to be around him any longer.

_I am stupid, I am so stupid._ The next moment felt like her mind had recluse itself from her body and the incensed words that left her mouth weren't even her own. But she meant them, every last one.

"You wanted fun right because clearly I didn't satisfy you enough so just go!" She screamed and shoved at his chest, hard. Johnny stared wide-eyed and red nosed.

"Go back to your meaningless life of partying and screwing the next thing that walks in heels because I am done with you, Johnny Storm." Her resentment towards him made his heart feel like it was being drowned in acid "I am done with all this shit."

She ran and he watched her take off into the air. He wanted to go after her, hold in her in his arms and apologize relentlessly, but the shame kept him rooted to the ground.

* * *

Elise just wanted to get away. Nothing mattered anymore. Johnny obviously didn't care about her enough to listen. He was just looking for an excuse to dump her.

She began to wonder how she got so in deep with such men who only seem to break her heart. Daddy issues? That sounded like such a cliché and made her hate herself even more. But she couldn't seem to bring herself to hate him.

_It's my fault isn't it? I don't let people in and I just assume they'll be there but they won't. They will move on and I will have all the secrets and no one in the end._

The air dried her tears but her eyes felt arid and itchy. She had arrived back at the exhibition and stood in the shadows of an alley way beside it. Watching classy people enter through the glass doors, ready to admire the work. She couldn't go in, she didn't want to. She didn't even know why she was back but she knew she had promised Alicia she would.

She took a step into the warmth of the street light only to pause.

_What's the point?_ She recoiled back into the shadows. Finding comfort in the cold, darkness and the sounds of dripping water pipes. She needed to get away, just for a while so she can gather her strength. Elise didn't see a point anymore, all of this. The art exhibition, the rising above all the bullshit was a way to reassure herself that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. The light that Johnny had promised in everything they had done, that maybe...there was a happy ending.

But there were no happy endings, just hurt and pain and only brief moments of contentment. Before the spiralling shit hole that was reality took over and burned fantasy to the ground.

Her phone suddenly blared to life and she flinched, not expecting the sudden ringing. She fished out the phone from the slim pocket in her cat-suit. It was Kevin, she quickly answered the call.

"Elise thank goodness." Kevin sighed in relief.

"What's wrong?" She demanded urgently.

"Jeremy, he is missing again."

"What?" She hissed in disbelief, how the heck did they lose him again? It made no sense.

"I don't know what happened, apparently the nurse said some guy claiming to be a doctor. It's all very confusing. Anyway Reed is here and he wants me to talk to you and—" Kevin's voice was cut off and she heard some distant mumbling from the other end of the line.

"Hello Eli, its Reed." She was surprised by his smooth voice. Recovering from the shock she immediately began to demand answers.

"Reed what the hell is going on?"

"Your friend Jeremy. There is no way he can be walking around because according to the tests he had he was flaccid with areflexic extremities. His pupils were un-reactive, he had no oculocephalic reflex—"

"Reed I did not understand a word of that." She stated bluntly, cutting into his verbal frenzy.

"He is brain dead Eli, he has been for a while now. So there is no way that he could have gotten up from the bed, at least not by himself."

**_What?_** Eli was stunned and struggled to find words. Her mind was trying to draw impossible conclusions but nothing was willing to ease the torment in her mind.

"Then how the heck did he leave?" She asked.

"I can answer that." A sudden sinister voice spoke from behind her. A jolt of fear hit her heart when she recognized the maliciousness in that voice. She turned around to face the intruder only to feel a sharp, mind numbing pain to the back of her head. The world began to darken around her and she felt her knees give out. The last thing she heard was Reed's voice calling out her name and a wicked smile gleaming down at her.


	47. Insensitive

"What happened?" Kevin demanded as Reed stared at the cell-phone in his hand, his forehead crinkled in concern.

"I don't know, it just cut off." He responded before looking to the man "Something is wrong here, someone is deliberately doing this to Jeremy."

"What? How?"

"I found this substance on his pillow." He held out a small glass vial of dust he had collected. Kevin narrowed his dark eyes at the object "radioactive clay of some sort. It was present on the robbers that claimed to have been controlled by some unknown force."

"Hold on, did you just say radioactive clay?"

Reed was surprised by the recognition in Kevin's eyes "You've heard of this before."

"Does this clay possess any unique abilities?" He demanded while rubbing his chin in thought.

"Plenty that I can't seem to identify. I did track down the whereabouts of such materials and the closest I got was to the mountainous sides of Transia."

The doctor saw a flash of fear in Kevin's eyes, the look was ephemeral because in the next moment the young man took a cautious glance over his shoulder. Then he fixated his stern gaze on the scientist.

"Mr. Reed, I am about to share some...delicate information with you. I am technically not supposed to tell you this but considering your lives could be in danger. I have no choice really." Reed was both astonished and intrigued. Kevin cleared his throat and began to speak quietly "I came across some new employment, as part of my debriefing I was handed a bunch of case files to read."

"A case file, you've come across this before?" Richards demanded frantically, Kevin nodded.

"The clay you are referring to is from a remote area near the Wundagore Mountains in Transia. The place has been taken off maps and such to prevent human interaction. Our scientists discovered that despites its strange contents the clay was harmless on its own."

"On its own, what caused it to be harmful?"

"A man by the name of Phillip Masters. He posses psionic abilities that gives him power over the clay. I don't know the science behind it but it was on the file."

"Phillip Masters," Reed echoed thoughtfully "Why do I know that name?"

A fellow scholar? Somewhere in the paper. He swore he had heard that name somewhere before, it was a brief whisper in the back of his mind.

Meanwhile, Kevin continued to repeat what he remembered from the case file he had read "There has been no recent record of his whereabouts, not to my knowledge at least. I am just telling you what I recall from the file."

He suddenly placed a firm hand on Reed's broad shoulder, grabbing his undivided attention. "Please do not tell Elise or anyone else about what I told you, in fact just act like I know absolutely nothing." He pleaded.

"How do I know to trust your information? For all I know you could have just fed me a pack of lies." demanded defiantly. Kevin was amused by his gentle yet hostile tone.

"Is this your way of trying to find out who I work for?"

"More or less." Reed admitted.

"You won't tell."

"Not until you do."

Kevin pressed his lips down to a thin line, mulling on a decision before his hard expression softened in defeat.

"I work for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

* * *

Johnny Storm sauntered into through the glass doors into the exhibition room. He caught the attention of a few wide-eyed guests with his haggard appearance. He didn't care in that moment, he needed to find her.

After recovering from the impact of Elise's fist to his nose and then from her irate diatribe, Johnny pursued her. He had left his suit at home so catching up to her was difficult. She didn't pick up his relentless phone calls.

He walked further into the hall, his eyes glancing over the many faces trying to find her. There was no sign of Elise, but he found Alicia. She was talking animatedly to a man in a suit while standing next to her colossal clay monument.

"Alicia." He called, immediately grabbing her attention. He reached her in quick strides and touched her gently on the shoulder.

"Johnny there you—" She spun around to face him, her bright smile immediately fell when the strong scent of rust brushed under her nose "I smell blood, are you bleeding?"

She reached out and tenderly pressed her fingers into the side of his face. He grasped her hand and lowered it to his side. Johnny's nose was still throbbing painfully from the punch Elise had delivered. The skin around his nostrils had taken on an alarming shade of pink. A few drops of blood littered the collar of his t-shirt.

"That's not important, did Eli get here?" He demanded frantically, glancing over her head.

"No, she left to find you, what happened?"

It was a loaded question that made him felt like he was choking on oxygen and the over powering scent of Chanel in the room. Thank God for dim lighting.

"I-I don't know, I just."

Johnny Storm stumbling for words, Alicia was instantly concerned. He looked down at his hands too ashamed to meet Alicia's lost gaze.

"Come with me." She whispered, her grip on his hand tightening. Clueless, he allowed her to lead him. Johnny was still in a daze, too caught up in his own thoughts to notice where Alicia was leading him. Usually he would look up to make sure she didn't bump into anything, but Alicia walked around carefully and confidently.

They reached one of the tall, marble rectangular pillars that displayed their art work.

"What do you see?" She asked him gently. He raised his gaze and was uncharacteristically dumbstruck.

It was a sculpture of two hands. One was very masculine in size and rigid in shape while the other was a female hand, slender and smooth. But what caught his attention the most was the intimacy in the art. They hands were touching, the delicate fingers of the feminine hand was frozen mid stroking the other's palm, in a gentle shy way. The male hand was receptive, attentive and comforting.

The spotlighting from above coaxed out the bright, fiery colours of the masculine hand. The fire seemed to transfer onto the finger tips of the other hand and Johnny instantly recalled the moment the sculpture portrayed. He felt his heart clench painfully within his chest.

"Did she do that?" His voice was hoarse and tight.

"It's her favourite piece. She wanted to wait till everyone was here so she could show it to them, but I have no idea where the hell everyone is so... there goes that plan."

He gulped down his nervous and attempted to seem composed, his stare was honed in on the figurine.

"She planned this?" He asked, Alicia smiled and comfortingly squeezed his large hand.

"She wanted them to know, you know. About the two of you, she told me everything." Johnny swore for a moment, his heart seemed to have stilled. Startled by the news he looked to Alicia who continued to stare a head, reflecting on the incident that happened a few hours ago.

_"Alicia I need to tell you something."_

_"What is it sweetie, you are shaking."_

_"I know, I am such a ninny. My life just took a turn into a soap opera drama, so that was fun. Remember that piece I was keeping as a surprise?"_

_"Of course."_

_"I want you to showcase it for me, I am going to be late because I have to find this idiot who I am crazy about and convince him that I am not going to leave him for my ex-boyfriend."_

_"You and Johnny huh, figured as much. You know you two aren't as sly as you think."_

_"And you are not as blind as you seem to be."_

Alicia smiled fondly at the memory and raised her chin up rather smugly "She told me about you, about Jeremy. What happened and how she was going to fix it. She left out the intimate details, not that I want to hear about that. Too much information you know?"

"She was going to tell them about us?" Johnny still had trouble digesting Alicia's words. She turned slightly to face him, her gaze far away looking concerned.

"Do you want them to know?" She asked bluntly.

"Of course I—I had a plan too, I was going to ask her out and then wear protective armor to go get Ben's blessing."

She couldn't help but laugh at the mental image, her chiming laughter eased his nerves a little.

"That's sweet Johnny, now why would you go through so much trouble for Elise?"

"Because I..." He could say it, having just realized it himself. Staring at the sculpture before him was like a wake up call, that left him stunned and experiencing too many emotions in a rush. He was overwhelmed and tongue-tied yet strangely aware all at the same time.

_I love her? _

Alicia smiled, amused by the stillness she felt beside her "I thought so." She murmured mysteriously. Johnny didn't object and she was pleased he had finally come to terms with his feelings. Her expression sobered "Now tell me what you did."

A guilty rasp of air left his lips "I would, but I already got punched in the face for it, I am not sure if my ego can take another. Even if it's by a blind woman."

"Did you do something stupid with some other girl to get over your feelings?"

"Not exactly, but that was the impression Eli got." The hurt in her beautiful emerald eyes, he knew it would haunt him till the end of time.

"You are a fool."

"Yes I am." He admitted regretfully.

"You will fix this Johnny Storm." She poked him roughly in the chest "Even if you have to beg on your knees because that girl does not need any more hurt, especially from you."

He didn't disagree, he didn't know how he ever could. The thought of spending nights and days without Elise, terrified him. The thought of not waking up to her every morning, being able to run his fingers through her hair and kiss her without abandon. He wanted her, all of her and he knew he would do anything to get her back.

The guilt was still eating him up from the inside, not just from the hurt in her eyes but the words she had uttered. He was just like Jeremy, Jeremy was unfaithful. He needed to know what happened. He focused his gaze firmly on Alicia.

"I need to know what happened with Jeremy."

* * *

Kevin sat on a lone waiting chair in the hospital. He couldn't help but shift uncomfortable under Valerie's relentless stare.

"You won't even look at me now?"

He scowled under the lash of her accusatory words. Coolly he raised his head and met her amber eyes boldly.

"I am looking aren't I, I just have trouble believing."

Her expression softened, she sniffled. Her nose had taken on a bright shade of pink and her eyes were hideously puffy from all the tears she had shed. Kevin found a certain pleasure in her worn down state, but at the same time he was disgusted. Because it wasn't long ago when he found her adorable in such a state—now he didn't know what he was thinking then.

"I am sorry, I know what I did was awful—"

"Do you really?"He cut in harshly "If you knew it was awful why did you do it? You must have known about the repercussions of your actions, yet you did it anyway."

Valerie fell silent and pressed her lips down into a thin line, looking away in shame.

"You weren't even that sorry, when I confronted you at the wedding you were more afraid of Elise finding out that how she would feel." He reminded her, images of their argument flashing in his mind. Valerie blinked rapidly, gaping in mortification.

"You know how she gets, its Elise for God's sake. She punches first and then asks questions later." She cried out.

"So she punched you did she?" He hissed, Valerie shook her head from side to side, biting her lower lip in remorse. Kevin sighed and lowered his stare to the floor, unable to look at her without feeling nauseous. He remembered the hurt in Elise's eyes, more than that, the shock. Kevin had never seen her so overwhelmed in his life.

"She couldn't even bear to look at you, at me." He stated and looked up again. Valerie was caught under the pure resentment directed at her "You had every opportunity to tell her the truth when I was gone, why didn't you?"

She turned away, ashamed of herself and without a reply.

He didn't need one, Kevin knew why. He had heard Valerie's honest, drunk opinion of Elise. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_They stumbled through Valerie's apartment door. Kevin took in the sight of the messy studio apartment and tried not to let his OCD tendencies take over. Instead he chose to manage the drunken girl in his arm towards her room._

_"You are the best you know that?" She whispered, hugging him around the neck._

_"You keep reminding me." Kevin added coolly. She laughed and suddenly tripped which prompted him to grab her stealthily._

_ "Whoa, Val we seriously need to get you out of those shoes." He stated in concern while trying to move her cautiously towards the living room couch._

_"Is that all?" she murmured teasingly, he blushed._

_"I'll wait for the rest when you are sober."_

_"You are so decent, such a decent guy." She smiled and patted him lovingly on the cheek. Then a sudden daze took over her amber eyes "Jeremy was a decent guy."_

_"Was he?" Kevin managed to sit her down on the couch. Valerie drunkenly lounged back at Kevin took a seat on the coffee table opposite the couch and began to unbuckle the straps of her heels._

_"Hm, he was wonderful wasn't he?" She pondered out loud "We were wonderful together."_

_"All of us?" Kevin asked, smiling lovingly. Valerie was always proud of their little group of friends. Kevin had managed to take off one bright red heel and moved to remove the other one._

_"No I mean him and me." He tensed, his blood ran cold. Valerie giggled and ran her fingers through her hair, carelessly._

_ "He was going to leave her you know. " She said "He was going to leave Elise for me."_

_"What?" He stuttered out, Valerie abruptly fell quiet and Kevin was alarmed. He stood up and moved to sit beside her on the couch, his profile turned to face her. He reached out and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, forcing her to meet his wide-eyed stare._

_"Val what are you talking about?" He demanded. She scowled and pulled away from him in a drunken haze._

_"Come on are you even surprised? Elise doesn't care, she never cares about anything. She is rough, insensitive and it wasn't enough for Jeremy, she didn't get him like I did." _

Word vomit was what Elise called it when Valerie confessed things without stopping. Kevin used to find it cute but in that moment he wanted nothing but for her to shut up. She told him everything, how Jeremy and she got together one night because Jeremy felt like Kevin and Elise were too close. Valerie was conveniently around to bruise his ego and things just happened.

Kevin hated that she had tried to justify her actions, like betraying her best friend was alright as long as it was for love, because she understood Jeremy, because they were both from the same background.

In the end the insensitive person turned out to be Valerie.

Reed's sudden appearance startled Kevin, he quickly got to his feet at the scientists appearance. Reed was dragging Susan by the hand behind him. He turned to face her and gripped her gently by the shoulders.

"Susan I need you to stay with Kevin for me." He orderly in a husband concern.

"What, why? What's going on Reed?" Susan demanded.

"I know who we are up against, I know who he is."

"Who is he?" Kevin asked in alert, Richard's looked to him.

"Phillip Masters is Alicia's father, I remember this because I remember Ben telling me about it-" He stopped speaking abruptly, a flash of fear taking over his brown eyes "Oh my God, he was going to come to the exhibition tonight. What if he is planning to kidnap one of us?"

"I should come with you." Susan informed.

"No Susan, not in your condition, please let me handle this."

"Reed I-" She paused, taking in his firm stare and reasoning "Fine, are you going to tell Ben?"

"I am going to call him right now. He is on the way there." They hoped they were not too late.


	48. Panic

** Let me know what you guys thing...its slowly coming to an end you guys :( **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

Ben tried not to panic, but it was pretty obvious in that moment when he was making a beeline down the side walk, heading towards the art exhibition. His astoundingly large frame was threatening to maim innocent civilians. He yelled out in warning as random strangers jumped from side to side, to avoid full on collision with the Thing.

While stomping down the street he used his specially made cell-phone to reach Johnny Storm. The phone rang a few times till his smooth voice answered.

"Flame-boy, we have a big problem." He grunted out while increasing his pace to reach the gala.

**_"What, what is it?"_** Johnny demanded frantically. Ben could hear the dull pandemonium of traffic in the background.

"Reed called and turns out that whole voodoo bank robbery was real and we have a new bad guy to pommel on our hands."

**_"Can't it wait till tomorrow, I am trying to—"_**

"No it can't wait, Eli is in danger."

**_"Eli?"_** Ben was a little surprised by the pure dread in the younger Storm's tone of voice.

"Yeah, Jeremy was controlled by this freaky clay wielding puppeteer guy, who turns out to be Alicia's old man." Ben looked down at the GPS monitor in his other hand, his eyes narrowed down on the beeping red dot on the screen "Which is great because I was waiting for a reason to pummel that ass—"

**_"Do you know where Eli is because I can't find her?"_** Johnny demanded seriously, cutting into Ben's irate rambling.

"I have the GPS with me; it says she is at the exhibition." Grimm stated sternly, the gap between each stomping step his took lengthened as he increased his pace. He was only a block away from the site.

**_"I was just with Alicia, Eli wasn't there. I am on my way to the apartment."_**

"I am closing in on Eli now." He arrived at the exhibition. The soft glowing lights and the people within the space were no importance to him. He was tracking the dot on the GPS. He followed it to the alley way, beside the building. Ben expected to find his niece sitting or standing in a corner but all he found was a broken cell phone—her broken cell phone.

"Shit."

**_"What, what happened?"_** Johnny's hounding questions cut into his thoughts.

"It's just her phone." Ben stated, staring down at the shattered glass of her mobile screen. Why would she destroy her own phone? Unless it was a broken in a struggle or way to stop other from finding her. Ben Grimm could only come to one horrifying conclusion. Elise was taken.

A sudden rustling sound from the other end of the alley way caught his attention. There was a car, a metallic blue Honda Civic. But it wasn't the car that drew his attention; it was the woman inside it.

"Alicia?" He whispered in disbelief, walking dazedly towards the vehicle with his gaze squinted. She was sitting on the passenger seat in front and the closer he got the more confused she seemed. He recognized the driver to be Phillip Masters; the lights were deflecting off his bald head. Ben knew he had to reach his girlfriend quickly and warn her of the danger she was in. His gaze shot to the figure in the backseat there was a tall male figure sitting idly, Ben swore he had seen the man before.

Suddenly the car's engine roared to life, Ben ran to get to it. He didn't reach it in time and the car sped off past him and down the stretch of road.

**_ "Ben what's happening? What's going on?"_** Johnny was cursing under his breath, he felt completely useless within the interior of his car speeding down a highway. He needed to get to where Ben was he needed to change into his suit.

With a shaky hand Ben brought the phone up to his ear again "Phillip just sped off with Alicia in a car."

**_"Do you know where they are going; don't we have a tracker on Alicia?" _**

Ben hoped so.

* * *

Elise was startled awake and the first thing that greeted her was darkness, followed by a throbbing pain in the back of her skull.

_What the hell._

She tried to sit up and immediately bumped her head on a hard hollow surface. Her actions induced further pain to her head. Fear struck her when she realized she was inside an unfamiliar space that lacked room. She was practically stuffed in. She kicked and punched around, the darkness making it impossible to determine her location.

Elise tried not to panic and take in her surroundings. Occasionally her body would be bumped up and she could hear the screech of tires and honk of cars in the background.

_Am I in the trunk of a car?_

She pressed her hands against the hard surface, fumbling around until her found hollow line with her finger tips. It stretched on in a straight direction, across the surface. She sighed in relief, she was right. She began to devise a plan to get out.

Thinking on instinct she shifted her body around so her legs were pulled towards her and her knees were against her chest. She pointed her feet at the door, channeled all her power and then delivered a powerful kick.

Alicia liked to think she was content with her disability. It was a struggle at first when she lost her sight because of an accident long ago, but later on she adapted. Her other senses were heightened and she accepted that some things were meant to be. But there were times when she wished she could see. After she created a painting, or hears about a movie she wishes to see or when she was with Ben. Especially in that moment, when she could hear her step-father's racing heart and sense a silence figure in the seat behind her. A cloud of tenseness hung about them in the air and she didn't know why.

"Dad what's going on, where are you taking us?" She demanded softly.

"Hush Alicia, it's alright, we are going home." He tried to assure her, but failed in doing so. Philip had a tight grip on the steering wheel as he drove through the heavy rain, heading for the Brooklyn Bridge. Due to an incident a few months ago involving the Fantastic Five facing a foe, the bridge had taken on substantial damage. The bridge was closed off for the repairs and is set to be released the following week.

The Puppet Master couldn't wait that long and raced past the detour and caution signs.

"Home, what are you talking about?" Alicia questioned frantically.

"They are on to me Alicia, I know it. I can tell that damn Richard's knows what I have been up to. It won't be long till they find me, till they find us. Do you think your relationship would last when they find out who you are?"

"What are you talking about, what did you do?" Her heart began to race in anxiety, unused to such a sinister tone from her father.

**THUMP.**

"This is your fault entirely. I told you I did not want you seeing that horrible creature, look at how you've forced my hand." He hissed taking his attention off the road for a moment to shoot her a cruel, hateful glare.

**THUMP. THUMP.**

"Dad what did you do?" Alicia shrieked.

**THUMP. **

"Oh my God, who is in the trunk?" She commanded, outraged and extremely aware of the heaving pounding behind them. Phillip cursed and abruptly jerked the car to a side before roughly pressing down on the brakes. Alicia gasped and was jolted forward from the haste of his actions. He worked quickly and unbuckled his seat belt, making a move to exit the car.

He didn't realize he had parked dangerously close to a crater of a hole on the stretch of road.

Alicia could only sit in shock, unsure of what to do or say. After recovering from her astonishment, she quickly shuffled about with her seat belt, frantically trying to remove it and follow after her father.

Elise forced her knees back towards her chest, ready to kick again when the trunk door suddenly opened. She quickly moved to retaliate when the face that greeted her, robbed her of her wrath

It was Jeremy. He stared down at her with those same vacant blue eyes. His paper dress was wet and plastered against his body. Her lips parted, trembling to form words, but then he reached out and roughly gripped her by her arm, forcing her out of the car.

The rain immediately soaked her, flattening her hair onto her face but the suit kept her temperatures at a comforting level.

Struggling against his tight hold, she looked to find a man who was a foot shorter than her sneering in her direction. She took in his shabby appearance in a lab coat, bald head and sinister features, unable to place him in her memory, she glowered.

"Who the hell are you?" Elise hissed straightening back her shoulders in a physical act of showing him she wasn't afraid.

"Who the hell am I?" He echoed, insulted by her words. His expression morphed into one of cruel intent "I am your worst nightmare."

"Nice try short stuff, but the last time I checked bald imps don't frighten me."

His frown deepened at her words.

"Maybe this does." He suddenly pulled out a hand gun from within his coat and aimed it at her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing a gun had no power over her when she could just use her powers to will it away. As if reading her mind he moved the barrel and pointed it at Jeremy's looming form beside her.

"Try anything and I shoot him." He threatened smugly, she grimaced.

"Eli?" Alicia's soft timid voice cut into their glaring contest. Eli tensed up and looked to find the blind woman emerging from behind the car. On unsteady legs she made her way over to stand beside Phillip.

None of it made any sense to Elise. Why kidnap Alicia, she has no involvement in with the Fantastic Five and clearly everything seems to centre on a ploy to get to the Tempest.

Elise didn't miss the almost familiar way Alicia gently reached out to the ill-tempered bald man holding the gun.

"Alicia, who the hell is this freak?" Elise hissed moving her furious stare back to the crazed man.

Alicia gulped nervously "He is my father."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben and Reed drove through the heavy rain in the FantastiCar. Ben was operating the hovercraft while Reed was focusing on keeping the signal online in the turbulent weather.

"Stretch, should I be concerned that you were tracking my girl friend's phone." Ben called out from within the safety of the glass dome above his head, concealing him from the pelting rain.

"It was just a precaution, in case you broke yours like last time."

Grimm dead-panned at the scientist's blunt response, he wanted to retort but then a sudden bright light that whizzed up beside him grabbed his attention.

"Flame-boy, there you are." Ben noted glancing at the Human Torch; he flew ahead completely disregarding them.

* * *

"Dad please, stop this you don't need to—"

"Of course I do Alicia darling, everything else went wrong so the best I could do for now is kill these two and leave. It's your choice to come with me or not Alicia, but if you choose the later, you will regret it." He warned maliciously, keeping his intense glare focused on Elise.

"I'll come with you, please don't hurt them." Alicia pleaded, trying to reason with him.

"Then you miss the whole point of all of this, I want to hurt her, I certainly can't hurt you." He said "I would have preferred to control you, do all points of my command, but you are very stubborn."

**_"Thou shalt be free_****_  
As mountain winds: but then exactly do  
All points of my command." _**

Elise blinked, immediately recognizing his voice.

"It was you. You were the one in my head." She exclaimed, stunned by the revelation. Her attention immediately darted to her silent ex-boyfriend "Is that what you are doing to Jeremy?"

"It wasn't that difficult, there wasn't anyone there. It's just a vessel." Philip stated in a cruel and passive manner that made her fume, ignoring her furious expression he continued to monologue "He was the most compliant subject, shame I don't have much use for him anymore."

"You bastard." She hissed taking a step to injure him only to be restrained by Jeremy's tight hold.

"You really shouldn't insult a man who has a gun aimed at your head." He stated bluntly, Elise stared back defiantly. Alicia stood staring blindly with a fixed expression of fear on her face.

"I suppose it would be more poetic if he was the man that kills you." He mused thoughtfully. He released one hand off the hilt of the weapon to reach into his lab coat. He pulled out a blade from within a recess in his coat and gestured it in Jeremy's direction.

"Take this." He ordered, focusing sternly. Jeremy's movements were stiff as he reached out with his free hand and picked up the blade from its hilt and held it tightly in his grip.

Philip's smile that followed his action was eerie and sent shivers down Elise's spine.

"Elise!" Johnny's voice boomed above the, grabbing their attention. She felt her heart race in both relief and amazement, they found them. For a moment all the feelings from earlier came rushing back, the hurt Johnny had inflicted upon her, but then at the sight of him, in his fiery glory dispelled all her doubt.

The Human Torch hovered in the air above them, taking in the sight of Philip threatening Elise with a gun and Jeremy had a knife in his hand. He immediately tried to move, seeing this—the Puppet Master acted quickly.

"Stay back, I mean it!" He cried out, his grip on the gun alarmingly still and aimed at Adams "I will kill her!"

"I can't let you do this!" Alicia suddenly reacted before gripping her father's arm and forcing it out of the way.

"No Alicia stop it!" He yelled fighting against her as she adamantly fought to retrieve the gun from his hold.

"No!"

Everything began to move fast, from the beginning of the struggle between the two—to the moment when they began inching back towards a crater of a hole in the bridge. Seeing this, Elise roughly pulled her arm out of Jeremy's vice like grip and dashed in Alicia's direction.

"Alicia!" Elise screamed out, just before Alicia fell.

She felt her heart drop into her stomach as their cries echoed in her ears. Johnny instantly reacted and flew down in pursuit of the woman, disappearing into the crater.

A sigh of relief escape her lips when Johnny emerged with Alicia in his hold. He gently set her down on the asphalt, the fire that burned his body dissipated as he steadied the hysterical woman. Elise could only guess from Alicia's sobbing form that Johnny couldn't rescue her father in time.

Johnny looked up and their eyes met. His blue orbs were trembling with uncertainty. She stared back feeling a wave of adoration consume her. He came through, despite everything he still came to help. A shaky smile wormed its way across her lips that seemed to soothe his qualms instantly.

"ELI!" She jolted and spun around at the sound of her uncle's voice calling her name—only to come face to face with Jeremy.

She was startled by the sudden heat she felt delve into her stomach. Her gaze slowly dropped down to find the source of the warmth only to find Jeremy's hand wrapped around the hilt of the knife, and the blade was buried deep inside her.

The shock stilled all her movements and she could only stare as the hard surface caked in her blood exiting the wound in her abdomen. Her frightened stare moved to meet Jeremy's vacant expression again, emotions of betrayal and pain taking over her.

A dull throbbing followed by agony forced her down onto her knees.

"ELISE!" She heard someone scream her name but she couldn't concentrate when all she could do was press her trembling hands to the puncture, trying to stop the pain. Panic set in and her heart began to race, she was going to die, she could feel it—her body was going cold and her mind was numbing.

The world began to spin around her and next thing she knew she was staring up at the dark, stormy sky.

Unable to breath, to speak... to move. All she could do was lie there as the darkness swallowed her up.


	49. Dark Humor

**ENDING! :O OH EM GEE 49 chapters. Well the Epilogue will be out sometime soon ^^ I need to get around to typing it up. Please rate and comment :) **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

Johnny stared down at the rippling waters within the sink. Each time his hands brushed a few tendrils of red branch off his skin and then dissolving into the water.

His gaze raised to his reflection, splotches of blood littered his suit, so much blood. A haunting reminder that Elise was in an operation room within the hospital he was in, fighting for her life.

His mind was still replaying the moment she was stabbed, the shock he felt at first—then the rage. He barreled towards Jeremy and tackled him to the ground before punching him mercilessly across his face.

He didn't make a move to revolt. He just lay there, taking all the hits with the same vacant expression on his bruising face. Johnny couldn't stop and he didn't want to, each time his hard knuckles made a painful impact against Jeremy's cheek bones, he felt infinitely better.

_"Johnny stop!"_

He continued to punch, left, right, left. He steadied one fierce grip on the man's throat with his left hand and brought his right arm up. A flame sparked and spread across his arm in a fierce, dangerous intent.

Johnny knew if Ben hadn't pulled him off, he would have burnt Jeremy to a crisp.

He still wanted to.

He knew everything was different now. His feelings for Elise were out in the open.

Johnny climbed out of his suit, picked it off the floor and dropped it into the sink, and then he began to rifle through the gym bag of clothes Susan had brought for him. He changed into a casual pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He stuffed the suit into the bag and zipped it up. Normally he would have gone back to the Baxter building to change, but he didn't want to leave, not until he knew Elise was alright. Not until he got the word that she was going to recover.

_So much blood._

Shaking away his forlorn feelings, he tried to fortify his mind before exiting the bathroom of the empty private room he had found. He knew the moment he stepped back out into the waiting room in the hospital, Ben was going clobber him.

* * *

Johnny was slammed back into the concrete wall behind him with Ben's rock like hand gripping tightly at his neck.

Alicia shrieked hearing the impact and tried to reason with Ben, but her words fell on deaf ears. Their actions had startled a few other waiting members within the hospital. The nurses and doctors were too terrified to intervene.

"It's not what you think." Johnny choked out while struggling against the Thing's deathly hold, his legs failing inches off the ground.

"Really? So you are not using my Eli for your perverted activities." Johnny flinched. He suddenly hated how crass it sounded coming from her uncle. Taking what little air he could he focused his gaze on Ben's disfigured face, trying not to falter under the hateful glower in his eyes.

"It's different with her."

"How the hell is it different with my little—"

"I love her." He stated firmly cutting in. Ben was taken back but Storm didn't look away, he wanted him to know how utterly serious he was "I'm in love with her."

Ben's frown returned in tenfold, but his grip around Johnny's neck had lessened considerably.

"I could beat you to a pulp, kid." He threatened, raising his boulder-like arm into the air. Johnny's eyes squinted shut on instinct, awaiting impact.

"But I won't."

Johnny was startled by this.

"Why not? I deserve it." The words had left his lips automatically, Ben was amused by this.

"Glad you can see that." He grunted, releasing his hold on the young man's neck. Johnny was back to standing on the tiled floors of the hospital waiting room.

"I always worried about Eli, she wasn't like most girls. Quick temper, always fighting in school, I think most of that she got from me." Ben began to say his voice gruff with sentiment "But the kid as a good heart, which is a miracle because I didn't think she would be same after the shit her parents put her through—my own sister put her through."

Ben sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat and misery. The fact that Elise was in an operation room in a critical state truly dawned on to him in that moment, he wanted a place to sit. Knowing there wasn't one that couldn't handle his weight, he groaned in frustration.

"The kid has good judgment, it took me a while to see it, but she does. She must see something in you to tell you about her irrational fear." He noted looking to Johnny who tensed up. Ben had heard when Johnny told the nurse that Elise didn't take pain relief in the form of tablets.

"No one else knows about that?" Johnny asked unsure, Ben nodded in response.

"Just us. I didn't want to see it, the idea of you and my little Eli. Scared the crap out of me." He suddenly grimaced and took a stomping step in his direction. Johnny immediately stepped back, startled by the abruptness in his domineering movements.

"You are not good enough for her." He growled, in a frank tone that cut through the fire user "But you make her laugh more than I ever could, more than that Jason kid ever did."

_It's actually Jeremy_. Johnny wanted to clip out all knowingly, but being under Ben's glower, he didn't want to risk being pummeled.

"If you break her heart, if I catch you making her feel like she isn't worth all the love in the world. I am going to beat your face in so hard they'll refer to me as the pretty boy."

He could only nod mutely, satisfied by his lack of a response, Ben turned away. Alicia who had been the spectator of the entire conversation, sighed in relief knowing it was over. She had to admit, she expected it to be a lot worse.

Reed and Susan suddenly emerged from a bend in a far corridor, from the operation rooms. They rushed towards them, fretfully waiting for the verdict.

"Reed, tell me some good news." Ben pleaded.

The doctor smiled kindly and placed a comforting hand on Ben's wide shoulder "Elise is going to be just fine. She is resting for now."

"Oh thank goodness." Alicia breathed out as Johnny sighed in relief, his tense body relaxin instantly.

"The doctor's said we can see her once she wakes up, but I don't think it will be for a while." Susan informend softly "We need to go make a statement to the police and sort out all of this."

"Alright, who is going to stay here and-"

"I'll do it." Johnny cut in before anyone else offered and marched off in the direction of the patient rooms. They stared after him in mute wonder.

* * *

Elise lay propped against the bed she was assigned to, staring drolly at the TV screen. They wouldn't stop broadcasting images of her being rushed to the hospital, most of them were of Reed Richards refusing to answer questions. She even heard a few nurses whisper about the amount of reporters loitering around the hospital.

She didn't care about any of that in that moment. She just wanted to get out. She hated hospital, he diversion towards them were reasons regarding her mother. Even so, she didn't like being in an unfamiliar bed wearing just a paper dress.

Ben, Reed and Susan had visited her. Dropping off flowers and chocolates and checking her health. Elise would smile and thank them for stopping by, especially Alicia because she liked to bring her good luck beads. Elise supported one of Alicia's charm bracelets on her wrist that moment.

Then Johnny came in, their exchange was short because she claimed she was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. She knew he was disappointed by her frank dismissal but he left without a word.

It had been two days and during those two days Kevin had visited, he made it a point to let her know Johnny was waiting outside for her.

"Is he still there?" Elise asked as Kevin walked in, stopping to look back past the frame of the door and then back to her.

"Yup." He answered with a casual lift of her shoulders. She groaned and sunk further into the comfort of the pillow. The dull throbbing of her wound irritating her further.

"Why won't he leave?" She pondered out loud. Kevin stood at the foot of her bed and shot her a sardonic look that seemed to say 'you know why'.

"Elise you need to talk to him." He ordered firmly, she snorted and averted her gaze back to the television screen.

"I was stabbed, don't I get a day off when I am in pain."

Kevin smiled and heedlessly strolled over to her side. He peered at the morphine drip and then to the IV monitor, watching her heart rate being recorded in the form of a pulsing green light. She grimaced, she hated needles and she was glad that she wasn't awake to see a nurse admister the drug.

"There are options to relieve both pains, one is I up your morphine intake and two—just talk to him." Elise did not appreciate the witty nature of his words. She frowned up at the cheeky way he smiled down at her.

"Damn you Kevin." She grumbled, he was right. She had to talk to him.

Kevin grinned, pleased that she was willing to be rational. He gently helped her sit up on the bed before exiting, with the intention of informing Johnny.

* * *

Elise really wished her heart rate wasn't being monitored in that moment, because anticipating his arrival was causing the machine to beep rather frantically. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself.

The moment she opened her eyes, he was standing at the threshold of the room. Elise was startled by his appearance; he seemed to be in a worse shape than she was. Tired droopy eyes, his hair had lost its usual shine and neatness. Elise was pretty sure he was wearing the same band-tee from the day before.

"Hey." He said, his voice thick with exhaustion.

"Hey." She murmured in return. Johnny lingered awkwardly by the door and she rolled her eyes before gesturing at the chair to her left "You can sit down you know."

Nodding mutely, he walked over and sat down. She watched him struggle to get comfortable for a moment, awkwardly shifting about on the seat. Until he found an ideal position, leaned over his legs with his arms posed on his muscular thighs. He was staring down at his hands, rubbing them nervously.

Despite everything, she still wanted to assure him, knowing the guilt was eating him alive. But she had trouble finding the words. She knew what she wanted to say, she had to swallow down her pride and just say it.

"I am sorry, I've been such a complete idiot. I didn't—"

"My feelings for Jeremy ended the day I realized that I liked you." Elise suddenly announced, before she lost all her nerve and forgot what she wanted to utter. Johnny blinked, startled by her outburst. Holding her vulnerable gaze, the meaning in her statement slowly sank in.

"You and Jeremy had been together for a year and you started liking me months ago." He stated in an all knowing tone that frustrated her.

"No, Johnny I liked you since the night on the cruise ship."

He reeled back , shocked by her words "What?"

Elise bit her lip, uncomfortable under his wide-eyed gaping expression. She averted her gaze to her lap, wringing the bed sheet in her hands.

"I didn't really want to believe at first, I just figured I hadn't had sex in so long my body just saw you as a worthy... outlet. My feelings just made sense after the whole bachelorette night, fiasco."

He was silent for a moment, and then she heard the scrapping sound of wood rubbing against tile. He had pulled the chair closer and was sitting alert and practically at the edge of his seat.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He questioned softly, his deep voice sent a wave of longing through her that made her eyes water. She blinked back her tears and looked him firmly in the eye.

"Are you kidding me?" She snapped, a breathless laugh full of disdain left her lips "With all the supermodels I didn't really think I had a chance."

Johnny frowned, he never knew Elise had such a low opinion of herself when it came to the women he used to date. At the same time it made sense, he wasn't exactly private with his life. He frolicked and flirted with every woman that caught his eye. It wasn't surprising that Elise didn't want to be with him. He just couldn't believe how blind he was.

"It's scary how well you can hide your feelings" He said with a low sigh "I had no idea. I mean you were so passive about it—"He paused glancing up at her, he didn't need to tell her something she already knew. That wasn't the point. She told him how she felt. Now it was his turn.

He reached out and gently placed his hand over hers. She stiffened under his touch but he didn't make a move to take his warmth away.

"I was only with them because you were so insistent on being friends, you always said no to me so I figured you weren't interested in that way."

"I was... I just wanted more." She admitted, gulping down the heavy lump in her throat.

Their gazes met, she was dazzled by the gleaming, determined blue of his eyes.

"I can give you more." Even know she could not detect a lie in his tone, she still shot him a look of uncertainty. Seeing this, he sighed and lowered his gaze to their hands.

"I've always been able to keep certain things in my life separate, like the girls I sleep with, do not get involved with my daily routine, there were no strings attached and I was fine with that but you…Even though we swore it was just sex I…I don't know just, it became more" He said hesitantly, like dreading murky waters.

"More?" She echoed, still reeling from his confession. He nodded the bravery in his shining gaze bewitched her.

"You are my only friend Elise." He admitted, slowly and somberly "I mean I didn't know what a friend was till I met you, you just understood me you called me on my bullshit and everything felt…real" Elise felt her heart race against the dazed far off look in his eye. A deep breath of air left his full lips as he bashfully after his gaze to their hands again, for a moment. He began to subconsciously stroke her skin, gently brushing the padded base of his thumb over her prominent knuckles.

"And when Jeremy came that night." She didn't miss the spark of vengeance in his eyes "I could see it all falling apart right before my eyes and I never felt so powerless before, I know the way I acted and treated you after wasn't right but I didn't know what else to do, what else to say because I knew you couldn't love me the way you loved Jeremy."

She could bear the defeated tone of his voice, having never heard it before. The tight hold she had on her bed sheet had softened and she moved her hands so she was the one touching him. His head shot up, alert under the warm grip of her fingers.

"Johnny..." She began to say, her voice hoarse in pained sympathy "Jeremy and I didn't have the perfect relationship. Even though I cared for him I always felt like I am the girl that he stays with because his parents didn't approve. It made me feel inferior and insecure to think that I will never be the type of girl any guy would want to bring home to his parents."

Elise breathed out a shaky puff of air. It was a lot easier to say that she thought. It felt like a house was lifted off her shoulders.

Johnny's heart clenched at her words. The guilt he felt for beating up Jeremy had left, his resentment was stronger. It made no sense to how the comatose man treated her, he was still trying to accept the fact that Jeremy had cheated on Elise with Valerie.

The idea only made him hate the red-head even more. He searched her face with astonished concern.

"But when I am with you I feel accepted, like I have a place in the world." She whispered. Her cheeks had taken on a charming shade of pink, embarrassed by the open, honest words that had left her lips. She looked at him, he was watching her intensely, and she suddenly felt trapped.

"At least I did until you went Johnny-douche bag on me."

Her touch left him instinctively and he felt his heart sink into his stomach. He reacted quickly, grasping her hand again, in a physical act to show he wouldn't give up.

"I didn't mean it, any of it. I am so sorry Smiles." He murmured in wounded sincerty. He gently brought up her hand to his mouth and tenderly brushed his lips against the length of her fingers. She felt her stomach flip from the intimate gesture.

"Please don't tell me you are done with me." The pleading tone of his voice immediately crumbled her strain defenses.

"Are you sick of me?" She asked meekly.

"Never." He retorted with a confidence she wasn't expecting, but it didn't mean she believed him.

"Yeah right, so you are telling me you didn't revert back to your ways that night." She demanded brutally.

"Because what you did, what you said—made me feel about this big." She brought her free hand up and pinched at the air to indicate how small and insignificant she had felt. His gaze lowered regretfully "I've been through this before; I don't need to go through it again."

"I didn't I—" He swallowed hard, a trifle pale "I am not going to say I didn't try because I did but I couldn't do it, even when they touched me it wasn't like before. I felt sick in my stomach but I didn't discourage them because I wanted to forget you, I wanted to feel something other than the emptiness you left in me. After you left it was like a wakeup call, I felt like such an idiot—I still do."

Elise was astounded, it was the most self-deprecation she had ever heard in him—she didn't even think it was possible, but she believed him. She could see and hear his struggle in every word, in every action. His grip on her hand tightened a little, as if taking power from her hold.

"I've never felt this way before in my life, I didn't know how to deal with everything and I did what I knew best. I thought I was going to lose you and the thought of not being around you, made me die inside."

Despite herself she smiled, startling him "Aren't you being a little overly dramatic?"

"I am serious." He said sternly. She sighed and felt her body relax slightly.

"It's not going to be like before." She reminded him.

"I know."

"Ben is going to be seriously hard on you." She warned.

He leaned in, his dazed gaze fell to her mouth "I don't care."

"I am not going to be able to trust you."

He stilled. She watched him carefully. A sudden dazzling, loving smile took over his handsome face. He moved closer to the point where she could feel his warm breath blow against the apples of her cheeks. He stared deep into her eyes and she couldn't look away.

"I'll keep trying to prove myself to you, for as long as you'll have me." He uttered "There is no one else, Smiles."

_That was good line._ She sniffled _A really good line._

She knew she had fallen too deep and hard to doubt him. She wondered if she even wanted to. She couldn't deny herself what she wanted anymore just because she was always worried wanting things would end up hurting her. She needed him, all of him.

Seeing the conflict in her eyes he got off the seat and took tentative movements to sit beside her on the bed. Elise shuffled lightly to the side, allowing him room. Johnny sat down and carefully gathered her into his strong arms.

She leaned back into his chest but the moment she felt truly safe was when he kissed the crown of her head. Her will power, holding in her despair and frustration, broke down like a wrecking ball to a wall. Tears turned to sobbing and pretty soon she was a weeping mess that Johnny tried desperately to comfort.

"I am such a freaking sob story, stabbed in the back by my best friend, stabbed literally but my ex-boyfriend." She grumbled while trying to twist her body around without opening her stitches. Johnny laughed at her words and hugged her closer. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, soothed by the linger scent of aftershave on his skin.

"I love that you can make light out of the situation." He murmured affectionately while combing his fingers through the tangles in her hair.

"I meant it as dark humor."

His chest rumbled as more laughs followed, Elise smiled and cuddled up into his chest, giving into the exhaustion.


	50. When The Tempest Met A Storm

**Epilogue *sobs hysterically***

**xx**

**SSC**

**PS: A little announcement at the end. (_the end_ *sobbing continues*)**

* * *

Elise packed in haste, she was eager to get back home. The afternoon sunlight filtered into the room, illuminating the neatly arrange space. Elise was folding her shirts into her duffle bag. She was wearing a charcoal black t-shirt that fell limply over her olive cargo pants. After packing her bag she zipped it up and then threw the strap over her shoulder. She slipped into her baby blue flip flops that were under the bed before making a beeline for the exit.

When she reached the end of the corridor she was expecting to find Johnny waiting for her at the reception.

She was surprised to discover it was Susan Storm.

"Sue, hey." Elise greeted, trying not to show her disappointment show. The blonde turned away from the counter and smiled up at Elise, she was in a pretty pink maxi dress. Looking like the radiant soon to be mother.

"I thought Johnny was picking me up." Elise mused, her hold on the strap of her bag tightening.

"Nope, it's just me. Johnny said he had something to do regarding a door at your apartment or something."

"Oh, right." Eli's composure stiffened on reflex. She knew what the sudden appearance implied. Susan wanted to talk to her. Elise really wanted to avoid awkward confrontations.

Oblivious to the nervousness in her, Susan smiled and nudged her head in the direction of the glass doors.

"Shall we?" She suggested. Elise nodded in mute agreement.

The silence in the car was forcing Elise to grit her teeth tensely. She occasionally glanced at Susan to find her staring straight ahead. The coolness in her gaze was putting Elise on edge. She couldn't stand it anymore. She knew she had to say something.

"Listen Sue about Johnny and I, I didn't mean for you to find out the way you did. I had a plan actually, at the exhibition. But now that I think about it that would have been a bad idea considering Ben practically broke a wall from the rage—"

"I've never heard you ramble like this before, are you...nervous?" Susan abruptly cut in with an amused smile cured at her lips. Her cheeks heated instantly at Susan's intuitive words.

"Do you want me to be nervous?" Elise asked uncertainly.

Susan laughed at this and shook her head dismissively.

"No of course not." She said, averting her gaze back to the windshield "Honestly I wasn't that surprised, I mean I noticed that you and my brother had gotten closer days before my wedding. His feelings for you were pretty obvious when I saw you on the couch that month."

"We were just watching Mission Impossible, I don't think that qualifies." Elise added with a casual lift of her shoulders.

Susan's forehead wrinkled in confusion "No I am referring to the morning before my wedding. I saw you two sleeping on the couch."

Elise was startled by the woman's statement, the shock she felt was mirrored on wide-eyed expression "What?"

"You don't remember this?" Sue asked her light eyebrows were high in wonder. Elise shook her head in stunned silence, her heart thudding against her rib cage.

"Well anyway." She said with a flippant wave of one hand "I just want to wish you good luck Elise because you are going to need it. I don't mean it in an intimidating way but Johnny he is...he can be difficult but the best sides of him shine the brightest."

Elise saw the soft doting look in Susan's crystal blue eyes. She snapped out of her thoughts and glanced in Eli's direction, smiling kindly at her. "But I think you can handle him, you are the first woman I've met that actually treated him like a human being and not for the man hunk he thinks he is."

She couldn't help but snort in hilarity "Thanks." She uttered.

They fell back into a calm silence, one the coaxed Susan into saying words she had been keeping to herself for a while. "I used to worry about him a lot, he was so stubborn and smug. Of course these qualities are still there but, he is different now...better."

Elise was listening intently while staring down at her hands, she felt Susan's gaze on her again. "I like to think you had a lot to do with that."

"Nah." She said glibly, a smile stretched at her pretty face "He is still a brat and a pain in the ass, trust me. He's always been a good guy, it just took me a while to see it."

"I am glad you did." Susan said before smoothly surveying the car down a road to the right, Elise didn't realize how swiftly they were at her apartment.

"Here we are." The blonde announced after parking the vehicle to a safe stop besides the building. Elise grabbed her bag and looked to Susan, seeing she didn't make a move to exit, Elise felt inclined to ask why.

"You are not coming in?"

"Reed's been super protective with the baby coming and all, he is probably pacing at home waiting for me."

Elise smiled at this "Wouldn't want to keep you waiting, thanks Sue."

"No problem, have fun." She said with a friendly wave of her hand. Elise grinned and nodded in thanks before taking her leave

Elise wasn't perturbed to find the front door unlocked, smiling fondly she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. At the sound of her entrance she heard the frantic patter of feet against wood.

"Welcome home!" Johnny emerged from her bedroom. She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. He approached her in quick strides the hem of his jeans scuffing about his long legs.

"Sorry I couldn't come to pick you up, I hope Reed told you why." He apologized and then placed a doting kiss to the side of her head. Elise was too confused by his words to dwell on the sweetness of his actions.

"Reed? Susan dropped me off." She said.

"What?" He exclaimed taken back by the news. He recovered and narrowed his gaze down at her "She didn't give you the big sister talk did she?"

"This isn't some sitcom Flame-boy, she just wanted to see how I was." The dismissive tone of her words reassured him, he was still curious to what Susan had said.

Elise walked past him, across the foyer and into the kitchen. She gently placed her back onto the bare kitchen counter before turning to face him again.

"Did we fall asleep on the couch together the night before Sue's wedding?" Her blunt question surprised him. Johnny crossed the corridor to her while smiling deviously.

"Yeah."

She folded her arms over her chest "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." Johnny uttered with a casual lift of his wide shoulders "I guess it was because it was a special moment, kinda wanted to keep it to myself. I was worried you might get all freaked out and refuse to watch movies into the night with me again."

Elise was utterly charmed by the hint of colour rising in his manly cheeks, it was very distracting. He looked to her from beneath his dusky lashes, his sea-blue eyes a gleam.

"Did Susie tell you?" He asked bringing her out of her dazed thoughts.

"Yeah she did. I am surprised she didn't tease you about it."

"I am surprised too." He smiled and she was instantly reeled in by the shape of his mouth. Johnny was quick to notice and didn't hesitate to take another step towards her, with the intention of kissing her passionately.

If only the appearance of a very eager dog hadn't distracted them.

"Char hey!" Elise exclaimed as the Great Dane bounded over to her from his space in the living room. Johnny pouted dejectedly; he wished the dog would have remained a sleep.

Elise fell to her knees, her arms open and accepting her pet lovingly. Johnny felt a sudden jolt of fear the excitement from the hound might injure her further, but watching her hug the mutt tightly around the neck, his worry melted away.

"Hey boy, I missed you." She cooed as Charcoal nuzzled his long snout against her neck and then trailing his slobbery tongue up the side of her face.

Elise and Johnny simultaneously grimaced.

* * *

Elise sighed in relief as she entered her bedroom. She was glad to be at home in a space that was familiar. The room was clean and prim, this surprised her. The last time she had been in her room her broken furniture existed. Now they were replaced by new, sturdier material. Her attention was reeled in by her new vanity.

The mirror was oval in shape with an iron frame. The frame was modeled and shaped into beautiful tendrils that branched out from around the reflective surface. She was amazed by the sight of it, but then she caught her own reflection.

She didn't realise how long her hair had gotten in the past few weeks. Her inky curls of her tresses reached her shoulders, the soft ends grazing her skin. She looked tired and worn out but she didn't feel it though. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. She desperately needed a long warm shower to wash away all the hospital air on her.

"Alicia picked it out." Johnny abruptly spoke out. She glanced at his reflection, he was standing behind her. She smiled and watched him shut the door with a kick of his heel.

"I can tell. You didn't have to replace everything for me."

"I was working on the door, so I thought I might as well." He said flippantly. Suddenly his eyes lit up like aquamarines

"Oh and I have another surprise for you." He uttered eagerly before flouncing off to the far left corner of her room. She followed his movements with her eyes and watched as he stood in front of a cloth covered monument of some kind. He swiftly plucked the white sheet off the mysterious device, presenting it to her.

"Ta da!"

Elise blinked in wonder. It was the art piece, _the_ art piece. She took in the sight of the two touching hands in vague awe, it was beautifully displayed on an ebony stool. He had also installed a spot light above the clay art work, the soft orange light brought out the warms colours of the structure.

"Can you believe someone tried to buy this off me? Like I would ever give this up, my hand looks terrific." He rambled on, walking back over to her side.

"Who tried to buy it off you?" She asked crossly, after a moment.

"Some snobby woman, I don't know—It's not for sale right?" He asked turning to her.

"Of course not." She shook her head firmly "No, never."

Johnny was most pleased by this. His wide smile deepened his dimples; he moved in and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her back into his chest.

"Seeing this I had to change my mind, this is now my favourite piece." He purred. She graced him with an all knowing smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He replied smoothly and then pressed another kiss to the side of her face. They stood silently for a moment, comfortably while watching the art piece.  
Elise didn't want to move just yet, it was mind-numbingly good being in his arms.

"So I ordered pizza, it should be here in forty minutes or so." He stated, cutting into the stillness.

"Pizza sounds really good right now. They kept feeding me all this gooey crap because I was in recovery mode. Nurses are a pain in the ass and side." She grumbled, running a hand through her messy head of hair.

"I am just glad they did their job and returned you home in time. Char and I missed you a lot." He said squeezing her in his hold "It's lonely without you, Smiles."

She stilled under the velvet truth in his words. That same need coursed through her veins, a desire she didn't realize she was holding back until that moment. She moved to turn and he released his hold on her. She raised her eyes to meet his, her heart raced under the honeyed sweetness in his sea-blue gaze.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She stated and took a step back away from him, but her fingers lightly danced down his arm and to his hands. Her actions coaxed hope into his eyes.

"Join me?" She suggested with a sultry tilt of her head.

Johnny felt a jolt of desire shoot straight of his groin, he was too stunned to respond at first but she didn't linger for a response. Elise turned away and headed towards her bathroom and disappeared behind the open door, as if knowing he would follow her, and God did he want to.

Elise gripped at the hem of her t-shirt, ready to pull it off her when a pair of large hands from behind stilled her. She smiled and raised her arms towards the ceiling as Johnny brought the material up and over her head, before discarding it on to the floor.

She turned to face him in her bra and jeans. Johnny had taken his shirt off sometime before he joined her in the bathroom. Her eyes glazed over in lust while admiring the smooth lines of his well upper toned body.

"Are you allowed to take the bandage off?" He abruptly asked, cutting into her ogling. She looked up at him to find him staring intently at her stomach. She followed his gaze. He was referring to the rectangular shaped bandage that was protecting her wound.

He reached out and rested his large hand on the curve of her hip. She bit her lip as a shiver of delight raced down her spine at his warm touch. He thumbed the plaster lining while looking to her questioningly.

"Yeah, but I need to put a dry one on later."

"I can do that." He murmured, picking at the sticky tape and then gently ripping it off the abrasion. He balled up the dressing and tossed it into the sink to their left, his gaze never leaving the scar all the while.

"Does it hurt?"

Elise couldn't help but smile furtively at the seriousness in his stare; it was sweet how concerned he was. She looked to the wound as well. The black thin threading kept the tear weaved together. Skin around the wound had taken on a pale pink shade. It didn't look as bad as it did nearly three days ago.

"A little." Elise confessed raising her gaze to meet his, their eyes met "Since I don't take painkillers, you are going to have to keep my mind off the pain."

Her evocative words coaxed a comely smile to his lips.

"I can do that." He murmured, he then took her face in his hand and gave her a slow, drugging kiss.

She leaned in to him. Her hands fell to his strong hips and pulled him close till the belts of their jeans clashed. Heat spread through her skin, drawing out the hunger within. They moved in an uncoordinated dance while stripping each other of their remaining clothes.

Johnny paused in kissing her to gently lift Elise off the bathroom floor, and onto the step into the shower before sliding shut the glass door behind him. Her bare feet meet the cool tiles, her arms wrapped around his wide shoulders. Johnny's charming grin made her laugh softly. Her laughter was so full of ease that his smile widened.

"I missed your laugh." He said while nuzzling her nose with his own, Elise smiled in sensual delight. Her cheeks reddened at his playful seduction.

"Your smile isn't half bad."She mused teasingly. He winked and looked away for a moment to twist the shower knob behind her. Water rained down on to them in a torrent that startled her.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly, seeing how she shivered against him.

"The water is cold and you're hot."She stuttered out, her eyes closed against the water that fell heavily onto her face.

Johnny snorted "I could have told you that."

She swiftly pinched his muscled side, just under his ribs.

"Ow."

Johnny pouted as Elise shot him a weak disapproving look, but then the sight of her naked form grabbed his undivided attention. Her bronze skin was gleaming with a light layer of water. A few droplets littered the breadth of her chest, winking at him invitingly.

"I would complain but I love what the cold does to your...body." He murmured his voice hoarse in longing as he eyed her breast wickedly.

"I've been injured you think you can save your comments for now." She grumbled back, even though she was blushing furiously. Johnny raised his gaze to meet hers. Water beads starred her inky lashes, making her emerald eyes glitter. Her dark hair was matted to her face. He moved a few strands away from her vision.

Elise felt weak under his closeness but the promise of his heat next to her kept her own edge.

"With anyone else sure, with you?" He mused nonchalantly before abruptly leaning in boldly "Never."

She rolled her eyes but the smile the pinched the edges of her lips betrayed her indifference. Her hands travelled down smooth lines of his muscular torso in an exploratory stroking. Her eyes were hooded over in a desire, reflecting Johnny's stirring hunger.

"So how are we going to do this?" He asked, she looked to him.

"The usual way, unless it's been so long that you've forgotten." She grinned deviously "Seriously Johnny, it's only been three days."

"Hilarious." He muttered shooting her a flat look. His touch moved down to her side, gently and tentative, careful not to press her stitches "Just, with your wound."

"I am not a China doll, I can handle you."

A spark of mischief blazed in his heaven-blue eyes, staring down at her challengingly. She stared back in the defiant way that pulled at his sanity. He kissed with hard drugging depth. Her hands weaved around him, her fingers digging into his tough back.

A guttural sound of pleasure left his lips. Elise wasn't expecting his sudden explosive lust. He moved her away from the tap and pressed her back into the wall beside them. Her body made impact with the wet tiles. His grasped her thighs tightly and forced her up until her head leveled with his.

She returned his hot kiss with eager abandoned, her lips parting to accept the exploratory stroking of his tongue. Elise knew despite the roughness in his touch, he was still being attentive to his wound. She didn't want him to be, she wanted him to press every inch of her against her body. But even she knew that risked friction to the wound, even though the heat and dampness within the confined space, plus the passion between them was driving her to the brink of madness.

He trailed his hungry kisses down the column of her neck, licking and tasting the water beads on her skin. She combed her fingers through his hair, gripping tightly at the sodden strands as she relaxed into his touch.

Until a sudden insistent ringing out her door bell startled them both.

"Damn it." Johnny cursed his eyes shut in desolation as he rested his forehead between her breasts.

"Who is that?" She hissed irritably. He raised his head to meet her inquiring stare.

"Pizza guy." He answered with a visible pout on his lips.

"Oh, right."

He gently lowered her back onto the floor tiles.

"I'll get it, my treat tonight." He announced, releasing her reluctantly. Elise frowned, annoyed by the interruption and lack of a release.

"I think I'd prefer this treat." She stated stubbornly, he couldn't help but grin. Johnny opened the glass doors and stepped outside, he grabbed the white towel hung on the hook beside the shower and wrapped it around his waist in a haste.

"I'll be back, don't scrub yourself without me!" He chimed before hurrying out of the bathroom, leaving large wet footprints in his wake.

Elise smiled and shook her head in amusement.

* * *

Arabella Elise Adams knew her thinking was too optimistic when Ben had called demanding her presence at the Baxter building. She was hoping for some time at home, eating pizza with her dog and Johnny. After visibly complaining, Johnny managed to get her to go with him to Fantastic Five head quarters.

The Richard's had greeted them with much enthusiasm, but Elise could tell Reed was still trying to process the fact that Johnny and Elise were together. She preferred the awkward scientists awkwardness than to her uncle's constant glaring and sneering. Surprisingly Ben hadn't said anything hurtful, which shocked Elise. She figured out of all the people, Ben would have the most to say.

Alicia was quiet. Despite the kind smiles Elise knew she was depressed on the inside. Crazy puppeteer or not, he was the only father Alicia knew. It wasn't the best 'Welcome back' parties. The tension was making her more aware of the insistent pain in her side. She was glad to be heading home with Johnny. She didn't miss the look Ben shot their way when they exited through the elevator.

"You're go to pain relief movie is Mulan?" Johnny inquired from his seat on her couch. Once they arrived home they had changed into more comfortable clothes. Elise with her favourite bottle green t-shirt and plaid boxers and Johnny with his shorts and opting for no top.

She wanted to forget about the pain, as helpful as Johnny has been, his methods would only end up risking more pain to her side. So she decided to introduce him to her usual ritual when she was recovering from physical hurt.

Charcoal was curled up on his plush large pillow, sleeping soundly. They could hear the distant traffic of the night filter through the windows.

"Judge me all you want, but it works every time." She said, taking a seat beside him after turning on the DVD. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her from behind and hugged her to his side.

"I am not judging you babe, just surprised." He murmured into the crown of her head, she smiled and turned to curl into his embrace. Only to freeze when she abruptly remembered a task she had planned to do.

"Where are you going?" He asked when she attempted to get up.

"Ice cream, you want some yes?" She wondered, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"I'll get it." He announced and got up before she could. He lightly slapped across the knee and trailed off towards the kitchen.

Johnny had just picked out Ben and Jerry's chocolate ice cream tub from the freezer when he heard his phone ringing from the pocket of his shorts. He fished it out and looked down at the unknown caller ID.

Hesitantly he answered "Hello?"

"Hey Johnny, Kevin here."

"Hey man, what's up?" He figured the man had changed his number being in a new state and all.

"Just called to check in, I tried reaching Eli but she wouldn't answer her—"

"She is here, we are watching Mulan." He said smiling fondly while giving her a glance across the breakfast bar.

"Mulan, that's—oh."

Johnny stilled at the sudden silence from Kevin's end "What?"

**_"She is in pain isn't she?"_**

The fire user's eyebrows furrowed suspiciously "How the heck do you know that?"

**_"She did this last time she broke her arm, and then the time before that when she sprained her wrist. Is she squirming around a lot?"_**

Johnny looked up in her direction again and like Kevin had predicted, she was shifting restlessly on the couch "Yup."

**_"That's not good."_** Kevin murmured thoughtfully **_"Listen Johnny, I like you. I think you are good for Elise, mainly because you make her happy and I love seeing her happy. Plus all the sex seems to keep her off her usual edge."_**

Johnny couldn't help but grin smugly and squared his shoulders in a conceited manner "Thanks man."

_**"No problem."**_ Kevin chimed **_"So I'll pass on my tricks to you."_**

"Tricks?" Storm echoed reaching under for the drawer beneath the counter and pulling out two silver spoons.

**_"Sometimes what Eli doesn't know is good for her."_** Kevin said **_"You have her pain medicine right?"_**

"It's in her room." Johnny replied.

**_"Take the recommended amount of pills and crush it into her ice cream, trust me, she won't even realize it."_**

"You've drugged her before?"

**_"Sure—that doesn't make me sound too good does it?"_ **Johnny dead-panned at Kevin's pensive, guilty statement **_"You know what they say, when the mountain wouldn't come to Mohammed."_**

"This isn't like going to a mountain." The Human Torch pointed out "It's more like run for your life it's actually a live volcano."

Kevin couldn't help but chuckle at the mental image of a wrathful Elise Adams **_"Good thing you are heat proof then, now hop to it. Give the phone to her I'll distract her for you."_**

"Sure thing." Johnny retorted before looking in her direction.

"Smiles, Kevin wants to talk to you." He announced, Elise lazily got to her feet and turned to face him, Johnny tossed the phone to her in an under arm throw which she easily caught.

"Sup Loser." She greeted, pressing the device against her ear.

**_"Ow you really got me with your wit."_**

"I aim to please." Elise grinned "How's Washington? I thought they'd have fired you by now from all the time off you had taken."

She took a seat back on the couch and looked to the blaring, animated movements of the television screen with vague interest.

**_"They are pretty lenient when it comes to such matters, besides I wasn't gone for that long."_** Kevin stated nonchalantly **_"Anyway I called to tell you that Jeremy's parents are still keeping him on the life support systems."_**

Elise was surprising she didn't immediately tense up at the mention of her cheating, stabbing, ex-boyfriend. She couldn't help but find joy in this, obviously she was over him.

"What? Did they not comprehend what Reed told them?" She asked, irked by the lack of a decision made on Jeremy's life. Part of her wanted to head back to the hospital and drive some sense into his parent's thick skulls, but at the same time she didn't want to.

**_"It's not enough convincing apparently."_ **Kevin responded somberly.

"Denial right?"

**_"Yup"_ **He uttered before abruptly yawning, loud and dramatically **_"Well that's all the bad news I had to deliver, I better get some sleep, busy day tomorrow."_**

She couldn't help but shake her head at his antics "I'll bet, thanks Kevin."

**_"No problem Eli, get well soon you here?"_**

"Will do, night."

**_"Night."_**

The phone call ended just as Johnny returned with single spoon and tub of ice cream at hand. He handed the frozen treat to her and took a seat beside her again. She didn't hesitate to curl up into his body heat and commence eating her ice cream. Unaware of the sneaky glances Johnny shot her way.

Sometime into the movie Elise was grinning in a Cheshire-esque manner.

"See I told you this movie works." She murmured hugging his side, feeling oodles better. Johnny was thoroughly amused by her cozy acts and smiled secretively.

"It's a miracle." He announced kissing the top of her head. They fell into a silence. Elise's attention was fixated on the movie. Watching Mulan pick up Mushu and leap off the roof just as the firework erupted in the background. Johnny was watching her, gulping down his nervousness and trying to gather the words he had been dying to utter.

"Smiles."

"Hmm?"

"I need to ask you something." He said, she looked to him, seeing the seriousness in his eyes she immediately straightened up.

"Sure go ahead." She encouraged, giving him her undivided attention. Johnny found himself wishing she was looking at the screen instead of him.

Elise was confused by his fidgety movements, he refused to make eye contact for a good ten seconds and she was extremely away of the colour in his cheeks.

"So um...there is this thing, it's not really a thing—actually it is a thing. I wanted to ask you a while—never mind the thing Just..." He sighed exasperated by his own voice. Why was this so hard, it wasn't like he hadn't asked out a girl before? One time he just looked at a woman and he had a date. Steeling his emotions he looked to her in fierce determination.

"Will, would you like to...go out with me tomorrow night?" He asked, slow and carefully. Elise's expression was unreadable for a few seconds until she blinked and gave him a toothy smile.

"Do you usually ask girls out like that? Because that was just...surreal." She teased while eyeing him with glittering emerald eyes. Johnny dead-panned and frowned at her, not finding humor in the situation.

"Come on Smiles just tell me."

"I don't know...it's all so backward for us. Dinner first and all." She mused playfully but Johnny continued to watch her with such soulful, vulnerable eyes that made her regret teasing him so "But yeah sure, why not."

His mood instantly lightened "Great."

"You know that it would make things official." Elise noted carefully watching his reactions, but he looked like he was on cloud nine.

"Everyone else thinks we are dating anyway." He retorted with a dismissive lift of shoulders.

"Ah yes, apparently we are cute together." She mused, quoting him from that day she burned her pot of rice. Johnny chuckled at this, understanding her meaning. Elise turned her focus back onto the TV.

"You know what they say." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Fire cannot exist without air."

She stilled at his words. Johnny waited as she turned to face him in an agonizingly slow pace. Her vibrant eyes seem to scrutinize him, searching for deceit behind his charming smile and glittering eyes. Her eyes widened when she found none.

"Yeah." She murmured more to herself, her gaze immediately dropped to his mouth. Johnny waited anticipating of her actions. The credits of the movie rolled and it didn't matter to her. She reached up and gently cupped his face in her small hands, her thumbs brushing at the coarse stubble lining his jaw. Johnny leaned in and she met his lips half way.

The love and tenderness she placed into the kiss seeped through him, consuming him completely. He had never felt such raw emotion in such a simple thing as a kiss before, Johnny was pretty sure she felt it too. She trembled as he gathered her into his arms, the smile that curved her lips was full of ease, her heart swelled with happiness.

Elise knew in that moment it didn't matter how many misunderstandings they had. How many people got in the way and threatened to destroy what they had, or how much her uncle disapproved. As long as they had each other, as long as they kept fighting to hold on to what they had.

It wasn't just an attraction like she thought before. He was never going to be a release of just her primal needs. He was more than that, he was her friend and she was his. The one she had come to rely on, the only one who had enough patience with her, the one who accepted her just as she was.

Elise knew she had to tell him eventually that, even air would never be half as important if it wasn't for fire, their fates were aligned since they day The Tempest Met A Storm.

* * *

**So that's the end you guys...or is it?**

**Well it's not official yet but I've been thinking about updating a WTTMAS 1.5 sort of story, just a snippet of something that happens after all of this. I have the story in mind and maybe I'll get to writing it, so I am going to take a step back from Chris Evans and focus on someone a little different. Hint: His name rhymes with Benedict Cutiebatch. **

**Thank you so much for all the support :D **


	51. WTTMAS OnePointFive: Fire Meet Gasoline

_**This scene was brought to life because of Sia and her amazing music. If you have the time, listen to the namesake of this chapter, the song is sublime, like her voice. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four or its characters (This includes baby Franklin Benjamin Richards.)** _

_**xx**_

_**SSC**_

_**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

Elise could not suppress her grin as she watched Johnny balance baby Richards on his lap. She was sitting beside him, observing them carefully.

They sat in the common lounge room of the Baxter Building. Elise was dressed in a red polo shirt and a dark blue jean skirt. Johnny looked boyish a pair of jeans that matched hers in colour and a grey Velvet Revolver t-shirt.

Franklin was around three months old, diapered and shirtless. His gibbous blue eyes were focused up at his uncle's face. Elise couldn't stop staring either.

Johnny was grinning in a toothy way, but then his expression changed drastically. His dark eyebrows curved up in amazement, his eyes squinted, his cheeks puffed with air and his lips pursed.

"Who is the cute baby? Who is the cute baby?" He asked continuously while bouncing the child on his lap. Franklin's legs that straddled a small expanse of Johnny's lap pulsed at each movement.

"Yes you are. Yesh you are."

Eli shook her head at his antics.

"Johnny I don't think you need to keep reminding him he is the cute baby, just to make him smile. He might turn out all conceited like you." She teased from beside him. She reached out and gently played with the infant's tiny fingers.

Johnny gave her a slanted look, his comical expression turning into happiness. She was startled by this. She was expecting a dead-panned look.

"Maybe he should. "He said, his eyes twinkling in mischief "and then he could meet a fine girl like you to keep him grounded."

She fell silent for a moment, the apples of her cheeks colouring a charming pink. He grinned, pleased by the reaction he had caused.

"You should still stop it, you are embarrassing him." She grumbled in denial "And me."

She averted her attention to the baby. Franklin was watching her in a wide-eyed curiosity. He had a mope of downy chestnut brown hair, like his father's. His chubby cheeks were always a charming pink blush and his thin lips were twisted pensively. She wondered how he could breathe from such puny nostrils attached to the cutest button nose she had ever laid eyes on. She smiled and then hunched closer.

"A goo goo." She cooed. Laughter bubbled up in his tiny body and escaped his lips in shrieking giggles. Johnny stared in amazement and Eli smiled, smugly.

"See? It doesn't take much." She noted glancing at her boyfriend. Johnny pouted, disappointed that he wasn't the one who entertained his nephew.

"Oh? Well in that case you should hold him."

"No wait I—"Johnny had abruptly placed the baby on to her lap before she could utter a complaint. She pressed her lips down into a thin line. The baby smiled, toothless and innocent, his small hands pressed together.

"He just keeps staring at me." She whispered timorously, unable to look away. Johnny laughed and shifted closer to her. He reached out and hooked his finger under the child's free hand, pressing the tip of his finger into its soft palm.

"It's a baby, Smiles. Not Chucky." He stated shaking the chubby arm. Franklin gripped tightly at the index finger, staring at it like he wanted to chew on it. "Come on, it's been two months and you still haven't held him."

"I didn't want to drop him, he is so tiny." Elise defended meticulously.

"Well you are sitting now."

Elise couldn't argue with that. She couldn't tell him babies frightened him, it sounded silly. But she knew he was secretly aware, considering he hadn't tried to force her into spending time with the child. She was more comfortable watching him from a far.

"Hey Franklin." She greeted ineptly. He blinked his large eyes, his thin sandy lashes fluttering. "You have very pretty eyes, much like a certain person I know."

"Oh?" Johnny inquired, gracing her with a darkly sensual smile. She rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm and shifted on the couch.

"I was talking about Sue." She said, while posing her bare feet on the edge of the coffee table. Her thighs acted as a backrest for the babe.

"No you weren't." He corrected in an all knowing tone that both infuriated and aroused her. She sighed and looked to the baby, taking in its cherubic face with a doting eye.

"What I tell you Frankie? Conceited." The baby's lips quirked up, as if secretly understanding her. Eli grinned. Maybe he was wise beyond his years, just like his father.

Johnny watched them secretly. He knew she was enjoying the infant's presence than she cared to admit and he knew he loved it more than he cared to confess. But he didn't want to say anything and risk rushing anything. Neither of them was ready yet, too content with the slow pace of their relationship.

Normally the idea of children with a girl he was seeing made him want to flee for the hills. Now he wasn't so opposed to the idea.

"Hey sweetie." Ben appeared in his pebble like form. Johnny, Elise and little Franklin simultaneously looked up.

Johnny remembered Ben fretting about the baby being afraid of him. But so far, Uncle Ben was Franklin's third favourite person. Next to his father and mother of course, but then again, she provided him sustenance.

The baby giggled again at the sight of his Uncle Ben, amazed by the bright body of orange. Grimm grinned instantly and Johnny continued to pout. Why couldn't he make Franklin laugh?

"Hey." Eli greeted merrily. Ben took a seat beside her. The settee groaned a little despite its metal skeleton.

"So Alicia and I are taking over babysitting duties tonight, to give Susie and Stretch a night off. You two are welcome to join us." The Thing stated chivalrously while his gaze was focused on the child. Elise smiled and looked to the baby, bouncing him on her lap again while toying with its arms.

"That sounds great. I was looking for a chance to challenge you at pool again." She replied.

"That's a little ambitious sweet heart, how about poker instead?" Ben suggested tauntingly her enthusiasm was instantly deflated.

"As fun as that sounds." Johnny plucked the baby up from the underarms and brought him back onto his lap. Franklin didn't complain. He was fascinated by the large Velvet Revolver logo on Johnny's t-shirt.

"Smiles and I have plans."

"We do?" Elise inquired, her eyebrows furrowed in mystification.

"Yeah, did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"Babe, it's been a year." He said in a soft chiding tone. Her dark winged brows shot up in wonder.

"No, it was a year two months ago. I remember, we celebrated that." She murmured the last part secretively. Johnny chuckled and leaned over to her side.

"No, that's the year you counted. The one I count is our first date."

"Oh." She wasn't expecting that, she suddenly felt abashed.

"What?" Alicia suddenly appeared, wearing a casual white t-shirt and blue three quarters "It's already been a year?"

Johnny nodded eagerly as Elise bit her lip, a little embarrassed by the attention.

"Didn't you two get together last July?" Ben wondered.

"Actually it was June." Elise corrected, exchanging surreptitious looks with her boyfriend.

Ben dead-panned as Alicia settled on to his lap.

"Why did I ask that?" He questioned out loud. Alicia giggled at the glum tone of his voice.

"I still can't believe he managed to be faithful for a year." Susan's voice chimed in as she entered the living room. Her messy blonde pony tail, ragged clothes and the bags under her eyes truly reflected how tried she was.

"Hey! I am right here." Johnny argued as the baby grew restless at the sight of his mother. Susan rolled her blue eyes at her younger brother's irritated rebuttal. She then picked up the spluttering baby into her arms and cradled him against her body.

"Still, you guys must have had bumps in the road of looooove." Reed added appearing after his wife.

His usually neatly brushed head of hair was messy mop that was stuck up in certain places. A light shadow of stubble littered his jaw line and over his upper lip, he held a mug of steaming coffee by the handle. He was dressed his navy blue pajamas with a royal blue robe draped over his broad shoulders.

"Well there was this one incident that happened sometime last August." Elise mused thoughtfully as the Richard's settled on the couch opposite them.

"Ah yeah August." Johnny recalled in turn.

"What did you do block head?" Ben was quick to snap, the Human Torch practically jumped at his loud exclamation.

"Hey Pebbles you can't beat me up for something that already happened."

"It wasn't a big thing; I mean he didn't cheat on me or anything." Elise cut in easing them both.

"Well what did happen?" Alicia inquired, staring off into a distance.

"Why do you guys want to know so badly?" Eli demanded, her gaze narrowing in on the rest. Reed and Susan exchanged furtive looks. Ben shrugged and Alicia struggled to find a reason. Franklin was as oblivious as any three month old would be. He was more fascinated by the emergence of Charcoal. The dog sniffed curiously at the baby's bare feet that were posed on Susan's knee. When Franklin giggled Charcoal's tail wagged gleefully.

"It's just so interesting, how did you man an honest man out of that clown?" Her uncle's jab at Johnny made them all laugh.

"I guess keeping people in line is in the genes." Eli added with a cheeky smile that her boyfriend found hard not to be charmed by.

Ben grinned proudly at his niece "That's my girl."

"No seriously though, what happened?" Richards asked, his mouth hovering over the brim of his mug. The rest eagerly nodded waiting for Elise to recite the story. She shifted uncomfortably under their scrutiny.

"Well uh." She looked to Johnny out of desperation and indecision "Do you want me to tell them?"

"I have no problems babe, the story ended well." He said in a surprisingly nonchalant manner.

She smiled at his words and playfully rammed her shoulder into his side "I remember that part vividly."

His blue eyes gleamed in a desire that she echoed in the depths of her emerald orbs.

"Yeah yeah alright." Ben grumbled cutting into their heated ogling "Just get to the point before I feel like sanitizing the very air I breathe." Alicia giggled and lovingly palmed the breadth of her boyfriend's chest.

"Well it was just after that benefit." Elise said reluctantly looking away from Johnny.

"Which one?" Susan inquired like the reminder itself was tedious.

"I don't know. There were so many boring benefits. I don't even know how Reed managed to drag us into that one." Elise muttered in disdain earning a dejected look from the scientist in question.

"He promised to let us borrow the Fantasti-car." Johnny reminded quickly.

"Oh yeah." She drawled out fondly. Johnny and she had taken full advantage of the opportunity, even picked up Kevin along the way.

"So anyway..."

They listened intently as Elise began to narrate the incident.

**_Ten Months Ago..._**

The apartment door swung open in a bang. Charcoal was startled out of his sleep at the sound at the entrance.

Elise marched in, her arms swinging stiffly at her sides at each resentful stride she took in the foyer. She was wearing a long ankle length black dress. The silk skirts held a liquid shimmer at each rigid movement of her legs. The hem of the attire hitched around the wedges of her heels.

Johnny came trailing in after her wearing one of his many formal suits. The ebony coat of the tuxedo emphasized his broad shoulders and was buttoned at the breadth of his torso. His walk was a lot calmer yet (in his own way) meek. He shut the door silently with one hand, his attention still focused on his irate girlfriend.

Despite her obvious irritation with him Johnny still couldn't stop admiring her. She seemed like a wrathful goddess in her lovely dress.

Her back was still turned to him. Most of her skin was bare to him due to the style of the dress. His gaze feasted on the expanse of her back, admiring the tense, taut muscles down the sinuous line of her spine. Two thick straps of material was what held the dress to her body, they crisscrossed over her shoulders and intersected at the middle before leading to either side of her waist. He had been fantasizing about trailing that path all night, wondering about the mechanics of the dress prior to getting her alone and undressing her.

But from the rate of which the evening was spiraling into a chaotic argument, Johnny didn't hold on to much hope.

"Come on Smiles, just talk to me."He spoke, purposefully making his voice low and almost like a caress.

She spun around to face him. His attention immediately fell to sweet heart neckline of her dress. Her olive skin gleamed under the soft light within her apartment that made her ample cleavage even more delicious to the eye. His entranced stare moved up to her face. The tight black curls of her hair framed her face beautifully. Johnny knew she wasn't a fan of unnecessary accessories, despite Susan's insistency of clipping back a few of her unruly strands. Johnny wanted her hair that way, wild and free, despite the elegant appearance in her floor length gown.

She kicked off her heel, the foot wear skidded across the foyer and stopped by his feet.

"Your tone needs to change from innocent to pure guilt because I am not going to look at you until you accept responsibility for your actions." She snapped, her height trimming to solid two inches now that she had removed one heel. She was focusing on prying off the other by the heel using her toes.

Johnny sighed and approached her, his long legs allowing him to cross the room in a manner of seconds.

"Look at me, please."

"NO." She bit back turning her back on to him again.

"This is what you do." She continued to rant while using her fingers to unhook the chain of the silver necklace she was wearing. "You do shit like this and then you force me to look in to those blue eyes of yours and I forget why I was mad in the first place."

She managed to pry off the chain and then slammed it down on to the marble counter of the breakfast bar. Johnny sucked in a deep breath, well she wasn't wrong. He didn't want to fight. Not when he was having an internal battle not to take her right there on the kitchen counter. She looked so gorgeous. He could hardly contain himself, but at each movement she made to strip herself made him feel like his heart was breaking.

"Actually we have universe altering sex and then you forget why you were mad at me." He reminded teasingly.

She fell silent, her shoulders stiffening further. Johnny tensed in turn and immediately cursed himself, why did he have to go say that?

He reached out to her but she glided into the living room before he could stop her.

"I am not looking at you." She repeated firmly.

"Come on Smiles." He called out in exasperation, his arms flying up in surrender "I didn't even say anything to him."

She stopped her purposeful strides at the center of the living room. Johnny wondered if she intentionally made it so that the couch was between them.

Charcoal being the witness to many of their arguments, knew it was safer if he didn't emerge from his spot on his favourite pillow. So the wise Dane remained perfectly still and watched the debacle.

She fixed her seething emerald gaze on to him again "Yes, of course you didn't. But you know tux's always spontaneously catch on fire."

Her quick sarcastic wit took him aback for a second.

"The man was asking for it." He muttered.

"How was he asking for it?!" She boomed.

"He was trying to grab your ass." Johnny thrust a wide open palm in her direction, gesturing to her form.

She stared gaping at him for a moment and Johnny prayed that she saw sense in his actions. But then the shock twisted into an expression of pure fury.

"And you don't think I can take care of myself?"

Johnny groaned irritably at her rebuttal, wondering if any of his intentions would seem heroic to her.

"Have you forgotten that you are not the only one with super powers?" She hissed.

"No I have not." He responded, resisting the urge to eye roll. Of course everything he said would come out as a question to her ability as a super. "I don't think that reporter will either."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Her body was trembling in a suppressed anger.

He meant that last sentence to be an internal statement, now it was out in the open he couldn't retract it. He sighed and lowered his chin, knowing the argument was about to get a lot worse. He wasn't planning on bringing up the incident that occurred last week. But when it came to pivotal moments such as this with Elise, nothing stayed hidden.

He raised head and met her stare bravely.

"What I mean is you have nerve accusing me for acting out on my jealousy when you are not so subtle yourself."

Her anger simmered down to a look of defiance. He knew she knew his meaning when she abruptly turned her head to the side. The diamond studs he bought her that she wore, winked at him. The large flat screen TV was in her background, reflecting Johnny's silhouette in a dark shadow.

"That was different." She grumbled.

"How was that different?" He demanded.

"You were encouraging her." She judged effortlessly.

"No I wasn't." He bit back defensively "I was being charming."

Elise's mouth fell open. She hated that he used that word with such ease, like it was his getaway ticket out of everything. Her mouth snapped shut in sheer outrage. Gritting her teeth murderously, her fingers curled into a fist at her sides. Johnny was suddenly aware of the way the air had picked up around them.

"I know charming, I've been at the receiving end of charming. That was NOT charming."

Johnny frowned but he didn't disagree with her, even when her incensed gaze was daring him to. She knew she was right and she was. His scowl deepened the wheels in his mind turning. _She wanted a fight? She wanted to point fingers? I'll just give her that then._

He grabbed the lapels of his jacket and shrugged it off his brooding shoulders.

"Alright I'll admit it." He said while folding the coat over the kitchen stool then turning to her again "I wanted test to see if you even remembered your boyfriend. Considering Jason State-abs was the only person you noticed that whole interview."

She gaped in disbelief. That was his basis for flirting with the leggy blonde reporter? Just because she dared to take in interest in another man's profession?

"Hey, Jeff is a boxing legend." She corrected passionately with a threatening movement of her hand "And I was in awe I was not attracted to him. Plus he wasn't a past screw I was flirting with, you were wrong to do what you did."

Elise blinked rapidly. She hated that when she got too worked up around him that wetness in her eyes was always an occurence. The Human Torch didn't have a response that time, he simply stared. She could see the way his jaw muscles were clenching in a suppressed raged.

She growled and racked her fingers through her hair, fighting the urge to kick the couch out of frustration.

"Is that your solution to everything when I dare to avert my attention from you? To flirt and get me jealous?" She demanded mercilessly. Her mind provokingly flashed her mental images of Johnny and the interviewer.

The way she ran hand up his strong arms, how un-sly she was when she pressed a long leg against his and flashed him a million dollar smile at him. Of course Elise wasn't unaccustomed to Johnny receiving attention by the female species, but it was the first time he had ever acknowledged it.

"No, of course not. I just—"His voice lost its strength abruptly. Elise was growing impatient from his silence, why did he have to take so long to gather his words?

Johnny watched the glossy tiles under him for a moment before addressing her again "It was the first time you were interested in a guy that eyed you like he wanted to pound you over the head and drag you back to his cave."

He wasn't making it up. Johnny remembered the way "Jeff" basked in the attention Elise had provided him. Of course her hushed questions were regarding his career as a professional boxer. But he had taken it to mean she was interested in him in a more active way. Johnny hated Jeff's smug smile and the way he would lightly touch her on the shoulder. Of course she was oblivious to it .She just thought he was being friendly.

His statement startled her a little. The vicious words she had prepared to say dissolved in her mouth. A breath she had been holding in escaped her lips in a frustrated sigh.

"I am a fan of his, that's it. It wasn't like I was going to encourage his advances." Elise made sure to enunciate each word on order to get her point across. Her tired gaze took a turn for the accusatory as he fixed it on him again "You however, did."

His gaze dropped like a contrite child "You are right. I am sorry."

His apology disarmed her for a moment. She was expecting him to be defensive.

"And it's not like that was the first time." She added, this however spurred his annoyance again.

"What the heck does that mean?" He hissed taking quick steps to the back of the couch and then planting his hands on the head of the seat.

"It's like everywhere we go we always run into some woman you had screwed."

"It's not like I planned for them to be there."

"Yeah but you plan to use them in an attempt to get me to react?" Her question was rhetorical, but Johnny still attempted to answer it by opening his mouth.

"Do you get off on it?" She quickly cut in before he had a chance to speak "I would never do that to you."

Maybe it was the truth in her statement or the hurt in her trembling voice, but Johnny was forced to swallow his retort.

"I know. I'm sorry I was stupid I didn't—"He caved "I wasn't thinking."

She was weakened by the tender look on his chiseled face. The shadows seemed to add to the intense despair in his heaven-blue eyes. She could see him second guessing himself. She didn't like making him vulnerable because it revealed this raw, naked emotion in him that threatened to swallow her whole. She knew that feeling anywhere, having been in that situation countless times herself. The roller coaster of emotions in the night was beginning to take a toll on her

Her squared shoulders slumped mimicking his defeated look. Her arms slackened at her sides. Her dress felt too tight, the light make-up Sue had applied suddenly felt heavy on her face. Her lips were chapped from the yelling and tasted metallic from the lipstick. She grimaced at the flavor, her lips held down in a grim line.

She didn't want to condemn him for his past, she had demons of her own that she still battled. Things she had done in the past she had wished she hadn't. Johnny wasn't the same person he was then, he had changed in the two years she had known him. He had grown. They both had.

She eyed him unsurely, he was an eerie silent. The kind of silence he would indulge when he was at the precipice himself off from her. She didn't want that. She wanted him to know that they were allowed to make mistakes.

She fought the trembling in her legs and continued to stand strong.

"I don't blame you for your past. I mean it's in the past." She began to speak, her voice considerably softer "We've been great until now, but I don't like getting angry and I don't need you to be someone who does that to me. Seeing you, the idea of you being with someone else that isn't it me, that bothers me."

"I know, I get it." He said raising his head to meet her eyes. He was leaning his weight on to his arms that were erect on the cushion top of the couch.

"The idea of you being with anyone else but me bothers me too. I didn't mean to set that guy's tuxedo on fire but you look so gorgeous tonight." She didn't miss the way his haunted gaze travelled over her form, she trembled in yearning. He sighed and straightened his posture, the want in his face dissolving back into a mask of stern focus "and I wasn't the only one who noticed and things just got out of hand. You have to admit the guy was asking for it."

Elise supposed he had a point. She couldn't even remember the guy's name, but he remembered his annoying presence, cutting into each conversation she attempted to have with a guest at the benefit. She didn't encourage him, Johnny however—

"I—" She bit her lip, resisting the urge to speak her mind. She was too tired to get into another argument.

"Never mind." She concluded averting her attention to Charcoal.

"What?" Johnny demanded, his keen ears had picked up the slip of her lip "Smiles what is it?"

"Nothing forget it it's done." She insisted, her far away gaze was directed on to Charcoal. As if knowing she was in her thoughts, Charcoal didn't make a move to approach her.

Johnny sighed. She was doing it again, keeping things from him to avoid conflict. He already knew what would happen next. She would recoil into herself and then walk past him and into her bedroom. Then she would change out of her clothes, wrap her towel around her and then disappear into the bathroom. She would emerge, clean and refreshed like nothing had happened while the words she had wanted to say would linger in her subconscious.

Then the echoes of her resentment would emerge in another argument. He wanted the vicious cycle to end, he wanted to work through it, and he wanted it for them.

"Just tell me." His tone was commanding and stern. It was enough to jar her out of her thoughts and coax out her irritation.

Good, Johnny wanted that. She confessed more when she was angry at him.

"There is no point telling you, because it's not something you can do." She snapped.

"What can't I do?" He questioned challengingly. She hesitated, but the indignation was where fire met gasoline. He stared at her wordlessly, his confident stance proving to her that he would wait till the dawn of the next day until she told him exactly what she wanted.

She gave in.

"You can't promise to not do it again and I don't want to ask you to because you agreeing would be to please me, not because you think it's wrong." She immediately regretted speaking. She heard how she sounded in her own head. So pushy and demanding. Memories of her witnessing the fights between her parents as a kid began to resurface. She remembered the ultimatums her mother had placed on her father. Elise always blamed her mother for it. She used to be convinced it was what drove her father away.

It took a lot of self acceptance and talking to Kevin to make her realize that her mother was right. Even though she had spiraled into depression in the end, her mother still had the courage to demand what she wanted. Even when it meant her father leaving. But she didn't know if she would survive Johnny leaving her, she was still vulnerable from what happened with Jeremy.

"Just forget it." She snapped, shrinking back into her bravado and pushing back her self-loathing "I sound like a mother talking to—"

"I won't do it." He cut into her vicious rant.

"Don't just say it because you want us to stop fighting." Her father did that, her father lied.

"I'm not. I won't do it because I love you."

Her mind went blank, she wasn't sure for how long but it felt like an eternity. She could feel surface of her skin, hear her heart hammering erratically in her chest.

"What?" She stammered out, she wasn't sure she heard right over the pounding of her heart in her ears.

Johnny stood stock still, not speaking for a great length of time. Elise was oblivious to the stretched silence. He gulped down the weight in his throat. He couldn't believe he had just said that, so recklessly too. He had imagined uttering those words some point during a romantic dinner. Sure it was all he could think about since she was stabbed but he wasn't planning on just throwing the confession on her.

_Damage control, damage control_! His mind chanted encouragingly.

_Oh well, there is no turning back now. _

He took a deep breath, allowing the air to fill his lungs and arm him with the courage for the long apology he was preparing to utter.

"I know it was wrong." He amended with a shake of his head "I was being an idiot and I didn't think about how it could hurt you and the last thing I want to do is hurt you and I don't want to hurt the one I love and—"_What the hell are you tensing up for you idiot, you already said it once, you can't make it worse by saying it again._

"I love you." He was shocked by the conviction his words held "The other girls they don't matter. They don't even come close."

Elise was stunned for the longest time. Charcoal was frantically glancing between the two.

Johnny was paling, pending her response.

The heated air around suddenly condensed, threatening to suffocate them with the intensity.

Her chest heaved behind the curve of her dress, and then she pushed off the balls of her feet. She hitched her dress up over her legs as to not obstruct her path. Then she put one foot in front of the other. Climbed up the couch like they were a short set of steps and then leapt into his arms.

Johnny caught her reflexively. Her hands cupped his face lovingly, her strong legs winding around his waist. His body was forced forward from the sudden weight but he found balance, clamping her under her thighs.

She kissed him, with so much fervor that his knees threatened to buckle.

His pulse beat like native war drums as he eagerly returned the kiss, his lips parting to accept her. Her fingers dragged up his soft hair, nails scrapping gently against his scalp. The action elicited a groan of encouragement.

"I love you." She breathed staring deep into his eyes "I love you so much I just—" Her shaky whisper trailed off. She pressed another kiss to his lips before looking to him again. Her emerald gaze a light with tormented need.

"You drive me insane."

He chuckled, despite the seriousness in her expression. At the sight of his mirth, she smiled too.

"The feeling is mutual babe, believe me." He forced her up so he could position his arms under her derriere. He grabbed his left wrist, steadying her weight on his arms.

"It's a good crazy though." He added lovingly. She nodded agreeably, her touch gentle on his skin.

"Yes, good." She murmured leaning over and pressing her warm mouth to the side of his face, thumbing the breadth of his sharp cheek bones.

"Very good." She insisted, nuzzling his cheek. Johnny grinned and sought her lips, her body quivered when their mouths met.

The air picked up around them again, this time it was softer, like an autumn breeze. Neither of them was aware of it of course, being too lost in each other. But Elise knew of her unconscious exertions whenever he was around. He brought it out in her, she didn't know the science behind it but it didn't matter. She liked the dramatic flair it added to their love life, she was pretty sure he did too.

He carried all the way to her bedroom, kissing the entire while. She heard the slam of the door when he kicked it shut with the heel of his foot.

They stripped each other slowly that night, taking the time to admire the heat of skin on skin.

Elise couldn't stop smiling, so much so that her face hurt. Her heart was swelling with a happiness that burned through her veins. Seeing her irreplaceable smile he would lightly bump his forehead against hers, whispers words of sweet endearment while slowly lowering her on to the mattress.

'''''''''''''''''

"Wow." Ben breathed in wonder as the rest absorbed the tale. Elise averted her gaze to her lap, her cheeks a flame. She obviously left the part about what happened after Johnny had confessed his feelings. It still felt like she had shared an intimate part of her life.

Johnny continued to grin quite contentedly, until a sudden sniffling noise cut into the silence.

"Susie, are you crying?" Reed asked in concern while balancing Franklin on his lap. Susie was furiously wiping at the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"I am sleep deprived okay!" She cried defensively. No one dared to question her.

" Aw honey." Keeping one hand on his child, Reed stretched the other all the way around his wife and gathered her to his side.

Elise and Johnny stifled their laughter. They couldn't believe they made Susan cry. The blonde shot them disapproving looks.

"That is so sweet, aw." Alicia cooed beaming adoringly "Say it again."

"Would love to, kids. But we have reservations." Johnny announced, getting to his feet before stretching a hand out for Elise to take.

"We are going now?" She asked unsurely, grabbing his hand and he pulled her up to stand beside him. "I am not even dressed for dinner."

"Oh you don't need to be dressed for this one."

"Oh ew, get out." Susan ordered, her pretty features scrunched up in disgust. She thrust an arm in the direction of the elevators.

"I'll pound you for that later." Ben grunted too lazy to get up from his comfortable position on the couch. Johnny grinned like a innocent school boy as Elise rolled her eyes at his amusing behaviour.

"Bye guys." She waved an open hand while the other was gripping his hand.

"Night." He added with a wink for charming measure.

They left hand in hand. The ones in the living room waited till they disappeared behind the bend of the long wall before looking to each other.

"Wow, Johnny saying the L word that isn't lesbian." The elder Storm stated in a monotonous fascination.

"Or lunch." Reed added Susan nodded in agreement.

"Character development you guys." Alicia chimed excitedly from Ben's lap.

"So, do you hear wedding bells?" Alicia suddenly asked eagerly, hoping to start an interesting discussion. She expected dismissal retorts but since it's been a year, they weren't so quick to fire the idea.

"I don't know. It's hard to say. They act like such teenagers at times. Just yesterday I walked in on—"

"Oh God, please don't." Ben exclaimed, grimacing at the incomplete words Reed left hanging in the air.

"It's not what you think." Richards stated frankly.

"Oh." Ben's disgust disappeared, waiting for Reed to resume the story.

"I found them in the kitchen. Johnny was sitting marshmallows on fire and Elise had created some pinwheel in the air with them. It was very strange."

"Well at least they amuse each other." Alicia mused smiling joyfully, they nodded in cheery concurrence.


End file.
